You Can't Always Get What You Want
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: She was his assistant. He was in love with her. She was in a ‘happy’ relationship. He was her boss. If anyone ever said finding love was easy, then they’ve never had love like this. NH.
1. Trust Me

Hey everyone, so as I told everyone who was reading my other story 'The Girl In Blue' I had another story in the works, and this is it :D I've only written this chapter and I have quite a few other stories right now but hopefully I'll be able to update often. Noe please read, review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Chapter One: Trust Me

"Brooke, Rachel, I really don't want to be here," Haley James told her friends as they entered the crowded club, the smell of alcohol, sweat and smoke filled the short girls nostrils and she scrunched her nose slightly.

"Hales, come on, it'll be fun." Brooke told her over her shoulder as she continued to push her way through the club, towards an empty table.

"But…" Haley began to protest before Rachel cut her off.

"No buts missy, tonight is about having fun, and showing you that there's more to do on a Saturday night than sit in our apartment and watch movies." The red head said as the three girls each took a seat at a vacant table.

"That's not all I do…"

"Listing to music and doing housework doesn't count sweetie," Brooke lay a hand over her friends and laughed when Haley quickly pulled back, sending the taller girl a glare. "And who knows, maybe you'll meet a guy." The brown-eyed girl shrugged as Haley turned to face her.

"I've already got a guy." Haley tells her friends and they simply roll their eyes in response. "What? I have!"

"Honey, I don't think Mr Waffles counts," Rachel says, and both her and Brooke laugh as Haley glares at her best friends. She uses the term 'best friends' loosely.

"I have Chase," she reminds them.

"You really think what you and Chase have can count as a relationship? You barely ever see each other." The brunette simply sighs, and leans back in her chair, there's no way she can win against the both of them. But if it was just her and Brooke or her and Rachel, then that'd be a whole other story.

"Right, I'll go get drinks," Rachel declared as she stood up and began to walk over to the bar, smiling flirtatiously at a few men as she went

Brooke and Haley laugh slightly at her antics, they continue to talk before Brooke laughs a little, "looks like Rachel's found hers," she nods her head in the direction of their friend and Haley laughs, the red head seems to have forgotten about their drinks and decided to flirt instead. Squinting her eyes slightly Haley can see that he's quite short, blonde hair and well built. Shaking her head with an amused smile Haley turns back to Brooke.

"And I've found mine," she says, her eyes fixed on a dirty blonde, "don't wait up," Brooke sends her a dimpled grin before getting up and walking over to him.

"So much for a girls night," Haley mumbles before also standing up. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Pulling at her dress slightly as she walked, damn Brooke. She'd told her that it was too short, but the brunette had simply told her to be quiet, and that she looked bitchin'. Finally making it to the bar she sits down on one of the stools, the man beside her smiles at her with a wink, instead of glaring like she usually would, she sends him a tight smile.

_Brooke, Rachel, yous are so dead._

…

"…And then I was like, 'no that's wrong,' and he was all 'no it's not', and I was like…"

Haley nods her head, as the same drunk man that had smiled at her before rambled on. _And I thought I talked a lot. _She's been sitting here for about half an hour listening to him talk, well, pretty much a load of crap. _God, if you love me, please give me an excuse to get away from him. _Just as she said this, the sound of 'FM Static's' 'Girl of the Year,' could be heard from her handbag. Taking it from her bag she slid it up and smiled as she saw a text from Brooke, suddenly that smile dropped as she read. '_**Haley-Baley, I got mine ;) can you find somewhere else to stay 2nite? Love You. B X' **_She sighed while sliding it back down and putting it back in her bag. _God hates me. Stupid Brooke and her whorish ways!_

"Excuse me?"

Her head snapped up, expecting to see rambling boy but he was leaning against the bar, passed out. She looked to her left and was surprised to see someone there. A hot someone. A very, hot someone. Unlike Mr Talkative, he was tall, dark and handsome. You could see his muscles under his tight long sleeve black t-shirt and broad shoulders, can you say McMuscles?

"Sorry?" Oh god she'd been staring, looking up she noticed a smirk planted on his lips, she felt her cheeks heat up at the fact she'd been caught.

"McMuscles, well that's a new one." Her breath caught in her throat as he said this, did she seriously say that out loud? Damn it! That was just meant for her to hear and no one else!

"I wasn't talking about you," Haley said coolly, before turning to face the bartender, ordering another vodka and coke.

"Really?" He asked, an amused smirk on his face, "who then?"

Haley turned to glare at him, he gave her a smug grin, as if to say she was talking about him. Not letting him have the pleasure of knowing he was right, she turned to the bartender, nodding her head in his direction. "I was talking about Owen," she told him, "thank you," she smiled as he handed her, her drink.

"Sure," he says, sounding unconvinced before taking another drink of his beer.

Her mouth opens, where did this man, this stranger have the right to accuse her of lying? Sure she was, but that's not the point! "So what if I was?" She asks him, in a husky voice, he turns to look at her surprised, hell, even she's surprised! Where the hell did that come from?

He smiles, this girl is defiantly intriguing, "what's your name?" Usually he'd never even bother asking a girl her name, he's usually the 'wham bam, thank ya mam' kinda guy, but there's just something about this girl.

Haley smiles, for the first time tonight, "James," she smirks as he raises his eyebrows, "last name bases." She explains. "You might be some axe murderer for all I know," she shrugs a teasing smile dancing along her lips as she takes a drink from her glass.

He chuckles, "well I'm not,"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asks, crossing her left leg over her right. He feels his breathing speed up a little as her dress rides further up her thigh. Okay, since when did woman have this affect on him? It's meant to be the other way round. _Pull it together!_

He leans down, making sure his hot breath makes contact with her earlobe, smirking when he hears her sharp intake of breath, before whispering, "you'll just have to trust me,"

"I have a boyfriend," she says, wishing that her words would've come out stronger than they did.

The blue-eyed man simply shrugs, "he's not here," he points out, lifting his beer bottle up, and her mouth opens slightly, the corners of her lips twisting upwards. She raises an eyebrow at him, a lopsided smirk on her lips and lifts her glass and knocks it with his bottle.

"No he's not."

…

"So what did you do?"

"I kissed her, duh!" Haley giggles a little as she says this, maybe she's had a little too much to drink. They'd both been talking for about an hour now and were both having a great time. They'd still not told each other their names but, hey, they're having fun!

Nathan groans a little, "now that's an image I'll remember." She gasps a little and smacks his arm playfully and he chuckles.

"We had no money for gas and we were stranded in the middle of nowhere, so if this creepy guy came up to me and said if we kissed then yes, I'd kiss her!" She giggles as he groans again. "Sorry, is it getting hard for you to control yourself?"

"Hard is defiantly the right word," she lets a laugh out at this. "What? It's not funny!" This just makes her laugh more and soon he joins her. "Whoa," he comments as she nearly falls off her stool but he grabs her before she can fall. Before she knows what she's doing Haley grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls his head down to hers, a jolt of electricity running through both of them as their lips connect. He smirks as she lets out a barely audible moan as his tongue runs along her bottom lip. What was she doing? She doesn't even know this mans name, and vice versa! But there's just something about him that makes her want to act spontaneous.

"Maybe we should take this back to your place?" he says breathlessly as he rests his head against hers. Usually it'd just be out to his car but there's something about her, that she deserves more than a quick fuck in the back of his SUV. She shakes her head.

"Roommate's," she explains and he nods, "yours?" She grins as he nods, grabbing her hand. She grabs her handbag before he practically pulls her out of the club. The finally make it to his car, a lot of groping and kissing along the way. "In a rush to get home?" She comments as he speeds out of the parking lot. He simply sends her a smirk before returning his eyes to the road.

This is wrong. There was a little voice in the back of her head that kept repeating that, but there was another that was saying do it! And to tell you the truth, the second one was winning. She had Chase, but maybe Brooke and Rachel were right? I mean they hardly ever saw each other, and that's not what a relationship. She's jolted from her thoughts as the car stops at an apartment complex. They both get out and heir lips are attached again as they try to make it up the steps without falling, just needing to be close to each other.

"What about your boyfriend?" Nathan whispers breathlessly as they make it to his door, usually he wouldn't both even asking questions but like he said before, she deserves better than that.

She looks up into his electric blue eyes and all thoughts of Chase simply wash away, "he's not here," she smirks while repeating his earlier words.

"No he's not." He grins before fumbling with the keys as she begins to trail kisses up and down his neck. Finally managing to open the door he instantly picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Pushing her back against the closed door, trailing hot wet kisses up and down her exposed shoulder, while she runs her hands up and down the taught muscles of his back under his t-shirt, she was right, he was fit! Suddenly she's snapped back to reality when he begins to pull the strap of her dress down, before she knows it the words are spilling from her lips. "What's your name?"

He brings his head up to look at her, "Nathan," his voice is muffled as he reconnected his lips to her neck finding her pulse point the feels his pants grow tighter if possible as she moans his name. "What's yours?" He ask breathlessly as he begins to walk them back to his bedroom, her still in his arms.

"Haley," she wasn't going to tell him her name, but there's just something about him that makes her want to tell him everything. She quickly rips his shirt from his body and begins leaving hot open mouth kisses along his chest and neck, grinning when her name spills from his lips. Is it wrong that, that made her feel good? Happy even?

He lays her down on the bed, before lowering the zipper at the side and ridding it from her body. His eyes grow a shade darker as his full breasts come into view, in her lacy red bra. What was this girl doing to him? Sitting up, Haley pulled him closer through the belt loops on his jeans. Purposely pushing down on his hard length, "Haley."

It was wrong. All of this. And she knew in the morning she'd probably regret it, but the way he was kissing her and saying her name, well, how can something so wrong feel this right?

…

_Leave me some love :)_


	2. Things I'll Never Say

Hey Everyone! So First of all Thank you for all the fantabulous reviews! And second of all, there's this awesome story, it's a Naley ;) And it's not getting as many reviews as it should be because it's so good, seriously. So since yous are all so awesome I thought you might click the link below read and review it? Please, because she might call it quits and I love this story and I'm sure yous will too. I'll update extra quick if you do? How bout that? Or I'll make the chapter really long? With lots of Naley. Here's the link-

http:// www.fanfiction. net/s/ 4021489 /1/I Shall Believe (Just Take out The Spaces and put underdash's between I shall believe. Or if that doesn't work just go into my favourite stories and it's there :P)

_Here's chapter Two, please read and review :)_

**Quote Of The Day.**

**Brooke: **The dress is on me.  
**Haley: **No, I can't let you do that.**  
Brooke**: I can do anything I want. It's my party. Think of it as a present for taking such good care of my god-son. _(to Nathan)_ Sorry I don't have anything for you Nate.  
**Nathan: **Oh, that's a present for me too.

* * *

Chapter Two: Things I'll Never Say

…

_I'm talking out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

[Pre-Chorus  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say 

…

Opening his eyes slightly, he quickly shut them again as the bright sun shown into the room. Last night he'd had the best dream, he'd met this girl in a bar, she was beautiful, fun, quirky… Pretty much the girl of his dreams you could say. Suddenly he felt movement beside him and a weight move onto his chest, looking down his breath caught in his throat as he saw it, the girl. It hadn't been a dream. It was all real. A genuine smile spread across his face as she snuggled closer into his chest. Her brown hair was all ruffled with having been pulled and caressed with hands last night. Just thinking about last night he felt a certain part of his anatomy get excited, deciding he'd let her sleep Nathan slowly got up from the bed-so not to wake her-and into a nice cold shower.

Not even bothering to put on any clothes he walks into the bathroom, a smile etched on his handsome features the whole way. Last night had been… amazing. He'd been with a lot of woman, but he'd never been left so… satisfied. Last night he'd had the best sex of his life. She was so reserved when they'd first met in the bar but when they got in the bedroom…well lets just say some of the things that came out of her mouth weren't for little ears, and vice versa. Feeling his erection grow painfully hard he quickly turned on the water and jumped into the shower, never been so turned on by just the thought of a girl before. But he'd come to the conclusion. Haley James was not your average girl.

Shivering slightly, suddenly feeling very cold, Haley opened her eyes slowly. She quickly sprang up in the bed, then when she saw the discarded black shirt, she bit her bottom lip with a grin. Just thinking about last night made her blush a little, last night they'd both experienced things they never thought possible, he did things Chase would never do. Suddenly reality set in. Chase. Her interview. Oh god, her interview! Looking at the clock on the beside table she quickly jumped out of the double bed as she saw it was half eight. Her interview was at half nine. She only had an hour to get dressed, go over to her, Brooke and Rachel's apartment, shower and get dressed again and then go to her interview. Quickly getting dressed, she was almost out the door when she remembered.

Nathan.

Looking around the room for a piece of paper or something she laughed as she saw some Polaroid pictures. Picking one of her favourites from the floor she grinned, it was of her and Nathan, she said it would be fun to take some pictures and he'd been too horny to turn her down.

They were both naked but you couldn't see anything as Haley was behind Nathan with her arms wrapped around his neck and they were kissing. He hadn't even noticed her take it as he'd turned his head and captured her lips with his. She looked down at his broad, muscular chest, but you couldn't see any lower than his torso. Quickly turning the picture over she grabbed a pen from her bag and wrote on the back of it. Setting it down on his pillow she left his apartment quietly.

Wrapping a towel round his waist Nathan walked back out into his bedroom, the smile that adorned his handsome features vanished as he saw Haley wasn't there. Something caught his eye, curiosity getting the better of him, he walked closer. Picking up the white square from his pillow. He smirked as he saw the picture, flipping it over his smirk turned into a smile as he saw her handwriting. _'Last night was amazing ;) We should do it again sometime. I kinda stole your number from your phone when you were in the shower, I know I'm a bad ass! Woo!' _He chuckled at this, she really was one of a kind. _'Be expecting my call McMuscles ;) X' _

He grinned. He'd defiantly be waiting for her call.

…

"Brooke?! Rachel?!" Haley shouts as she enters their apartment, her shirt discarded as soon as the door shuts. She only has half an hour to get ready, considering she doesn't have a car, she had to walk. The thought of getting a Taxi not occurring to her until she was five minutes away from their building. Taking her jeans off and letting them drop to the floor, she steps out of them as she makes her way to the bathroom. Neither one of her roommates in site. Unclasping her bra and throwing it behind her back just before she enters the bathroom she takes off her pants before pulling the pink shower curtain back. Since the water was on she assumed it was Brooke, as she was the one that had dibs on the apartment last night. "Look B, I know we only shared a shower a couple times in college but I only have half an hour to get ready for my interview today and-Ah!" She screamed in shock as the figure in the bathroom wasn't Brooke, no, it wasn't even female. It was Brooke's 'find' form last night.

"Whoa," he comments, "this hasn't happened to me since college." He says, his hands stopped rubbing shampoo into his hair as he looked at her.

Grabbing a towel from the floor she quickly walks out of the bathroom closing the door behind her, taking a couple deep breaths as she leans on it. This was not how she expected her day to start out.

"What's wrong? I heard screaming," Brooke comes running down the hall, dressed in a way too big t-shirt, which Haley bets is shower boys. "Please be no bloodshed," she mutters before she stops in front of Haley. "Tutor-girl!" She inwardly groans at this, she was seriously never going to live that one down, she tutored once in her senior year and since then had been dubbed Tutor-girl. It was now five years later-the three girl are twenty three-and she'd still not gotten a different nickname. "What're you doing home?"

"Well seen as this is my apartment as well Brooke-even though you wouldn't think it seen as I got kicked out of here last night." She didn't mean to come off so harsh but, she was having a really rough morning! Rough, Nathan was quite rough last night, and the way his rough hands ran up and down her thighs and moving closer to where she wanted-

"Sorry, but you should see the guy I got Hales, he's super fine." Brooke sends her a dimpled smile and Haley laughs softly, only B Davis. "Have you seen him?"

"Trust me, I saw _waaay_ more of him than I wanted to," she sends Brooke a lopsided grin and can practically see the clogs working in the taller girl head. Then her brown eyes widen as a light bulb goes off.

"You. Towel. Naked boy. Shower." Brooke gasps. Just then, speak of the devil, he walks out of the bathroom, in front of Brooke and Haley, even though they're facing each other and their sides are facing him.

Both if his eyebrows raise, "and again. This hasn't happened to me since college." Both girls turn to face him, hands on hips.

Brooke's face breaks out into a smile, "morning you." She leans up and kisses him softly on the lips. Her sour mood forgotten about.

"Mornin'." He smiles, as she pulls away. "Lucas," he holds one of his hands out in front of Haley and she shakes it.

"Haley, the girl you just saw naked." She bushes a little. _Why the hell don't I think before I open my big fat mouth?_

"The boy, you just saw naked in the shower." He chuckles.

"Well I have twenty minutes to get ready, so you kids have fun and remember, if you have sex you'll get pregnant and die." She sing songs and Brooke instantly laughs, that was the girls' favourite quote from 'Mean Girls'

Lucas simply looked at her like she was crazy. "So wana go not make babies?" She grins and lets out a squeal when he lifts her over his shoulder and runs into her bedroom.

…

"I'm late, I'm late." Haley mutters under her breath as she runs into the large building, pulling at her pencil skirt as she tries not to fall in her high heels. Just as she reaches the elevator the doors shut. She lets out an irritated sigh as she pushes her hair out of her face. She'd wanted to put it up, but couldn't find some elastic to tie it up with so it'd been left down but she'd straightened it-in record time. As she waits for the elevator she looks around, suddenly her gaze lands on something, or to be more specific, a certain someone. _Oh god! McMuscles._

Haley doesn the first thing that comes to mind, she hides behind the large plants that's just beside the elevator doors, ignoring all the odd looks she was receiving. Suddenly his head looks her way and she moves back behind the plant, swearing softly under her breath. She hears a woman make a disapproving sound, and Haley sticks her tongue out at the woman's back _What the hell is he doing here? Oh God, maybe he's some psycho stalker, and now he's coming after me! _The 'ding' sound that comes from beside Haley knocks her from her thoughts, and she quickly runs into the elevator. _Thank god he didn't see me._

…

Nathan smirks, she's here. Haley James is here, he shakes his head chuckling, and she was hiding behind a big ass plant. Was she stalking him? He could tell it was her, by the childish way she stuck her tongue out at that woman, and the curve of her hips in her tight skirt, and also the way her soft brown eyes connected with his for a moment. But what the hell was she doing here?

…

Haley taps her foot on the plush sky blue carpet as she sat on one of the chairs in the lobby. She was worried about been late for her interview when the guy she would hopefully be working for wasn't even here. As she looked at the carpet her mind immediately thought of Nathan, his piercing blue eyes. Last night, when he looked at her-no matter how much of a girl she sounded-it was as if he was looking into her soul. When Chase looked at her, she never got that feeling, hell, she hardly even felt that when they were having sex. Chase loves her, she knows he does, but she doesn't feel the same way. How can she give her heart to someone she never sees? He's always working or doing something. She actually has no idea where he is right now. Haley shakes her head, she's comparing her boyfriend to a stranger, she doesn't even know his last name! But somehow, she feels like she knows him.

"Mr Scott will see you now." Her head snaps up as she hears a snotty voice, and her eyes narrow as she sees the woman that 'hmm'd' at her earlier. Sending the woman a tight smile Haley stands up and walks in his office. Opening the door she doesn't even try to hide her shock as she sees who's sitting at the other side of the large oak desk.

"McMuscles?"

…

_I bet you all want to kill me right now? Mwhaha. Well like I said on my first AN/ if you leave me a review and check out that story and leave a review then I'll update again, maybe even this weekend. Leave me some love ;)_


	3. As Lovers Go

Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You seriously keep me motivated to get this chapter written and posted. And as I promised it's full of Naley goodness and up sooner than planned. Thanks to anyone who reviewed 'I Shall Believe' and again, it's in my favourites so please read and review it! It's a Naley! Now I just want to remind you that this fic's rated M for a reason! Also do you want detailed Naley smut? I know it's kinda stupid to ask seen as I already wrote it out but tell me anyway! Now please read and review :D X

Oh, and this chap is for Allison ;) Who inspired me! Hehe. Love Ya Girlie X

Chapter Three: As Lovers Go

_Opening the door she doesn__'__t even try to hide her shock as she sees who__'__s sitting at the other side of the large oak desk._

"_McMuscles?__"_

Nathan looks up from his computer screen, his heart rate speeding up as he sees the figure that's just walked through the door. He'd expected to see some old woman coming in for an interview, not _her_. "Haley." He finally chokes out, his voice not even recognisable to his own ears. Before he knows it he's standing in front of her. He lifts his hand, reaches over her shoulder and shuts the door. Glad that no one can see them.

"Hi," her whispers barely audible but he hears it. Her breathing becoming more laboured as their bodies are barely an inch apart.

"Hi," he smirks back, leaning down so their mouths are barely touching, trying to control himself to not just lean down and capture her lips with his. But when she bites her bottom lips with a slight smile his self control snaps and he fuses their mouths together. Her back collides with the door, as she runs her hands through his short black locks. Trying to pull him closer than physically possible. She feels his hands graze the undersides of her breasts and she breaks apart from him.

"This is wrong." She breathlessly declares, even though every part of her hearts telling her to just jump into his arms.

"Yeah…" he whispers. Shocked when she suddenly wraps her arms round his neck and crashes her lips onto his. Running his hands down her back he smirks against her lips when she moans a little as he squeezes her ass. She lifts one of her legs and wraps it round his waist, while Nathan pushes her skirt up further and lifts her up, so both of her legs are locked round his middle. He groans into her mouth as her heat presses against his arousal. Walking backwards he turns around, she grabs onto his shoulders as he lets go of her waist and knocks everything off his desk. Laying her down on top of it he kisses her neck, feeling the vibrations of her soft moans against his lips.

"What're you doing here?" His voice is muffled against her skin.

"Emm, I-eh-interview." She finally gets out, trying to focus on the pleasure this mans got coursing through her whole body.

His actions suddenly stop and he lifts his head to look at her, "you got the job." He smirks and she lets out a hearty laugh. Deciding she can have her interview later, they have much more important things to do right now she grabs the collar of his shirt and kisses him. He pushes his obvious arousal against her centre and loves the soft gasp that escapes her throat.

"Why Mr Scott." She grins up at him, glad she now knows his whole name. She begins to undo the buttons on his shirt but it's noy fast enough for Nathan.

"Rip it."

She looks up at him surprised, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have another one." She states simply, "and while you were telling me to rip it I already got all the buttons undone." She grins while leaning up and kissing his now exposed collar bone.

"Well aren't you just amazing," he smirks a little, closing his eyes as her hot mouth travels along his skin.

"Just call me wonder woman." She giggles when he growls playfully and begins unbuttoning her blouse. He feels himself grow even harder-if possible-when her perfect breasts come into view, covered by her white bra. Haley begins to get impatient as he continues to stare at her, also a little bit embarrassed under his heated gaze. Running her hands down his perfectly sculpted chest, she undoes his belt in record time, his black slacks dropping to the floor.

Nathan begins to kiss his way down the valley of her breasts, loving the way she bites her lip to keep from moaning, knowing that they can't be loud. He unclasps the clip at the front, his eyes growing a shale darker as her full bare breasts come into view. He takes one of her already hardened nipples into his mouth, her name spills from her lips as he bites down gently. After giving her other mound the same attention he continues his journey south, loving the way she giggles as he swirls his tongue round her belly button.

"Leave it on." She breaths out as he goes for the zipper of her skirt, he nods his head before lifting his head back up to hers and kissing her hotly, their tongues mimicking what their lower half's will be doing in a mere few minutes.

"Hales." His voice cracks slightly as she begins to stroke him through his boxers, "you gotta stop," he breaths out, focusing on not blowing his load before they even begin. _Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?_

"Why?" She bites down on his ear lobe.

"Cos things are gonna be over before they even begin," he smirks when her hand comes to a halt.

"What're you waiting for then?" She whispers hotly in his ear, pulling his boxers down biting her lip as he comes into full view. When she first saw him last night she wasn't sure how he'd fit inside her, he was huge! He'd simply laughed at her words, showing her yet again just how perfectly he fit inside her. "Wait!" She whisper yells.

"What?" He asks, merely focused on ridding her of her underwear.

"Get me my purse." He looks at her for a moment, trying to work out of she's serious. "We need a condom." He gives her a look that says 'and why do you have condoms in your handbag?' "My mom always taught me to be prepared." She smirks and quick as a flash he's raking inside the black bag, smiling triumphantly as he gets the little square package. Ripping it open as he walks back over to her, he rolls it on his erection. Positioning himself at her entrance he looks up into her eyes to see if she's sure, the look of pure unadulterated lust is enough and he's inside her with one hard thrust.

"Nathan," Haley pants breathlessly, urging him on faster as she digs her heals into his ass, not bothered to have taken off her shoes. This is wrong, she shouldn't be having sex-wait scratch that, hot mind blowing sex with her maybe boss. Hell she shouldn't be having sex with any man! She has a boyfriend. But all these thoughts vanish form her head as Nathan pulls her boys closer to his, so her ass is still barely on the desk and their chests are pressed up against each others.

"Fuck…Hales." Nathan groans, trying to keep his voice down, as she sucks on his pulse point. As she stops sucking he bends his head and takes one of her perfect nipples into his mouth, loving the way she digs her nails into his back. Urging him on. She tells him to go faster and he immediately complies, wanting them both to reach the ultimate pleasure.

Suddenly her orgasm hits and she bites down on his shoulder to stop herself screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Feeling her walls clench around him Nathan knows it wont take much for him to reach the edge. She leans up and whispers into his ear, how he's making her feel, and how much she loves how big he is. That's all it takes and with one more hard thrust he's shooting into the condom, in short hot spurts.

Haley leans back, Nathan's head resting in-between her breasts, the only sound in the room is their hard breathing. He feels her body shake beneath him, lifting his head he finds her laughing. She looks up into his baby blues, amusement dancing in her soft brown ones.

"So did I get the job?"

…

Haley straightens out her skirt, trying to hide the evidence of their previous activities. Looking over at Nathan she can't help but smile as he sits at his desk. Watching her. His white shirt sleeves are rolled up, his feet perched atop his desk. A smirk planted on his face.

"So I think we should get this interview over with?" He asks while taking his feet off of his desk and he rolls his chair over to where she's standing. She giggles as he pulls her down onto his lap. Giving her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"What is this?" She asks suddenly.

"What's what?" He grins teasingly and she playfully smacks him in the arm.

"I mean what's this? What are we doing?" She doesn't dare look into his eyes, "is it just for fun? Because if it is…"

"If it is what?" Nathan prompts, not sure if he wants to hear her answer.

She shrugs, not sure what to say. "It's more to me." She finally admits, looking into his eyes.

He can't stop the smile growing on his lips, and captures her lips in an earth shattering kiss. "Me too." His smile grows at the look of happiness that washes over her face. "Now lets see this CV of yours." He smacks her ass as she walks over to retrieve it from her bag. Loving the shocked look that takes over her face, but the hint of amusement in her eyes. Oh yeah, this was so much more to him.

…

Sighing contently, Haley closes her apartment door and leans against it. She'd just gotten home from her emm.. Interview, with Nathan. She'd told him not to hire her because of their physical activities, but because of her CV. And if he thought she was qualified for the job. Also, if she did get the job, they'd keep it strictly professional. _Yeah right. _A little voice in her mind said and she couldn't help but agree, there was no way they'd be able to keep their hands off each other for a whole day.

"Hey Bitch" She's brought out of her thoughts as she hears Rachel.

"Hey Slut" Haley smiles as she walks over and takes a seat beside her on the couch. "Have fun last night?" She laughs as Rachel lets out a groan.

"It had to be the worst sex of my life, the guy finished before I'd even begun." She tells her friend, "what happened with you?"

Haley shrugs, a small smile playing on her lips. Maybe if she just acts innocent she wont be able to tell.

Rachel gasps, "you had sex!" she points an accusing finger the smaller girl.

_Shit!_

"No I never!" Haley defends herself, even though she knows her friends right on the money. Suddenly she begins to cough, "I-eh" cough, "think I need a" cough, "drink." She begins to maker her way to the kitchen.

"You did not just fake cough me!"

…

"Hey bro," Nathan looks up from his computer screen-the only thing that didn't get knocked off his desk to look at the figure that walked into his office.

"Hey Luke, you just get in?" He looks at his watch, "it's after twelve dude." He chuckles slightly as Lucas takes a seat opposite him.

"Yeah," Lucas smiles.

"You got laid." Nathan concludes, taking in the goofy grin on his older brothers face.

The blonde chuckles, "so did you." Nathan rolls his eyes good-naturedly, he hates how well he can read him sometimes, and vice versa. "I'm actually going out with her again tonight. Unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asks, a little pissed off at his brothers accusation.

"Come on man, I know you, and you don't date girls," Lucas declares, and it's true. He doesn't, well that's until he met Haley. Sure they're not actually dating, and they can't really have a relationship because well obviously he might be her new boss and she has a boyfriend. But that doesn't mean he doesn't want one.

…

Haley grins as she looks at a couple of Polaroid pictures while lying back on her bed. Okay so maybe she stole a couple from his apartment, so what? There was still about twenty at his apartment anyway. Rachel wouldn't stop nagging her about the night before so she just came into her room and shut the door. She traces the outlines of Nathan's jaw on the picture with her fingertips as she giggles a little. He'd been playing with her foot after about their fourth round. She'd lifted up the camera and he'd playfully bitten her toes. Picking up the other one she felt her heart rate speed up a little. She was pulling a funny face at the camera while he was looking at her with a smile, but it was his intense gaze that she noticed. The way he was looking at her, like she was… god she couldn't explain it. She's knocked from her thoughts as her phone rings, she quickly takes the photos and puts them in her underwear drawer.

"Why hello Mr Scott." She grins while lying back down on her bed.

"_Hey my new assistant."_

"Nathan I'm not your-wait-that means-did I? I got the job!?" She squeals and Nathan takes the phone away from his ear a little on the other end of the line, while chuckling.

"_Yep, and before you say anything it has nothing to do with our __**activities**__," _she can practically see the smirk on his face. _"You're the best candidate for the job."_

"Thank you Nathan, really. This means a lot to me." She smiles while playing with a lock of her long hair. She'd been thinking about cutting it for a while now but never really got round to doing it. Maybe this new job would be a push for her to do so.

"_So what're you doing?" he asks and she can't help the shiver that runs up her spine at the huskiness of his voice._

She's about to answer when she hears two voices mumbling from outside her room. "Can I call you back?" She asks.

"_Sure. Bye babe." he knows he probably shouldn't start with the pet names but he cant help it!_

She grins. "Bye McMuscles." Just as she closes her phone Brooke comes stumbling through the door, a smirking Rachel behind her. Brooke's eyes widen as she looks at her best friend, before a grin spreads across her face.

"You totally had sex!"

…

_Leave me some love :)_


	4. Oh Lover Boy

Hey everyone! So I wasn't going to update, but Kelly's pressuring made me Lol. So I hope yous enjoy this and you have to thank her since this chapter wouldn't be posted (or finished) if it wasn't for her. Love ya girlie :-)! Thank yous so much for the reviews, I never expected to get that many for the last chap. You guys are awesome! Now please read and review!

**Chapter Four: Oh Lover boy**

"Hello, Mr Scott's office how can I help you?" Haley asks as she answers the phone in her most polite voice. It's her first day working for Nathan and she's a little stressed, this morning Chase had phoned her. Yep. You heard right, Chase phoned her, saying he missed her and that he was coming to see her this weekend. To say she was less than thrilled was an understatement, sure she want to see him but the instant guilt she felt once she heard his voice was like being punched in the stomach. It probably sounds selfish, she doesn't want to see him because it'll make her feel even guiltier, but also because she can't stop the attraction she feels to her boss growing.

"What're you wearing?" The husky voice brings her back to reality and her eyes widen a little, before deciding, two can play at this game.

"Well you already saw this morning, so there's no point in telling you." She giggles when he groans.

"Hales, way to be a buzz kill." She laughs, and can practically see his childish pout on the other end, but can't help the fluttery feeling she gets in her stomach at the use of her nickname.

"Nathan, we're at work, I'm working, and you're my boss! We can't do this here!" She whisper shouts so no one can here their conversation and she hears him chuckle.

"How about we do it at my house tonight?" The line goes silent, _damn it! Why the hell did I open my mouth? _"Sorry Hal-"

"What time?" His breath suddenly catches in his throat at the huskiness in her voice, suddenly she giggles. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'll come over about nine-ish, kay?" She asks.

"Sounds good."

"See you then, McMuscles." She hangs up before he can answer but he heard her giggling slightly before she put the phone down. Nathan grins while leaning back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk and folding his arms behind his head. Tonight was gonna be great.

…

"Honey's I'm home!" Haley laughs as she walks into her apartment at 5:30pm. She'd offered to stay later at the office and help out but Nathan told her to go home and get ready for tonight. Just as she was walking out of the building she could have sworn she says shower boy-Lucas, walking into the elevator. But it couldn't have been him, just her mind playing tricks on her again.

"In here sweetie pie!" She hears Brooke laugh from the kitchen; she throws her handbag down on the couch before walking into the other room, smiling as she sees Brooke cooking.

She walks over to Brooke while singing, "Hey good lookin', watcha got cookin'?" Both girls laugh.

"Just some noodle soup, want some?"

"Course." Haley smiles, it's about the only thing the three girls can make, sure they can bake cakes and a few other things, but Haley's not allowed near the microwave, Brooke's not allowed near the toaster and Rachel's not allowed near the oven-Sure they don't follow these rules but who cares-Haley's not allowed near the microwave because, well, their last one pretty much blew up because she put a metal bowl in it. Brooke's not allowed near the toaster because she also nearly burnt down the house and Rachel's not allowed near the oven because she broke their last one, just like Haley.

"So have fun at work? Get any calls from your secret _lover_?" Brooke asks as she takes her bowl of soup into the living room and sitting down on the couch, beside Haley's bag.

The brunette groans, "Brooke, how many times, I do not have a lover, and it was okay actually." She tells her friend while taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Good," she smiles, "and you so have a lover." She laughs as Haley throws a cushion at her.

"Where's Rachel?" Haley asks, half trying to change the subject and half wondering where the red head is.

"She's out, somewhere," Brooke shrugs with a small smile, taking a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"That's our Rach, things to see, people to do." They both laugh at this, suddenly Haley's phone begins to ring and she stands up to get it from her bag but Brooke beats her to it.

Lifting an eyebrow at the other brunette she holds up the phone, "McMuscles?" She asks with a smirk. Grabbing the object from her friend's hands Haley answers.

"Hey," just as she says this a small square object falls from her bag and before she can grab it Brooke picks it up, and gasps

"Hey," Nathan smiles from the other end.

Turning the picture round Haley sees it's the one of her and Nathan when he's looking at her with his pricing gaze, "you liar! Haley has a lover!" Brooke starts to sing at the top of her lungs, while running away as Haley chases her.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! Give it back!" Haley shouts running around the couch after her friend.

"Bad time?" Nathan asks.

"Nope, just dandy." Haley tells him while jumping over the coffee table.

"Dandy?" He asks amusement evident in his voice.

"Yes, dandy, I like it when things are dandy. Don't you like things to be dandy?" She asks slightly breathless as her and Brooke run around the island in the kitchen.

"Sure," he chuckles.

Brooke stops suddenly and before Haley can slow down she crashes into her friend, sending them both flying over the couch, onto the floor on the other side.

"Haley?" She picks up the phone groaning in pain as she hears Nathan shout her name.

"I'll call you back." She tells him before hanging up and dropping her head back onto the floor. "Why the hell did you stop?" She asks, while sitting up slowly and leaning against the couch while sitting on the floor. Brooke does the same.

"This is Lucas' brother." She tells Haley.

"What?"

"The guy in this picture, I saw a photo on Lucas' phone of him and some guy and he said it was his brother, this is that guy." Brooke explains.

"That can't be Lucas' brother, that's my boss-" Haley slaps a hand over her mouth, praying she could take what she just said back.

"Haley Elizabeth James!" Brooke gasps, "You're doing the dirty with your boss! Oh my god! That's who McMuscles is! And who you were with the other night!" She realises, "he's also Lucas' brother, and you have a boyfriend!" She points a finger and Haley slaps it away.

"I know," she groans, dropping her head in her hands. That must have been Lucas she saw today, it makes perfect sense, Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott.

Suddenly Brooke begins to laugh and Haley turns to look at her, "this isn't funny Brooke!" But soon she joins her friend, and their both rolling around the floor giggling, if one stops and the other starts they both start laughing again.

A knock at the door stops the laughter and they both stand up, still in a little pain from their fall earlier. "Coming!" Brooke shouts and runs to get the door before Haley can, and she grabs the photo from the taller girls hand as she runs past, smiling triumphantly while putting it back in her bag. Leaving herself a mental note to put it back in her underwear drawer later. Opening the door Brooke raised an eyebrow as a scrawny looking kid stood there with a bunch of flowers.

"Are you Haley James?" He asked, in a slightly squeaky voice.

She smirked a little as he blushed, "who's asking?" She asks in a seductive voice, trying not to laugh at the blush that rose on his cheeks.

"I em, I have-these are for her." He says, holding out the flowers, just as Haley comes up beside her friend. Bumping her hip with Brooke's, making the taller girl stumble to the side a bit.

"I'm Haley James." She tells him and he quickly gives her the flowers. Looking down she smiles, white lilies. She fingers a small card, and a grin breaks out across her features as she sees a bigger envelope. Without another word she turns around and walks towards her bedroom.

"Haley! Who're they from?" Brooke shuts the door, the flower boy forgotten about as she runs after her friend. "Hales, please," the shorter girl walks into her room without another word, "fine!" She huffs, turning on her heal and walking towards the couch while muttering, "Lucas never sent me flowers."

…

Sitting at her desk Haley sets the bouquet down, and picks up the small card that was tied to one of the flowers. Unfolding it she smiles as she sees his handwriting, _'Hales, here are some beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman, can't wait 'til tonight ;) McMuscles X'_

She felt her heart swell. _I've only known him a few days, what is he doing to me? _Setting down the note she picks up the envelope, opening it carefully she gasps as she sees what it is, she feels her cheeks redden. The picture was taken from the side, but she can't remember taking this one…until she remembers, she'd put it on timer, but then Nathan had started kissing her neck so she'd dropped it to the side, focusing all of her attention on him. Neither had noticed the flash go off as he slipped inside her walls, trying to bring them both the ultimate pleasure.

Staring at the photograph she could feel her skin grow hot and her heart rate speed up. Her legs were securely rapped around his waist as she lay on her back, his arms on either side of her, so not to crush her. But she didn't mind; she loved having his whole body weight on top of her, pushing her into the mattress. His forehead was resting against hers as their eyes were locked together, as if no one else existed. And that scared her, that whenever she was around him, it was as if they were the only two people on the world, he was the only man to ever to that to her, and that truly terrified her.

…

Walking up the steps of the apartment complex Haley ran a hand through her now short locks, before she'd come here she'd decided to make a change. So she went the hairdressers and told them to just chop it, so now her hair's shoulder length and is now a little bit darker, chestnut brown. She was worried what Nathan would think, _but why? It's not like I did it for him…right? _Damn it! Now he was even making her contradict her own thoughts. Damn Nathan Scott and his incredibly good looks…_and gorgeous eyes, amazing body… _Haley's knocked from her thoughts as she reaches Nathan's door, taking a deep breath she knocks on the hard wood.

Just then there's a loud crash from inside, without thinking she opens the door and runs in. She can't help the laughter that bubbles up in her throat, and all the worry and panic washes away as she sees Nathan.

He looks up as he hears her, "are you laughing at me?" He asks, leaning on his elbows as he lies on the floor.

"Little bit, Yeah." She smiles, before kneeling down to help him, "are you okay?" She asks, as he stands on his own two feet.

"I am now," he whispers before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He feels her head shaking and breaks apart, to find her giggling.

"That was so cheesy," she smiles and he chuckles.

"It's true," he says, looking into his eyes and she can see the security in them, "when did you do this?" He asks, running his hands through her short brown locks.

"Just before I cam here actually, my roommates haven't even seen it yet," she tells him, "Do you like it?"

"It's very, very sexy," he whispers huskily in her ear and she grins.

"Good." She pecks his lips, before moving further into the kitchen, "because I wouldn't change it if you didn't," she teases and he walks up behind her.

"Well I do." He smiles, and begins kissing her bare shoulders. _Does she even know how beautiful she looks right now? _

Haley turns around in his arms, "I got the flowers, and they were gorgeous Nathan."

"And…"

Rolling her eyes playfully she can't help but smile at the twinkle in his eyes, "and the photo, and the card too. I can't believe you sent that!" She laughs. "The boy could've looked at it,"

"Well he didn't, so… it's okay." He smirks, "you hungry?"

"Starved." She tells him.

"Well I've got pizza coming and a couple of DVDs on the table over there." He points towards the living room. "You like pizza right?"

She laughs at this, "of course, I'm not one of them up tight girls who watch everything they eat." She explains, walking into the other room to look at the DVDs.

And he thanked the lord she wasn't as he watched her sway her hips as she walked, the black dress she wore hugged her curves in all the right places, and the bit of gold that ran along the top made her hazel eyes sparkle. And he wasn't complaining that it showed some cleavage.

"'Transformers' and 'The notebook'." She reads aloud.

"Yeah, thought I'd play it safe." Nathan explains from the kitchen, "beer?" He asks.

"Yeah," could she be anymore perfect? Taking two bottles from the fridge he walks into the living room and takes a seat beside her on the couch, handing her one. "You've seen it?" He asks, as she holds up the Transformers case.

"Nope, but I really wanted to, but it was two against one so 'A Walk To Remember' won." She explains and he chuckles.

"Roommates?" He asks and Haley nods.

"Yep," then she remembers the conversation she and Brooke had, "do you have a brother?"

He looks at her, surprised by her sudden question. "Yeah, why?"

"Lucas Scott?" He nods, "one of my best friends/roommate, Brooke, is going out with him tonight."

"Seriously?" Nathan asks with both eyebrows raised, "so that's who he left with the other night." He concludes. "How freaky is that?"

"I know right?" She laughs slightly, there's a knock at the door. Setting his bottle down on the coffee table Nathan answers it.

"That's eight fifty,"

Haley looks up, recognising the voice, her eyes widen as she sees who it is. "Jake!" She gets up from the couch and jumps into his arms, Nathan caught the pizzas just before they fell.

"You two know each other?" He asks, trying to keep the jealousy he's feeling out of his voice.

Moving herself from the boys grasp she smiles, "Nathan, this is Jake, my best friend, who I haven't seen in like three months." She punches Jake playfully in the arm, "Jake this is Nathan, my em…" She trails off, not sure what to say.

"Friend." Nathan fills in, with a smile, shaking Jake's hand.

The curly haired boy gives them both a knowing look, "sure, well I can see you guys are busy so I'll take off," he smiles. "My numbers still the same Hales, use it sometime." He jokes while walking away.

"I didn't pay you!" Nathan shouts.

"It's on me!" Jake shouts back "have fun Tutor Girl!" He laughs, as he gets on his moped and drives out of sight.

Nathan looks at her, amusement dancing in his blue eyes, "Tutor Girl?" He asks, teasingly and she groans whilst shutting the door.

_Damn you Brooke Davis! _"Nickname." She explains, "Now come on lets eat," she takes one of the two boxes from his hands and walks over to the couch, taking a seat. She picks the remote up from the table and turns on the TV, "Top Gear! I love this show," she smiles. **(AN/ This is a Scottish, car programme, just thought I'd let ya know ;) )**

"Seriously?" Nathan asks, sitting beside her.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not into the cars but it's funny! Plus, Richard Hammond's fine." She grins before taking a bite out of the pepperoni pizza.

"Whatever you say." He chuckles. They continue to eat, talk and the playful banter continues as well.

"I'm stuffed." Haley groans, leaning back against the couch and rubbing a hand over her stomach.

Nathan chuckles as he puts the boxes into the bin, grabbing another two beers from the fridge he walks back into the living room.

"Thanks." She smiles, taking the bottle, she twists the cap off.

"So you wana watch a movie?" Nathan asks, after taking a drink from his bottle. Haley shakes her head, before putting her beer down on the coffee table. "Than what-" before he can finish his sentence he's cut off as Haley's lips are on his. He groans as their tongues battle for control, he can taste the alcohol she's consumed-which isn't that much, only about three bottles-the food she's just eaten and something that's just, just Haley.

His bottle drops to the floor as he grabs her hips, so she's straddling him. He runs his hands through her dark locks, puling her closer, they can both taste blood, not sure who's it is, not stopping to check. "Fuck Hales." He groans as she grinds down on his lower anatomy, as she begins to leave hot open moth kisses on his neck, whilst unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Haley has to admit that tonight he looked very, very handsome, and hot. With his jeans making his ass look as if it was meant for them. She finally gets the last button undone and his shirts tossed to the floor. He moans as she begins to kiss his chest, not one to be out done he flips them over so she's lying on the length if the couch, with him on top of her. He smirks at her surprised face.

"Very sneaky McMuscles, very sneaky," her voice gets quieter with each word, as his hands begin to move along her thighs, lifting her dress up higher. He slides his hands over her cloth covered sides until he finds the zipper, pulling it down slowly. Once it's down, he sits on his knees and she sits up, so he can lift it over her head. He feels his throat close up as her breasts come into view; he feels his pants tighten at the thought of her not wearing a bra. He leans forward and begins leaving hot open mouth kisses along her collar bone moving southwards. He smirks at the gasp that escapes her throat as he bites down softly on her nipple, before soothing it with his tongue. After giving her other breast the same attention he continues moving down her body, kissing his way down her stomach.

Haley moans as he licks his way across her panty line, "Nathan," she pants, knowing exactly where she wants his tongue to be. Deciding to stop his teasing he slowly, peals the black thong off, dropping it onto the floor. Lifting her leg he kisses each one of her toes, before kissing his way up her ankle, moving up her leg. He kisses the inside of each of her thighs and she begins to grow impatient, "Nathan," she pants again, and he smiles, glad she wants him just as much as he wants her. Finally he gives her what she wants, and she can't stop the loud moan that emits from her throat as he begins to make love to her with his mouth. She moves her hips, trying to get away from his hungry mouth but at the same time puts her hands on his head, holding him to her. "Oh god," she pants, as he hit's the right spot. "Nathan, right there." She lifts her legs and put them over his shoulders so he can move closer.

She bites her lip as he enter two fingers into her centre, just when she thinks she's about to explode he sucks on her clit and pushes her over the edge. "Nathan!" His name falling from her lips like a mantra, he drinks her juices, knowing he'll never find a better taste. "Oh my god." She says breathlessly. When she opens her eyes she's surprised to see that he's ridden himself of his trousers and boxers, while she was coming off of her high. She crooks her finger, signalling him to come closer and he obliges. Before he can lay over the top of her she pushes him into a sitting position and straddles him.

She grins at his shocked face, "I can be sneaky too, Scott." He smiles before capturing her lips with his, and she can taste herself as his tongue enters her mouth. She grabs hold of his erection and he groans as she moves her hand up and down the length of him. Using the pre-cum at his tip to help her move her hand better. She positions him at her entrance before sliding down on him. Both letting out a satisfied breath at been connected as one. Putting her hands on his shoulders Haley begins to move up and down, moving all the way to his tip before moving back down, emitting a low groan from the back of his throat. When the urge becomes too much to bear Nathan moves grips her hips, helping her move faster, harder.

He moves a lock of hair from her face, and she smiles at him, before her mouth opens in a perfect O as he lifts his hips up from the couch to match her thrusts. He grips her ass as he comes, jerking up wards, releasing everything he has into her. The sound of her name sounding from his lips makes her fall over the edge, again. The ride out the waves of pleasure before she collapses against him, their breathing hard. Lifting her head from the crook of his neck she sends him a lazy smile, which he returns. She kisses him softly And that's how they spent their night, the rest of the world disappearing, and that's exactly what happens when they're around each other, everyone else disappears.

…

_Sorry if the smut wasn't good, I'm only 14 Lol, 15 in a couple months, Woop Woop! Leave me some Love ;)_


	5. Feelings Show

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I've been having some serious writers block but with the help of Kel (My icons better than yours :P), I got it done :D No one's losing interest in this story are they? It's just there was a drop in reviews, hopefully I'm not losing you guys ;) Now, Please enjoy and review :-)

**Chapter Five: Feelings Show**

"Oh come on Hales,"

"No," she said sternly using her best Tutor Girl voice; glad he couldn't see the smile on her face.

"Why not?" He whined and she could just see the childish pout forming on his lips.

"Because," She said simply.

"Because? That's your reason?" He scoffed. "It's a pretty shitty one."

Rolling her eyes she picked up her beer bottle and took a sip, moving the phone to her left ear. "Well it's the only one I got. So take it or leave it." She laughed.

"It'll be fun," He smiled, trying to convince her. "You scared?" He challenged, knowing how competitive she can get.

She scoffed, "I have moves that would blow your mind, and your load." She said the last part seductively and smiled as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Hales," He practically moaned. "God, you have no idea how much I want to-"

"Nathan Scott I am not having phone sex with you." She told him, flipping the channels on the TV, smiling as 'Top Gear' came on, _Mr Hammond you are oh so fine…_

"Hales," he whined, she rolled her eyes playfully again.

"So am I gonna see you tonight?" She asked it'd been about a few days since she'd been at his, it's now Saturday, and even though she'd not admit it to Nathan, she really missed him.

"I can't," he said and she stood up as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh," She frowned a little, "Well it's okay, you're probably really busy with work and stuff," She tried to sound cheerful as she walked closer to the door. "And I'll see you on Monday at work any-" Haley stopped mid sentence, as she opened the door, "-way." She finished, a smile growing on her lips again, still a little shocked.

"Hales, you still there?" Nathan smirked into the phone, but this time she could tell he was smirking because she could see it.

"You think you're so funny," She glared at him and he chuckled, bending down to kiss her but she turned her head so he hit her cheek.

When he gave her a questioning look she explained, "Neighbours," he nodded in understanding before walking into the apartment, she shut the door behind him. Turning round he stumbled a little as she jumped into his arms and attacked his mouth. The shock quickly wore off, and he wrapped her legs around his waist, moving forward to press her back against the door. He groaned slightly as she ground down on his arousal, never having been more turned on by a girl before, or by a simple kiss. _What is she doing to me..? _

He rested his forehead against hers as they broke apart, both trying to catch their breath. "So, now will you have phone sex with me?" He smirked and she let out a laugh, and kissed his lips quickly, sliding down the length of him before standing on the floor.

"No," She smiled before pulling him over to the couch with her, both sitting down as she lay her legs across his lap, his hands naturally rubbing her legs/feet. He'd never touched a woman's feet before, or never wanted to, but Haley… well lets just say there isn't a part of her he wouldn't touch, kiss or lick. It's just the way it was, and he'd never felt like that before, never felt anything like this.

"So where're your roommates?" Nathan asked, only half interested as her foot subconsciously began to rub against his thigh.

"Brooke's working and Rachel's on a date." She told him, never taking her eyes off the TV.

Nathan nodded slowly, moving his gaze around the room, he'd never been in her flat and he was curious. His gaze landed on a photo, it was of Haley and two other girls _must be her roommates_. They were all doing the Charlie's Angels pose, Haley and the Brunette seemed to be laughing at something as they did. Taking another look around, the apartment was a good size, and it felt cosy, a nice homey feeling. His head snapped to his left as he heard Haley laugh, lifting an eyebrow she handed him her phone.

Looking at it he saw that she just received a text. _**'Hey Tutor Slut, I wnt B Hme Tnyt, So The Plce Is Al Urs, Incse Lover Boy Decides 2 Shw Up ;) Love You X x x' **_He chuckled whole handing her, her phone back.

"So I take it they know?" he sent her a smile and she nodded.

"Yeah, Brooke could never keep a secret for long," She told him, a smile gracing her lips just at the thought of her two best friends, she'd sat and talked with them the other night about the whole situation and both smiled, knowing their friends feelings were deeper than she knew, after hearing 'OhMyGod!' and 'Tutor Whore!' They smiled and told her to have fun, she only lives once. Suddenly she remembered. Jake. She still hadn't phoned him since he delivered her and Nathan's pizza. Picking up her phone she quickly text him.

'_**Hey Jakey ;) Miss Me? I knw u did, so we have to catch up sn, I'll phone you tmrw X x x' **_

"Hey!" She laughed while pushing Nathan away as he not so subtly leaned forward to read the words on the screen. He simply smiled cheekily at her with a shrug, "I'm texting Jake," she explained, "We haven't hung out in forever,"

He nodded, moving his hands further up her legs, "So Miss James, we have this whole place to ourselves," He grinned suggestively while leaning forward, and Haley found herself doing the same, it was if a magnetic force was pulling them together. And neither wanted it to stop, "Whatever will we do to pass the time?" He smirked.

"I have no idea," She grinned.

KNOCK KNOCK

They both groaned as someone knocked at the door, just as their lips were barely a breath apart. "Leave it." Nathan smirked leaning in again. But the knocking kept coming so with a sigh she stood up, Nathan groaned while flopping down on the couch, loving the giggle that escaped her lips.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geesh." She said, opening the door her eyes widened.

"Hal-" The persons greeting how ever was cut short as Haley quickly slammed the door shut, quickly putting the lock on, her breathing suddenly became heavy as she looked at Nathan, his eyes full of concern.

"Who is it?" he asks, sitting up.

Her throat seems to tighten, "Chase," with that one simple word Nathan stood up. Closing her eyes she contemplates on what to do, she could let him in and simply say Nathan's her boss, no, that wouldn't look good. She could say he was a friend? No, she just slammed the door in her boyfriends face; no way he wouldn't believe he was just a friend now. She quickly jumped away as he began to knock on the door again, his concerned voice echoing in the now silent apartment.

"Hales? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, two minutes!" She shouted grabbing Nathan's hand she did the first thing she could think of and pushed him into her bedroom. Before he could protest she lifted a finger and spoke quickly, "be quiet," before shutting the door and running back into the living room. Standing in front of the door she smoothed out her hair and her clothes, rubbing her lips together, trying to save some of the lip gloss Nathan's mouth had hungrily devoured to stay on her lips. Taking a deep breath she plastered a big ass smile on her face and unlocked the door and opened it.

Her eyes widened a little when she was immediately brought into a hug, sure Chase was affectionate but… "God I missed you Hales," He breathed out, pulling her in for a kiss. Her immediate thought was to pull back, she was with Nathan, but then reality set back in, she wasn't with Nathan. She was with Chase. And that truly felt like a punch in the gut, it sucked ass.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but Haley never closed her eyes, not once, unlike Nathan's, which were hot, passionate and filled with need and want. She pulled away. Sending him a smile. "I missed you too." And it was the truth, okay, maybe only half okay a quarter. Oh god she's just a big fat liar! _Just call me Liar McLiarsen._

"Hales,"

She snapped from her thoughts by Chase's voice. "Huh?"

"You okay? You just spaced out for a minute," He smiled, before she can answer he's already off, "So I can't stay for long, I just came by to tell you that I'm gonna be home for a while," Haley plastered a smile on her face hoping he'd buy it, and as usual, he did, "So I'll be able to spend more time with you," He smiled, coming closer to her, she knew he was gonna kiss her so before he could she wrapped her arms around his neck and pilled him in for a hug.

"That's great," She grinned, a nice big fake one.

He smiled back, "So what's new with you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." That's because you haven't! Haley wanted to tell him but didn't bother.

"What're you doing?" She asked panicked as he started to walk towards her bedroom.

"What? You don't want me in here?" Chase chuckled, "You hiding another man in here or something?" He joked, still walking towards the door.

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged a little even though he wasn't looking at her, "Okay, so we're going into MY BEDROOM NOW!" She raised her voice and Chase turned to look at her weirdly while turning the door handle.

"No need to shout Hales I'm not deaf," He chuckled, walking into her room but still facing her, she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for a huge shouting match about to go down but when she heard nothing she opened one eye, before scrunching her eyebrows in confusion as Nathan was nowhere to be seen. Walking into the room she tried to be subtle and look around.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?" She asked, poking her head into her closet before pulling out again, she walked over top her desk and got down on her knees. She heard Chase clear his throat and she looked over her shoulder, suddenly becoming aware of her position and sent him a sheepish smile, just as she began to stand up her eye caught sight of that Nike show she new so well sticking out from under her bed, and her legs seemed to cave underneath her.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as her head smacked against the wood, Chase was by her side, and that's the last place she wanted him. Sure she liked how he was concerned but now he had a much better chance off seen the trainer. Standing up she pulled him to the opposite side of the bed from Nathan's foot and practically pushed him on it.

"Haley what-"

"Comfy huh? I just got a new mattress," She smiled sweetly, subtly moving around to the other side, "I have no idea why but Brooke came in here ranting about how lumpy it was, when I thought it was fine but she kept on saying how I needed a new one, so in the end I got one." She smiled real big, still not taking a breath. Chase simply nodded slowly with his eyes wide, turning to look around the room; she took this as her chance and kicked Nathan foot.

"Ow!" He suddenly yelped but his leg disappeared.

"What was that?" Chase asked, his head snapping around to look at her.

"What was what?" She played dumb.

"That noise," He explained, "You never heard it? Like someone was in pain?"

"Oh that," She smiled, "Yep just me, practicing my acting skills," Her heart rate sped up as he began to lean over the side of her bed, "I'm trying to get the roll in this new musical, I'll be playing a transvestite," She told him, but he continued his journey just when he was about to lift up the covers, the sweetest sound Haley had ever heard rang through the apartment.

"Honey I'm home and I had a hard day! Pour me a cold one oh by the way… and rub my feet get me something to eat, fix me up my favourite treat…" She sang loudly and off key. _Brooke Davis I love you more than ever!_

"Brooke's home!" Haley said extra cheerfully, pulling Chase off her bed and into the living room, making sure to shut her bedroom door behind her.

As they walked further into the room Haley began to sing as well, walking away from Chase to her friend "… I broke a nail opening the mail and I cursed out loud 'cos it hurt like hell!" They both finished giggling and Haley pulled Brooke into a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to know someone missed me," The brown eyed girl grinned, "I missed you too girlie," her eyes travelled behind her friend, just noticing the figure standing there, "Oh, hey Chase." She smiled.

"Brooke," He smiled in return with a small wave.

Looking back down at Haley Brooke raised an eyebrow and Haley widened her eyes while raising her eyebrows, 'distract him' she mouthed and Brooke gave her one more curious glance before winking, knowing she'd tell her what she was up to later.

Walking over to the black haired boy Brooke linked arms with him, "I have got to show you our new stove, and it is so awesome! You wouldn't believe how hot it gets…" Brooke sent Haley a 'You're so spilling your guts later' look and the smaller girl winked, before running into her room. Shutting and locking the door behind her before hurriedly going over to her bed, but her face fell as she saw Nathan wasn't there.

She jumped as she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind and pull her up, a smile formed on her lips as she felt a pair of lips kissing there way up along her neck, she'd know these lips anywhere. She let out a breathy moan as he began to suck just below her earlobe, when the urge to feel his lips against hrs became too much she turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. Nathan entered his tongue in her mouth and they battled for dominance, their lips moved together as he moved so they were both lying on her bed, him on top.

Haley felt his hands begin to rub the skin of her stomach just below the hem line of her t-shirt and snapped bag to reality as she felt them move higher. The reality that her boyfriend was just in the other room, with her best friend who was she was going to have to tell all of this to later and she and her boss were making out on her bed.

"Nathan," She tried to sound stern but it came out as a moan. "Stop," She finally got out and his hands and mouth instantly stilled. "We can't…Chase is…" She immediately regretted saying his name as Nathan's eyes became cold, and he immediately got off of her. "What's wrong?" She asked, shocked by his sudden mood change.

"Nothing Haley, I just thought you'd rather be doing this with your _boyfriend_," He spat the last word out in disgust and quickly turned to move for the door.

Hell no was he getting to talk to her like that and then just walk out! Jumping up from her bed she ran in front of him, trapped between his muscular body and the wood. "Nathan-"

"Move." He stated simply and she glared at him.

"No," God she was so damn stubborn!

"Haley, move. We don't want your boyfriend finding me here." He made a move for the lock but she pushed his hand away.

"No!" She said a bit more forcefully, but not so loud for Brooke and Chase to hear them, "You Don't just get to come in here and talk to me like that." She pushed his chest and he stumbled back a bit, "What the hell is your problem? Yeah, I have a boyfriend Nathan, you knew that when we started this whole… Whatever this is," She told him, motioning between the two. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head and looked up to face him, a smirk on her face, "You're jealous" She stated simply, a slow grin forming on her pretty features.

"What?" He scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Oh, Don't play dumb with me Mr Scott, you're jealous. That another guy gets to touch me, kiss me," She could see his eyes becoming darker and tried not to smile, she was getting to him, "tastes me, gets to be inside me-" She's cut off as he kisses her, surprised by the amount of need in it but kisses him back.

"I'm jealous," He admits as they break apart. "Just the thought of another guy…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. "It makes my blood boil."

"What're you saying Nathan?" Haley asks, her breathing returning to normal.

"I-"

"HALEY!" Their heads snap up at the sound of Brooke's voice. "COME TO THE KITCHEN! WE'RE HAVING TEA!" She couldn't help but laugh, tea? When the hell did they drink tea?

"You have to go," Haley's smile faltered and he nodded. "How about later I'll come round to yours? And we can talk about everything then?"

This time he nodded eagerly and leaned down to capture her lips, he pulled away much too soon for wither of their liking, "Thing about that when he's kissing you." He whispered huskily in her ear and she gasped, and playfully smacked his stomach. Grabbing his hand she pulled him with her to the door, unlocking it she slowly opened it, Haley peered her head outside, to make sure the coast was clear. When she heard her best friend and boyfriend talking in the kitchen she quickly pulled Nathan out of her bedroom. She quickly pushed him out of the apartment and into the hall after she'd opened the front door.

Looking behind her before leaning up and giving him a quick peck, she lifted a brow at the smirk etched on his face.

"Will you have phone sex with me now?"

She scoffed with a smile, and smiled sweetly before shutting the door, would it be wrong if she said she would?

…

**Love people ;)**


	6. Revelations

_Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait but hopefully it was worth it. Thanks to Kelly for her help, Love Ya Girlie ;) And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me. Please enjoy!_

**Chapter Six: Revelations**

"Have I told you how much I love your hair?"

Haley smiled up at him from where her head rested on his lower stomach, "Only a couple thousand times." She said playfully, "But once more wouldn't hurt." She smiled cheekily while gently running her fingers over his abs.

Nathan smirked, "I love it," He ran his fingers through her short brown locks again, before running his hand down her bare arm.

"Mmm," She closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling of his touch. "This is nice"

"Yeah," Nathan smiled, knowing they still had yet to talk. Haley had come over about an hour ago and the whole time they'd been in his bed, not that either minded it's just they both knew they were trying to hold off 'The Talk' as long as possible.

"I still can't believe Lucas is your brother, and he's dating my roommate," Haley laughed and he chuckled, "And we got together on the same night! It's so freaky," She sat up slightly so her arm was leaning across his stomach, and she kept the thin sheet covering herself.

Nathan chuckled, "It is pretty messed up," He grinned and she whacked him playfully, he sat up a little and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up and then rolling over so he could lie his head in the crook of her neck as she lay on her back.

"Nathan," She giggled as he nipped playfully at the soft skin, "I have to go," She closed her eyes as his lips began to trail down towards her collar bone.

"Stay," His voice was muffled against her skin.

"I can't," Her voice was breathier than she expected, "I have to go meet Chase," He groaned at that, dropping his head in-between the valley of her breasts.

"Way to ruin the mood Hales," He pouted whilst lifting his head to look at her.

She giggled and leaned up a bit and kissed his pout away, before quickly jumping out of the bed before he could stop her.

"Haley," Nathan whined as she began to walk around the room in search of her clothes, but a lop-sided grin grew on his features as she dropped the sheet, giving him a nice view of her naked body as she un-bashfully walked around his room.

"Nathan," Haley mocked and he glared playfully at her and she laughed softly, "I told you this when I got here, I have to meet him for dinner." She explained, picking up her green lace panties from the floor and putting them on.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't actually think you'd leave." He clarified and she rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Come on, I've got whip cream in the fridge," He lifted and eyebrow and she shook her head laughing.

"You are terrible." She smiled, while tying the button on her jeans and pulling up the zipper.

"Thank you," He smirked as she walked back to the side of the bed and bent down to pick up her vest top, having successfully found and put her bra on. Just as she got the material in her hands she felt a pair of muscular arms circle her waist from behind and pull her back down on the bed.

"Nathan!" She giggled, "Stop it! I have to meet him in fifteen minutes,"

"I'll be quick." He told her with a delish grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Just what every girl wants to hear," She teased, and then she saw it, shining in his clear blue eyes were vulnerability, want and jealousy. His hold on her waist tightened a little and he pulled her body closer to his.

"I don't want you to go," He stated, rubbing the pad of his thumb along her jaw then along her cheek.

"I have to Nathan, he's my boyfriend." As much as it pained her to say it, and the amount of guilt that washed through her was unbearable, it was true, Chase was her boyfriend.

"What if he wasn't?" He asked.

Haley lifted and eyebrow, confusion visible on her face "Huh?"

"I mean, if he wasn't your boyfriend, then what would you do? Who'd you be with?" Nathan asked again, hope sparkling in his eyes.

She let out a dreamy sigh, "Jensen Ackles," She let out a short surprised laugh when Nathan lightly pinched her ass.

"I'm been serious," He grinned while nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Honestly?" She asked and he lifted his head to look in her soft brown eyes and nodded. Taking a deep breath she smiled hesitantly, "You," She admitted and he immediately connected their lips. "But-"

Nathan groaned, "I hate buts," he smirked a little though and cupped her ass firmly, "Except this one of course." He smiled when she blushed lightly; it was such a turn on even after everything they'd done he could still make her blush.

"But," She emphasised, "He is. As much as I wish he wasn't he is." After she said this she put her head in her hands and sat up, her elbows resting on her knees, "I'm such a horrible person."

Nathan sat up and wrapped an arm around her back, "No you're not,"

"Did you not just hear what I said? Nathan, this is wrong! All of this," She exclaimed, standing up from the bed. Her vest top forgotten about.

"No, no it's not." Nathan stated matter of factly as he stood up as well.

"You're my boss! God," She mumbled.

"Hales it's okay-"

"Stop saying it's okay Nathan! It's not okay!" She said, her eyes glossing over. "I feel so guilty, and bad about this, but at the same time I don't care. I want to be with you, I want to just say fuck everybody else and be with you." She admitted, sighing and a dazzling smile lit up his face. "But I can't," She said brokenly and he instantly pulled her into his arms.

"Yes you can," He encouraged whilst cupping her face in the palms of his hands, making her look into his eyes wanting nothing more but to be with this beautiful woman.

She shook her head, not able to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. "I work for you Nathan," She sniffled.

"So?" He asked, not really seen he problem.

_Men. _"Everyone would think that's the only reason I got the job, because I was sleeping with you. I'd be the office slut!" She exclaimed, her tears subsiding.

"Who cares what they think, and you are not a slut." He told her seriously. "I want to be with you, Haley. And that's a pretty big thing for me, I've never being in a lot of serious relationships, I'd get bored, but you," He smiled, "You keep me on my toes, you're every guys dream girl. Looks like and angel but is a devil in bed." He smirked as she blushed a little and whacked him arm. Wiping the tear tracks on her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs he sighed,

"It's not that simple Nathan," Haley tried to make up more excuses, terrified at the strong attraction she felt for this man, her boss.

"I want to be with you, you want to be with me. Sounds pretty simple to me." He said, and she could swear he was looking right into her soul at that very moment. "Take a chance on me."

Looking up at him, when she looked back on this moment years later she'd realise this was the best decision she ever made. Standing on her tip toes she pulled his head down to meet hers, kissing him softly, but with an intensity so powerful the held each other up.

"you're going to be the death of me Nathan Scott," Haley let out a soft laugh and he smirked.

"Ditto."

…

"You know, I don't do this very often."

"What? Eat food?"

The red head glared playfully at him and he chuckled, "No," She couldn't help but smile at the shit eating grin he had on his face, "I don't do this often," She motioned between the two of them over the table. "Go out on dates, I'm still the same girl I was in high school," She smiled almost sadly.

"Well," He began with a smile, "I liked the girl you were in high school."

Rachel scoffed, "I wonder why,"

"You were fun, bitchy, and a great friend." He told her, "Plus it helped that you were good in bed."

She laughed and leaned over the table to playfully smack him on the arm, "I've missed you Jake."

Jake smiled back, "You too Rach."

…

"So Miss Davis are you enjoying yourself?"

Brooke showed her dimples, "Defiantly," She took a sip of her white wine. "I mean what's better than having dinner made for you?" She smiled and Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, I know it's no gourmet meal-"

"Lucas, I love it. I've never had a man make me a meal before, especially in my own apartment. Actually, I hardly ever have home cooked meals, none of us are allowed near any of the kitchen appliances." She laughed.

Lucas chuckled, "Why?"

"You don't wana know." She smiled thinking of her two best friends.

"So how long have all of you been friends? You, Haley and Rachel." He asked, before taking a bite from his chicken.

Swallowing the piece of broccoli she'd just chewed she answered, "All of our lives." Lucas looked surprised and she laughed lightly, "I know right? I wonder how we've put up with each other that long. Then in fourth grade we met Jake and Chris." Lucas noticed her smile falter slightly.

"Pretty Girl, what's wrong?"

She smiled as he took her hand in his across the table, "In our senior year of high school, Chris started getting these headaches, at first we all thought it was nothing, just stress with final exams and stuff," She stopped to take in a shaky breath, all the memories coming flooding back to her, "But he collapsed during one of the teams basketball games. He had a brain tumour, Luke." She can't stop the tears falling down her cheeks and Lucas moves his chair beside hers and wraps his arms around her.

"Brooke you don't have to…"

"No, I want to," She smiled, wiping at her eyes. "The doctor said without the operation he only had a few months left, but with it he had a good six years or more, he could even live out a full life if they got it all." The tears began to fall again. "He didn't want to get it, and we didn't agree. Haley took it the hardest, she was really close to him and Jake." She said with a sad smile. "Her and Chris got into this massive fight, and she stormed out. It was the last time they spoke and he decided to get the operation." More tears spilled from her eyes now, "Haley was coming to the hospital to apologise but… she coul-dn't." Brooke hiccupped, "Chris died on the operating table," Lucas pulled her onto his lap as she cried into his chest.

"She still blames herself," She said quietly once her sobs had calmed down, "She tries not to show it but whenever the day of his death comes around she goes into a shell, she doesn't talk and snaps at everyone. But it wasn't her fault." She told him and Lucas wiped away the single tear that fell from her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Brooke." He said with such sincerity it made her insides melt.

Instead of answering she joined their lips together, in a soft kiss, pouring everything she felt for this man into that single kiss.

…

Walking into the restaurant shivered slightly, wondering why she chose not to wear a jacket.

"Excuse me," She said to the man standing at the entrance, but got no answer. "Excuse me." She said a bit louder and he looked up, then looked her up and down and went back to writing in his little book. She narrowed her eyes at him, _What a jerk! _"I have a reservation."

"Really?" He asked with a slight smirk and she wanted to smack it off.

"Yes. It should be under Adams." She said with a smug smile and he simply went back tow writing. "You're not gonna check?"

"Sorry, but there's a dress code in here." He said in his pompous accent looking her up and down again. "And you're not wearing it."

Haley looked down at her outfit, jeans and a red cami, okay maybe she was a little under dressed. She really wasn't in the mood for this tonight, grabbing the scrawny little man by his collar, "Look you little ass, you let me in here right now or so help me god I'll beat you to a pulp." She threatened and the guy actually looked scared.

Gulping he looked down the list, ticked off her name and showered her their table. She sent him a sickeningly sweet smile and walked towards it. You know sometimes you feel like everyone's looking at you? Well that's what Haley felt like right now, except it was true. They were all giving her disgusted looks, like they were so much better than her because they were all dressed up in Armani suits and Channel dresses.

"Hales, you look-" Chase stopped his sentence as he saw she was in jeans and a cami. "Nice." He smiled and she returned the gesture, even though she wanted to smack him over the head right now.

Pulling her chair out she sat opposite him, "Why didn't you tell me this was where we were going?" She asked, she'd never being to this restaurant before and she would defiantly not be coming back again.

He shrugged whilst opening up his menu, "I did tell you this was where we were going."

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell me it was so fancy?" She always hated these kinds of places, she'd much rather go to café and have chips and a burger and a large noon diet coke.

"I thought you'd know." He said again, and she hid her face in her menu, quietly mocking him.

She jumped a little as a waiter set down some appetizers on the table, he was a scrawny looking kid with huge lips, Haley scrunched up her face as she poked one of the items on the tray.

"That's Smoked Gouda with marinated mushroom and sausage." The boy spoke, trying to smile but looked just as disgusted as Haley was.

"Yum," She muttered.

"So are yous ready to order?" He asked while pulling out a pad and a pen from his back packet.

While Chase ordered Haley looked down at the menu and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She could go on a shopping spree with the price of some of these things!

"And for you Miss?" The boy asked, and she looked up from her menu. Leaning closer to him Haley squinted her eyes as she read his name tag, "Marvin?" She asked and he nodded. "Is there anything on here that's under ten dollars?" He smiled slightly.

"No," He stated simply, "Oh and you can call me Mouth."

She grinned at that, "My best friend was called that at camp." His eyes widened slightly, "Because she slept with her mouth open!" She laughed, well could you blame him? Brooke Davis was known for a lot more than just sleeping with her mouth open.

"Haley it's fine." Chase spoke up, "Money isn't an issue-"

"Chase, these prices are ridiculous," A few people turned their heads, "And the service sucks." She turned to glare at the scrawny man at the entrance and he quickly turned away, "No offence." She smiled up at Mouth and he laugh lightly.

"None taken." He smiled.

"We'll just take two lobsters." Chase ordered and handed both their menus to Mouth. Waiting a couple of seconds with one last small smile at Haley he turned on his heal and headed to the kitchen.

Haley narrowed her eyes, "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Order for me, and I don't even like lobster"

"Well you were causing a scene."

She snorted, "No I wasn't, plus everything I said was true."

Chase sighed. It was going to be a long night.

…

"…and then Tommy threw his guitar out the window and fled from the room." Chase finished his story with a laugh and Haley did too, except hers was forced.

"Here are your meals." Haley looked up and smiled as she saw Mouth setting their plates down in front of them. But instead of there been a red animal on hers there was burger and fries.

She laughed a little, "I thought you'd appreciate this better." He told her and she nodded.

"Thank you Mouth. You're awesome." She smiled wider as a blush rose on his cheeks, and she leaned up and placed a kiss on his reddening cheek. He sent them one last smile before walking away.

"Look Haley," She turned back to face the boy sitting opposite her. "There's a reason I wanted to come here tonight," He took a small box from his pocket and began to stand up, then began to get down on one knee.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

"I know we've only being going out for a year, on and off, but I love you, and i kow you love me too" _Oh shit. _"So Haley James will you do me the owner of becoming my wife?"

_Oh shit._

…

_Bet ya'll hate me huh? Haha! Well review and I'll try to update quicker. Love People ;)_


	7. Answers

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They mean the world to me:) Also, could you please check out me and Kelly's Valentines Day Naley one shot? It's under my name and is called 'Forgotten Valentine' Thankies! _

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Seven: Answers **

"W-what?" Haley stuttered, wondering if she'd heard him right. She looked around and noticed everyone watching them, "You're making a scene."

"Let them watch," He smiled, "I love you Hales, marry me?"

"Chase, I don't know what to say," _No! Say no!_

"Yes would be nice," He smiled.

She quickly stood up and pulled him outside, ignoring the people shouting at them they haven't paid. "Chase have you even thought about this? We hardly ever see each other, we fight all the time-" _So do you and Nathan, then you make up… SHUT UP! _"And it's-I-I-we can't get married Chase, I'm only twenty three!" She exclaimed.

"But I love you-"

"Stop saying that!" She shouted, it hurt too much.

"I do though Hales,"

"You're too good for me, Chase. You deserve someone who'll always be there for you, and who'll love you as much as you love them. I don't wanna get married." She told him.

"Hales-"

"No," She cut him off, "Look tonight, I came here to do something too. I came here to break up with you." She felt her heart break a little as his face fell, hurt clearly evident in his eyes.

"But why? Hales we're good together." He said, wrapping his hand around her upper arm.

"What?" She laughed, "Chase, we're shit together. We fight, we never see each other, I mean look-" She motioned in-between them, "-you just proposed to me and we're fighting."

"We can work things out-"

"I'm seeing someone else." the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Silence.

Looking up at his face she was surprised when she saw no anger, no hurt, it was almost as if he was expecting it.

Stepping closer to her he opened her hand and set the small velvet box in her palm, "Think about it." He said, and softly kissed her cheek before turning on his heal and walking back into the restaurant to pay the bill.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times; did he not just hear what she said to him? She cheated on him with another guy! Shouldn't he at least be mad or something? Yell at her? But no, he tells her to think about marrying him, after she already said no!

Letting out a long aggravated sigh she threw the box in her handbag and ran her hands through her hair before turning on her heel and walking back to her apartment. She needed some serious girl talk.

…

Haley let out a grunt as she finally managed to get the door of the apartment open. She dropped her bag on the floor as she shut the door but cursed under her breath as it landed the wrong way and all its contents spilled out. She removed her shoes and threw them to the side as she walked into the kitchen, surprised to see the island set up with plates and candles which had been put out.

Letting out a tired sigh she picked up the plates and put them into the sink, then went into her room to get changed into her sweats. She massaged her temples as she could feel a headache coming on as she pulled off her cami and jeans. Tonight had really tired her out, all the pretending… When her and Chase first started dating they'd been really good together, and she'd actually enjoyed spending time with him, but a couple months later the bliss ended and then began all the fights. Brooke and Rachel were always asking why she stayed with him and that she should just leave, but the truth was she thought they could go back. Go back to the couple they used to be, maybe she could change him back, but it never happened. Chase wasn't all to blame, defiantly not, she cheated on him, and she shouted at him as well, it was like one ticking bomb, just waiting for the exact moment to go off. And tonight was that moment.

Walking back into the living room in a large t-shirt and pyjama pants Haley settled onto the couch with a tub of ice cream and a bottle of beer. She pressed the button on the answering machine for her messages.

_**You have two new messages.**_

_**First message: '**__Hey Hales, it's Brooke, I just wanted to phone and tell you I'm at Lucas', sorry about the mess in the kitchen it'll get cleaned tomorrow, Love you.'_

Haley face scrunched up, she was really looking forward to be able to come home and talk to her two best friends, but it didn't look as if this was going to happen. Well hopefully Rachel would be home soon.

_**Second Message: **__'Hey Tutor Slut, I won't be home tonight, my hot date turned out to be… I'll tell you when I get home, tomorrow. Love you.'_

Haley frowned, _great, I'm all alone. _She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, smiling as the movie 'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry' came on. She needed a good laugh, so she opened her beer and dug into her ice cream while watching to straight guys pretend to be gay.

…

"Sorry," Nathan apologised as and old woman bumped into him, she simply scowled at him before continuing up the hallway. He shook his head with a small chuckle before continuing down the corridor. He'd tried phoning Haley a few times, but got no answer so had decided to just go and see her. Smiling as he reached apartment '247' he knocked, No answer, He knocked again. No answer. Taking his chances he tried the handle and to his surprise the door opened.

Walking inside he silently prayed that Haley was there; maybe she'd gone with Chase-No. Just thinking about that made his blood boil and pangs of jealousy stab at his heart. A genuine adoring smile spread across his face as he spotted her, fast asleep on the couch with a bottle of been hanging in one hand and a tub of ice cream on the floor, surrounded by a couple of other bottles. He began to walk closer but never noticed the handbag on the floor and all its contents scattered about. His foot got caught in the strap and he fell to the floor with a thump. "Fuck!" He cursed. Nathan sat up and was surprised when he felt a pair of small arms encircle his neck from behind.

"When did you get so clumsy?" Haley asked with a teasing tone in her voice, "I thought that was my roll."

Nathan chuckled slightly, "Just when I'm around you." He smiled when he felt her hold on his neck tighten.

"You are quite charming, you know that?" She smiled into his neck, and moved so she was facing him while straddling his legs.

"You haven't even seen my A game." He smirked while leaning closer.

"Well Lord help me if that's true." She giggled and he grinned widely before connecting their lips.

God she wanted him.

It had only been a few hours since they'd last been with each other but even that felt like an eternity for both of them. She ran her hands up and down his chest, purposely scratching slightly on his abs, which earned her a loud groan from Nathan. She purposely did it again and smirked against his mouth as he mumbled her name into her mouth.

She ran her hands through his hair, trying to hold him closer than physically possible; she always hated physics in school. Nathan ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance to which she happily granted. It was as if he was trying to memorize her mouth, remember her taste, everything. Their tongues battled as their lower half's rubbed together, their clothes creating a delicious friction.

Nathan ran his hands up her pyjama clad thighs and up to her waist, stopping at the undersides of her breasts. He teasingly ran his finger tips over the mounds before moving back down to her hips, moving his hands under the over sized t-shirt to feel the soft smooth skin of her stomach, earning him a delicious moan from Haley.

God he wanted her.

She moved her hands up to the collar of his long sleeved t-shirt and pulled him forward; he took her not so subtle hint and began to lay her down on the floor. As air became an issue he started to leave hot open mouth kisses down her jaw line.

"Ouch!" Haley exclaimed as she felt something jab her lower back.

Nathan quickly sat back up, her straddling his lap again. "What?" He asked concerned, still trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing, I just landed on something." She laughed lightly. He reached round behind her to remove the offending object so they could get back to their previous activities. He was surprised when he picked up a small velvet box.

"What's this?" He asked, holding it in-between them.

Haley's eyes widened slightly, "it's nothing." She quickly tried to snatch it away from him but he held it out of her reach and stood up, she followed suit.

"Nothing? Hales," He chuckled. Opening up the box his eyes widened as he saw a ring, to be more specific an engagement ring. Looking up, eyes wide he looked at Haley, he could see guilt in her eyes.

"Nath-"

"What the hell, Haley!" He exclaimed both were surprised at his sudden yell. "You tell me you're going to break up with the guy, and, and this?" He held out his hand with the small box in it, all the guilt fled from her body as he shouted at her, and she was filled with rage.

"So what?! You think I new this was going to happen?" She shouted, "I'm not psychic Nathan! I can't see into the future!"

"I never said you were!" He shouted back, and knew if he was watching this fight happen he'd be laughing at how ridiculous it was. "But why do you have the ring Haley? Did you say yes?"

Her mouth opened slightly in shock, and she felt hurt that he could actually think she would even consider saying yes.

"Is that what you think?" She asked stepping closer to him, "That I declare my feelings for you then go off and agree to marry another man?"

"I never said that!" He exclaimed. "I just asked if you said yes."

"That's why the rings in my bag and not on my finger," She said sarcastically.

"You could've been hiding it from me." He immediately regretted his words as he saw her eyes darken.

"You are such an ass!" She yelled, while pushing him. "I can't believe you!" She pushed him again.

"Haley-"

"No," She told him sternly, "You know what I think? I think you're just looking for a way to get out of this, whatever we are."

It was his turn to be shocked, "You can't believe that-"

"Why not? You were the one saying I wanted to marry another man."

"I didn't say that!"

"I'll make it easier for you, if you wanna leave, then leave." She said, hands on hips.

"You want me to leave?" He asked.

"I never said that, I said if you want to leave, then leave."

"So you do want me to?"

"Do whatever the hell you want."

"Fine then." He closed the small box and threw it down at her fee. "I'll leave."

"Fine." She folded her arms across her chest, standing her ground.

"Fine." He said while opening the door then shutting it with so much force the old man who lives next door jumped slightly… not the point.

"Ass!" She screamed while storming into her room. Slamming her bedroom door behind her. Poor old man's bound to have a heart attack.

…

Nathan slammed his car door while cursing under his breath, still fuming from his fight with Haley he sped out of the apartment complex like a maniac. She was the only person who could get him riled up but get him to calm down just the same. He loved getting her all riled up and mad, she was just so sexy, but she didn't back down, oh no, she stood up to him. Didn't take any of his BS.

And it was right at that moment, when he was going 60mph down the road that he was falling in love with her. Not thinking about his actions Nathan quickly turned the steering wheel and drove back the way he came from, ignoring all the beeps he was getting from other cars. It had been about twenty minutes since he'd left and it would take him another twenty to get back there.

It seemed like an eternity, but he finally arrived back at the complex, but was surprised to find crowds of people outside. He quickly parked his car and ran over to an elderly couple, "Excuse me?" He asked politely and the old lady smiled kindly at him. "What's going on?"

"There's a fire in one of the floors." She explained, and his eyes widened but the smile never wavered on her face.

"Do you know which one?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, it's on the third floor."

His heart rate began to speed up at this, that's Haley's floor.

"Where're you going?!" The old woman shouted at him as he began at full speed towards the building.

He ignored her. _I have to get Haley. _

…

**The ending sucked, sorry guys! Love ;)**


	8. Burn, Baby Burn

_Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter, and just so everyone knows, I would NEVER kill off one of my characters, unless it was the plot of the story or I had too, but I would never kill off Nathan or Haley. Now I'm quite proud of this chapter, hopefully yous will like it :) _

-

-

-

**Chapter Eight: Burn, Baby Burn**

-

-

-

"Young man, where're you going?!"

"There's a fire!"

Nathan ignored the shouts of people as he ran up the stairs, finally reaching the third floor he held his hand up to his mouth, not letting the smoke enter his lungs. He continued along the hall, his body suddenly becoming hot and sweat began to form on his skin, it was then he noticed the flames, the bright orange flames burning around him, but he kept going. He had to get her, she wasn't outside, she'd probably gone to her bed after they fought. She'd told him one morning as they were both lying in his bed that whenever she used to fight with friends or family, she'd always go into her room, and do something, it didn't matter what. All that mattered was that she was confined in her own space and no one could hurt her or come in unless she wanted them to.

He wiped the hand that wasn't covering his mouth over his forehead, the sweat droplets falling into his eyes, clouding his vision. Every fibre in his body was telling him to turn around and go back, the flames taunting him, but then a vision of Haley would appear before his eyes, her big brown doe eyes staring into him, and he knew he had to get to her. He had to save the woman he was falling in love with. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, as he jerked his arm back as the flame caught it, he didn't bother looking over the scalded skin as he continued to run. As he came to her apartment his eyes widened as the flames were covering half of the door, the side with the handle.

"Haley!" He shouted. No answer. He pulled the sleeves of his long sleeved t-shirt down so the covered his hands and brought his foot up to the door and kicked with all his might, and then he repeated the action until the door bust open. His hands came up to his face as the flames roared out of the small home. He managed to dodge his way around them and inside. "Haley!" He bellowed, coughing slightly. Suddenly he heard a cry from her bedroom, the crackling of the flames, and the pumping of his heart in his ears making it hard to hear. As he came to the door his eyes widened in terror, a big wall of flames was blocking his path.

"Haley! Can you hear me?!" He shouted.

"Nathan!?" Haley screamed pulling her sweatshirt closer to her body as the flames consumed her small bedroom. "I can't get out!" She cried as she coughed on the smoke.

Panic ran through the tall boy's body, and he quickly looked around. His eyes landing on a throw cover lying over the back of the couch; luckily it hadn't caught on fire, yet. He dashed forward and grabbed it before running back. "Hales, move back from the door!" Nathan shouted, and she did as he said. He covered himself with the material, making sure his head face and arms were protected before he-like with the front door-used his foot, it loosened it but it wasn't budging. Securing the sheet tighter around him he ran his shoulder into the door, he never expected it to come flying open so he ended up on the floor.

"Oh my god! Nathan!" Haley screamed as his frame came bursting through the door, the sheet that covered him in flames. Not thinking about her action she removed it from his body, and helped him up. The pain didn't come until he was standing in front of her, and her hands felt like they were burning.

"Hales," He knew it wasn't the time or place but he took her into his arms and hugged her fort dear life. He just needed to make sure this was real, that she was really there, in front of him. She was covered in burn and he skin was red hot, much like his. She began coughing and he rubbed her back soothingly as her head lay on his chest. Just then there was a loud crack and one of the beams on the ceiling came crashing down. On instinct to protect the people she loves Haley pushed him out of the way, closing her eyes as it fell on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Haley!" Nathan shouted, running over to her. With all his strength he moved it off her limp body. "Haley, Hales, Baby. Come on Hales. Please." He pleaded with her, close to tears as her eyes remained closed. His body seemed to heat up even more and that's when he remembered where they were, in a burning building. Where the hell was the fire brigade?!

He pulled the duvet from her bed, picked Haley up in his arms and wrapped it around the both of them. Taking one last deep breath, he gave Haley a kiss on the forehead before he ran from the room. He could feel the fire burning at his legs, the searing pain like nothing he'd ever felt before as it singed his skin. As he got back out in the hallway the cover was on fire so he quickly threw it to the ground. Keeping Haley's unconscious body in his arms.

"Shit." He hissed as his knuckles hit the metal on the window, his skin burning.

Laying Haley down safely beside him he ripped the duvet in half, the burnt part still on the ground as he wrapped the fragile girl in the material.

His body felt as if it was on fire, but he didn't care, he didn't care if he got out of there alive. All he cared about was getting Haley out, he wanted them both to get out and live a long life together, have three kids-all boys-live in a nice house, with a family dog and live happily ever after.

As he ran down the stairs, he never even felt the flames tickling at his skin, the sweat soaking into his t-shirt. The only thought on his mind was the girl on his arms, who was burnt and bloody. Most people would call him stupid for running into a burning building, but the thing was, he wasn't crazy or stupid, he was simply in love, and love made you do some crazy and stupid things.

He felt his mind become hazy, and his head getting lighter as he began to choke on the smoke that filled his lungs, the last thing he saw was Haley's beautiful face before everything went black.

…

"Lucas! Stop!" Brooke giggled as his fingers danced up and down her sides, "Ple-ase!"

"Only if you take it back." He smirked as she writhed underneath him on his bed, only clad in his t-shirt and boxers.

"Never!" She laughed while trying to jump away from him but he caught her waist from behind and pulled her back on top of him. "Lucas?" She asked when he didn't move. But let out a squeal as he flipped them over so she was now underneath him.

"Lucas…" She breathed out as he began to kiss the bare skin of her neck, he knew exactly what buttons to push for her to go tumbling over the edge whilst barley touching her.

His hands ran up her sides underneath the over sized t-shirt she had on, and she moaned when he began to suck on her pulse point lightly then soothed the area over with his tongue.

"Leave it." She said when he began to get off her as the phone began to ring.

He smiled before lying back on top of her and captured her lips with his. This was perfect. Brooke smiled against his lips, she was falling for this man, and she was falling fast. Right now everything was good in her life; she had Lucas, and her best friends. What else could she asked for?

"Mr Scott? If you're there please pick up, this is Doctor Harper, from NY Hospital, your brother, Nathan Scott, he was taken in-"

"This is Lucas Scott." The blonde said hurriedly as he picked up the phone, worry evident in his voice.

Brooke sat up in his bed, holding the covers to her chest as Lucas nodded on the phone and spoke when necessary. He hung up quickly and began to run around the room, picking up his clothes and frantically putting them one. Brooke got up off the bed and walked over to him, "Lucas." She spoke softly, trying to get him to slow down. "Luke." She grabbed his shoulders, her heart breaking a little as she saw the unshed tears in his eyes, "What's wrong? What is it?"

"It's Nathan." His voice cracked slightly, "He's in hospital, they said a girl was brought in with him but they can't identify her." He said and Brooke's eyes began to glisten.

"Haley?" She asked her voice vulnerable.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know."

"Did they say if she was okay?" She asked frantically, Lucas didn't answer, simply walked past her to get dressed, and she knew that it couldn't be good, and just like that, her life wasn't so good anymore.

…

Brooke hung up her phone and put it back into her jacket pocket. She'd just phoned Rachel and left her a message to get down to the hospital as soon as possible. She hadn't been able to see if the girl was Haley yet but somehow, down in her soul she knew it was her best friend. Who else would Nathan be with? If he was with any other girl, once he was all better Brooke was going to send him straight back to this hospital.

"So what happened?" Brooke asked as Lucas came up to her, he'd just been at the reception to try and see what was happening with his brother.

"There was a fire." He stated while grabbing both her hands in his, "At you apartment building." Brooke heart rat sped up at he said this. "That's all the old bag would tell me," He said with a scowl.

Brooke nodded. "Can I see her?" All she wanted to do was see her best friend.

"We just have to wait for-"

"Are you here for Nathan Scott?"

"The doctor." Lucas finished and turned to face him. "I am."

"Mr Scott, your brother has suffered some serious burns to his body; he passed out on the ground floor of the building-"

"You said there was a girl with him." Brooke spoke up.

Dr Harper turned to the young girl with a small comforting smile, "Yes, that would be Miss James. I looked through our medical records and was able to match her."

Brooke nodded. "Is she okay?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

The doctor took his glasses from his face, "Miss James has suffered a blow to the stomach, nothing's broken but she doesn have a sprained wrist, and she has one mighty fine bruise on her stomach and a slight gash on her forehead. She also suffered a few burns as well."

"Can I see her?" Brooke asked, not wanting to hear anymore.

Dr Harper nodded. "When I left she was sleeping, room 456."

She leaned up and gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek before walking in the direction of her friend's room. Dr Harper continued to tell Lucas his brother's condition.

"Now Mr Scott-"

"You can call me Lucas."

He smiled, "Then you can call me Greg. Your brother inhaled a lot of smoke, from the position we found him and Miss James, it looked like he was trying to get her out of the building."

"Can I see him?"

Greg sighed sadly. "When Mr Scott fell, it looks as if he hit his head quite badly, after a few tests it looks as if it's just a minor concussion and he should be awake in a few hours."

"But…" Lucas prompts.

"But, if it's not, then I'm not sure when he'll wake. It takes some people longer than others. It could be a few weeks, hours or even minutes."

The blonde nodded, trying to take in all of this information. "He's in room 433"

"Thanks Greg." Lucas sent the older man a small smile before walking in the direction of his brother's room.

…

Brooke took a deep breath whilst walking into the hospital room, the tears in her eyes finally falling as she saw Haley lying in the bed. Burn and bruised.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Her head snapped up at the sound of Haley's voice, it was the best sound she'd ever heard.

Brooke rushed to her bedside, "No hug?" Haley teased and the taller girl simply smiled timidly. "B, I'm not gonna break." She said and opened her arms wide and Brooke happily lay in them, Haley tightened her hold on her, despite the pain shooting through her stomach and the burns on her arms aching she held on tight.

"I shouldn't have left tonight." Brooke cried. "God, I should've stayed at the apartment then you wouldn't be in here."

"Brooke." Haley said sternly, getting the tearful girl to face her. "This is not your fault, you hear me? Hell, if you and Lucas would have stayed it might be all three of us in here. This is not your fault." She gave her friend a hard look, knowing she didn't blame her at all. _Why would I?_

Brooke nodded and hugged her one last time before pulling back and sitting on the bed beside her. "What happened?"

Flashes suddenly appeared before Haley's eyes as her friend asked this. Fire. Burning. Sizzling. Nathan. Shouting. Screams. She closed her eyes before speaking, "Nathan and I, got into this stupid fight."

"What about?"

She sighed, knowing she'd have to tell the nosey brunette sooner or later. "Chase proposed to me." Brooke's mouth fell open and eyes widened in shock. "That was my reaction too."

"What'd you say?"

Haley glared at her friend lightly, "No, of course. I mean, yeah I said no." She spoke, thinking back to her dinner with Chase tonight. "I told him that the reason I went there that night was to break up with him, and that I was seeing someone else."

Brooke smiled at that. "So maybe you didn't exactly say 'no'" She teased and laughed when Haley glared at her.

"Anywho, he found the ring we got into this fight. He stormed out, I went to bed and I woke up to the smell of smoke."

"I'm surprised you woke up at all." Brooke tried to lighten the mood and both girls laughed, Rachel and Brooke both say that Haley could sleep through an earthquake, but the smell of food or beer and she's awake.

Haley narrowed her eyes mockingly before carrying on with her story, "To cut it short. Nathan came in and got me, it was actually really sexy the way he came in and saved me." She smiled. "The last thing I remember is one of the beams falling on me, then I passed out, and then I woke up here." She looks around the room slowly. "I haven't been in a hospital since…"

Brooke nods with a sad smile, knowing exactly what Haley's thinking about. "Chris." She fills in and Haley nods as a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. "Oh Hales, don't start or you'll get me going." Brooke sniffled as she hugged her best friend, both just sat there holding the other, each girl felt safe knowing that they would always have each other.

…

"Hey little brother." Lucas tried to smile the best he could, even though Nathan couldn't see him, he felt like he should try to create a good atmosphere, maybe it would help him wake up. "You had to go and act the hero, huh Nate?" He joked, expecting the raven haired boy to come out with a smart ass comment. Silence. Lucas sighed, "You really like her, don't you? Well I'll admit I like her too, but not like that." He corrected himself. "I've only met Haley a couple of times and she seems like a really nice girl, quirky, smart, sarcastic, and also beautiful. Don't tell Brooke I said that." He laughed, "So look, you have to wake up, you may be my brother but you're also my best friend, and I can't lose both in one day. I can't Nate." He let a few tears fall down his cheeks but quickly wiped them away.

His head jerked to the side as he heard the door open, a small smile formed on his face as he saw who it was. "Hey man,"

"Skills," Lucas stood up and they shared a 'manly hug'. "Thanks for coming." He'd phoned Skills from the phone just outside Nathan's room before going inside.

"Are you serious? Yo, Nate man's one of my best mates, you really think I'm not gonna come and see him?" Skills smiled and Lucas chuckled. "So how're you holding up?" He asked, knowing the older Scott usually held all his feelings inside until he just broke down.

He nodded, "I'm okay."

Skills smiled, "This girl must be something for my boy to go in a burning building,"

Lucas chuckled, "You have no idea."

"So have you phoned your dad?" He asked and the look on Lucas' face told him what he needed to know.

"Dammit," Lucas cursed under his breath, "I'll be right back,"

Skills watched the blonde walk out of the room before taking a seat beside his other favourite Scott, "So Nate dawg, why did I not hear about this girl? I'm hurt man, I really am." He chuckled slightly, but smiled sadly when he never got an answer, the only sound was the beep of the machines telling him Nathan was still alive. "Mouth and Tim should be here soon, they were out getting shopping, since we actually need to eat, and both of those idiots forgot to take their phones, I know right? Well I can understand Tim, but Mouth? He's usually the responsible one, you know?" Silence. "Oh, we got a new roommate; remember how I told you we kicked out that freaky kid? Kyle, I think his name was. Anyway this new guys really cool, his names Jake. You'll have to come over once you get outta here, you and Luke, and maybe you could bring this girl you're willing to risk your life for, she must really be something" He teased.

Lucas walked back through the door, "He and mam should be here soon." He said, taking a seat on the opposite side of Nathan's bed to Skills.

"Your dad was pissed huh?" Skills asked with a smirk.

Lucas groaned slightly while nodding, "Oh yeah."

…

"…he actually said yous were good together?" Brooke laughed when Haley nodded and laughed along with her friend. "When yous first started going out you were but then it just got… messy." She scrunched her nose.

Haley suddenly became quiet. She'd wanted to ask about Nathan. It was the first thing that came to mind when she woke up, but she just couldn't bring herself to. Was he there? Was he okay? Taking a breath she looked up into her friends brown eyes, "Is Nathan okay?"

Brooke sighed solemnly, "I don't know. I came to see you before the doctor finished explaining his condition; do you want me to go find Lucas? Find out for you?"

Haley nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "Thanks Brooke."

The taller girl hugged her, "I'm just glad you're okay." Just when Brooke got outside the door she smiled as she saw two familiar people approaching.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked straight away, tear tracks visible on her cheeks.

Brooke nodded, "She should be, a few burns, scars and bruises but she's gonna be okay." The redhead nodded before entering the room.

"Jake Jaqkelski." She smiled and Jake returned the gesture. "Long time no see."

Jake chuckled and brought her in for a hug, "Too long."

"So what're you doing here in New York?" She asked.

"I live here," He smiled when her eyes widened. "I missed my girl too much." She grinned at him.

"You always were the sweet talker, now go on in and see her," She squeezed his hand lightly before walking in the direction of the reception.

As he walked inside he found a sobbing Rachel in the arms of her best friend. "It's okay Rach," Haley smiled. "You have no idea how alike you and Brooke are," She giggled when Rachel glared teasingly at her.

She sniffled while wiping at her eyes, "I'm sorry, I was just so worried, God I hate hospitals." The two girls shared a look, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"You always were the damsel in distress, huh Hales?" The fragile girl grinned.

"I think we'll have to cancel our lunch date." Jake chuckled as she said this; she'd phoned him a couple of days ago and both decided to get together for lunch, catch up on each others lives.

He lent down and gave her a bear hug, trying to be careful of her bruises and burns. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple before sitting beside Rachel, taking her hand in his. Haley's eyes widened at the exchange.

"When did this happen?" She asked with a smile, motioning to their joined hands.

Both looked at the other with a smile, "Tonight."

Haley laughed slightly, "Jake, Jake was your hot date?" She asked Rachel and she nodded.

"Hey!" Jake said in mock anger and both girls laughed.

Just then the door opened and Haley was shocked when she didn't see Brooke.

"Lucas." She smiled and he returned the gesture. "Is he okay?" She asked, not able to stop herself.

He shook his head sadly whilst closing his eyes and Haley felt tears come to her own, "We'll give you two a minute." Rachel spoke up while pulling Jake out of the room with her.

"He's," Lucas cleared his throat, his voice full of emotion. "He's got a concussion, but the doctors aren't sure weather it's a coma or not. They said we'll just have to wait for him to wake up."

The tears Haley had been holding in fell down her cheeks, a heart breaking sob escaping her throat and she put her head in her hands. "He's got severe burns," Lucas continued, a lump forming in his own throat as he sat on the chair Rachel just occupied. He wanted to ask what happened but stopped himself as his heart broke for the girl in front of him.

Haley continued to sob as she felt two arms wrap around her, and she clung to Lucas, she hadn't known him that long but she felt as if they could be great friends, the best of friends. She felt his own tears soaking the skin of her shoulder, and they both just held each other and cried for their loss, the loss of a brother, a love, and a best friend. Nathan wasn't gone but he wasn't with them, and that hurt more than anything. Neither noticed the jealous brunette standing on the other side of the door, looking through the thin pane of glass.

…

**So I was going to continue but I thought this was a good place to stop. It kinda felt right you know? Please review :)**


	9. Anything For You

So I've had some serious writers block, but Kelly gave me a kick in the butt and got me to write this chapter tonight. So I thank you my darling Lol :) Now it's short but I hope yous like, thank you soo…. Much to all who read and reviewed. I LOVE YOUS! Now with that said, please enjoy :D

**-**

**Chapter Nine: Anything For You**

-

-

-

The jealous brunette looked on in fury...who the hell did this guy think he was trying to take away his girlfriend? Chase eyes narrowed as he saw Haley tighten her arms around the blonde boy, them both crying together. It should be his shoulder she was crying into, not this guy, who he presumed was the guy she was seeing. He heard the clicking of heels coming towards him but he ignored it, not taking his eyes off the scene before him.

"Chase?"

He didn't move, didn't even turn his head to look at the person.

"What're you doing here?" Brooke asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"I came here to see my girlfriend." He told her simply and she sighed.

"Chase," She said softly, "Haley and you are not together anymore, she's with someone else, you should try and move on, find someone good for you." She laid what she hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sure she wasn't best friends with him but she could tell he was hurting, of course he was, letting an amazing girl like that slip in-between his fingers had to hurt.

He shrugged it off, "We're meant to be." He said simply, his pulse quickening as Haley and the blonde pulled apart, he sent her a smile and she returned, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before standing up, walking towards the door.

Brooke smiled at the scene, glad her best friend and boyfriend got along so well. She felt her insides swell at that. Boyfriend. Lucas was her boyfriend, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Sure there was a twinge of jealousy at first, but then remembered what Haley had being through, and they both loved Nathan-even though Haley hadn't admitted it yet Brooke knew her feelings were strong.

Lucas wiped at his eyes one last time before walking out of the hospital room, shutting the door softly behind him. "Hey," He smiled, his voice hoarse, Brooke returned the gesture. His gaze suddenly landed on the man beside his girlfriend. "Do I know you?" He asked, the brunette looking slightly familiar.

Chase scoffed, "Well I should hope so, I mean you are screwing my girlfriend." He said with an edge to his voice and Lucas' eyes widened turning to look at Brooke with questioning eyes, her eyes widened as well before turning to look at Lucas with the same questioning look.

"Chase, what're you talking about?" The brown eyed girl asked, staring at him.

"Don't act innocent Brooke, I know you knew Haley was with another guy behind my back." He spoke harshly towards her and Lucas immediately stepped in front of him.

"Look man, maybe you should get your facts straight before you go shouting at people, and don't talk to her like that, ever." Lucas warned.

"I saw you with my own eyes," He gestured to the room.

"I don't know what you thought you saw, but I was just hugging my friend, she needed someone, and so did I so it was an innocent hug." Lucas spoke before turning to walk away, "Oh and by the way," He turned around, "She's in love with my brother, and he's infatuated with her." Lucas told the brunette before carrying on down the hall.

Chase gave Brooke one last nod and with a final glance at Haley through the window he walked away too. She sighed before entering the room.

"Hey," Haley smiled at her friend but Brooke saw right through the big fake ass smile on her face.

"Hales," She took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling when Haley squeezed back. "You don't have to pretend around us, okay?" The smaller brunette nodded and let her eyes gloss over.

"I'm so scared Brooke." The taller girl stood up and Haley wiggled over as far as she could and she got into the bed with her, they just lay content for a few minutes, hugging each other. "What if I don't get to tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't wake up and I never get to tell him?" Haley asked, her voice cracking as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "I haven't even seen him yet, Brooke! He was the first thing that came to my mind when I woke up, and he was the one I was dreaming about when I was unconscious." She admitted and Brooke smiled through the tears that had formed in her eyes, her heart breaking for the girl in her arms.

"It's all happened so fast," Haley continued, "I never planned on falling in love with him, especially not in the few weeks I've known him, but I couldn't stop it. The way he can get under my skin like nobody else, the way he smirks that god damn smirk of his and makes me want to slap it off but the next minute makes me want to jump in his arms. Or when I rub his cheek with my hand and he'll turn his head slightly to kiss my palm, the way my heart rate speeds up when he comes into a room, even if I haven't seen him yet, but I know he's there."

Brooke smiled, knowing what Haley and Nathan have was something you didn't find everyday, it was something rare, and when you got it, you do whatever it takes to hold on and never let go.

"Well then, when he wakes up you should tell him." She sent her friend a teary smile and Haley smiled back, cuddling more into the taller girl.

…

Haley let out a shaky breath as her hand clutched the silver handle, the cool metal soothing against her burnt hands, even though she had bandages on she could still feel the coolness seeping through. It was after midnight and everyone had left, Rachel and Jake came into say goodbye, neither wanting to leave but had to. Brooke had stayed longer, even when the grouchy old nurse had told her to get out or else she'd have her physically removed she'd stayed. Then Lucas had finally gotten her to go she'd hugged Haley one last time whispering, 'Love you' in her ear and she's grinned, sending Brooke a secret smile, it was as if she was saying the words back.

Dr Harper had told her earlier that she was going to be fine, but he just wanted to keep her in tonight to be safe, she'd smiled him, finding his smile comforting. He reminded her of George Clooney. She looked down the hallway, making sure no one was coming her way, she was meant to be in bed, resting, and visiting hours were long over but she had to see him. Taking another deep breath she put her weight down and heard the soft click of the catch and she pushed the door open. She limped slightly as she made her way to the bed, she was in pain, the burns making it hard to move but she had figured out earlier today that she'd do about anything for Nathan, she 'd die for him if he needed her to.

It hadn't taken her long to find Nathan's room, it was on the same floor as hers but just further down the corridor, Lucas had whispered it into her hear as he hugged her goodbye. She took a seat on the plastic chair beside his bad, taking his hand in hers. Tears immediately prickled at her eyes as she felt how cold he was, she'd always joke that he was her personal body warmer, since his body was always hot, he'd smirked and said 'I know'. She laughed whilst smacking his chest playfully, and he'd pulled her closer, offering to warm her up some more/ She felt the tears slip down her cheeks, she would give anything to go back to that moment, to just feel his arms wrap around her as she breathed in the masculine scent of his cologne and something that was just… just him.

Looking at him, lying here, motionless in the bed, it was harder than she thought it would be, he was always moving. He found it hard to stay still, even if they were sitting on his couch at his apartment watching TV, or a movie, her legs lying over his lap as he sat up he'd need to be moving a part of him, but she didn't mind, it was just one of the many things she loved about him. Plus, it usually meant him running his hands up her legs, or twirling her hair in his finger tips, so no, she didn't mind one bit.

"Hey you." Her voice sounded broken, even to her own ears, and it was hoarse, even someone who'd never met her would be able to tell she'd be crying, her blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks a give away as well. "How stupid are you?" She asked bluntly, "Running into a burning building? Do you know how stupid that was? I want to be mad at you for it, for risking your life, but then I remember you did it for me." She squeezed his hand, expecting to feel him squeeze back but more tears ran down her cheeks as he remained still. "And even though I love you for it I wish you were safe, I wish you were awake, here with me." She smiled through the tears then realised what she'd said, "I love you," She whispered into the eerily silent room, the only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor telling her Nathan was still alive. "I do, you know, I thought I loved Chase." She admitted.

"Then I met you, and well that thought was thrown out the window." Her heart broke a little more as he remained still, a part of her expected him to wake up like in the movies and admit his feelings about her, but the only sound was the heart monitor. "I need you to wake up for me. I've never really asked you for anything, but this is one thing I _need _from you, I just need you to come back to me." She sobbed, sitting closer to the bed and holding his hand up to her face, kissing his palm softly. "Lucas needs you too, he called your dad today, your mam and him said they were coming but your mam phoned a little later and said they couldn't, they'd come tomorrow." She felt anger boil inside of her, how could his parents not come and see him? Their son was in the hospital and they never came.

She shook her head from those thoughts, looking back up at the man she loved. She stood up and climbed into the bed beside him, cuddling into his side, tears sliding down her cheek onto his chest as she lay her head down on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she heard the patter of the rain on outside and she began to sing:

"_I can't imagine, any greater fear,  
Than waking up, without you here,  
And though the sun, will still shine on…  
My whole world, would all be gone,  
But not for long."_

"_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far."_

She let her tears fall freely as she continued to let the lyrics fall from her mouth, as the rain feel outside, her finger traced her finger of his chest.

"_It wouldn't matter why we're apart,  
Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much."  
_

_  
"If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far."_

She looked up at his face, his eyes closed, his thick eyelashes slightly touching his cheeks. She would give anything to see his eyes open, the blue pools shining with mischief before he tackled her to the bed, or started tickling her sides. Anything. She closed her eyes, her cheeks damp as she snuggled closer to him, trying to warm his body up a little with hers. Just needed to be close him. She just needed him.

'_Baby there's no place that far'_

-

Review ;)


	10. I Won't Let You Go

**Hey, sorry for the long wait on this chapter guys. I started it last night and finished it today :) This is an early birthday present for Kelly! Happy Early Birthday hon! Lol. I hope you like this chapter :) Thank you for the AWESOME reviews people, I love you guys!**

**_Beware of Rant: _**_I hate Carrie with my whole body soul and heart! Seriously?! Who the hell does she think she is saying Jamie thinks of her as family? And Nathan loves her? In Haley's words 'Honey, trust me, he doesn't love you.' Erghgh, and Jamie saying he hates Haley and wishes Nanny Carrie was his momma? Oh God my heart broke for Haley. Did anyone else notice how scared Nathan looked when she grabbed the skank by the back of the neck and pulled her from the bathroom? Haha, GO HALEY! Even though I'm mad at Nathan, I don't want and never will want Naley to get a divorce, and how super hott did James look in the shower? Or in the last scene when they were fighting. Whoa. He looked super sexy ;) But my heart broke after he got Jamie out of the pool and he said 'Haley' he sounded so venerable and broken. End rant. Phew that felt good._

**Please check out my new story, 'Ourselves To Blame.'**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: I Won't Let You Go**

-

-

-

"How long has she been like that?"

"A couple days," Brooke answered the redhead, looking through the thin pane of glass on the door at her best friend, cuddled into Nathan's side, his body stiff and unmoving.

Rachel nodded, "So how are things with you and Lucas?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Brooke tore her gaze away from the two figures and smiled faintly at her friend, "They're good. He's being a bit distant but that's understandable. What about you and Jake, you've been staying at his place right?" She asked she'd been staying at Lucas'.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "I miss waking up in the mornings to you and Haley screaming at each other," She admitted and Brooke laughed softly.

"I kinda miss screaming at her in the morning, and vice versa. It was always a good way to wake up." She smiled. "I talked to our landlord, Mr Clarke, he said it was an electrical problem and it should be fixed in a couple of weeks."

Rachel nodded distractedly, "Should we emm, should we go in?" She asked Brooke and the brunette shook her head.

"She won't talk, I already tried, she just lies there, humming quietly, or talking to him."

"She really likes him huh?"

Brooke smiled, "More than we know."

…

"… and that's what started the fire, Brooke told me, I wasn't really speaking but I was listening. So it was just electrical problems." Haley finished, "Tim and Mouth came round earlier." She continued but the only sound was the beeping of one of the machines, telling her Nathan was still alive.

Haley's head whipped around as the door opened, Dr Harper smiled at her but she just couldn't bring herself to return the gesture.

"Miss James, how're we feeling today?"

"Depends, is it good news or bad news?" She asked, gesturing the clipboard in his hands. Greg sighed sadly, and took his glasses off his face and pinched the bridge of his nose and immediately Haley knew it wasn't good news.

"Nathan's condition hasn't changed, but we're worried about the amount of time it's taking him to wake up, so we did some tests."

"What is it?" Haley asked, her eyes glossing over as she stood up from Nathan's bed. The first time in days.

He walked closer before answering, "The tests came back today, and it looks like Nathan has a tumour."

Haley felt like she'd just been punched in the gut. She didn't think things could get any worse than what they were, but the world seemed to want to prove her wrong.

When she didn't speak Greg continued, "He seems to have a primary malignant brain tumour-"

"Stop." Haley spoke quietly, her voice cracking. "Malignant, that's bad right?"

Greg nodded, not speaking as he watched the woman in front of him try not to break down.

"What can you do?" She asked, trying to take it all in.

"There's chemotherapy, but the stage Nathan's tumour is at I think surgery would be our best option."

Haley nodded, her eyes glossing over. "I don't, I don't understand." She hiccupped, a couple of tears falling. "He's healthy, and there were no signs, or symptoms." She told the doctor.

"Different people react in different ways. Now I need to talk to you about the surgery…"

Haley nodded for him to continue.

"With Nathan's condition, we can't operate until he wakes up."

Another punch to the gut.

"No, but, you, you have to! What if it's weeks until he wakes up?! What if it's too late?" She cried, pushing Greg away when he stepped closer. "Why didn't you find this sooner?!" She sobbed, crumpling to the floor.

It wasn't two minutes later that she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and at first she tried to push them away, but she was physically and mentally exhausted. So she held onto the person tighter, as she broke down.

"I'll leave you." Greg nodded before turning around and walking out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Shh, it's okay Hales," Lucas spoke, his voice filled with emotion as a few tears escaped him. Dr Harper had spoken to him earlier, told him about everything, and he'd literally felt his heart break, and then when he walked in to see Haley on the floor sobbing. He knew Greg must've told her as well. He loved how Brooke was trying to help and be there for him, but she didn't understand as much as Haley. They both loved Nathan, and needed him back.

…

"_What the fu-" Nathan spoke, as he sat up. He looked around his surroundings; all he could see was white. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself, standing up; he put a hand to his head as he felt a sharp pain, but let it go. "Hello?!" He shouted. "Haley?!"_

"_There's no use in shouting." Nathan spun around as he heard a voice, "No one can hear you."_

"_Obviously you can." He told the guy sarcastically. Looking at the guy, who had to be about his age, he immediately thought he had to be a musician. He had spiky brown hair that made him look like an Elvis wannabe, a 'Fall Out Boy' t-shirt and tight jeans with converse._

_The man chuckled. "Yeah."_

"_Where am I?" Nathan asked, putting his hands in his jean pockets, that's when he noticed what he was wearing. The clothes he wore the night he met Haley. A smile graced his lips as he remembered, then suddenly asked, "Where's Haley? Who are you? _

_The man chuckled again, "Everything will be answered with time. Which we actually don't have a lot of so come on." He turned on his heel and began to walk away. "You coming?!" He shouted, and Nathan hesitated. Should he really follow this guy he didn't know? But then again, here he was, standing in a big… something that was white, why not? He shrugged before jogging to catch up with the spiky haired man._

"_So who're you?" Nathan asked again, as he walked beside him._

"_My names Chris," He smiled, "And you're Nathan Scott, business man, who's in love with my best friend." He smirked at the confused look on the taller boys face. "Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough." He told him._

_Nathan nodded slowly then his eyes widened as suddenly they were in front of a building, "Where are we now?"_

_Chris let out a sigh with a big grin, "We my friend, are at Tree Hill High."_

"_Wait- isn't that where Haley went to school?" Nathan asked._

_Chris nodded. "Come on." He began walking ahead again._

_Nathan sighed before jogging to catch up, again. "Where is everyone?"_

"_God you have so many questions!" Chris exclaimed with a laugh. "You'll see." They approached two big doors, and Nathan could hear cheering, screaming and what sounded to be a lot of running. His eyes widened as Chris opened the doors and it was a gym, full of people._

"_**Let's go Ravens! Let's go!" **__His eyes widened even further as he saw her. Haley. In a blue, black and white cheerleading outfit. Without thinking he ran over to her._

"_Hales, god I was so worried. What happened? Why are we here?" She didn't answer him, didn't even turn to look at him._

"_**You know," **__He turned his head, just noticing the redhead beside her, and the brunette on her other. _

"_**Chase is looking fine tonight, don't you think?" Brooke asked with a devilish grin and Haley scoffed while rolling her eyes, but giggled a little.**_

"_**Not really, plus he's not really my type." She shrugged. **_

"_**Tall, dark and handsome isn't your type?" Rachel asked from her other side.**_

"_**No, it's just, I don't feel a connection with him, ya know?" Haley asked her friends and they both rolled their eyes.**_

"_**Hales, if you keep looking for the 'connection' you're never gonna find anyone."**_

"_**Plus," Rachel spoke up. "It's just high school; it's a time for having fun." She winked and playfully bumped her hip with Haley's, al three girls laughed.**_

_It was then that Nathan noticed, Haley looked younger, her hair was nearly reaching her lower back and light brown. "Hales, Haley!" He tried again, stepping in front of her but it was as if she was looking right through him._

_He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, "She can't hear you man." It was Chris._

"_What the hell? Where the fuck am I? I just want to go back to my apart-" He stopped mid rant as he noticed one of the players on the court. Looking from the player to Chris, a couple of times. "That's, that's you." _

_Chris nodded. "Look, man there was a reason I was sent here-" He stopped as a loud gasp was heard, and the gym went silent. Nathan's gaze went to the court where the younger version of Chris was suddenly lying on the court, unconscious._

"_**Chris!" Haley, Brooke and Rachel all sprinted onto the court. Haley immediately bent down, crying as she shook Chris's shoulder. "Wake up, Chris come on, this isn't funny!" Brooke was on his other side and Rachel was beside Haley.**_

_**A boy with brown curly hair went over and Picked Haley up so the team's doctors could see him, and she turned around and hugged him tightly. **__It was then Nathan realised that it was a younger version of Jake._

_Nathan turned to look at Chris and he gave him a sad smile, his heart breaking as well as he had to watch his best friend in so much pain. "Come on, I'll explain." He spoke and the two men walked out of the gym, the blue eyed Scott stealing one last look at Haley before the doors closed behind him._

"_What's the last thing you remember?" Chris asked, as they walked along the pavement._

"_Haley." Nathan told him, not missing a beat. "I ran back inside her building, there was um, there was a fire, I got to her, I got us out of the apartment but everything goes blank. Now where the hell am I?"_

_Chris couldn't help but chuckled slightly at the taller mans impatience, Haley really had found herself a keeper. "Look man, there's no sugar coating this, so I'm just gonna tell you, okay? You might not believe me but it's the truth." Chris took a breath before starting. "You passed out, while trying to get both of you out of the building. Haley's fine," He told Nathan as he saw the concern flash in his baby blues. "Physically." He added. "You're in a coma, Nathan."_

_Nathan stopped, "But-wha-huh? How the hell can I be in a coma if I'm here?"_

"_That's what I'm getting at." Chris told him. "I was one of Haley's best friends in high school."_

"_Why aren't you friends now?"_

_Chris sighed, "I died, I mean, I'm dead."_

"_Am I-am I dead?" _

"_No!" Chris immediately answered; this was a lot harder than he thought. "I died of a brain tumour, and you're going to die of that too if you don't wake up."_

_He waited for the light bulb to go off in Nathan's head._

"_I have cancer?" Nathan asked quietly. _

_Chris nodded, "We don't have a lot of time, so come on." He walked but Nathan didn't follow. "Man! Come on! I know this is a lot of information to take in and it probably sounds crazy but you have to trust me!"_

_Nathan pondered the thought for a minute, before sighing and following the boy. He was in a coma with a brain tumour and was currently in some crazy dream world, what did he have to lose?_

…

"How is she?" Brooke asked tentatively as she walked quietly into Nathan's hospital room. She walked over to her best friends sleeping figure, tucking a strand of her short brown locks behind her ear. She felt her heart break when she saw the tear tracks on the smaller girl's cheeks.

Lucas looked up from his spot on the chair beside his brother's bed, He shook his head and Brooke nodded in understanding. "Any change?" She asked, referring to Nathan's unconscious form, Haley tucked in at his side and Lucas simply shook his head again.

Brooke sighed, "Why are you pushing me away?"

The blonde finally made eye contact with her, "I'm not push-"

"Yes you are Lucas! Why won't you just let me in?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. "It seems like you're trying really hard to push me away-"

"I'm not pushing you away, Brooke! Unless you haven't noticed not everything is about you! While you're standing there feeling sorry for yourself my brother is in a coma with a brain tumour! And may or may not wake up, so I'm sorry if you're not my main priority right now!"

The brunette stumbled a little, taken back by the harshness of his voice. She was about to say something but decided against it, she simply let the tears silently roll down her cheeks as she walked out of the room. Finally letting a sob escape her lips when she walked into the ladies room.

…

"_Where are we?" Nathan asked but when he saw the look Chris gave him he immediately shut his mouth. "Sorry." Both men continued to walk up the steps. "So how come Haley never told me about you?" _

_Chris shrugged. "It hurts her to talk about it. She kinda blames herself for what happened. Now I'm even more worried about her 'cos you've got the same thing I had, and she cannot handle anymore heartache in her life." He spoke sadly, stopping outside one of the apartment doors._

_It was then Nathan realised where they were, "This is Haley's apartment." He didn't recognise it because everything had been redone, the walls were painted a light blue, and the carpet was a dark blue, almost black. "Whoa." He commented as Chris walked through the door, "Dude!" _

_Chris rolled his eyes, "Come on." _

_Nathan hesitated before following the spiky haired boys lead, and was shocked to find he could walk through as well. However the smile that had formed on his face instantly dropped as he saw what the used to be happy room now looked like. It was a complete mess, there were clothes everywhere, empty pizza boxes, vodka bottles, and even a few tequila and beer as well._

""_**I can't come in today." **_

_The blue eyed boys head snapped around to the sound of her voice, but it wasn't happy and cheerful like usual, it was bitter and hollow. _

"_**What do you mean I'm fired? Fine! I quit!" Haley threw the phone at the wall, watching as it broke into pieces and hit the floor. **_

_Nathan took in her appearance, she was wearing sweats and a smile formed on his face when he saw she was wearing one of his old t-shirts. Walking closer he kneeled down in front of her, and that's when he noticed her eyes. They'd lost that sparkle they used to hold. They were a darker shade of brown than usual, almost black, and held no emotion, just hollow._

"_What is this? Some kind of sick joke?!" Nathan exclaimed, standing up and turning to face Chris._

"_This is reality, Nathan." _

_The apartment door opened and in walked a brunette, her usual bubbly self not as cheerful. _

"_**This place is a pig sty, Haley."**_

_**Haley shrugged. "What do you want Brooke?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the TV screen, taking a sip from her beer bottle.**_

"_**First of all, I'd like you to get off your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself." Brooke began, and took the bottle from her friends hand. **_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**And second of all, I'd like my friend back." She spoke softer this time.**_

_**Haley looked down at the floor, "She hasn't been here for a long time."**_

"_**Hales, Nathan's gone, and he isn't coming back-"**_

"_**Don't you dare! Don't you dare talk about him like that! You don't know anything!" Haley shouted, standing up, feeling her eyes glossing over. "I died with him that day Brooke! Maybe not physically but a part of me did, and it's never coming back."**_

"_**I lost Lucas that day too Haley!"**_

"_**Yeah, but he's still alive and breathing,"**_

_Nathan watched the two fight, and he felt his heart rate speed up. He was dead? _

"_**Haley," Brooke breathed, trying to calm down, "I know how you feel-"**_

"_**No you don't! I'm sick of people coming in here and telling I know how you feel, you don't! Have you ever lost the love of your life? I don't think so Brooke!"**_

"_**No, but I did lose Chris." She spoke quietly, knowing she hit a nerve as Haley tensed. Brooke walked over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her in a hug, but Haley's arms stayed limp at her sides. "I'm not giving up on you." She whispered and lay a gentle kiss on Haley's forehead.**_

_Chris put a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder as Brooke walked out of the apartment and Haley fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. "I'm dead?" He croaked out, his heart breaking as he watched the woman he loved-wait. Did Haley say the love of her life?_

"_No, but this is what life would be like if you didn't wake up." Chris told him and watched as Nathan walked over to Haley, kneeling down in front of her._

"_I love you, Hales." He whispered, but Chris still heard it. _

…

"_So how do I do it? How do I wake up?" Nathan asked as the two men walked along the streets of Tree Hill._

"_That's up to you man. I'm just here to show you what it would be like if you do, or you don't"_

"_What do you-" He stopped half way through his sentence as they were suddenly inside a house. "I hate it when you do that." He muttered and Chris chuckled._

_Chris linked his arms through Nathan's and began walking towards the backyard. "Look man, I don't know what you think but I don't swing that way." Nathan laughed and Chris simply ignored him._

"_I think you're gonna like this." He spoke, before pushing the raven haired boy through the glass door before following._

"_What the he-"_

"_**James Lucas Scott! You get over here right now and put your pants on!" Haley shouted while trying to keep up with the naughty four year old, but it was a difficult task as she was six months pregnant.**_

_Nathan's eyes widened as he saw her. God she's beautiful he thought._

"_**No!" James giggled, even though he knew he was in trouble, his momma only used his full name when he was in trouble.**_

"_**Jamie!" She shouted, stopping to catch her breath, "Do you want me to get your dad to take away your basketball hoop?" She motioned towards the little kids sized hoop in the corner beside the swimming pool.**_

_**The little boy stilled, "You wouldn't." **_

"_**Try me." She dared, and smiled triumphantly when he took his pants from her hands, grumbling as he put them on. **_

"_**Chris!" She shouted as her three year old son came running outside, as naked as the day he was born. "What is with the men in this family?" She asked herself. "You both as bad as your father, he never liked wearing his clothes either." Both boys giggled.**_

"_**What was that Hales? You bad mouthing your husband." Haley let out a small squeal as she heard his voice, and she ran into his arms, her prodding belly making it hard to get close to him.**_

_Nathan's mouth fell open in shock as he watched himself, hugging Haley. This was seriously getting weird. "I'm-we're married?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else._

"_Just watch man," Chris grinned, coming to stand beside him._

"_**I though you weren't supposed to get back until Sunday?" She asked, pulling back to look at his face.**_

_**He grinned, "I have my ways." He smirked cockily and she rolled her eyes before pulling his head forward for a kiss.**_

"_**Daddy!" It was cut short however as two little bodies ran into them, and clung to Nathan's legs. **_

"_**There's my two favourite boys." Nathan grinned before bending down to pick up the naked three year old, and he chuckled. While playfully messing up Jamie's dirty blonde locks.**_

"_**I missed you daddy," Chris told him, his brown eyes sparkling just like his mom's but his dark brown hair made him look like a mini Nathan.**_

"_**I miss you too buddy, all of you."**_

_**Just then a bark was heard, and a black dog came running outside, around the pool and ran smack into the small family. **_

"_**I think he missed you most." Haley laughed, clapping Rocket on the head.**_

_**Nathan chuckled, as the two boys went off to play with the dog and he turned to his wife. He bent down so he was eye level with her stomach. "Hey bud, I missed you too." Haley giggled, she'd gotten sued to him talking to her stomach over the past couple months, but it still surprised her that her husband could be such a softie. Nathan grinned as he felt the small kicks against the palms of his hands. He lay a soft kiss on the prodding belly before standing up and wrapping his arms around his wife.**_

"_**I missed you so much Hales." He told her, taking in her scent.**_

"_**Mmm, I missed you more." She grinned.**_

_**Nathan chuckled. "That's impossible." He declared before bending down and capturing her lips with his.**_

"_This is what your life will be like if you do wake up." Chris smiled._

_Nathan could feel his eyes glossing over, watching the-his family. "I want to wake up." He said forcefully._

"_That's up to you man."_

"_I want to." He repeated. "Where're you going?!" Nathan shouted as Chris began to walk away._

_Chris smiled and turned around, "Chris Keller's work here is done."_

…

Nathan's eyes shot open, his breathing coming out in short pants, his heart beating a mile a minute. The first word that fell from his mouth:

"Haley."

…

**Hehe, so I'm not so happy with the ending and I'll try to update faster but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Please review guys :)**


	11. I Just Knew

**Thank you so much for the awesomely wonderful reviews! I loved each and everyone of them! I hope yous enjoy this chapter :) I just got it all written today. Thank you so much to Allison who Helped me get my butt in to gear and write this chapter :D Now R&R!**

**Chapter Eleven: I Just Knew**

-

-

-

Nathan's eyes shot open, his breathing coming out in short pants, his heart beating a mile a minute. The first word that fell from his mouth:

"Haley."

His voice was scratchy, and his throat was dry, and it hurt like a bitch. "Nathan?" His head turned to the side, and he hissed slightly. Feeling like his skin was on fire.

"Luke." Nathan's voice was hoarse as he saw his brother. Tear tracks visible on the older Scott's cheeks. "Water," he croaked.

Coming out of shock Lucas grabbed the jug that sat beside the bed and poured some water in a plastic cup and holding it to his brother's mouth. Tipping it gently and letting the cool water trickle into his mouth, soothing his throat. When Nathan had had enough he took it away and sat it down beside the table. They both just stared at the other for a minute. Lucas wondering if this was some sick and twisted dream and he would wake up at any moment.

"Nate." His voice cracked and he hugged him, held on for dear life. Nathan wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, as he felt him shake and his tears soak into the hospital gown he was wearing. A few minutes later he pulled back, clearly embarrassed for breaking down, again.

"You're a stupid ass." The blonde told him.

Nathan smirked a little. "I know." Then his face became serious and Lucas knew what he was asking. Standing up from the bed he shook the sleeping girls shoulder slightly, and that's when Nathan noticed Haley sleeping in the chair.

"Hales." Lucas spoke softly.

She stirred, and he eyes fluttered open slowly. "Luke?" She asked in a whisper. Then he eyes connected with those baby blues. Those eyes that could make her insides melt. She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Nathan." She let out a sob.

"Hales," He smiled, feeling tears arise in his own eyes and he opened his arms for her and she immediately took the invitation.

Lucas could see that the couple needed some time alone, so he knocked his brother's knuckles with his own as Nathan kept the other arm around Haley, holding her to him tightly. And he made a promise with himself that he was never letting her go. Never.

Taking one last look at his brother and Haley before he shut the door softly Lucas decided that he had to go sort out his own relationship.

Nathan nuzzled his nose into Haley's hair as she cried on his shoulder, he took in her scent. God he'd missed her. Even though he wasn't really away, he still felt like he hadn't seen her in ages.

"I thought I lost you." Haley admitted quietly as her sobs subsided and she laid her head in the nook of his neck.

Nathan softly put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised and she put her whole body on the bed, cuddling into his side.

"I'm not hurting you?" She asked in a timid voice.

"You could never hurt me." He told her, holding onto her a bit tighter.

"Do you know how stupid that was? Running back into a burning building, Nathan? What would have happened if-" She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. "I don't think I'd be strong enough to go on without you."

"Haley…" Nathan breathed at her declaration.

"Let me get this out before my nerves get the best of me. After you walked out. After our fight. When I woke up and there was fire everywhere, the first thing I thought of was you. I was terrified that you didn't get out. Then when I woke up, in here. You were the first thing on my mind, and then when I saw you, lying in this bed. I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up and, and that I'd never be able to tell you…" She trailed off.

"Tell me what Hales?" Nathan prodded when she didn't continue.

She took a deep breath, "That I-"

"Mr Scott. Nice to see you're awake." Dr Harper smiled as he came into the room. Then he noticed the position Nathan and Haley were in and he knew that he ruined a moment.

"You have the worst timing." Haley joked. Sitting up but staying at Nathan's side. The first time in days she'd had a genuine smile on her face, and it was all because of him. Her Nathan. Yip, her Nathan.

Greg smiled. Truly happy to see Haley smile. He then turned to Nathan, his expression becoming more serious. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Pretty good." He smiled but he wasn't looking at the Doctor, he was looking at Haley.

Dr Harper smiled knowingly before his expression grew serious. "So Nathan, I assume Haley told you about-"

"The tumour?" Nathan cut in, and Haley gave him s surprised look. How did he know? Did Lucas tell him? She took his hand, knowing he needed her support right now.

"Now there are a couple of options we have, but I highly recommend an operation. We would try and remove most of the tumour we can, and then after you recover a bit more we would move onto chemotherapy." He explained.

Nathan nodded, taking in all this new information. He felt Haley give his hand a reassuring squeeze, and he returned the gesture. Knowing how hard this must be on her, since Chris had the same thing.

"How long would I have, without the operation, but with the chemotherapy?" Nathan asked feeling Haley tense.

Greg was shocked by the question but answered. "At most. A year."

"Nathan." Haley spoke. "You can't-I-you have to get this operation. You could live a long healthy life…."

"I know that Hales," Nathan smiled softly. "I was just asking." And he felt her relax.

"You are such an ass." She sighed, running a hand over her face, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "What are the risks during surgery?" She asked for him.

Greg cleared his throat before answering. "There's always a risk, but there's an eighty percent chance we'll get all the cancer, but with the chemotherapy afterwards it would clear up the rest if it if we did miss any."

Both Nathan and Haley nodded. "I'll get the operation," Nathan told the Doctor after a few moments silence.

"Nate, are you sure?" Haley asked softly.

He sent her a dazzling smile and nodded.

"I'll bring in the papers in a while." Greg smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." With that he left.

As soon as the door shut Haley curled back into Nathan's side. Wincing slightly as a pain ripped through her bruised abdomen.

"What's on your mind Hales?" Nathan asked after a few minutes of silence. Watching as Haley played with his fingers that were lying on his stomach.

"I'm scared." She admitted in a small voice.

Nathan placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Why?" He whispered against her skin.

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat. "After what happened with Chris. I-I'm just scared." She sighed, suddenly feeling tired. The past weeks events finally taking there toll on her body. Resting her head on his shoulder she pressed a kiss to the sighed of his neck before she closed her eyes. Falling into a peaceful slumber.

Nathan ran a soothing hand up and down her back, scratching it slightly every now and then. Knowing she loved that. Then he wrapped both his arms around her waist softly, been careful with both their burns and bruises. Once he knew she was asleep he placed a kiss on her hair and admitting to the quiet hospital room.

"Me too."

…

"Brooke?" Lucas walked into the cafeteria. Standing beside the table, he watched as the brunette stirred her spoon around the hot liquid. Not sparing him a glance. "Can I sit?" Silence.

"Do what you want, I don't care. Oh whoops, I forgot, what I'm feeling doesn't matter." She spat.

Lucas sighed, before sitting down on the chair opposite her. "Look Brooke, I'm sorry. But you have to understand that my brother was lying in a hospital bed, in a coma. I just don't think I'd be able to take it if I lost him." He admitted and she felt herself soften a little.

"I know Luke, and trust me; I know what it's like to lose someone you love. But my best friend was in here too, and I can't stand to see her so broken, I haven't seeing her like that since Chris."

"Well it's a good thing she's got a smile on her face now, huh?" He asked with a smile when Brooke gave him a confused look he clarified. "Nathan's awake."

"Oh God Luke! That's so great." She gave him a beaming smile, getting up from her chair and pulling him into a hug.

He breathed in her scent. God he hated fighting with her.

"I know."

…

"You hurry up and get your ass back. Then I can whoop it on the court." Skills joked as he Tim and Mouth all stood up.

Nathan chuckled. "I think it'll be me who'll be doing the whooping."

"You guys are so lame." Haley laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Bye Hales!" Tim smiled at her with that goofy grin; he'd instantly taking a liking to Nathan's new… girlfriend?

"Bye Tim." She smiled. "See ya boys." She grinned at Skills and Mouth who returned the gesture.

"Glad to see you awake man." Tim said before shutting the hospital door.

Haley sighed happily; she was shocked when she felt Nathan suddenly pull her down, his lips connecting with hers. She moaned, God it had being so long. Too long. Their lips moved together while their tongues fought for dominance. Nathan groaned when she flicked her tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Her moaned in protest when she pulled her lips from his. Both trying to catch their breath.

"Nathan." Haley giggled against his mouth when he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Come on Hales."

"Your brother could come in any minute." She said and he groaned.

"Way to ruin the mood Hales." He pouted and she rolled her eyes before popping a quick peck on his mouth, kissing away his pouting lips.

"There wasn't a mood to begin with."

"I don't see why Lucas needs to see my anyway," He huffed. "He just saw me an hour ago before Skills and that came in."

"Cause he's your brother and he loves you." Haley grinned.

"And what? You don't?" He joked but instantly felt the change in atmosphere as the words left his mouth. Earlier before Doctor Harper had come in he was sure she was going to say it.

"Nathan," She spoke, and he could tell by the tone of his voice that this was something she didn't take lightly. "When you were in that coma, I was terrified. And it made me realise that we have to live life to its fullest because we never know when someone we love's going to be taken away from us." When he didn't say anything she rolled her eyes playfully. "I love you, you idiot."

Nathan felt his heart sore, he was sure it was going to come flying out of his chest at any moment. He cupped her cheeks, pulling her face closer to his and connecting their lips again. This time the kiss was slow and sensual. Taking their time to taste one another. "Good. Cause I love you too." He breathed out.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Haley sent him a breathless smile.

"Ditto." He grinned, rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

As they lay there together. Everything disappeared, all the worries and questions washed away, it felt like a weight being lifted off their shoulders. It was as if when they were together nothing could touch them, all the problems disappeared and they just lay there. Together, everything else could wait.

…

**Tadah! Review!**

**Please check out my new story. 'Ourselves To Blame.' You know you want to Hehe ;)**


	12. Crazy In Love

_

* * *

_

Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Sorry for that wait, I'm not so happy with this chapter but tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Crazy In Love**

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Some water?"

"I'm fine."

"Maybe something to eat?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you cold? Do you need a blanket?"

"Really I'm…" Nathan stopped, the last word died on his lips as a smirk slowly grew on his handsome features. "Actually, there is one thing."

"What?" Haley asked, willing to do whatever he wanted, as long as it helped him get better.

"You in a nurses costume." His smirk grew as her eyes widened and mouth went agape. "I can totally see you in leather Hales. Oh yeah." He closed his eyes, imagining it in his head. God he felt his body react just thinking about it.

"Nathan." Haley blushed, God she hated that he could get a reaction out of her. "I meant something that would make you feel better."

"Oh trust me Hales that would make me feel _so_ much better." Nathan grinned sexily, trying to pull her onto the bed with him but she refused. "Hales!" He whined.

Haley couldn't help but giggle at his pouting lips. "No Nathan." She said sternly. "Doctor Harper told me that you need to stay in bed and to not move unless it's required, and especially none of that." She blushed just remembering that very embarrassing conversation with Greg. He'd told her that he'd advise them to not have any sexual activity until Nathan was fully recovered. That was an awkward conversation.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "He didn't mean I have to stay in bed at _all_ times." He brought a hand up to his face and ran it over his newly shaved head. He was still getting used to his hair been short but it was growing back, slowly, but it was growing back.

"Did too." She told him.

"No he didn't." Nathan argued back.

"He did."

"Did not."

Haley let out an aggravated sigh, "You're infuriating."

Nathan winked. "Only for you." He then turned to look at the TV and let out a sigh. "There's nothing on, can I at least come through into the living room."

"No." Haley said stubbornly, she wasn't having him getting up and walking about to only have him fainting on her. It had been a little over a week since Nathan had gotten home from the hospital and they'd decided Haley would stay at his place. Obviously she didn't really have any other place to stay but Nathan wanted her to stay with him, and Haley could look after him this way. The operation had been successful, they managed to get the entire tumour, and Greg had made an appointment for a couple of weeks for Nathan to come back. Just to check how he was doing and to make sure he wasn't experiencing headaches or nausea and that he was all around okay.

"Hey, where're you going?" Nathan called out as Haley began to walk out of the bedroom. She didn't answer him though and he pouted slightly. He seriously loved her for taking care of him but she was driving him crazy!

* * *

"I'm so glad we decided to do this." Brooke smiled perkily, taking a sip from her large coffee cup.

"Me too." Rachel replied.

"I miss you too." Both their heads turned towards the third member of their little group.

"Haley!" They shouted together.

She looked up startled. "What?" She covered the mouth piece of her phone.

"We're supposed to be having some girl time and you're talking to Muscle McMusclesin." Brooke pouted.

Haley gave her a weird look before rolling her eyes with a small smile. "I gotta go." She laughed. "No. Have fun with the guys, but no moving." She told him sternly, giggling when he groaned, and both her friends rolled their eyes. "Love you. Bye." She hung up quickly before turning to her two friends. "Sorry." She flashed them a large unapologetic grin.

"What?" She asked when Rachel and Brooke continued to stare at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Rachel laughed.

"So what were we talking about?" Haley asked, lifting her large cup to her mouth and taking a long sip of the hot liquid.

"How sickeningly sweet you and Boss man are." Brooke giggled when Haley threw a sugar packet at her.

"We're not that bad." She defended.

Rachel scoffed giving her friend a teasing grin. "You're worse." She told her.

Haley rolled her eyes, scratching at her arm.

"Stop it." Brooke told her sternly.

Haley pouted. "But it hurts!"

"We know honey," Rachel smiled sympathetically. "Have you been putting the cream on it?" She asked.

Haley nodded, pulling up her shirt sleeve to show both girls the healing burns on her arm.

"How's your stomach?" Brooke asked, wincing slightly at her friends blistered and burnt skin.

"It's getting better. Not as painful." She smiled. "And the burns on my back and legs are healing well."

"And Nathan?" The red head asked.

"He's good. He's been taking his pills everyday and I put on the cream for him, so he's getting better." She smiled lovingly thinking about her boyfriend.

"How're things with you and Jake?" Haley asked, before taking a bite from her bagel.

Rachel tried to hide her grin behind her large coffee cup. "They're good." She told them, taking a sip of the hot drink.

Brooke and Haley exchanged looks. "Riiiiight." They both drawled.

"They are!" She giggled. "Okay, they're really good."

Her best friends smiled. "Good, you deserve to be happy Rach." Brooke reached over the table and gave the red heads hand a squeeze. Rachel had never really had a serious relationship, she just slept around. She wasn't a slut, no. She just genuinely liked men and sex. So to have her find a guy she liked? Well it was great, but to have her find a guy she liked that was Jake? Well that was awesome!

Rachel sent the two brunettes a smile she only saved for them. "What about with you and shower boy?" She giggled, and Haley soon joined her. Haley had told Rachel all about the whole shower incident.

Brooke pouted. "Shut up you guys!" She felt the sides of her mouth twitch upwards. "Yous suck." She took a bite from her bagel, chomping on it.

"Was he big?" Rachel turned to Haley, making them laugh even harder as Brooke huffed.

"Guys!"

"Pretty big." Haley answered, ignoring her friend. "But not nearly as big as Nathan."

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Really?" Rachel smirked. "Shoe size?"

"Fourteen." Haley grinned.

"Jake's a thirteen." Rachel told her while licking her lips.

"Yous are mean!" Brooke huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Rachel chuckled. "We were only joking Davis, stop being such a grouch."

"I'm not." She stated then sighed. "Okay I am, sorry girls." She smiled at the apologetically.

"Brooke." Haley spoke softly, as the taller girl stirred her coffee with her spoon, ignoring her two friends questioning stares. "Honey," She lay her left hand on her arm, stopping Brooke's movements. "Talk to us." She urged.

Rachel sent her an encouraging smile too; putting her hand on Brooke's other arm.

The brunette sighed, looking up at her friends. "It's just… I've been thinking about the apartment lately, all our memories are in that place. All our photographs." She felt her eyes gloss over. "And we can't get them back, not ever."

Haley and Rachel instantly moved closer to the distraught girl.

"It's okay B."

"No it's not Rach, it's really not." Brooke sobbed, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks. "All our memories were in that place."

"You're right Brooke." Haley said softly, "But we can make knew memories, take new photos. And we're all here, alive. I think that's worth something, don't you?" She asked teasingly which earned her a smile from the crying girl.

"Can I get yous anything?" A waitress asked, concern showing in her hazel eyes.

"Emm." Rachel squinted her eyes at the small girl's nametag. "Gigi, is it?"

She nodded.

"Can we get that chocolate cake?" The red head pointed to the large desert behind the glass at the counter. "To go." She added and Gigi nodded, walking away quickly.

Both girls cuddled into Brooke's sides, wrapping their arms around her shoulders, so they were cheek to cheek with the tall brunette.

Haley glared at a couple of woman, who looked about thirty, who were giving them disapproving looks.

"What?" She barked and the two women instantly went back to their conversation.

* * *

"Dude, that is nasty."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"That is so cool; will it leave like a scar?" Tim asked, eyes widening.

Nathan smirked at his friend's faces, before pulling down his t-shirt and sitting back on the couch. "Probably."

"Guys, I seriously think I'm gonna throw up." Skills told them, he never did have a strong stomach.

"It's not that bad." Nathan defended his burnt back. "Plus, it helps when you have a beautiful girlfriend to put the cream on for you." His smirk grew.

"You have it bad." Lucas commented, with a smirk of his own.

Nathan shrugged, not denying it.

"So how are things between you and Haley?" Mouth asked, before taking a sip of his water.

"They're good, really good." He grinned.

"I know what ya mean man." Jake smiled thinking about Rachel.

"Ditto." Lucas added.

Skills sighed. "We need to get girlfriends." He told Tim and Mouth who nodded in agreement.

"Talking of girlfriends." Mouth spoke up. "Didn't Haley tell you _not_ to leave your bed?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I love her for taking care of me and for been concerned, but I just," He groaned. "She's driving me crazy."

"Brooke's the same." Lucas stated. "Ever since we had that fight she's been like… I don't know, but it's as if she's worried about what she says to me." He sighed.

Suddenly they heard muffled voices outside the door.

"Shit!" Nathan exclaimed. "Guys help me into the bedroom." Lucas and Jake instantly helped Nathan up, making sure to be careful of his burns, they ere half way down the hallway when a voice stopped them.

"Nathan Scott." Haley tried to hide her smile. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jake and Lucas helped him turn around, and it was then they noticed the three girls tear stained faces. The two boys quickly rushed over to their respective other half's.

"Whoa." Haley commented, quickly rushing over to Nathan's side as she seen him tipping slightly. "Come on." She put one of her arms around his waist while he put his around her shoulder.

"You okay?" Haley asked softly as she helped Nathan lie down on the bed.

The raven haired boy closed his eyes, as the room started to spin. "A bit dizzy." He admitted.

"I'll get your tablet." She kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

"Hales you have to try this." Brooke exclaimed as she watched her friend walk about in the kitchen. "It's so good." She moaned, taking another large forkful of chocolate cake into her mouth.

Haley laughed at the heavenly look on Brooke's face. "I will." She told them, then grabbed the glass of water and made her way back to the bedroom.

"Here ya go." She smiled, climbing onto the bed beside her boyfriend. She watched as his face scrunched up in disgust as the blue pill entered his mouth and he quickly took a drink of the water, washing it down. "Better?" She asked after a couple of minutes and he nodded.

"Much." He smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked, wiping at her tear stained cheeks.

Haley shook her head laughing slightly. "We just got a bit emotional at lunch, thinking about the apartment and stuff." She shrugged.

"Knock knock." A voice spoke form the doorway and their heads snapped up to see all their friends standing with bog smiled on their faces. "Can we come in?" Brooke continued.

"Sure." Nathan laughed, as they all scuttled into the room, Mouth and Brooke sat on the bed whereas Lucas Skills and Tim sat on the floor and Jake sat with Rachel in his lap beside them.

"So did you get your pill Nate." Tim asked, saying 'pill' in a funny way.

"Dude, I'm not on drugs." Nathan told him slowly.

"Well you kinda are." Lucas told him.

"Yeah," Haley agreed.

"Whatever." He chuckled. They continued to laugh and joke around when Rachel suddenly noticed the time.

"We better get going." The red head told the group, standing up and entwining her fingers with Jakes. After saying their goodbyes everyone finally left over the course of half an hour.

* * *

"Tonight was fun." Haley commented, as she sat beside Nathan in their bed later on that night.

"Yeah." He said, his voice hoarse as she continued to softly rub cream for his burns up and down his back.

"Is that okay?" She asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"You have no idea." He told her truthfully, moaning slightly. She seriously had magic fingers.

"I love your hair like this." Haley admitted.

"Really?" Nathan smirked, looking at her over his shoulder as he lay on his stomach. "Enough to dress up in a nurses costume? Owe!" He exclaimed as she pinched one of his butt cheeks.

Haley smiled teasingly at him. "That's what you get." She then moved so she was lying on her side and she kissed him softly on the lips.

Nathan moaned. "God I missed you today." He admitted and moved onto his side, pulling her to him so he was spooning her, and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, blowing a raspberry there, grinning as she let out a loud giggle.

"Love you." He whispered into her ear.

Haley let a dazzling smile overtake her face at his words. "Love you more." She giggled at how cheesy they sounded.

Nathan shook his head with a smile and whispered into her skin. "Impossible."

* * *

**So this chapter was light and fluffy :D Review please!**


	13. It’s Only Life

**Hey everyone. Surprised to hear from me? Haha. So I have to get this off my chest, I feel like I've rushed this story, like I could've played out the coma/cancer story lines a bit more. Sorry if you feel like it's rushed and I don't blame you. Cos I think the same thing. Lol. So thank yous all for the amazing reviews. I love yas! Thank you to Kelly who let me bounce ideas off of her lol. Love ya hon!**

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Only Life**

-

-

-

"I should really get up." Haley yawned, snuggling closer into the hard chest she was using as a pillow.

"Yeah you probably should." Nathan sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. Neither making any move to get up.

Haley groaned, "I don't wana go to work today."

"Then don't." Nathan shrugged.

Haley laughed at that. "Nate I have to, it's my first day back for… ages." She said.

He sighed. "Why do you need to be there? You're _my _assistant. And I'm not there so neither should you be." He concluded.

"That's not how it works babe." She smiled, kissing his cheek lightly before getting up from the bed.

Nathan groaned. "Hales! Come back to bed." He said, rolling over onto the side she'd just been, her scent lingering. "I'll make it worth your while." He said seductively.

Haley felt an involuntary shiver run up her spine at his words. "I can't, plus none of that until you're better."

Nathan pouted. "You're no fun."

She rolled her eyes as she went into the bathroom to change.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted. "If I'm not allowed to do anything I should atleast be able to watch you get dressed!" He heard her mutter something that sounded like 'Perv' but he couldn't be sure as it was muffled.

"I don't think you'd like what you'd see anyway." Haley mumbled, but this time he heard it.

"Hales." Nathan's voice was concerned.

"I'm fine Nathan."

"No you're not." He muttered to himself and slowly began to get up from the bed.

"Don't even think about getting up Nathan Scott!"

He chuckled. "You suck, you know that."

She simply laughed and came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, fully dressed.

"Come 'ere." He told her and she reluctantly walked over to him. "What're wrong?" He asked concern evident in his blue pools.

She sighed shaking her head, "its stupid-"

"It's not if it's making you upset." He announced.

"Charmer." She mumbled and he chuckled. Sitting down on the bed she turned to face him. "It's just… I'm covered in burns, and scars, and my stomachs still bruised."

Nathan closed his eyes as he came to realisation. "You're beautiful, Haley." He told her seriously. "Hell, you could wear a bloody potato sack and I'd still think you'd be beautiful, don't ever think otherwise. I love you, and that's never gonna change because of how you look."

She twisted her lips. "What if I was so big I couldn't move?"

"I'd still love you."

"What if I was so small I could fit in your pocket?"

"I'd carry you around with me all day." He grinned, and was rewarded with a bubble of laughter from her.

She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, "you are quite charming, you know that?" She popped a kiss on his nose before standing up, smoothing out her pencil skirt, and sorting her black tights.

"I know." He smiled, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I really have to get going or I'm gonna be later than what I already am." She grabbed her purse before popping a quick kiss on his lips. "Bye, love you! Don't move too much!" She shouted.

"Love you too!" He shouted back, chuckling slightly as he heard the door slam shut. God he really did love her.

* * *

Haley walked grudgingly walked up to Mrs Hartless' desk. "Excuse me." All she got was silence; she really did hate this woman. Ever since they day she 'Hmm'd' at her for hiding behind that plant, the day she got the job. Haley cleared her throat, this time the older woman looked up.

"Hi." Haley faked a smile.

"What can I help you with?" Mr Hartless asked in a snotty tone.

Haley didn't let her tone faze her. "Mr Scott's not going to be in today so I was wondering if you have any work for me." She asked.

The older woman sighed not so subtly and handed Haley a large stack of papers. "These are all of Mr Scott's appointments for next week. Should he be back by then?"

"I think so." Haley told her.

"Well then you need to copy them onto your computer and put them in order. Think you can do that?" She asked as if speaking to a four year old.

"I'm sure I can." Haley gave a tight smile.

"Oh and Haley?" The smaller girl turned around with an inpatient look.

"Yes Linda?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to help Mr Scott feel better." Linda told her with a smirk, before going back to her work.

Haley scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. What the hell did she mean by that?

* * *

Brooke smiled as another happy customer left the shop. She was good. She'd just gotten a forty year old woman to buy a corset, and it wasn't that it didn't look good on her… it was just that it was more of a twenty year olds lingerie store.

"Hey pretty girl."

She almost jumped out of her skin at the husky voice. "Lucas!" She laughed while slightly smacking his arm. "You scared me." She whispered with a small smile.

He shrugged with that Scott grin. "I missed you."

She rolled her eyes. "I've only being gone a couple of hours," she smiled. "But I missed you too." He was too sweet.

He leaned down and captured her lips, smirking as he heard her moan. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up closer to him, opening her mouth to let his tongue plunge inside, tangling their tongues together. Brooke suddenly pulled away.

"You're gonna get me fired." She laughed breathlessly.

"Okay okay I'll go." He squeezed her ass before popping one last kiss on her mouth.

Brooke grabbed his hand before he walked away. "Who said anything about you leaving? I meant if they see us I'll get fired. Why don't you step into my office?" She grinned; making sure no one was watching them.

Lucas smirked, while walking with her. He pushed her up against the door the minute it was shut and locked the want for this woman never seemed to end. Brooke moaned at his eagerness, glad he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Needed him.

She quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he trailed kisses up her neck. "We have to be quick." She told him, knowing she couldn't leave the new girl alone for too long.

He grinned. "That won't be a problem."

* * *

"Mr Scott's office how can I help you?" Haley answered the phone; it stuck between her ear and shoulder as she continued to type on the keyboard.

"I'm bored."

She continued to move her fingers as she heard his voice. "I'm sorry sir Mr Scott's not in at the moment; maybe you'd like to leave a message?"

"I miss you."

She smiled at the sincerity in his voice. Looking around to make sure no one was listening she stopped typing. "I miss you too." She sighed tiredly.

"You okay?" Nathan asked concerned.

Haley closed her eyes. "Today's just been really weird; everyone just keeps making comments and stuff. It doesn't matter. What're you doing?" She asked.

Nathan waited a minute before replying, not entirely happy with her answer but he could question her on it when she got home.

"Nothing." He told her, moving his fingers across the controller. "Just playing some NBA Live. I tried to phone Luke but he's not answering."

Haley smiled sadly, feeling bad for leaving him all alone. "I'm sorry Nate."

He smiled. "It's okay Hales; anyway you'll be home in a few hours."

"Actually I have to work late tonight." She announced, feeling even worse. "I have all this paperwork to catch up on."

"Oh." Nathan said disappointed. "Well that's okay; I'll just see you when you get home kay?"

"Okay." Haley frowned at his change of attitude. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too." He said before hanging up.

"Talking to Mr. Scott?"

Haley swivelled around in her chair at the voice. Great, the office gossip. Laura.

"What? No why would I be?" Haley stuttered.

Laura smirked. "Whatever you say." The blonde walked off and Haley groaned, leaning back in her chair.

Today really sucked.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Tutor slut."

Haley smiled at the sound of her friend's voice; she really needed it right now.

"Hey Rach."

"Okay what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"What? Nothings' wrong. What makes you think that?" Haley asked as she walked out of the elevator.

"Well you called me Rach instead of Bitch so something must be up." The red head laughed. "Come on Hales you know you can tell me anything."

Haley sighed, sending Bernard the doorman a smile as she walked out into the cold night air. "Today just sucked, that's all." She said tiredly.

"Why?" Rachel prodded.

The brunette sighed again, running a hand through her short locks as she walked into the car park.

"Well everyone was making snide comments about me and Nathan, and well I didn't think anything of it. But then this girl… I can't remember her name, anyway she came up and handed me a fruit basket - a freakin' fruit basket! And I was like what the hell? And she said 'A home warming gift, you know, since you and Mr. Scott are together now.'" Haley mimicked the girl's squeaky annoying voice. "Then she walked off laughing. Everyone knows Rach."

Rachel smiled sadly as she slipped on one of Jake's old t-shirts and walked into the kitchen. "You knew they were all gonna find out sooner or later Hales."

"Yeah, but I'd rather it be later." She muttered, rummaging around in her handbag for her car keys.

Rachel laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "You'll be fine Hales, I know you and you're strong. Don't let them whores get you down, they're all just jealous because they couldn't even get Nathan to look in their direction and he practically falls at your feet." She smiled.

Haley sighed. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Rachel asked, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Get me to forget whatever I was worried about in the first place?" Haley smiled.

"It's a gift." She smirked. "And it's what best friends are for."

Haley let out a triumphant 'yes' as she finally got her keys. "Yeah, yeah." She laughed. "So when am I gonna see you?"

Rachel held the phone in-between her shoulder and ear as she raked about in the fridge. "That's actually why I called." She remembered. "Do you think you could come over here tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Haley answered. "Just me or are more people coming? Because you know I love you Rach but you're not really my type… well I guess if you asked nicely…"

"Haha." Rachel deadpanned. "Funny."

"I try." Haley laughed.

"No it'll you and Nathan, and Brooke and Lucas-I haven't being able to get in touch with her all day. Have you heard from her?" She asked, as she made a sandwich.

"No." Haley said, scrunching her eyebrows, usually the girls have a three way conversation atleast once a day. "She's probably busy at work."

"Probably." Rachel laughed, her worries vanishing. "So tomorrow night okay? At seven."

"Sounds good." Haley commented. "Dammit!" She cursed as her heal got caught in one of the cracks in the ground and snapped off.

"What?"

"Stupid heel on my shoe broke off. Fuck." She cursed again, as she bent down to pick it up. "I don't see how this day could get any suckier." She said as she reached her car.

"Suckier is not a word deary." Rachel spoke with a laugh in her voice. "And here I thought you were the tutor."

"Shut up." Haley laughed, groaning when she dropped her keys. "Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed when she stood back up and someone was standing right in front of her.

"What?" Rachel panicked. "Hales, Haley are you okay? Haley!"

Haley spoke into the phone, still a little shocked. "I'll phone you back later. Love ya." Hanging up she put her mobile in her bag. "Chase, what're you doing here?" She asked.

He smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Haley nodded, something about his presence was unnerving to her and she quickly fiddled with her keys trying to open her car door.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He commented.

"That's because we broke up." Haley told him.

"So how are things between you and Nathan?" Chase asked, putting on a smile. Haley knew it was meant to be friendly but it was seriously freaking her out.

"They're great." She responded. "I don't want to be rude but I really have to get home."

Chase put his hand on the car door as she went to open it. "I'm sorry about the apartment." He told her. "Where are you staying now?"

Haley gulped uncomfortably. "Chase I have to go-"

"I miss you." He told her.

She tried to open the door but he was too strong. "I'm with Nathan." She told him.

"So? You were with me when you slept with him." He told her, bitterness evident in his tone.

"And I'm sorry for that." Haley spoke honestly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did." He said darkly then it was gone in a second, replaced by a bright smile. "I better get going. Bye Hales."

A shiver ran down her spin as he said her name, and not in a good way. "Bye." She spoke shortly, quickly getting into her car and driving off. Leaving Chase standing in the parking lot, watching her.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Rachel who was still looking at her phone looked up and smiled. "I'm fine." She walked closer to him. "Don't you look yummy?" She commented and giggled at him in his pizza boy uniform.

"Haha, laugh it up." Jake grinned, leaning in for a sweet kiss. "So is everyone coming round tomorrow night?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep, I can't wait to tell them."

"Me neither."

"I always thought I would be scared but I'm not." She admitted.

"And why's that?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Cause I have you silly." She giggled and pulled him in for another kiss. Work forgotten.

* * *

"Oh God." Brooke moaned as Lucas continued to pound into her, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, urging him on. She felt him pinch her clit and she fell into oblivion. "Lucas!" The feel of her feminine muscles clenching around him was enough to send Lucas over the edge with a low grunt of her name.

"God, that was…amazing." She grinned as he rolled off her, pulling her onto his chest as they ley on her bed. She'd left work early and they went straight home.

"Yeah," He agreed with a soft smile, looking down into her hazel brown eyes he uttered those three words he'd being longing to for the past week. "I love you."

Brooke felt as if she couldn't breath, her heart was pounding in her ears. "What?" She whispered hoping she hadn't misheard him.

"I love you Brooke Davis, more than I ever thought possible. You make me the happiest man on the planet-" He was cut off as her lips were on his, in a hungry passionate kiss.

They pulled apart a moment later and Brooke whispered breathlessly. "I love you too." She felt her heart swell as his smile turned into a full fledged grin. "Ready for round two?" She giggled and let out a loud squeal as he practically pounced on her.

* * *

Haley quickly locked her car and practically sprinted up the steps to Nathan's apartment. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her. She got inside and locked the door, smiling as she saw Nathan sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"Sorry I'm so late, today's just really sucked." She told him, taking off her shoes.

"How come?" He asked, putting all his attention onto her.

"Well first of all," she held up her shoe in one hand and her heel in the other.

Nathan chuckled. "How'd that happen?"

"Stupid crack in the road." She muttered, throwing down her shoes and walking over to the couch, plopping down beside him.

"What else?" He prodded, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She sighed. "Now at work everyone knows about us." She looked up at his shocked face. "That's I I thought!" She exclaimed.

"How'd they find out?"

She shrugged, cuddling into his side. "I dunno. And then I met Chase outside, he really creeped me out."

"Yeah? What he do?" Nathan asked, feeling anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Nothing." Haley said, "He did nothing, I guess I was just tired." She shook her head, "let's talk about it later. Right now I just wanna sit here with you." She sighed in content at feeling his arms wrap around her.

"Well I've got something to tell you." He admitted.

"Oh crap, what?" She asked.

He sent her a sheepish smile. "I got a phone call today. It was my dad."

Haley's eyes widened a little. "Really?" She already didn't like his parents, the fact that they couldn't even come to see their son while he was lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

He nodded, and bit his lip.

"Come on Nate just tell me, there's no way you could make my day any suckier." She laughed, running her hands through his short black locks.

"They're coming to visit." He watched as her face fell.

Well this sucks.

…

**TBC . . X**


	14. Say It Loud

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews they make me smile. So I have to go back to school tomorrow :( Really not looking forward to it so I thought I'd UD and ya'll can make me smile some more with feedback hehe. Well enjoy :D**

**Chapter Fourteen: Say It Loud**

-

-

-

"_Nothing." Haley said, "He did nothing, I guess I was just tired." She shook her head, _

"_let's talk about it later. Right now I just wanna sit here with you." She sighed in content _

_at feeling his arms wrap around her._

"_Well I've got something to tell you." He admitted._

"_Oh crap, what?" She asked._

_He sent her a sheepish smile. "I got a phone call today. It was my dad."_

_Haley's eyes widened a little. "Really?" She already didn't like his parents, the fact that _

_they couldn't even come to see their son while he was lying unconscious in a hospital _

_bed._

_He nodded, and bit his lip._

"_Come on Nate just tell me, there's no way you could make my day any suckier." She _

_laughed, running her hands through his short black locks._

"_They're coming to visit." He watched as her face fell._

_Well this sucks._

Nathan watched for a reaction from Haley. But her face stayed impassive. Shocked.

She seemed to find her voice a second later. "When?"

"Emm, how many days until Thursday?" He asked.

Haley twisted her lips. "Two days." She answered.

"Two days." He smirked as her eyes narrowed then her mouth went agape again.

"Oh God, your parents. Your freakin' parents!" Haley exclaimed, standing up from the couch, her tiredness forgotten. "I have to go phone Brooke." She muttered before quickly running to the bedroom.

Nathan watched her go before chuckling at his girlfriends actions. He'd picked a crazy one for sure.

…

"Hey, you made it." Rachel smiled as she answered the door, her voice a little jittery.

Haley gave her a smile and creased her brow, "Well yeah, I told you we were going to." She laughed.

Rachel nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course. I just thought because of Nathan…"

Said man chuckled at this. "Trust me, she did not want me moving from that bed. I think my ass is like permanently moulded into it."

"Well come in, come in." She ushered them inside.

"Hey man."

"Hey Jake." Nathan walked over to him, using his cane for help, and releasing a sigh as he sat down on the couch.

"You alright?" Jake asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it just… itches." He complained.

Jake scrunched up his face. "That's just nasty."

Nathan laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Rach, you sure you're okay?" Haley asked as the two woman made their way to the kitchen.

The red head nodded, "I'm fine Hales, just nervous about dinner." She smiled, the nervousness chewing away at her insides.

Haley smiled. "It'll be fine, want to know something that'll probably make you feel better?" She asked, leaning on the counter.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"Well when I got home last night Nathan told me-"

"Lucas' parents are coming to visit!"

Haley sighed. "-that his parents are coming to visit." She mumbled, turning to face the other brunette.

"What?" Rachel asked, looking between the two girls then her mouth opened. "Oh my God." She laughed.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Bitch."

Rachel simply shrugged, "Hey wait, we didn't hear you come in."

Brooke smiled wickedly. "What Jake didn't tell you? He gave me an extra key so when you go out to work we have crazy hot passionate sex." She said drastically.

"Whore." Rachel narrowed her eyes this time.

Brooke shook her head. "I don't have time for this," then turned to Haley. "The parents!"

"The freakin' parents!" Haley shouted. "Oh God. It's gonna be like that film, 'Meet The Parents' but this time they come here and they have a cat that poops in a toilet."

Brooke cracked a smile at that. "I can't believe it, they're gonna hate us."

"What?" Rachel spoke up. "Why would they hate yous?"

"It's a known fact that the mam will definitely not like us." Brooke told her then said. "How would you feel if the only two sons you had moved away to New York then got together with two woman, who are now staying at their apartments because their own one burnt down, also is one of their sons assistants and are madly in love?"

Rachel let out a long breath. "That really sucks for yous."

Both Haley and Brooke groaned, hitting their heads of the counter.

…

"This looks really good Rachel." Lucas complicated the red head.

"Thank you Lucas." She smiled, ignoring the evil eyes Brooke was sending her from her place beside the blonde.

"Hmm, it actually looks a bit dry." Haley announced, trying to keep a straight face.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and through one of the bread rolls at the smaller girl, "Well too bad, you're eating it."

Haley laughed. "Nah it looks good Rach, you actually let her near the oven?" She turned to Jake.

He nodded with a grin.

"Brave man." She commented.

Everyone started talking and Haley turned to Nathan, "You okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You've being quiet since we got in here."

"I'm fine Hales, promise." He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Okay I'm dying to know, why did you want us over here in the first place?" Brooke asked one of her oldest friends, "What's the news?"

Rachel looked at Jake and he took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze and suddenly she wasn't so nervous anymore. He was with her, through thick and thin. She smiled at the four other occupants in the room "We're having a baby." She told them her smile never wavering.

"Wow." Brooke was the first to speak then a smile broke out across her face. "Congratulations Rach." She said, standing up from her seat and wrapping her arms around her.

"Congrats man." Nathan grinned, patting Jake on the back.

"Lets just hope it doesn't have your eyebrows." Lucas joked,

"We can only pray." Jake chuckled.

"Hales?" Rachel asked noticing her friend hadn't said anything yet.

Haley looked up, a smile taking over her face. "Congratulations Rach." She told her genuinely and stood up walking over and hugging one of her oldest friends.

"Thanks you guys." Rachel smiled, all three girls hugging each other.

"You're gonna be a mam!" Brooke squealed. "This is so awesome, I always thought Tutor Girl would be the firs to get knocked up." She laughed, playfully nudging her friend.

"Shut up." Haley laughed, bumping hips with the taller brunette.

She sent her a wicked smile before walking over to her boyfriend and sitting on his lap. "I want a baby."

His eyes widened. "I-eh-huh?-what-I" He stuttered.

Brooke giggled. "You are too easy." She leaned in and kisses his lips.

"That was mean." He mumbled, never breaking contact with her.

"I don't want to lose my dinner before I've even eaten it." Jake spoke up, "So come on, lets eat." He rubbed his hands together and they all sat down and ate their meal.

…

"Chips?"

"Check."

"Drinks?"

"Check."

"Movie?"

"Check."

"Hot boyfriend."

"Check." Nathan smirked and pulled Haley down onto the bed with him making her giggle. She sat in-between his legs as he was propped up against the head board. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, smelling her scent.

"Mmm, you smell good." He grinned, rubbing his nose against her ear.

Haley giggled as his actions tickled her, "Well that's good, cause I'd hate to smell bad." She told him.

Nathan shrugged. "I love whatever you smell of."

Haley rolled her eyes teasingly at his line and leaned back against his chest. "I still can't believe Rachel's pregnant." She announced, yesterday at dinner she'd been so shocked. It was Rachel Gattina, and she just wasn't that type but it seemed like Jake was helping her become someone like that.

"What kind of news were you expecting them to tell us?" He asked, his tone filled with amusement.

Haley shrugged with a slight sigh. "I dunno, but just not that."

He nodded, his cheek against hers. "So wanna watch the movie now?" He asked, his hot breath puffing against her skin, sending tingles throughout her whole body.

"Sure." She smiled. "What did you pick anyway?"

"Emm," Nathan flicked to the channel the movie was on then threw the remote on the bed beside them "Love and Basketball. You ever seen it?"

"No, you?"

"No."

About fifteen minutes through the film Haley felt a soft tickle against the exposed skin between her tank top and pyjama pants, a shiver ran up her spin as Nathan's fingers stroked her softly. The kept slowly moving higher and she playfully smacked his hand when the reached it underside of her breast.

"Stop it." She admonished.

Nathan grinned and started to leave soft butterfly kisses on the skin of her shoulder, his grin widening as he felt her shiver. A loud knocking interrupted him.

"Chinese is here!" Haley exclaimed practically jumping from the bed. "I'll get it!" She shouted whilst running down the hallway.

Nathan groaned. He was sexually frustrated. Not being able to be with Haley was killing him, and a certain part of his anatomy.

…

"Hales, hurry up will you?." Nathan chuckled.

"I'm just coming!" She shouted back, her voice slightly muffled behind the bathroom door.

How the hell did she take so long getting ready for bed? Why couldn't she just sleep naked? He sighed, closing his eyes he could almost fee her naked skin moulded against his.

"Nathan."

He was snapped from his thoughts by her voice and as he looked towards her his jaw nearly hit the floor at the view in front of him. There stood Haley, clad in a nurses costume. His eyes roamed over her body, the short costume came above mid-thigh and was tight, oh so tight. The neckline was in a V shape and showcased a fair amount of cleavage to his hungry gaze. The white stockings made her curvy legs look longer than what they were, and the heels she was wearing were helping too. As he lifted his eyes back to her head he saw she'd completed the outfit with a nurses hat, with a red cross in the middle.

"Do you like it?" Haley asked shyly.

Nathan nodded mutely. "I love it Hales." He finally managed to choke out. "How'd you-when'd you?"

Haley smiled, glad he approved of her costume. "It doesn't matter." She told him, walking closer with a sexy sway of her hips.

Nathan felt all of his blood rush to his groin, "I thought Dr Harper said no sex."

Haley gave him a slow seductive smile, "you said yourself you've being feeling better. Plus, I'm a nurse, so if I can look after you." She grinned.

Nathan let a lopsided grin take over his face. "Hales you look… wow." He'd never thought she'd take his suggestion of a nurse costume seriously, but he was glad she had. He was fucking delighted.

She smiled. "So Mr Scott, maybe i should check you over, to see if you're um… up for the job."

Nathan grinned, "Oh I'm _up_ alright." As Haley moved to straddle his waist, she could feel his hardness pressing into her through the thin sheet. "Hales." Nathan choked out as he felt Haley ground down onto his obvious arousal. It wasn't enough, she needed to feel his naked skin pressed into hers, as they should each other how much they loved the other in the most intimate of ways.

"I need you." She told him before quickly stripping him off the wife beater he was wearing, he aided her movements by lifting his arms as she slipped the offending garment off him and threw it carelessly onto the floor before she sealed their mouths together. Her tongue delved into his mouth to tangle hotly with hers, and as he did so he moved an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She moaned as she felt him press harder against her centre and she instinctively began rocking her body against his.

Nathan made fast work of undoing the buttons of the short dress, grinning as her white bra came into view. Leaning forward he planted a kiss on top of each mound before he lowered his mouth and sucked one of her rock hard nipples into his mouth through the lacy material.

Haley moaned out loud as his hot mouth worked it's magic on her breast and she put her hand behind her back and undid the clasp, letting the cups fall and her bare breasts came into view to his hungry gaze. She moaned louder this time as his hot mouth encased her nipple again. Nathan continued to unbutton her dress as he continued his assault on her breasts. When it was finally undone he threw it onto the floor along with his wife beater.

Haley cupped his cheeks, pulling his face up to hers, moaning when his tongue plunged into her mouth, searching every crevice and cranny. She ran her fingers over his sculpted chest and abs, scratching slightly and she smirked against his mouth when he groaned at the sensation.

Nathan surprised her by rolling them over so he was on top, being careful to not hurt either of their burns. His body was on fire and he knew it wasn't because of the scolded skin. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss as she lifted her legs and tried to push down his plaid blue pyjama pants and boxers with her heels. Nathan broke the kiss to aid her movements and quickly got up from the bed and pushed down the soft cotton, kicking both items to the side when they finally pooled around his feet before climbing back on top of her.

He slowly ran his hands up and down her legs, he moved so he was in a kneeling position between her legs and lifted up her left leg, stroking and caressing it as he undid the clasps on her stockings and slowly pulled them down, looking up he saw Haley watching him, and the pure unadulterated lust that shone back at him sent a jolt straight to his groin. He caressed her calf while slowly moving upwards, pressing kisses along the way, when he came to the inside her thigh he pressed a kiss to her panty covered mound, hearing the breathy moan she made at the action. He repeated his actions with her right leg before finally removing her panties so there were no barriers between them. Haley panted breathlessly at the feeling of his late in the day stubble rubbing against her sensitive flesh.

"God Hales I need you." He told her huskily as her chest rubbed against his as she sat up and pulled him against her. Haley surprised him this time by pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. Nathan nearly swallowed his tongue as her slim fingers wrapped around his erection, pumping him slowly, using the pre-cum from his tip to help her hand slide along him easier. She raised herself up and position him at her entrance and she ran his head along her folds a few times, before she looked into his eyes and slowly sank down on him, watching all the different emotions play across his face. Nathan groaned at the feel of her hot wet heat clamp around him, he knew he'd never tire of it.

They both sighed at the feeling of being joined as one and Haley stayed still for a moment, just enjoying the feel of him pulsing inside of her. A few moments later she began to slowly rock above him, small gasps and moans tearing from her throat. Nathan ran his hands up and down her thighs as she moved, then he grasped her waist, helping her move up and down him. Nathan could feel that tell tail tingling at the base of his spine and he gripped her hips tighter and he thrust upwards just as she sank down.

"Oh God." Haley moaned, doing her best to move faster, she let out a gasp as she felt his fingers move to the apex of her eyes and rub her, bringing her even closer to the edge. She leaned forward and licked a path around his nipple before sucking the small nub into her mouth and grazing her teeth against the sensitive skin. She could feel him push even deeper inside of her and she moaned.

Nathan ran his fingers through her short dark locks, holding her to him. God it felt fucking good. The new angle of her leaning forward combined with the hot sucking of her mouth on him was driving him insane and he couldn't hold back any longer and he held down her hips as he thrust up, his bark arching as he came inside of her, roaring her name. The feel of him coming undone of was Haley's undoing and she came while chanting his name like a mantra, still sliding up and down him but at a slower pace, enjoying the after shocks of their coupling.

She fell flat against his chest, completely boneless, both trying to catch their breaths after their intense experience.

"Oh my God Nate. That was…"

Nathan smirked with a slight chuckle, the vibrations spreading through her, making her squirm above him.

"Just give me a minute Hales." Nathan chuckled. "Unless you want a round two right now."

Haley laughed. "You can't be serious." She then manoeuvred herself into a sitting position and felt him harden within her. "You are serious."

Nathan shrugged un-bashfully. "The things you do to me Haley James." He leaned up on his elbows so his face was closer to hers and like a magnetic force was pulling her closer she began leaning forward. A loud knock at the door interrupted them. Nathan groaned and fell back against the pillows.

"Maybe they'll leave." Haley offered and they waited a few seconds and another loud knock was heard through the small apartment.

He felt the cold air hit his shaft as she lifted herself off of him. "Hales."

"I'll be right back." She told him, taking her robe from behind the door before slipping it on.

"You know that doesn't help right." He smirked as the silk material only reached mid thigh.

She shrugged with a teasing smile. "Who's it gonna be at this time of night?" She asked before walked out of the room.

"You do realise you're still wearing your heels and the hat right?" He called after her with a slight chuckle.

"So what, it's probably just Luke or Bro…" The words died on her lips as she opened the door and the two people standing in front of her were definitely not her two friends.

"Hales who is it?" Nathan asked as he came out of the bedroom, in just his boxers. "Is it Lu…" Just like Haley he stopped mid sentence, as he looked at the two people standing on the other side of the door, eyes wide in surprise.

"Mom, dad."

She really wished she'd taken off her hat.

…

…

…

**TBC . . X**


	15. A Visit From Hell

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, but here it is :D Now thank you so much for the reviews, and to Kelly for her amazing help with this and letting me bounce ideas off of her and nag her all the time hehe, I love ya brain twin. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't have time to read over.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Visit From Hell**

-

-

-

"_You do realise you're still wearing your heels and the hat right?" He called after her with a slight chuckle._

"_So what, it's probably just Luke or Bro…" The words died on her lips as she opened the door and the two people standing in front of her were definitely not her two friends._

"_Hales who is it?" Nathan asked as he came out of the bedroom, in just his boxers. "Is it _

_Lu…" Just like Haley he stopped mid sentence, as he looked at the two people standing _

_on the other side of the door, eyes wide in surprise._

"_Mom, dad."_

_She really wished she'd taken off her hat._

Haley gulped. Oh God. Oh God. This could not be happening. Weren't they meant to be here on Thursday? Stealing a quick subtle glance at the calendar on the wall she nearly groaned out loud. It was Thursday! No one said anything. Just stood there in a silence so deafening it drowned out the sound. Looking back at her boyfriends parents Haley noticed his dad looking her up and down and she suddenly felt very naked, and realised just how little she was wearing. Nathan must have noticed too because he stepped forward.

"Mom, dad." He said again with a strained smile. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Obviously." Dan muttered.

Deb took her stone hard gaze off Haley and smiled sweetly at her son. "Baby I've missed you." She said, pulling him into a hug, trying to ignore the fact that he was in his boxers and a girl was standing beside them in nearly nothing. They'd obviously been busy with other activities before they'd interrupted.

"I've missed you too Mom." Nathan said, hugging her back.

"Who's your friend?" Dan asked, his eyes never leaving the petite brunette.

Nathan moved away from his mother, standing beside Haley, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This is Haley, my girlfriend." He smiled, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze, knowing she must be just as if not more uncomfortable as him. She was in heels and a nurses hat so she probably felt worse.

"Girlfriend?" Deb said wide eyed.

"Yeah." Nathan confirmed.

"Wow." Dan added. "Finally get over your playboy ways?" He smirked at his son.

Haley felt a stab at her heart. Thinking about Nathan being with anyone else really made her feel sick to her stomach and she subtly shrugged his arm off her.

"Dad." Nathan said, his voice hard.

"Well you sure know how to pick 'em son." His smirk widened.

Haley quickly pulled the hat from her head and mumbled something inaudible before turning around and walking quickly to the bedroom, ignoring the three pairs of eyes burning into her back.

…

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke cried with laughter and clutched her stomach as she rolled back on the couch.

"Shut up!" Haley said. "It's not funny." She pouted.

Brooke howled again, tears streaming down her face as she continued to cackle.

"It's hilarious!" She said, her breathing finally returning to normal. "That's some first impression." And with that she was rolling with laughter again.

Haley glared at her friend. "I wouldn't be laughing If I were you, Nathan and I had sex right on that couch," she said, laughing when Brooke instantly jumped up.

"That's something every mother likes to hear."

Both girls whipped their heads around at the sound of the voice. Both staring at the mother of their boyfriends.

"Deb-"

"It's okay Haley, I'd just appreciate it if you kept your activities with my son to yourself." Deb told her snappily before turning around and going into the kitchen area.

Brooke's jaw dropped and she glared. No one spoke to her best friend like that except her and Rachel! She looked over at Haley and pretended to scratch air with a quiet hissing noise.

"So how did you sleep?" Haley asked, walking into the kitchen, Brooke following her.

"Not very well," Deb answered. "And after hearing about your activities on that couch I'm sure it wont be much better tonight." She smiled sweetly at Haley. "Well I'm off to meet Dan and then we're going to see Lucas, we'll be back soon. And Haley, this time when we come in please try and be wearing… something." She shook her head slightly and walked out.

Haley glared at the closed door.

"She _is_ evil." Brooke said, breaking the silence.

"I told you!" Haley exclaimed, her arms going up in the air. "She hates me." She groaned, walking over and slumping onto one of the stools at the island.

"She doesn't hate you." Brooke said, "She hasn't really said anything mean to me, she's actually being kinda nice." She admitted.

"You suck." Haley said with a slight laugh.

Brooke shrugged. "Just ask Lucas."

"Eww!" Haley said whilst laughing, "how come Deb doesn't walk in when you say that?" She asked. "It's not fair."

"I'm lucky." Brooke grinned. "Plus I didn't blurt it out when she was in the apartment."

Haley rolled her eyes, and Brooke quickly dodged the dish towel she threw in her direction.

"Don't you have work or something?" Brooke asked, getting two cans of coke from the fridge and handing one to her friend.

Haley groaned. "Don't remind me." She groaned.

"That bad huh?"

"Worse." She sighed.

"I'm sorry buddy." Brooke laid a hand on top of hers, "But look on the bright side, I'm sure Nathan has lots of ways to make you feel better. Maybe he'll dress up as a doctor." She laughed, before running.

Haley's mouth dropped open before she laughed loudly, "You better run!"

…

"Rough day?"

Haley lifted her head from the table as she heard the voice, a smile forming on her lips.

"Hey Jake, and yeah." She laughed.

He chuckled, taking a seat opposite her.

"How's Rachel?"

"She's good." Jake smiled, thinking about the red head. "But I'm not here to talk about her, I'm here to talk about you."

"Always were a sweet talker, is that how you got Rachel to sleep with you in the first place?" Haley asked with a cheeky grin.

"You know it." Jake mirrored her grin.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

He held up a bag, and Haley raised an eyebrow. "Twinkies." He explained, "Rachel's being craving them."

They both laughed.

"I'm happy for the both of you." She told him earnestly.

Jake smiled. "Thanks Hales. Now what's going on with you and Boss man?" He asked.

Haley laughed. "You always were a gossiper Jaqkelski." She smiled, Jake used to be one of the girls, actually both him and Chris were. "Nothing much, but his mother's driving me insane!" She said, her eyes widening.

Jake scrunched his face. "Rachel told me about the whole parents visiting thing."

Haley sighed. "It seriously sucks, I don't know what her problem is with me,"

"Maybe because you answered the door in a nurses hat?" He offered.

"Hey! I had my robe on as well and how the hell did you know about that?"

He sent her a sheepish grin.

"I am going to kill Brooke."

…

"Haley?" Nathan called through the apartment as he heart the door slam shut. "Is that you?"

"No."

Nathan almost groaned out loud.

"What do you want dad?" He asked.

"Can't a father come to talk to his son?" Dan smirked.

"Not when the fathers you." Nathan remarked.

Dan's smirk grew. "You really have grown up." He said. "So tell me about Haley." He said.

Nathan gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"I just want to know about the girl that's dating my son..."

"Dad…"

"…and to make sure she's not trapping him into anything."

Nathan gave him a hard stare, he should have known. "Dad. Haley's not like that."

"How do you know? How long have you being with her? A couple months?" Dan asked.

"Haley's not like that." He repeated. "I love her and she loves me and she wouldn't try to trap me into anything."

"I'm just saying son, do you want to bounce a baby on your knee-"

"Dad!" Nathan shouted, his anger at it's boiling point.

"Just think about it, is she on the pill?" Dan enquired.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but stopped. Was she? The last few times they were together they hadn't used protection, she would've told him if she wasn't, right?

Dan grinned smugly.

"Nathan?!" Said girls voice suddenly ringing through the apartment. "Hey," She smiled as she noticed Nathan.

"Mr. Scott." She gave him a small smile.

"Haley," He returned the gesture. "Wow, look at you you're absolutely glowing. I'm going to meet your mother for dinner." He told them, after they'd visited Lucas Deb had insisted they go out for something to eat and Dan had come back to get his wallet.

Haley's brow furrowed slightly as she watched him walk out of the room before she turned to Nathan, her smile instantly brightening.

"Hey." She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, but he stood stiffly, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"We're good, right?" He asked.

"Huh?" Haley said with a slight laugh. "Ooh. Yeah course we are."

"So you're on birth control right, I mean the other night."

Haley froze for a moment the looked up at him. "I am now… but I wasn't that night."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Did you think about it? Having a baby to stay together?" The words slipped from his mouth before he could think.

Haley's jaw dropped slightly, and she scoffed. "I am twenty three years old Nathan, no I don't want a baby. And I didn't think we needed anything to keep us together? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well you knew you weren't protected that night." He pointed out.

"Well firstly, it takes two, guy without a condom. And secondly, the only thing I was thinking about that might was being with you. The fact that you think I'm trying to trap you into something is really insulting" She retorted, throwing her handbag down on the bed.

"Then why'd you go off birth control?!"

"Because you were in a coma!" She shouted.

"You still should have told me Haley!"

"Told you what?, that when you have sex there's a risk of pregnancy." She asked, her eyes filled with anger.

"Haley I know that." He said.

"You should have told me that having sex turns you into an ass." She spat.

"What if something were to happen? Huh. That would've changed our lives forever." He told her.

"Well I'm sorry that having children with me is so repulsing to you." She snarled before picking up her handbag and making her way out of the bedroom.

"That's not it," Nathan protested sternly, going after her. "But I have a career, I just want to spend time with you by ourselves." He explained, and she slowly turned around. "Just show me the pills."

She just looked at him in complete disbelief before scoffing, "I cannot believe you still don't believe me." and raking around in her handbag and finally found the small square box. "Here take 'em." She pushed them into his chest. "I don't need 'em anymore." She began to walk to the door.

"Haley…" Nathan said.

"Your future is totally secure don't worry." She told him as she opened the door. "Don't come after me." Was the last thing she said, as she slammed the hard wood behind her.

Nathan sighed, beating himself up inside. He knew he should have never let his parents visit.

…

…

…

**TBC . . X**


	16. Picture Perfect

**So first of all thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter. Dan and Deb are evil lol. So I hope this chapter has a few surprises that hopefully none of you saw coming, or well weren't expecting, hehe. Please enjoy :D**

_**Right, so this I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you to Allison, who helped me out a couple chapters back, and I never thanked her. And I forgot to do it in the last chapter, sorry hun :D Well this chapters for her and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Love ya Girlie!**_

**Chapter Sixteen: Picture Perfect**

**-**

-

-

"Bastard. Want me to come over there and kick his ass?"

Haley cracked a smile at her friends words then it turned into a frown again.

"Ass kicking isn't what Hales needs right now, and anyway if anyone needs their ass kicked Tutor Girl could do it herself, remember that time in high school?"

"Oh yeah! She punched that girl in the face because she made you cry."

"It was more like a bitch slap." Haley cut in.

Rachel and Brooke scoffed.

"You broke her nose and gave her a black eye, love."

Haley laughed.

"Our Tutor Slut can kick ass when she needs to." Rachel smiled.

"Hell yeah I can, no one messes with my girls and gets away with it." Haley added, all three girls giggling.

"So after you walked out where did you go? Actually, where are you?" Brooke asked, pulling her dressing gown closer to her body as she walked into the kitchen, her left hand holding the phone to her ear.

Haley sighed. "In my car." She admitted, putting her feet up on the dashboard. The pink and purple dots on her socks were hard to see through the dark light.

"Like driving around? Or…?" Rachel prodded.

"Sitting in the apartment complex car park." She told them.

Brooke snorted a laugh at that. "Why didn't you come over here?"

"Yeah, or here?" Rachel asked.

Haley mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Brooke questioned, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"I left my keys inside."

She scowled as her friends both let out loud cackling laughs.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"How'd you get inside then?" Rachel asked, trying to quieten her laughter as Jake was sleeping in the bedroom, Skills was out for the night and Mouth and Tim… well she didn't know where the hell they were. They were barley ever there. She and Jake really needed to find their own place before the baby came.

"I must've not locked it right when I got home." Haley told them. "My keys must've fallen out of my bag before I left 'cos they're not in here." She let out a frustrated breath, while raking around in her handbag.

"So where are Satan and his Mistress?" Rachel asked, lying back on the couch, her hand instinctively coming to rest over her stomach.

Haley practically growled at that. "I don't know and I sure as hell don't care. I think they've going out for dinner or something."

Brooke scowled at the mention of Deb and Dan Scott. "They are so not getting a Christmas card." She told her friends, smiling when she heard them both laugh. "But seriously Tutor Girl, what're you gonna do?" She questioned before taking a sip from her glass.

Haley sighed, pressing her feet against the windshield, "I don't know. I guess I'll have to go back up." She huffed. "You know what? Why should I? I mean he hasn't even tried to phone me once. Asshole." She muttered.

"I can't believe-" Brooke stopped mid sentence. "What? No. No I'm not. I don't care if Nathan's looking for her. So? I am not on the phone to Haley. Emm… I'm ordering pizza. Lucas Scott!" She groaned. "Don't-oh-ohhhhhh."

Broth Rachel and Haley made disgusted faces as she started moaning. "Brooke!"

"Wh-oh sorry." The brunette said sheepishly into the phone. "Lucas go away, I'm talking to my friends. Shoo." She pushed him out of the kitchen. "Boys." She sighed, sitting back on her stool.

"What'd he want?" Rachel asked, lifting up one her hands and inspecting her manicured nails.

"He who shall not be named just called him, wondering where MIA Girl is."

"Hey, I'm not-" Haley began to protest but was interrupted by a knock on the window.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, all three girls gone completely silent.

"I don't know." Haley whispered back, she couldn't see anything in the darkness, and all the street lamps were on the other side of the car park.

"Is someone there?" Brooke whispered.

"I don't know." Haley repeated. "Should I open the door?"

"No!" Rachel whisper shouted, "it could be a murderer or something."

"Stop being so mellow dramatic." Haley told her. "It's probably nothing."

"Haley James don't you dare open that door!" Brooke told her fiercely. "And Lucas Scott stop eavesdropping!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" She screamed suddenly, making both Rachel and Brooke jump from where they were seated.

"Haley!"

The small girl couldn't help it and let out a loud laugh, "God yous two are too easy."

"That was not funny!" Brooke scolded. "I almost had a heart attack."

"No you wouldn't have, that's not stylish enough for you." Rachel announced. "You'd probably die chocking on a diamond or something."

"How many karats?"

"A zillion." Rachel said, bored.

Brooke let out a dreamy sigh.

"Hello, mass murderer outside car here." Haley butted in.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Bitch."

The red head laughed. "We've being friends far too long."

"Tell me about it." Haley chuckled. "Okay so I'm opening the door." She announced.

"Be careful!" Brooke told her.

"Yeah, yeah." Haley laughed, pulling on the handle. "There's nobody there." She laughed, then a package caught her eye, bending down she picked it up. Looking around she couldn't see anyone.

"Nobody?"

"No but there's an envelope, it's pretty thick."

"Maybe it's money."

Rachel scoffed. "Why would somebody leave money there?"

"I don't know." Brooke said. "Maybe they dropped it."

"Should I open it?" Haley asked, ignoring her friends bickering.

"Yeah, and if it's money I want half."

"No way, you'll get a third, just like me."

Brooke scoffed. "Says the girl who doesn't think it's money in the first place."

Haley slowly slid her finger along the seal, pulling out the contents.

"Hales?" Rachel spoke softly when there was nothing but silence.

Haley's eyes widened, her voice filled with terror.

"Oh my God."

…

"What do you mean she wont tell you?" Nathan demanded as he paced the length of his bedroom.

"She wont tell me." Lucas answered, not affected by his brothers tone.

"Well get her to fucking tell you." Nathan barked.

"What do you expect me to do Nathan? Slap it out of her?"

The taller boy let out an aggravated groan. "Haley walked out a couple of hours ago just walked out dipshit, and I have no fucking idea where the hell she is, and one of her best friends lives with you so could you please asked again."

Lucas sighed, and could hear the worry in his brothers voice. "Okay, but if she slaps me it's your fault."

He chuckled at that. His head snapped around as he heard the door open and close.

"Wait a minute." Nathan told the blonde, he let out a sigh of relief. "It's okay Luke." He told him before snapping his phone shut and throwing it carelessly behind him.

"Hales." He sighed, "I'm so sorry, I'm the biggest jackass in the wo-" As he walked closer he saw the look of terror on her face. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

Haley forgot that she was pissed at him as Nathan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could. She suddenly felt a tear roll down her cheek, then another, and another, and not before long she was full on sobbing into his chest. Nathan managed to move them over to the couch, he made soothing noises and mumbled words when appropriate. A short while later her crying turned into sniffles, and he ran a hand over her short brown locks.

"What's wrong baby?" Nathan asked softly, still holding her to him.

Haley lifted a hand to wipe at her eyes, embarrassed for just breaking down like that. "It's probably nothing…" She trailed off, looking down at her lap.

Nathan put two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "It's not nothing if it makes you cry." He told her seriously.

Haley gave him a small teary smile.

He then noticed the large envelope and she followed his line of sight and handed it to him.

"Open it." She urged when he made no move to do anything.

Nathan slowly slid his finger along the seal, much like Haley had done earlier and re-opened the packet.

His eyes went wide with confusion and anger as he saw what was inside. He turned his questioning gaze to his girlfriend.

Haley gave him a look that showed she was just as clueless as he was. Looking back down at the photographs, every single one of them of Haley. Whether she was with someone or on her own. There were ones from that day she went out for coffee with Brooke and Rachel, her and Jake, at work, with Nathan.

"Who..?" They both let Nathan's question hang in the air, both staring at the pictures. Haley felt Nathan take her hand in his and give it a squeeze, silently telling her that whatever this was, he was there for her. They'd get through it together.

…

"So let me get this straight." Skills said the next day as everyone was at Nathan's apartment. "Some psycho ass dude left a package that was full of photos of you-which he probably took-outside your car last night? Man that is some messed up white girl drama." He said, leaning back against the couch.

"Tell me about it." Haley mumbled.

"Why were you in your car anyway?" Mouth asked, everyone turned to look at him with looks of disbelief. "What?"

Haley laughed at that, "I-"

"She and Boss man got into a fight." Brooke cut in. "And she left her car keys after she made that big dramatic exit." She cackled, letting out an 'Oomph' as Haley through a pillow at her, sending her flying onto the floor on her back.

"Damn girl, you got arm." Skills smirked and held his hand up for a high five, which Haley happily gave.

"What was the fight about?"

Rachel smacked Mouth on the back of his head. "Stop asking stupid questions." She told him sharply.

"Hey I'm just wondering, and I'm trying to take Hales' mind off the whole stalker psycho photo person thing." He told the red head.

"Thanks Mouth." Haley said dryly.

"No problem." He returned with a side grin.

"Can we get back to the point at hand?" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time, a weird look passed between the two Scott boys.

"Anywho…" Haley said. "The point is that Nathan's scared for my safety."

"Aww." Brooke and Rachel cooed.

"Which I think is completely ridiculous. I mean, who has it out for me?" Haley wondered allowed to the group.

"The woman at your work." Jake said.

"Well… yeah."

"Satan and his Mistress." Brooke added.

"I don't think Dan-"

"Your ex-boyfriend who you cheated on him with your current boyfriend/roomie." Rachel told her.

Haley clenched her jaw for a second before pouting and hunching back against the couch. "You guys suck."

"Just ask Lucas." Brooke smirked, repeating her words from earlier that day.

Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes. "See! Deb still doesn't walk in when you say things like that. But I bet if is said something like, Nathan and I had sex on that countertop she'd waltz right in." She ranted, then her eyes widened and a sheepish smile overtook her face. "Oops?"

Tim's eyes widened and stopped eating his bowl of ice cream as he sat at said countertop, but after a minute simply shrugged and ate another spoon of the cold substance.

"Am I missing something here?" Rachel asked, confused.

Both brunette's sighed.

"Satan's Mistress-"

"Deb." Brooke explained.

Haley then smiled sweetly at Nathan and Lucas. "No offence," then turned back to her red headed best friend. "Walked in after I'd said Nathan and I had had sex on the couch then went all evil on my ass and then Brooke says something dirty and oooh no, neither of the Scott's walk in then do they."

Brooke grinned, her dimple on full display. "I'm just lucky."

"Because having your apartment burn down is lucky."

"Hey, it was yours too. And I wasn't the on inside it."

"But if you were who says you would've had a hot boy to come and rescue you?"

Everyone looked on, amused by the two friends bickering.

"A hot fireman would've come to rescue me." Brooke smirked. "Aren't they yummy? You never know Hales, maybe Nathan'll dress up as one for ya." She winked at her friend, letting out a squeal as she suddenly jumped of the couch, chasing after her.

"You better run Davis!"

Everyone chuckled, as they disappeared to the other room.

"Okay guys, seriously, I'm worried about Haley, and I need you all to look out for her, she doesn't think this is a big deal but I do."

"This is Haley's way of dealing with something." Rachel explained to them all. "She goes into denial, it was the exact same with Chris' cancer." She told them, looking down at her lap and Jake wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Lucas smiled sympathetically. "So everyone just be on the look out for any weirdo's or that creeping around." He then turned to his brother. "Now what're you gonna do about mom and dad?"

Nathan sighed, rubbing his face with one of his hands. "I don't know, I think I'll ask them to leave."

"Brave man." Skills grinned. "Taking on the parents for your girl. Which I have to say is totally worth it, Little Miss Haley J is very, very fine." His grin grew as Nathan scowled at him.

"… so then I was like shut up, but she wouldn't-"

"Minnie?"

"Yeah-who would call their child Minnie anyway?" Brooke asked with clear disgust as she and Haley walked back into the living room. "I mean, there's nothing minnie about her."

"Brooke! That was mean."

"I don't care, she's a bitch and I hate her."

Haley smiled. "You're so sweet, and you wonder why you have no friends?"

Brooke laughed and pushed her friend so she fell onto the couch beside Nathan.

"So, who's up for a movie?" She asked.

Everyone looked at each other in wonderment-except Rachel-at the two girls then simply chuckled. They'd being best friends for far too long.

…

""So when's Haley home?"

"Any minute now." Nathan answered Lucas, his eyes never leaving the TV as the phone was wedged between his shoulder and ear.

"Let me guess, you didn't want her to leave this morning?"

"Like hell I did, if it were up to me she'd be locked in that bedroom right now." Nathan told him, taking a sip from his beer. Trying to block out the little voice in the back of his mind that was saying Haley would be pissed at him when he was still on his tablets. Stupid conscience.

Lucas chuckled, "I'm sure she loved hearing that."

Nathan smirked. "Oh yeah, she shouted at me for going all caveman on her."

"How'd you get out of it?"

"I have me ways." He grinned.

Lucas scrunched up his face. "Okay ewe, just… ewe. Haley's like a little sister to me now and you're my brother."

"Dude that's playing gross, thinking about your brother and sister having sex. You have one dirty mine Eugene."

"You're one to talk, Royal." Nathan smirked, God he hated that middle name.

Nathan was just about to say something back when the front door opened, and a full fledged smile took over his handsome face as the girl that'd being occupying his thoughts all day walked in.

"I'll talk to ya tomorrow Luke."

"She's home isn't she?" Lucas smirked knowingly, he never thought he'd see the day his brother was all loved up with a girl. But Haley wasn't just any girl, she was so awesome. Plus she had a best friend, who just happened to be his amazing girlfriend so that made her even more awesome.

"Bye Luke." Nathan said, hanging up and throwing the phone down beside him. "Hey you." He smiled that smile he reserved solely for her.

Haley sent him the best smile she could which she had to admit wasn't much of one at all.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

She shook her head, throwing her handbag down onto the countertop as sighed, running both her hands over her tired face. She then made eye contact with him.

"I got fired."

…

…

…

**TBC.**


	17. Broken Wings

**Yous cannot even begin to imagine how horrible I feel about not updating sooner, really sorry guys :D But here's an update now. Now I think some of you will be pleased with the first part but by the end will want to kill me. So a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!! And this is for Allison, she was so patient with me :D Sorry for any mistakes, I just wanted to get this posted!**

_Also, please check out my new story 'Yours To Hold' it's a Naley ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Broken Wings**

-

-

-

_Haley sent him the best smile she could which she had to admit wasn__'__t much of one at all._

"_What__'__s wrong?__"__ He asked concerned._

_She shook her head, throwing her handbag down onto the countertop and sighed, running both her hands over her tired face. She then made eye contact with him._

"_I got fired.__"_

Nathan's eyes widened in shock as his mouth did the same. If she hadn't being so upset she would have laughed at how much he resembled a goldfish in that moment but she couldn't.

"W-what?"

"I got fired." She repeated.

Nathan then scrunched his brows. "How?"

"Well you see, when an employee isn't doing his or her job-"

"I know what it means." He told her. "I meant how did you get fired? What for? And who?" Wasn't that his job?

Haley sighed, wiping a hand over her face. "I really don't wanna talk about this right now." She announced, making her way to the bedroom.

The front door suddenly opened, Dan and Deb walking inside. "Hi baby we brought dinner," Deb smiled at her son.

"Great!" Haley shouted sarcastically from the bedroom, that's just what she needed. Deb Scott feeding her boyfriend, she didn't need that old bats help. Bitch. Always trying to get one up on her.

Deb made a displeased noise in the back of her throat. "Rude." She muttered before walking into the kitchen with the takeout bags.

"Don't even start." Nathan warned his dad when he saw he was about to open his mouth and say something, that was something he did not need right now, he'd already given his father an earful over the whole birth control thing. Thank God they were leaving in two days.

Dan held up his hands in innocence. "Wasn't planning it."

Nathan turned on his heel and followed Haley into the bedroom and shut the door. He didn't need his parents listening to their conversation, or argument. He could hear the sound of running water and he smirked as he stepped inside the bathroom, there stood Haley James, clad in a lacy pair of girls boxers and a bra with little dots all over it. He took three long strides so he was standing behind her, his eyes trying to find hers in the mirror, and as if she was reading his mind Haley looked up, their eyes connecting.

She leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, and began leaving a trail of soft kisses on her bare shoulder. She silently thanked him, talking was not something she wanted to do right now, but what she felt pressing into her back was definitely something she needed. Before Nathan knew what was happening she'd crashed her lips onto his and was grabbing fistfuls of his t-shirt, pulling him as close to her as she could.

They needed to talk about what had happened, he knew that. But the fog that filled his mind whenever she was near was growing thicker with every passing second, and when he felt her hand cup his arousal through his basketball shorts he decided they could talk about it later. He groaned into her mouth when she slipped her hand underneath the thin fabric and her soft skin touched his hot flesh. He could already feel that tell-tale tingling at the base of his spine, God the things she did to him. He reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers and stilled her hand. Haley frowned but it quickly turned into a grin when he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled down his shorts.

She licked her lips. _Yummy._ She quickly discarded her bra and pants, and connected their lips again. They both moaned at the feeling of their naked chests pressed up against each others. Nathan smirked when she gave him a seductive smile and pulled him into the shower with her, and he pressed her into the tiled wall, touching every piece of skin he could. He knew they shouldn't be doing this, not with his parents in the other room, hell they could walk in any minute, the door wasn't locked, but at that moment he didn't care, she needed him and God knows he needed her.

"Nathan." Haley whispered throatily into his ear as he massaged her breasts, the hot water raining down on them, but it was no match for the heat radiating off their bodies. "I need you." She told him and she grinned when he practically growled when she started stroking him again.

"God I need you too." He declared into the wet skin of her shoulder, she lifted one leg up and hooked it around his waist, then Nathan yanked the other one up with his left hand. He grabbed her ass and positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting inside, covering her mouth with his to muffle their moans. Haley clawed at his back when he started pounding into her, God, she'd get fired everyday if she got to come home to this.

…

"Sorry if it's cold." Deb said as she walked into the living room with the take out bags, giving Haley a pointed look and the young girl refrained from rolling her eyes. "I would've put it on the oven if I realised we'd have to wait."

"It's fine mom." Nathan said with a strained smile.

"Now son, I know why Haley was a little late." Dan spoke up, looking said girl up and down, "she was in the shower." He smirked, taking in his son's damp hair. "But why were you?"

"Going over some things for work." Nathan shrugged before stuffing a forkful of food into his mouth.

Haley felt her cheeks heat up slightly and she silently cursed Dan Scott, she narrowed her eyes at him as he looked at her with that evil smirk of his, which was constantly plastered to his smug face. He was such an asshole. She never manage to work out how Lucas and Nathan turned out the way they did with a father like him.

"So Deb." Haley spoke up, smirking when the older woman scowled slightly, she hated it when she called her Deb and that somehow made Haley very happy. "Are you going to visit Lucas again before you leave on Monday?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Hopefully." Deb said, her smile was saying one thing and her eyes another but Haley simply nodded before taking another bite from her chicken.

"So Haley." Dan spoke up again, his eyes fixed on the stunning woman beside his youngest son. "How was work?"

His question would sound friendly to anyone else but Haley could here something in his voice, something she didn't trust. She cleared her throat, not really wanting to talk about work with him when she hadn't discussed it with Nathan. "It was okay." She told him.

"That's good." He replied. "And I'm sure sleeping with the boss helps." Nathan choked on the sip of water he'd just taken and Haley's eyes widened with rage, but she ran her hand in circles over her boyfriends back.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, her eyes like fire as she turned to face him once Nathan's coughing had calmed down.

"Well I'm just saying, getting under your boss must help you get on top in the work place." He smirked nonchalantly, taking a bite from his own meal.

"I'm sorry but where the hell do you get off talking to me like that? For the past few days I've taken crap from both of you, and I'm sick of it!" She shouted, shocking both of them. "You with your snide little comments about how I'm not good enough for Nathan or how I'm a slut." She said to Deb and the older woman's face flushed, ignoring her sons angry gaze. "And you," she turned to Dan. "Have done nothing but leer at me, and what right do you have to talk to me about my job? You know noth-" She stopped mid sentence, "it was you." She accused, her voice like steel when she saw Dan's smirk widen.

"Give the girl a prize." Dan laughed. But to Haley it sounded more like the cackle evil villains have in movies.

"You got me fired." She said a little more quietly as it all sank in.

Nathan's brow furrowed. "What?"

Haley pressed her lips together before letting out a laugh of disbelief. "Someone went to see your boss today." She told Nathan. "Said that one of your employees was sleeping with another member of staff, and that someone just happened to say it was me." She said, her eyes trained on Dan the whole time.

Dan stood up so he was towering over her and he clapped. "Bravo." He grinned. "Well I just thought that Mr. McGregor should know when he hires a hussy." He spat.

Nathan stood up then, his fists clenched at his sides but before he could say anything Haley beat him to it. Deb gasped as Haley's hand came into contact with her husbands cheek.

The blonde stood up. "You little-"

"Take a fucking chill pill." Haley fired at the older woman, shed had enough of both of their crap. "If you were anyone else I'd actually feel sorry for you, having to be married to him for years." She admitted. "But it is you so I don't." She shrugged with a smirk. "I'm gonna go stay with Brooke, I can't stay another two days with them, and if I do, I might end up killing someone." She said, and picked up her handbag from the kitchen counter.

"No." Nathan spoke up. "Haley you're not going anywhere."

"Nathan do you want me to go to jail? Because I will if I stay here any longer." She told him.

"You're not going anywhere." He said sternly. "But yous are." He said looking at his parents.

"Nathan…" Deb pleaded.

"No. You cannot just come into _my _home and talk to my girlfriend like that." He told them fiercely. "So get your shit and get out."

…

"You're making a huge mistake son." Dan told Nathan as he and Deb stood outside the apartment door. "Choosing her over us."

"Go tell someone who cares _Dan_." Nathan told his father.

Dan sneered. "Fine go have your little whore, see how far it gets you." Then they started to walk away.

"Wait, I have one more thing for you." The older man smirked and turned around, only to be met with his sons fist to his already bruising cheek. "Don't you ever talk about Haley like that, or I'll be the one going to jail." He said moving back into the apartment.

"Oh and Dan!" Haley shouted after them as he finally got to his feet. "Nathan hired this hussy, not Mr. McGregor." She smirked before slamming the door. She let out a breath of relief before turning around, her eyes coming into contact with those two blue ones she knew oh so well.

"Hales I am so sor-" He was cut off when Haley suddenly flung herself at him and hungrily devoured his mouth.

"Do you have any idea how sexy that was?" She asked him breathlessly while pushing him back towards the bedroom, a slow seductive smile gracing her beautiful features.

"Oh I think I do." He smirked, watching her slap his dad and stand up to them both was such a turn on. "But maybe I should show you." He said, lifting her up suddenly and kicking the door shut with his foot, the sound of their laughter echoing through the small apartment.

…

"Up top baby girl." Skills grinned as Haley happily gave him a high five.

"I would've loved to have seeing that." Jake said, earning himself a slap from his pregnant girlfriend. "But I love you more." He grinned, caressing her slightly rounded stomach.

"Uh huh." Rachel said teasingly before taking another bite of her chocolate bar. "I'm proud of you Hales, I knew you could do it." She grinned.

"So where's Nate?" Skills spoke up, Haley had shown up about an hour ago and told them the whole fiasco that occurred last night.

"Work." Haley answered, she knew he didn't want to go back, especially after her getting fired but it was their only source of in come at the moment.

"You know if you're looking for a job you could come work with me?" Skills offered and Haley raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you do?" She asked with a playful smile while stealing some of Rachel's Cheetos.

"I'm a door to door salesman." Skills grinned proudly. "And it gets really boring going around by myself." He admitted. "It's a'right pay, you get a fiver for each item you sell."

"And what it is you sell?"

"Iron board covers."

"Wow." Haley said, trying to bite back her smile. "And what's the most you've made?"

Skills glared at her before sulking back into his chair.

"Thanks for the offer Skills but I think I'll take a couple days before I start looking for a job." She told him.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, the offers still open." He grinned at her and she nodded with a laugh and bumped fists with him.

…

"I'm tired!"

"Och c'mon Gattina. What happened to the girl who used to drag me around this mall?"

"She got pregnant." Rachel retorted.

"Touché." Haley smirked, linking arms with the taller girl. "Where the hell is Brooke?" The bubbly brunette had disappeared fifteen minutes ago and still hadn't returned.

"Probably flirting with some sales assistant into letting her get the clothes for free." Rachel laughed.

"Do you know why that's so funny? Cause it's probably true." Haley laughed along with her friend.

"Stop bitching bitches." Brooke said perkily as she walked up beside them, linking her arm through Rachel's free one.

"Takes one to know one." Haley said childishly sticking her tongue out at Brooke and the brunette returned the gesture happily.

"What's in the bag Davis?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm glad you ask Gattina." Brooke said excitedly, "how cute!" She squealed when she pulled out a little pink dress from the bag.

"Aww, honey that's sweet but I don't even know if it's a girl yet." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah I know." Brooke said, not letting her friend dampen her mood. "But I though if at first you get a boy then keep trying until you get a girl. Plus this is way too cute to not buy." She told them both.

"Yeah it-" Rachel; suddenly doubled over, clutching at her stomach. Brooke and Haley were bending down in front of her in a flash.

"Rach what is it?" Haley asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know." She said then let out a shriek as a unruly pain shot through her abdomen. She felt tears well up in her eyes before looking up at her friends. "Something's not right." She told them, before crumpling to the floor in agony.

Haley was at one side while Brooke was at the other booth shared a worried glance before they got into action.

"I need an ambulance My friends just collapsed…" Brooke started to panic on the phone, her heart beating wildly.

Haley held Rachel to her chest as Brooke continued to talk on her mobile.

"It's okay." She whispered into her friends red hair as she sobbed in pain. "It's okay."

…

…

…

**TBC**


	18. Heartbreak

**Chapter Eighteen: Heartbreak**

-

--

--

Jake sighed as he walked into the dark bedroom, he couldn't remember the last time the lights had been on in there.

"Rachel, baby." He said quietly, his heart breaking as she flinched at the word. "Please, talk to me."

She didn't answer, just continued to lie there, looking at the black and white picture in her hands.

"Rach… please." He begged, moving to kneel down in front of her, "I need you to talk to me."

Rachel closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't talk to him; not right now. "Just go away Jake, please." She rolled over so her back was away from him, still clutching the sonogram picture tightly in her hands.

Jake sighed and ran a hand over his tired face before standing up. "Okay, but I'll be right here, when you're ready." She simply nodded, and then he shook his head and walked from the room. It had been a week since she'd collapsed in the mall, a week since they lost a part of themselves. The doctor told them that miscarriages were common at that stage in the pregnancy but that didn't make it any better; didn't make it hurt any less.

…

"I just can't believe it." Brooke admitted with a soft breath, sitting back against the couch.

Haley nodded in agreement. "It's something you hear about all the time, but you never think it would happen to someone you love."

Brooke looked down at the little pink dress in her hands and then she suddenly got a sickening feeling and threw it on the coffee table in front of them. "I should never have bought that."

Haley closed her eyes, the past few days Brooke would repeat that same sentence. "We didn't know B."

"Yeah I know Hales, but it doesn't make it any better." She explained, "We made her go shopping when she should have being resting."

Haley immediately moved closer to her friend, "this is no ones fault Brooke, okay? None of us could have seeing this coming."

"Yeah," she whispered quietly as Haley pulled her into her side, placing a kiss atop the girls head and slightly rocking her back and forth.

"Ya know, it's only seven in the morning and we're up, which is pretty amaz-" Haley suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Brooke landed on her side before sitting back up again, "Hales?" She stood up and walked after her friend, "Hales." She spoke softly and kneeled down beside the smaller girl, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Most people would find watching someone-or more specific hearing someone vomit revolting, but having gone to high school and college together, all three girls were used to this.

Haley groaned. _Not exactly how I like to start my mornings. _

"You okay?" Brooke asked, wiping a few strands of hair from the brunettes face.

She nodded, sending Brooke a grateful smile and Brooke pulled her into a hug, knowing they needed support right now, but the girl who really needed it; well she wouldn't let anyone near her. And that broke both girls' hearts. Suddenly Haley pulled back and emptied her stomach into the toilet again, and Brooke pulled her hair from her face again; that's what best friends were for.

…

"Thank you sir, yes I understand. Yes. Okay. Thank you." Nathan sighed as he hung up the phone. The police department were fucking useless! He'd called in a couple of weeks ago about this whole weird photo stalker situation and they'd come up with… nothing, nada, fuck all. "Useless bastards." He muttered, then looking at the phone in his hand he got the urge to phone Haley and check on her; but he didn't. She needed time with her friends after everything that happened.

"What'd he say?" Lucas asked from where he sat on his brother's couch.

Nathan gave him a look and the blonde nodded, not wanting to get his head bitten off.

"So how's Haley being holding up?" He asked as Nathan handed him a beer and sat on the arm chair.

Nathan sighed, shaking his head. "Not good, she's really worried about Rachel."

Lucas nodded, "Brooke too. It's kinda hard to believe ya know, something like that can just be taken away so quickly." Both Scott's sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. The door opening snapped them out of them though.

Haley sent them both a tired smile.

"Luke, Brooke wants you to come home."

He nodded in understanding, and knocked fists with his brother and hugged Haley before walking from the apartment.

"Hey." Nathan smiled softly and Haley immediately walked into his out stretched arms, sitting on his lap and resting her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I missed you last night." He told her quietly and she nodded against his skin, placing a light kiss on the side of his neck; just content with been in his arms, he could make everything better, just by been there.

...

Haley slowly sat up in bed, looking over her should to make sure Nathan was still asleep, she smiled when his lashes fluttered slightly and he rolled onto his side; away from her. She placed a soft kiss in his right shoulder blade before standing up and quietly making her way to the kitchen, grabbing his laptop off the floor as she went. Sitting at the island she quickly turned it on and moved her fingers across the keyboard. Her friend needed help, she was hurting and not being able to do anything was killing her.

_Losing a child is difficult whether the child dies at five weeks gestation or shortly after birth. To lose a child is to lose part of one's self. The agony is very real for both mothers and fathers._

She closed her eyes, she was doing this for Rachel; two weeks ago today she'd lost her baby, and she wouldn't talk to anyone. She was shutting herself away from everyone. She hadn't even cried yet.

_**Weep for Your Child.**_

_Crying for your loss is part of the healing process. Don't ever be ashamed of your tears, even years after your loss. _

Haley swallowed hard, begging her tears not to fall, then took a deep breath and scrolled down the page.

_**Accept Help from Friends.**_

_Accepting help does not make you weak. You need the encouragement of friends in copying with your loss. _

"What're you doing?"

She couldn't stop the way her heart raced at the sleep laced voice, the huskiness making her insides tingle. "Nothing." She smiled, closing the laptop and turning to face her boyfriend.

"It's like, three in the morning." He said, his eyes half closed and he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "C'mon." Nathan held out a hand for her which she took with a coy smile. He sent her a sleepy one in return and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he walked them back to the bedroom, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

...

"Jake?"

The brown haired boy's eyes fluttered open, squinting as the bright sun seemed to blind him. Sitting up a bit more on the couch he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before turning to Skills.

"Hey man, there're a couple of people here to see you." He smiled kindly, giving Jakes shoulder an encouraging squeeze before smiling at said two people before making his way out the door.

"Hi." Brooke said quietly as she and Haley sat on the coffee table in front of him.

He sent them the best smile he could. "Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine Jake." Haley spoke up giving him a look that told him to cut the bullshit and he couldn't pull the wool over their eyes.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I just… I don't know what to do. How do you get over something like this, I just, I can't." He put his head in his hands.

"I don't think you ever get over something like this." Brooke told him softly, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

All three heads snapped around at the sound of bitter laughter; to the sound of a voice they hadn't heard in weeks. "Wow, hitting on my boyfriend, isn't that a bit high school Brooke?" Rachel asked bitterly.

"Rachel…" She didn't look like their Rachel; the fun wild girl who was always up for a party.

"What are yous even doing here?" She spat.

"We came to see you." Haley told her.

"More like to see Jake." She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, now where did Mouth put the Jack Daniels?

"Rachel please." Brooke pleaded. "Talk to us."

The red head ignored her, continuing to look through the cupboards.

"You need help Rach, and we're all here to give it to you, just tell us what you need."

She turned to look at Haley; fire in her eyes. "What I need is for all of you to leave me the fuck alone! I don't want help, I don't want your sympathetic fucking looks, all I want is a drink." She muttered.

"We know you need time-"

Rachel cut Brooke off. "You know? You know how I feel? So you know what it's like to loose a part of you? Because that's what I feel like! I feel like a part of me has just being ripped out with no warning, I wake up and I want to go straight back to sleep because the pains just too much to bear. Now, if you can tell me you know how I feel then go right ahead. Tell me." When all she was met with was silence she muttered a 'whatever' and walked to her bedroom, a bottle of Jack Daniels joining her.

…

"Hales…"

"I just feel so useless, I mean she's my best friend, I should be able to help her."

Nathan nodded in understanding, deciding to just keep quiet and let her get everything out as he continued to lace up his shoes.

"Jakes sleeping on the couch, he told us she won't let him near her and he doesn't want to push her." She announced, closing her eyes and lying back against the length of the couch. "But maybe that's what she needs, for a push, for someone to confront her so she can start accepting this." Haley placed a hand on her stomach as she felt the urge to be sick rise inside her. _Please not now._

"Well maybe you should." Nathan commented, moving to sit beside her on the couch, placing her legs on his lap.

"What'dya mean?"

"Maybe you should give her a push." He said, "Then she might start letting you in."

"Maybe you're right." She sighed.

Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "of course I am." He smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "So cocky." She mumbled as his lips covered hers in a sweet kiss. "Now go." She pushed his chest lightly. "The faster you go the faster you can get back."

"You sure you don't wanna come with me?" He asked cheekily.

She quirked an eyebrow, "me? Running?" She let out a laugh. "That's funny."

"I'll be quick; I'm only doing three miles." He told her, picking up his other trainer and putting it on.

"Are you sure? The doctor said it was okay right?"

He smiled. "He said it was fine and that I'm in great physical condition."

"Really?" She smiled seductively and ran a teasing finger up his arm, which to her pleasure was nicely on display to her from his sleeveless grey t-shirt. "How great?"

He grinned and kissed her again, moaning when her tongue plunged into his mouth to tangle with his own. "I'll show you just how great when I get back."

She grabbed onto his hand as he started getting up. "Or how about right now?" She bit her bottom lip and he growled playfully, making her squeal with laughter as he practically pounced on top of her; neither noticing the dark shadow by their window, a camera in their hands; jealousy radiating off them in waves, he wanted Haley James. And no one got in the way of that. No one.

…

**Hey guys ;) Sorry for the wait for this chapter and I know it was pretty sucky but I'm sorry :D So this was originally gonna be longer but I decided to split it into two and I'm gonna get working on chapter nineteen straight away, so I might even update later on tonight, but it'll probably be tomorrow or the next day. If you feel this was rushed I don't blame you cause I just really wanted to get it finished, and I wasn't originally planning on having the 'weirdo photo dude' at the window but I thought what the hell. So a lot of stuff is happening next chapter and I thought I'd give you some spoilers ;) If you don't want them then turn away now.**

-

Haley and Brooke manage to get through to Rachel; but not with words.

Someone returns from the girls' past.

**A lot **more Naley ;)

-

**I want to thank you all so much for the reviews, I love each and every one of them. Some of you may feel like I'm rushing this, and to be honest I do too sometimes, Haha, I tend to get ahead of myself a lot and miss out details. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but as I said, I split it into two, so next one should be up soon ;) Promise.**


	19. Nobody Wins

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Nineteen: Nobody Wins**

-

- -

- - -

Flushing the toilet with a slight groan Haley stood up, her eyes falling closed before she snapped them open again; she was so goddamn tired. She placed both her hands on both sides of the sink and leaned forward, closing her eyes tightly then reopening them, she just really wanted to go to sleep. Maybe she was getting the flu or something she concluded while she brushed her teeth. She was just about to walk out of the bathroom when the urge to vomit suddenly hit her again and her head was straight back down the toilet.

Nathan's eyes blinked open; his brow furrowed as he reached for his girlfriend and was met with nothing but the cold bed sheets. A tight coil of worry suddenly curled in his stomach; what if that stalker guy had taken her? What if she'd left? Then he heard the wrenching sounds from the bathroom and mentally kicked himself in the ass for being such a pansy. He wanted nothing more in that moment to roll over and bury his head back into his pillow but got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Haley laid her head against the toilet seat; she wanted to cry out in frustration, all she wanted to do was sleep! A soft smile graced her features when she felt a warm hand soothingly running up and down her back and a few strands of hair being pulled from her face. Turning around she was met with two baby blues, just him being there made her feel a little bit better, especially when he sent her that lazy grin. God she loved him.

He watched as she looked up at him, a small smile on her full plump lips then as her eyes fluttered open and closed. Standing up he offered her his hand which she happily took. She watched as he picked up her toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste onto it before handing it to her; usually she would argue, say she wasn't a child but right now she was too damn tired and simply let her heart swell at the sweet gesture. After brushing her teeth she rinsed her mouth before letting Nathan led her back to bed. Nathan let her climb in before getting in beside her, he propped himself up on the headboard and opened up his arms and she happily cuddled into him, the warmth of his naked chest on her cheek making her skin tingle.

She let out a breathy sigh as his hand ran up and down the bare skin of her arm, and she draped it across his waist, drawing invisible circles on the soft flesh. Nathan leaned down to place a sweet kiss in her hair, her fingertips were soothing him, making his eyes want to close and fall asleep. Haley looked up and sent him a genuine smile, before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his firmly, she went to pull away but Nathan cupped the back of her head, and plunged his tongue into her mouth., after tasting a little bit of Haley, he needed more of her, of her taste, her smell, her hands on his skin; he needed all of her.

"Mmm." He smiled when they finally broke apart; they did need to breath once in a while. "Minty fresh."

She let out a laugh; he knew just what to say to make her feel better.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his expression turning serious.

Haley smiled into his skin at the concern in his voice and then nuzzled her face into his chest, taking in his Nathan scent. The boy just smelt so damn good.

"I'm fine." She said, her nose squished against his chest, her hot breath on his skin sending tingles down his spine.

"Well I what I heard a few minutes ago didn't sound so fine t-Owe!" He chuckled as Haley slapped his stomach.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

"But you're jerk." He whispered huskily into her ear, making sure his hot breath hit her neck, smirking when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"I love you Nathan." She whispered breathlessly and he felt his heart clench, just like the first time he heard her say that to him. Rolling them over he looked down at her face, her short brown locks were tangled and fanned out on his pillow, her lips were slightly red from her biting them and her cheeks were flushed. And in that moment, he realised that he could wake up every morning and go to sleep every night to that picture, and he could her hear tell him she loved him a million times in a day, and it'd never get old.

"Nathan." His eyes snapped back to her dark brown ones. "Where'd you go?" She asked softly, slowly running her fingers up and down the slight stubble on his cheeks, her other hand trying to smooth out the worry lines on his forehead. "You look awful serious." She teased.

"I love you Hales." He whispered, and then kissed her softly but with so much passion it made her toes curl.

"Mmm, why don't you show me?"

He grinned, and started planting wet open mouthed kisses down her neck. Oh yeah, definitely something he could live with for the rest of his life.

…

Nathan yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he walked out of the bedroom and down the small hallway, "you know Hales, I'm starting to think you love that thing more than me." He smirked.

Haley let out a small laugh, not surprised by his presence. She could feel him before she saw him. "Did you know you can get free porn on this? I just go onto your favourites, and…" She paused, lifting a finger to her lips. "There they are."

"Funny." He remarked.

"I thought so." She smiled when he walked in-between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely.

"Come back to bed." He mumbled into her hair.

Haley bit her lip, "I-I can't." She stuttered.

"Yes you can." Nathan encouraged, nipping at the soft flesh of her neck.

"I really can't." She said, somehow finding the strength to pull away from him and she cupped his face in her palms, giggling slightly at the pout on his lips. "Brooke and I are going over to Rachel's today; I think it's time for some tough love." She said confidently.

"If you come back to bed I'll show you rough love." He whispered hotly in her ear.

She let out a loud laugh and pushed him away, "you go get dressed, you have work in like an hour."

He sent her a wink before turning around and going to their bedroom, un-bashfully pulling off his boxers before he'd entered the room. Haley felt her cheeks flush and she glared at him as he sent her a smirk over his shoulder. He was an ass, but a sexy ass.

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Brooke asked quietly.

"No, are you?" Haley answered her question with a question.

"No." Brooke swallowed. "But this has to be done." She said confidently and Haley nodded. Knocking hard on the door they were stood in front of she shouted. "Rachel open up!"

They got no answer.

"Rachel, if you don't come out then we're coming in." Haley warned and when they were yet again met with silence, she tried the handle but could feel something holding the door closed. Using her shoulder she managed to open it enough for her and Brooke to slip through, the sight breaking both their hearts.

"Rach…"

She scoffed and rolled onto her side, the bottle of vodka securely clamped in her hands. "What the hell do yous want?"

"To help you."

"Well I don't want your fucking help." She spat.

"Well too bad, 'cause you're getting it." Haley told her, and took the bottle from her grasp and threw it onto the floor.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled, sitting up, hiccupping slightly. "What the hell are you doing?" She barked when Haley grabbed her left arm and Brooke grabbed her right. "Get off me."

Haley grabbed her friend's shoulders while Brooke walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"Stop it." Rachel screamed when Haley started removing the large t-shirt she was wearing and the sweat pants. She fought, pushing the smaller girl away, once she was fully undressed Haley and Brooke both pulled her into the bathroom, and with a struggle pushed her under the hot spray. Both inside the small cubical with her, not caring if they were still fully dressed. Rachel still fought, pushing and shoving them both away, but they held her to them, and finally she gave in, sobs wracking her body. She was tired, so tired and she felt herself begin to slide down to the floor of the shower, but Brooke and Haley were sitting with her as she cried to them. Cried for all she lost. And they let her. That's what best friends were for.

…

"That's a girl." Brooke spoke softly with a small smile as Rachel let her slide the jacket over her shoulders, and she buttoned it up for the redhead.

Haley combed her long locks, pulling them up and securing them with elastic.

"Guys?" Rachel spoke up; her voice was quiet, like she was just learning how to use it.

"Yeah baby?" Brooke smiled as she and Haley helped their friend stand up.

"I'm sorry." She told them earnestly, her eyes glossing over. "I am so sorry."

Haley shook her head and cupped her friends face between her palms. "You have nothing to be sorry for, neither of us could even begin to imagine what you're going through, but we're _here _to help you and we're _here _for you. Okay?"

Rachel nodded, the smallest of smiles forming on her lips. "Okay."

…

"Tough day?" Lucas asked, sympathetically as his brother dropped down beside him and the guys.

"You have no idea." Nathan said, he was completely exhausted and when he got home he was ready to phone them and say he couldn't make it out tonight, but he refrained from doing so; they were having a night for Jake, and he was going to be there for his friend.

"I thought you got home from work at three?" Tim asked, checking his watch, that was two hours ago.

Nathan kept his facade normal. "Yeah, I had something I had to do." He told him coolly.

The guys looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Where's Jake?"

"At the bar." Mouth answered and Nathan nodded before standing up, heading in the direction he pointed in. Nathan truly felt bad for Jake, no one should have to lose a child and he couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain that he must be going through.

After fighting his way through the masses of people he finally spotted the brown haired boy.

"I though brooding was Lucas' job." Nathan joked as he took a seat on a stool beside him.

Jake cracked a grin at that. "Yeah well, when was the last time you saw Luke without a smile on his face?"

Nathan chuckled. "Sorry about what happened man." He said sincerely, patting the heartbroken boy on the back.

He shrugged. "Thanks Nate, but it's not your fault so don't beat yourself up about it."

"Maybe you should take your own advise." Nathan said, "this isn't your fault either Jake, or Rachel's, so both of you have to stop blaming yourselves."

Jake nodded his head with a small smile. "I saw Haley and Brooke headed in the direction of the apartment, so I think they're gonna knock some sense into Rach."

Nathan smirked. "Now that's scary." They both shuddered, Haley and Brooke could be tough when they wanted.

"Well I think I'll head back." Jake said, finishing off the rest of his beer. "Go make sure my girlfriends still alive."

"You sure man?"

"Yeah, I'm walking, don't worry." Jake announced. "See ya Nate." He gave him a manly hug before making his way through the crowd, and it still felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Nathan watched him go then let out a sigh as he turned back and rested his elbows on the bar. He nodded at the bartender, and Owen nodded, knowing that meant the wanted a beer. To be completely honest he missed Haley, after a long, well not that long day at work and then going to pick something up, which was pretty nerve racking. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with her on their couch while watching a movie and ordering a pizza. God he was such a pansy.

"Thanks." He said to Owen when he set the bottle in front of him.

"I got it." He heard a voice say beside him, and it was weirdly familiar.

"Thanks man." Nathan nodded in his direction, if this dude was looking for a one night stand he was so barking up the wrong tree.

"No problem." The raven haired boy said, taking the seat Jake had just vacated. "I'm C-Adam" He corrected himself.

"Nathan." He said, shaking the guys hand, there was something about this guy, something he couldn't quite put his finger on… but he simply left it at that, he was way too tired to think right now.

_Half an hour later…_

"…So I punch him."

Nathan let out a loud laugh as Adam finished his story, he was actually a pretty cool guy, the three bears he'd had helping with that conclusion.

"So Nate, you got a girl?"

Nathan smirked at that, lifting his bottle to his lips and taking a long swig. "Not just _a _girl, _the _girl."

He didn't notice Adams eyes flash slightly. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah." He chuckled. "She's just… awesome. Seriously awesome dude, I mean, she absolutely stunning, but she doesn't just have good looks she has a great heart. The best. Sure she's made a few mistakes but who hasn't, ya know? I love her, so much, and tonight she's gonna see that for herself." Nathan smiled, thinking the whole scenario over in his head again. "And she loves me back, so yeah, she's…"

"Awesome?" Adam offered.

Nathan nodded firmly. "That's it."

"What do you mean tonight she's gonna see it for herself?" Adam asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't tell you that man." Nathan smirked. "It's a secret."

Adam nodded then smirked. "Well I gotta, I'll see ya man. Oh and, be careful. You never really know anybody." He added with slight pain in his voice.

Nathan watched him go and suddenly that uneasy feeling came back into the pit of his stomach and yet again he shrugged it off. He had a girlfriend to get home to. An awesome girlfriend.

…

"I think that was what we all needed." Brooke sighed happily, a big smile on her face.

"Me too." Haley agreed from the other side of Rachel. They were currently heading back to Brooke's apartment after a full day of relaxation, manicures and pedicures and facials.

"Thank yous." Rachel smiled, taking one of Haley and one of Brooke's hands. "I love you guys." She said, pulling them both close.

"And we love you." Haley grinned, wrapping her free arm around the redheads waist. "So I say when we get to Lucas and Brooke's; since the boys are having a boys night out that we have a girly night in."

"I say that sounds like a perfect idea." Brooke grinned.

"Sounds great." Rachel agreed; just what she needed. But she stopped in her tracks, the smile falling from her face and her heart; that her friends had spent all day mending, broke all over again.

"Rach, what is it?" Brooke asked, both she and Haley moving even closer to the tall girl.

Rachel didn't answer, simply kept staring at the sop window in front of her.

Haley followed her gaze and her heart clenched for her friend, closing her eyes at how stupid they were. They'd walked past a baby shop, mothers inside with their infants, beaming smiles on all their faces. "Rach…"

Rachel shook her head, her eyes glossing over. "I'm sorry guys I love you for today but I gotta go." She said and took off running.

"Rachel!" Haley shouted as she and Brooke watched her run in the direction of her apartment.

Brooke sighed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

…

"Babe is that you?"

The brunette's brow furrowed. "What happened to guys night?"

Lucas grinned charmingly and kissed her long and slow. "It got cut short."

Brooke smiled dreamily, her eyes still closed as she let her heartbeat slow down. "Okay."

"How'd it go with Rachel?" He asked as they made there way into the living room, and he took a seat on the couch.

Brooke sighed, taking her handbag off her shoulder and placing it on the coffee table. "It was going good, but then it just…" She sighed again, "you know what? How about tonight we just don't talk about problems and just, be me and you. Luke and Brooke?"

He chuckled. "That sounds perfect." He pulled her down onto the couch with him, immediately connecting their mouths together. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her. "I love you." He smiled.

Brooke giggled, nuzzling her nose against his. "I love you too." She promised, and was about to straddle his lap when there was a knock at the door. They both groaned out in frustration.

"Leave it." Lucas told her, grabbing her hand when she got up from the couch.

"I can't, it could be Rachel." She announced and he nodded in understanding, watching as she practically bounced over to the door, blowing him a kiss over her shoulder. The bright happy smile was washed off her face when she saw who it was.

"Peyton?"

…

Haley let out another long sigh, puffing out her cheeks as she absentmindedly flipped through the TV channels. She smiled when she saw 'Supernatural' was on, it was re-runs of the first season. She'd watched the finale the other night she could not believe that they'd really sent Dean to hell, but Jensen Ackles was way to sexy to not bring back in the fourth season. Her mind then wandered to another sexy guy, her boyfriend and she sighed yet again. She missed him. As if he could read her mind he walked through the door at that exact moment.

A beaming smile overtook her features, and she got up quickly, all her attention on him. "Hey baby." She leaned up and attached their lips, almost moaning out loud, she _really_ had missed him.

Nathan didn't even hesitate and kissed her back. "I missed you today." He smiled breathlessly at her when they pulled apart.

"I missed you too." Haley admitted, holding fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. "Really missed you." She grinned and reconnected their lips. And began pulling him slowly backwards with her, towards the bedroom.

Nathan's mind was filled with a fog, a Haley fog. The feel of her lips, her tongue… wait, wait, wait. "Hales." He chocked out, somehow finding the strength pull his mouth away from hers. "I gotta asked you something." He said, his voice was strained as she moved her fingers to run under the material of his shirt, her fingers rubbing at his chest.

"Can't it wait?" she practically purred into his ear, puffing her hot breath against his neck. Nathan groaned out loud as she rubbed herself against his obvious excitement. That was it. She squealed when he suddenly lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was finding it hard to walk to their bedroom as she started leaving hit open mouthed kisses on the skin of his neck before sucking on his pulse point and her fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt. As he made it to their room he dropped her onto the bed, making her giggle. He then quickly stripped off his open shirt and his trouser, and Haley couldn't help but laugh as he hoped about trying to get off his shoes and socks, and laughed even harder when he practically pounced on her, but it was muffled as Nathan covered her mouth with his.

Haley pushed him over so he landed on his back and she moved to straddle him, kissing him hard on the mouth, teeth clashing, tongues dulling and breaths mingling. She pulled away when air became an issue and stood up so her feet were on either side of his waist, and she pulled her tank top from her body, throwing it over her shoulder. Nathan watched her the whole time, his eyes darkening with every piece of clothing she removed, and his hands were rubbing deliciously along her naked calves, moving higher to her thigh. Before grabbing her waist and pulling her back down to him, rolling them over, smiling at her soft giggles.

Lifting his head up to look at her she sent him a breathless smile but her mouth moved into the shape of an 'O' and a sigh escaped both of them as he entered her with one swift thrust. He stayed still for a few seconds, just basking in the feel of her wet heat tightly clamped around him. His eyes never left hers as he looked at her through heavy eye lids, and he began to thrust. A deep growl tore from his throat as he continued to thrust slowly and steadily, he didn't want to rush this. "I love you." He whispered to her.

Haley's breath was heavy as his chest was tightly pressed down on hers, his face a breath apart from her own and she didn't know whose air she was surviving on. Their love making was always amazing, but this… this was just, there was something different about tonight, the way he didn't speed up or maybe the way he was looking at her. She moved one of her legs to wrap around his waist, and moaned out loud when Nathan wrapped his arm under her other one to change the angle. She began to match his pace, lifting her hips up to meet each one of his thrust and when he hit the entrance to her womb she moaned out his name.

Something snapped inside of him and Nathan lay his head in the crook of her neck as his hips began to pick up pace, their sweaty body's sliding together, the sound of skin slapping, moans of pleasure and panting breaths filled the room. Haley arched her back in appreciation as he pounded into her, he groaned into her skin as she dug her blunt fingernails into the skin of his back, knowing that was something he loved. It sometimes scared him, the hunger he had for her which never seemed to be satisfied, he could never ever get enough of Haley. He felt her fall, felt her clench around him so tightly it had him groaning out loudly, and with a few more thrusts he followed, emptying himself inside of her. He didn't stop moving but their pace continued to slow as they revelled in the aftershocks of their intense encounter.

"Oh God, baby." Haley panted as he lay completely on top of her, his weight pushing her into the mattress. "I love you too," she grinned up at him and cupped his face in her hands when he lifted it from the crook of her neck.

Nathan smiled; the one only she got to see and he knew in that moment it was perfect, the _perfect _moment. He'd had it all planned out, knew everything he was going to say, had worked on his speech all day but right then, there no words could even compare to how much he loved her and he thought that there never would be. He loved her more everyday, loved the way she twitched her nose sometimes in her sleep, hoe she would tell him to shut up when her TV programmes were on but mostly he just loved her. She was his, and no one would ever get in the way of that.

"Marry me."

…

**The End.**

.

.

.

**Haha! Joke :P So hey everyone :D Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit longer than I thought but I'm sure yous doing mind. So as I said the girls got through to Rachel. Someone from their passed arrived and lots of Naley! Oh and the smut in the last scene was for Allie ;) hope it didn't disappoint hun. Thank you all SO freakin' much for the reviews I love and re read every single one of them, and a special thanks to Apple Bottom and Italian Sausage for their help when I freaked a little, love you girlies, hug**


	20. As If

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Twenty: As If**

-

- -

- - -

She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't speak. Two words, two simple words were all it took to render Haley James' mind completely blank. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Nathan was looking up at her expectantly, and the way his eyes were looking at her intensely, the blue was swirled with black, lust and love and… something she couldn't quite make out were swimming in those two orbs. _Breath._ Here she was, lying fully naked on their bed, the man she loved with everything she had on top of her, and she nearly closed her eyes at the sensation of him still buried deep inside of her, and he'd asked her to marry him. So why the hell wasn't she saying anything? She smiled instead; if she couldn't answer him verbally then she'd show him. Pulling his face forward from where it was still cupped in her palms she pressed her lips to his, slowly running her tongue along his bottom lip, thrusting inside when they parted for her.

She searched every crevice and cranny of his mouth before curling her tongue around his own, and she swallowed the moan it produced from him. She pulled back when the need to breathe was too much to ignore, resting her forehead against his she smiled breathlessly at him.

Nathan closed his eyes as his brow rested against hers, the tips of their noses brushing together. "So," he opened one eye. "Is that a yes?"

Haley couldn't help but giggle slightly at his cocky tone and she found her own voice. "That's a hell yes." She whispered.

Her heart hammered in her chest at the smile that overtook his face, a dimple appearing in his right cheek it was that wide.

His lips were on hers again, in a firm kiss.

"Is that the answer you wanted?" She teased, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Nathan chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers. "You just made me the happiest man alive."

Haley rolled her eyes in fake displeasure. "So cheesy."

"You love it."

"Yeah, yeah." She giggled again, running her hands down his back and then over his waist and up his chest. "Hey!" She protested when he suddenly jumped off of her, the cold air hitting her naked body, a slight emptiness as he withdrew from her. "Nathan…" She watched as he raked about in the dresser for something. "Baby, come back to bed."

Nathan winked at her over his shoulder, the seductive tone she used had tingles shooting through him and straight to a certain part of his anatomy. Grabbing the small velvet box he walked back over to her.

"What're you doing?" She asked amusedly as he got down on one knee at the edge of the bed.

"Asking you to marry me properly." Nathan explained.

"But you just did, come back up here." Haley ran her hand flat along the bed spread. "We can celebrate our engagement."

He bit his lip as he felt himself grow even harder than he already was. "Just let me do this." He then grabbed her hand.

She let out a long breath. "Fine, fine." She couldn't stop the smile from breaking out across her face.

"Marry me?"

Haley snorted. "That's all I get? Where's my big long romantic speech?"

Nathan's mouth opened in shock but smirked as he saw the twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"God woman, just answer the question."

Haley grinned. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Nathan slipped the silver band onto her finger.

A small gasp emitted from her throat, tears glossing her eyes. "Oh my God."

"Do you like it?" He asked, biting his lip in nervousness. A habit he'd picked up from her.

"Nathan." She breathed, admiring the ring, it was simple and not too flashy but there was still something about it. "It's gorgeous. I love it." She told him, a single rain drop shaped tear running down her porcelain skin.

"Now hoe 'bout you come back up here so we can celebrate our engagement?" She said seductively after she'd composed herself, running her tongue along her lower lip for good measure.

Nathan didn't waste anytime in connecting their lips; he'd never been happier.

…

Jake walked into his apartment, dropping his keys onto the countertop as he walked towards the living room. After leaving the bar he'd walked straight home, but he'd taken a little longer than necessary, trying to fight up the courage to face his girlfriend. He rolled his eyes at himself, _pansy ass._ A smile crossed his features as he saw that head of red hair he knew so well, her body wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, the TV was on and she'd obviously fallen asleep.

He kneeled down in front of the couch, so his face was closer to hers. He stroked Rachel's hair softly, knowing she secretly loved it when he did that. They hadn't really even touched since the miscarriage, but it was hard to be close to someone when you were reminded of how much you lost just by looking at them, let alone touching. Looking back up at her face he was surprised to find two green robs staring back at her.

"Hi." Jake whispered, breaking the staring contest between them.

"What're you doing home?" She yawned, sitting up a little.

He shrugged. "I was worried about you."

She smiled at that, and silently cursed herself when she could feel a few tears streaking down her cheeks. "I must have fallen asleep." She told him, trying to ignore the salty tears rolling down her face.

"Rach." Jake said softly, his own voice choked with emotion. "I need you to talk to me."

"About what?" She asked quietly, a scared tone in her voice.

"Everything, what you're feeling, what you're thinking. I need you to tell me what to do to help you get through this."

"I don't know Jake! Okay? I honestly have no idea what I'm doing anymore!" She exclaimed, standin up, ignoring the slight pain in her abdomen, the Dr. told them that was normal. "I couldn't even have a fun day shopping with my friends!" She cried, "I just don't know."

His heart broke at how completely lost she sounded, a few of his own tears streaking the stubble on his cheeks. He didn't know what to say, so instead he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. And they cried together, for their child, for themselves, for each other, for everything they couldn't seem to talk about. And for the first time in weeks, they slept in each others arms.

…

"Peyton?"

The brunette's eyes were wide as she stared at the figure she hadn't seen since high school.

"Brookie!" The blonde squealed, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and Brooke had to hold back the eye roll at the nickname. God she hated it. "I haven't seen you since high school!"

_My thoughts exactly. So what the hell are you doing here?!_ But instead of saying that she simply spoke sweetly. "I know." With a big smile, surprised the curly blonde couldn't see right through it. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fantastic." Peyton gushed. "What about you? You still friends with Rachel and Haley?"

She nodded. _Not like you care. _Brooke could see straight past the fake enthusiasm on the blondes features.

"Oh I remember yous three were inseparable." Peyton laughed with a small wave of her hand.

Brooke's smile tightened. What the hell did she mean by that? It wasn't what she said, just the way she said it.

Before she could open her mouth to ask why she was there another blonde appeared behind Brooke.

"Hey babe, who's at the… Peyt?"

Peyton smiled, and Brooke couldn't help but notice the way it was a little more genuine. "Luke."

"You two know each other?" Brooke asked, a horrible swirling feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

The female blonde answered, her green eyes meeting the smaller girls brown ones with the tiniest of smirks but Brooke could still see it..

"We dated."

…

"God, Hales." Nathan groaned out loud as Haley kissed her way back up his stomach, lightly grazing the small tuft of hair leading down to his groin. She flicked her tongue over his nipple, before biting his earlobe. She giggled as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Aww, sorry baby, did I wear you out." She teased, sucking on the skin just below his ear.

Nathan cupped her ass, and despite that he'd just received the best blow job ever, he was ready to go again.

"Mmm, I guess not." She smirked, licking at his lips, and began grinding herself against him.

"Ya know." Nathan started, closing his eyes as she started leaving soft butterfly kisses on his face. "I would've proposed sooner if I know it'd turn you into such a sex kitten."

Haley lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Sex kitten?" She said playfully and he chuckled, rolling them over so he was nestled in-between her thighs. "I can't believe we're getting married." She admitted, watching him through half closed eye lids as he kissed his way down her chest.

"When do you want to start planning?" His voice was muffled against the smooth skin of her stomach, the muscles fluttering under his lips.

She shrugged, "I dunno."

"'Cause I gotta admit, I cannot wait to call you my wife."

Haley ran her hands through his hair, her eyes suddenly snapping open. "Then lets not wait."

Nathan lifted his head, stopping his actions. "Huh?"

"Lets not wait." She repeated.

"What're you suggesting? Me, you, Vegas and a fake Elvis?" Nathan smirked. "I can totally see that."

She rolled her eyes with a slight laugh and she sat up, ignoring his groans of protest. "I've never really wanted a big wedding, we could just have a small ceremony, just our friends and family."

"That sounds great Hales." Nathan smiled, "but I'm still leaning towards Elvis and Vegas."

She slapped his arm, about to say something when there was a knock at the door; they both groaned.

"Leave it." He whispered hotly into her ear and Haley found herself nodding in response, the power he had over her was unnerving at times, and he didn't even know it.

Their mouths were fused together and their tongues duelled and Nathan rolled back onto his back, Haley straddling his waist as they continued to kiss passionately. The air around them seemed to be crackling as the heat between them rose again. She position herself on top of him, just ready to fall into that indescribable nirvana of pleasure, when…

"Haley James! I've been standing out there for five minutes like some-OH MY GOD!" Brooke screeched.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted while covering herself with the covers. She wasn't exactly bothered about her friend seeing her but Nathan's body was for her eyes only. When the brunette still didn't move she threw a pillow at the taller girl. "Go wait in the living room."

Brooke nodded mutely, her hand still covering her eyes as she walked out of the room.

Haley let out a groan as she fell back against the bed.

Nathan sighed in frustration, trying to ignore his throbbing erection.

Grumbling as she grabbed her boyfriends-sorry, fiancés t-shirt off the floor and pulled it on, along with her pyjama pants she sent him a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you go for a cold shower." She suggested teasingly. "To take care of, emm, Mr. Happy." She cleared her throat with a small smirk.

"I'd much rather you taking care of him." Nathan muttered with a pout.

Haley pecked his lips before bouncing at the bedroom door, sending him a wink over her shoulder, He sighed, falling back against the bed before making himself get up, a cold shower awaiting him.

…

Haley handed a mug of coffee to her friend, taking a seat beside her.

"So." Brooke cleared her throat. "I'm thinking I chose the wrong Scott brother, because Hales, that boy is packing."

Haley laughed at that, slapping the taller girl on the shoulder. "What is it that couldn't wait until the morning to tell me?"

"Peyton."

Her brow scrunched. "Peyton?" She said aloud, it did have a familiarity to it. "Pey-Peyton. _Peyton_ Sawyer?!" Haley suddenly exclaimed.

Brooke nodded her head, her lips pursed. "Yup."

"When the hell did you see her?" Haley asked, trying to ignore the distaste she had for the blonde girl.

"Oh this is where is gets good. She came to the apartment."

Her friends eyes widened and Brooke exclaimed, "I know! And if that wasn't a big enough kick in the ass."

"Oh God." Haley mumbled, knowing whatever had her friend so wound up couldn't be good, especially when it involved Peyton Sawyer as well.

"She and Luke, used to date!"

Haley mouth dropped open, and she suddenly got up, returning a few seconds later with two beer bottles, handing one to Brooke. "I think you need that."

The taller brunette took a long swig.

"Why the hell is she here?" Haley wondered aloud. "I haven't seen her since high school, and if she and Luke used to date why was she at his apartment?"

"To pick up something she forgot."

"They lived together?" Haley asked bewildered.

"Yup." Brooke answered, taking another long gulp from her beer bottle.

"Wow." She mumbled. "That has to suck."

"I know." Brooke sighed. "It really sucks, I mean it's not enough that she slept with my boyfriend a million years ago in high school, but now she's dated and lived with the guy I'm _in_ love with!"

"Well at least you weren't in love with Jack-"

"Don't defend what she did Haley."

"I'm not!" The shorter girl protested. "But I'm just saying that like you said it was a million years ago, and even though I can't stand the girl don't you think it's time to let bygones be bygones? Maybe she's changed."

Brooke snorted, shaking her head. "A cheetah can never change its spots Hales."

"Isn't it a leopard?"

"Whatever." She waved it off slightly flustered. "All I'm saying is that she can't be trusted."

Haley nodded. "Well I'm sure Rach will be happy to see her." She laughed. "Those two were pretty close."

"Yeah." Brooke said, "that's the only reason we ever put up with her."

"True." Haley agreed, taking a drink from her bottle. "So where is she now?"

Brooke shrugged, "I dunno, after she left so did I, it was too hard to face Luke right now."

"Well you can stay here tonight, Brookie." She added, letting out a loud laugh when Brooke hit her with a cushion. "Then we can come up with a plan to detach each one of Peyton's limbs one by one." She offered jokingly watching a wicked smile appear on Brooke face.

"Ooh, I love you Tutor Girl!" She squealed, pulling her into a hug.

"So I take it you told her?"

Both girls' heads whipped around at the deep voice, both Brooke and Haley gulped. Yummy.

Nathan stood in the kitchen, a towel hun loosely on his lips and his upper body was still slightly damp from his shower as well as his hair.

"Told me what?" Brooke questioned, still slightly hazy. Maybe she did choose the wrong Scott brother, then something sparkly caught her eye and her gaze dropped to her friends hand. A loud shriek emitting from her throat as she pulled Haley up off the couch with her.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, holding Haley's left hand up. "You're engaged!"

"I know!" Haley said loudly, "please stop screeching."

"Oh my God. Oh. _My._ God! We so have to start planning." Brooke gushed.

"Oh no, no no." Haley protested. "Nathan and I want to have a small ceremony."

Brooke's face scrunched at that. "_Why_?"

"'Cause we don't want to wait." Nathan filled in for his fiancé.

Brooke pouted. "C'mon guys! This could be the one thing that can take my mind off the whole Peyton/Lucas scenario thingy."

Haley gave her a look. "That was low B. Davis."

She fluttered her lashes. "I try, c'mon Hales."

"Two weeks. Tops." She said.

"Five." Brooke tried.

"Three."

"Four."

"Three."

"Fine." She huffed out, a pleased smile overtaking her features. "You're getting married!" She squealed again, pulling Haley into a tight hug, forgetting that her friend needed to breath.

Haley looked at Nathan over Brooke's shoulder as she was locked in her death grip and she asked jokingly.

"Is Vegas still an option?"

- - -

- -

-

**Hello readers and reviewers :D Miss me? Haha. Sorry it took so long to update but I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen in this chapter, plus I was actually meant to be writing an update for 'Yours To Hold' but I just cant seem tow rite for that right now. So this chapter was mostly fluff, but don't worry the drama is coming :P Now I'm not so good with drama, but I'll try my best. I have the rest of this story pretty much planned out, and I'm not gonna give too much away but I will say that a lot happens/ is revealed on Naley's wedding day. Which you can see is only three weeks away. Hehe. So thank you to everyone who read last chapter and an even bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed, love you guys. **


	21. Everything

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Twenty One: Everything**

**-**

**- - **

**- - - **

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

-

-

"Aww-"

"No."

"What? What do you mean _no_? Look how _cute_!" Brooke squealed.

Haley scoffed, picking the bridal magazine off her friends lap and pointing to the dress. "Pink with frills? I don't think so." She objected, standing up from the couch.

Brooke let out a loud sigh, sitting back against the sofa, flicking through the magazine.

"Plus, I'm not sure 'cute' is what I'm going for." She said, pulling out a carton of ice cream from the fridge.

"Why not?" Brooke pouted. "Anyway as your maid of honour I think it's my duty to-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Haley said, stopping in her tracks, tub in one hand spoons in the other. "Maid of honour? I don't remember this." Plopping down beside Brooke on the couch.

She smiled sheepishly. "Well I am your best friend-"

"-One of-"

"-so I think that gives me dibs on maid of honour."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Well sorry to burst your bubble Davis, but you and Rachel are both my brides maids. I'm not having a maid of honour."

Brooke gasped. "Hales! C'mon! You're not having a big wedding and we only have three weeks to plan, at least let me have this."

"I'll _think_ about it." She told her.

"That's all I ask." Brooke grinned happily. "Actually, talking about Rachel we should probably let her know you're engaged."

"That would be a good idea." Haley added. "But I don't know, I just feel kinda guilty."

"What, why?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, she's just starting to get over the baby and I don't want to like parade about with my news, being all happy and stuff. It just doesn't feel right."

"Hales, Rachel will be so happy for you, you know that." Brooke said, wrapping an arm around her friends shoulders as they sat the ice cream tub in-between them.

"Yeah." Haley sighed, digging her spoon into the cold substance. "Or I could just wait until the day and tell her then." She smiled hopefully but groaned as Brooke gave her an 'I don't think so' look. "Okay fine, why don't we go out to dinner later or something and we can tell her together?"

"Fine. Coward." Brooke muttered with a teasing smile.

"Shut up." Haley laughed, hitting her with a cushion just as the front door opened.

"Whoa." Nathan commented as he walked into his and Haley's apartment, they hadn't actually spoken about her moving in but she lived there anyway, plus it was like the had some line of communication where they didn't have to talk. "Did something explode?" He asked, taking in all the magazines, everywhere, a few empty tubs of ice cream and DVDs, sappy ones he was sure.

"Ha ha." Haley deadpanned, getting up from the couch and bouncing over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck she smacked a loud kiss onto his lips.

"I missed you today." Nathan grinned, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him as she stood on her tip toes. "_Really_ missed you." He said huskily, rubbing his lower half against hers.

Brooke bit back a laugh as she watched her best friends eyes narrow at her soon to be husband.

"You are… insatiable." She giggled despite the glare she was sending him.

"Only when it comes to you." He said charmingly, about to kiss her lips but was met with the smooth skin of her cheek.

"No." She told him sternly, raised eyebrows and a small playful grin playing on her lips. "Later." She promised with a small wink, before getting out of his grasp and going back over to the couch beside Brooke.

"Can't you just keep it in your pants for five minutes?" The taller brunette asked. "This is my Haley Time." She told him, clasping her and the smaller girls hands together.

"Whatever." He smirked, loosening the tie from around his neck. "I'll get _my_ Haley Time later." He winked at his fiancé before making his way to the bedroom, just imagining them both roiling their eyes and scoffing.

"Okay so." Brooke began once they heard the bedroom door close. "What about this one?" She asked, pointing to something Haley guessed was a meant to be a wedding dress.

"No." She said straight away.

"But Hales!" Brooke pouted. "Ruffles!"

"No!"

…

"Nathan can you get that?!" Haley called out to him, and she rolled her eyes when he simply grumbled in response. "Remind me why I'm marrying you again?" She smirked as he rolled his eyes this time before grudgingly getting up from the couch, stealing one last glance at the basketball game on TV before walking to answer the door.

"You know, you cant keep using that when you want me to do something." He told her and she simply winked at him over her shoulder in response.

He was shocked to see who was outside of their apartment. "Luke."

"Hey little brother." The blonde smiled.

And another head of curly blonde hair smiled. "Nathan."

"Peyton." Nathan returned with a stiff nod to his brothers ex-girlfriend of two years.

"Hey McMuscles who's at the door?" Haley breathed out, an expression on her face similar to her soon to be husbands just a few moments ago.

"Lucas. Peyton." She gave them a tight lipped smile.

"Hales!" The blonde squealed, pulling the petite brunette into a hug much like she'd done with Brooke last night. "How are you? Wow you look good, you dyed your hair."

"You always were observant." Haley grinned slightly sarcastically but Peyton didn't seem to notice.

"Is Brooke here?" Lucas interrupted.

Haley turned to him, folding her arms across her chest. "Maybe."

"Tutor Girl!"

Lucas sent her a smirk and she narrowed her eyes but called back. "Wha-at?"

"Do you have any…" The voice got nearer but stopped suddenly as she walked up beside her best friend, her eyes instantly connecting with those two blue ones. "Lucas."

"Do we have any Lucas?" Haley couldn't help but tease. "Well…"

"Brooke I'm sorry." All eyes snapped to Peyton. "For just showing up out of the blue yesterday, it wasn't fair to you or Luke." She didn't notice the brunette wince at the use of her boyfriends nickname on the blondes lips. "And I just hope that I haven't come in-between you two in anyway."

Brooke nodded her head, to anyone else this apology would seem genuine, but she knew Peyton Sawyer and she was anything but genuine.

"You haven't and thank you." She smiled tight lipped.

You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

"Goodie." Peyton clapped her hands together excitedly, "group hug!" She then proceeded to pull both girls into her lanky body.

'What the hell?' Brooke mouthed to Haley behind her back.

'I have no idea." Haley mouthed back, bewilderment in her expression.

Lucas and Nathan shared an amused look. Both knowing what the two brunettes were doing.

"Okay so." Peyton pulled back. "I was thinking tomorrow me, yous and Rach-Oh my God!" She suddenly exclaimed, eyes going wide as she pulled Haley's left hand closer to her face, expecting the rock that was there. "Who to?" She asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Haley let out a small laugh. "Nathan." She said as if it was obvious.

Peyton snorted. "Yeah right. Seriously though."

Haley narrowed her eyes then, growing defensive. "Seriously Nathan." She said a little harsher than intended, but felt a little tension leave her body as she felt said serious boy's large hand gently sit on her lower back.

The blondes smile faltered slightly for a second before an even brighter smile overtook her face. "Well congratulations."

Haley noticed this but let it slide, accepting the small hug that was offered. "Thanks Peyton."

"Congratulations Nate."

Just like Brooke Haley winced slightly at the use of his nickname on the blondes lips.

"Thanks Peyton." Nathan said, and accepted the hug offered, and both brunettes noticed it lasted a little longer than necessary.

Brooke clasped Haley's hand in hers, to stop her best friend and herself from pouncing on the curly haired girl.

"So plans for tomorrow?" Haley asked, breaking Peyton's gaze away from her fiancés face as he was talking to his brother and the two boys went inside and onto her.

"Oh… oh yeah." She cleared her throat. "Well now I think they've slightly changed." She grinned, nodding in the direction of Haley's engagement ring. "So what're yous doing tonight?"

"We're actually going out to dinner with Rachel." Haley told her, she'd called her redheaded best friend earlier, and was surprised when Rachel had agreed but also sounded slightly… happier than she had in a while as they made plans for tonight.

"Oooh" Peyton clapped her hands excitedly. "I haven't seen that girl in forever!"

_And we'd like to keep it that way but we cant all win._ Brooke plastered a sweet smile to her face, still thinking that she and Lucas had yet to talk. "Well tonight-"

"I'd love to."

"To what?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Come to dinner." Peyton explained in a 'duh' voice.

"Actually…" Brooke trailed off.

"This will be so much fun!" Peyton grinned, pulling them into a hug again.

'What do we do now?!' Brooke mouthed behind the blondes back.

Haley sighed inwardly. 'I have no idea'

…

"So how do you and Peyton know each other?" Haley asked as she walked into her and Nathan's bedroom not at all embarrassed as she was dressed in only a lacy black thong and high heels.

Nathan inwardly chuckled at the jealousy in her voice but didn't called her on it seen as she had nothing to be jealous about. "She and Luke dated for a couple of years, we ran into each other from time to time." He said, his gaze moving from the TV to her as he sat on their bed, his manhood springing to life at the sight of her. "This brings back some memories." He smirked, that night where she dressed up for him in the nurses costume springing into mind.

She rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "So she and Lucas were serious?" She asked.

Nathan sighed. "I guess."

"You guess?" Haley ground out, clasping her bra before walking over to him. "Nathan, they _dated_. For _two_ years. And you _guess_ that they were serious?"

He shrugged, his gaze firmly set on her chest. "I guess."

"Nathan!" She smacked his arm. "Eyes up here." She told him.

He sighed again. "Yeah they were."

She nodded.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Well my best friend, who just happens to be Lucas' girlfriend, knew Peyton in high school. She, Rachel and I did." Haley explained. "Brooke was pretty seriously with this guy Jack, she was talking about how she thought she was in love with him and everything which was pretty big for her back then. But that all went out the window when she found him in bed with Peyton."

Nathan's eyes widened.

"Exactly." Haley sighed, running a hand through her short locks.

"So she's worried that it's gonna happen again?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that they dated either." She told him, sitting on her knees and resting her bottom on her heels. "So are you excited?" She questioned him a moment later.

"'Bout what?" He asked, his hungry gaze moving up and down her nearly naked body, except for the lacy, almost not there underwear and high heels.

"Becoming Mr. Haley James, duh." She giggled, looking up at him with twinkling brown eyes.

"Mr. Haley James huh?" He grinned, pulling her closer to him. "I thought it was Mrs. Nathan Scott?"

Haley shrugged innocently, never feeling more happy in her life, the joy this man gave her was astounding.

"So when're you leaving me?" He pouted slightly, running his hands along her bare thighs, stopping as they came to the elastic of the black stringy material pretending to be underwear.

Haley bit her lip as he snapped it, the friction against her skin sending a jolt straight to her centre. "Not for a couple of hours." She told him a little more breathless than she would've liked.

"Mmm, I wonder what we could do to pass the time?" He grinned up at her as she started to climb onto his lap, groaning out loud when she rubbed her hot core into his growing erection.

"I have no idea." She whispered hotly into his ear before they both fell into that nirvana of ecstasy.

…

"I'm sorry for freaking out last night." Brooke said quietly as she and Lucas sat on the couch at their apartment. She was never one to apologise first, the only two people who gave her a run for her money were her two best friends, but she was in love with Lucas Scott, and was finding out that she'd do just about anything for her. What she didn't know was he was thinking the exact same thing in that moment about her.

"It's okay." Lucas smiled, "I understand why you did Brooke but I just wish you'd have let me explain before storming out like a wild bore."

She narrowed her eyes. "Wild bore?"

"Wrong word choice?" He asked sheepishly.

"Ya think?"

"Sorry." He sighed with a smile. "Yeah I loved Peyton." She felt tears sting at the back of her eyes and bile rise in her throat. "But I'm _in_ love with you." He declared, with so much adoration and truth that she couldn't stop the flutter it brought to her heart. "You're my world Brooke Davis." He promised, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly.

_You're my world too Lucas Scott._

…

"Where is she?" Brooke demanded, searching the restaurant for that head of hair she knew so well.

"She'll be here." Rachel laughed a little, placing a comforting hand on her best friends own manicured one.

"Yeah I know." She sighed.

"Why're you so anxious for her to get here anyway?" The redhead wondered, taking a sip from her glass.

Brooke saw Peyton open her mouth and she subtly kicked her under the table. Sending her a glare then a tight lipped smile to her friend. "No reason."

Rachel looked unconvinced but let the subject drop.

"So how are you Rach?" Peyton asked, ignoring the throbbing in her shin as she spoke to her old friend.

Rachel smiled tentatively. "I'm okay, I've got Jake." She told her. "And my girls." She smiled at Brooke, the brunette winking at her in return. "It also helps that you're here Pey."

"I'll do anything I can." Peyton smiled.

Brooke held back the disgusted look she wanted to send them but simply smiled sweetly, knowing Rachel needed all the help she could get.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry I'm late." Haley puffed out, breathing heavily as she took her seat beside Brooke at the round table, Peyton on her other side and Rachel across from her. "I lost track of time."

"And other things." Brooke smirked, and when Haley gave her a confused look the brunette used her thumb to remove the little lipstick that was left of her friends which was smudged to the skin just above her upper lip.

"Okay so now that Tutor Slut is here." Rachel grinned widely at Haley's own proud smile at the use of her nickname. "What's the news?"

"Emm." Haley gulped, "I think we should order first. Don't yous?" She asked the brunette and blonde on either side of her. "I heard this place has the best prime rib."

"You don't even like prime rib." Brooke said.

Haley gave her a shut the hell up look from behind her menu.

"Okay guys seriously, what's the bi-OH MY GOD!" Rachel exclaimed and Haley almost groaned out loud. Why the hell was everyone finding out like this? And why the hell hadn't she hid her hand under the table?

Ignoring the looks from different diners in the restaurant Haley hesitantly lowered her menu, looking at her redheaded friend from over the top of it, trying to see her reaction.

"Rach?"

Rachel breathed out, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Honey I'm so sorry." She quickly apologised. "For springing this onto you, especially in front of people, I knew we should have done it alone." She sighed. "I'm-"

"I'm so happy for you." Rachel sobbed.

"You are?" Haley asked surprised.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. "You're getting married!"

"Thank you Rach, you have no idea what that means to me." Haley smiled, tears forming in her own eyes as they both stood up, embracing in a tight hug.

"I love you, Bitch." Haley whispered into her ear.

Rachel choked on a laugh, emotion in her voice. "I love you too, Tutor Slut."

…

"Nathan are you listening?"

All she got was a mumble in response.

"What did I just say?" Haley asked. Rolling her eyes as he mumbled again, the vibrations tingling in her stomach as his head rested on her belly as they lay on the bed, her back slightly pressed against the headboard. She was looking through the magazine she and Brooke had been gazing at earlier. "Nathan." She prodded when he still didn't answer.

"I dunno," he sighed, snuggling further into her. "Something about drugs or something." Nathan answered, his focus staying on the TV.

She rolled her eyes, "Dresses, Nathan." She corrected. "Hey." She smacked the back of his head.

"What?" He asked, finally turning to look at her.

Haley simply sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." About to roll over onto her side but he clasped her hip with his large hand.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "Really." He added with a small grin as she gave him a doubtful look. "It's just all the wedding stuff isn't really interesting to me, well, I mean the _getting_ married part yes but the planning well that's more your thing." He corrected himself when she sent him a murderous glare.

"Uh huh." She hid her smile behind the magazine.

"Just think in three weeks you'll be Mrs. Nathan Scott."

Haley laughed. He was too cute. "So I as wondering, are we inviting your parents?"

His eyebrows rose. "My parents?"

"Don't sound so shocked." She hit his bicep.

"Well they didn't exactly leave on the best of terms." He explained.

"I know but it's our wedding, and even though I cant stand them they're still your parents, and they should be here to watch you get married."

"Even if they don't like the girl I'm marrying." He added teasingly.

"Even that." She laughed.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Nathan asked, crawling further up her body.

"Mmm." She mumbled as he kissed her collarbone lightly, tickling her skin, sending tiny sparks throughout her body, making her mind fog up. "What?" She asked, slightly dazed.

Nathan chuckled, repeating his question. "Are your parents coming?"

"I don't know. I'll have to phone them." She hitched in her breath as he licked softly at her throat.

"Mmmkay." He murmured, nibbling at the flesh of her ear, her nails scraping at his naked back. "You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered huskily.

Haley laughed at that. "Ditto."

He blew a raspberry on her skin then, making her break out into fits of giggles.

"I love you." Nathan said, rubbing his nose against hers.

She breathed in, her laughing calming down and she sent him a breathtaking smile. "I love you too."

"I've never loved anything as much as I have you." He promised.

Haley swallowed with a smile, knowing it wasn't often Nathan spilled her heart our or expressed his feelings but she loved it when he did.

"Not even basketball?" She asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Doesn't even come close." He declared, pressing their lips together. "You're my everything."

…

...

...

**I love you all for the awesome reviews :D Yous are my everything ;) Haha sorry couldn't resist. So I hope yous enjoyed that and did you see how quick? A lot quicker than last time, I don't know why but I found it very easy to write this chapter, hopefully that doesn't mean it sucks Haha. So no drama, yet but as I said it's coming, the wedding will be here soon ;) Plus I think yous guys are smart enough to notice the not so subtle hints I put in for another drama for Naley? Well not so much drama… never mind lol. Thanks for reading and please review :) **


	22. Sex & Love

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Sex & Love**

**-**

**- -**

**- - -**

"Two weeks! Two friggin' weeks!" Haley exclaimed as she walked into Brooke and Lucas' apartment.

"I know!" Hazel eyes grinned, sometimes Haley thought Brooke was more excited than she was. "And we still have a lot to do."

Her smile never wavered. "You cant dampen my mood today Davis."

"Oh yes I can." The brunette grinned.

"You can what?" Lucas asked, his words coming out jumbled as he had a mouth full of food.

Both girls rolled their eyes. _Men_.

"You'll never guess who invited herself to the wedding."

Haley groaned, falling back on the couch beside her best friend. That'll do it. "And you let her?" She exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry Peyton you cant come because my best friend sees you giving her husband to be the eye every time you're near him'." Brooke spoke sarcastically.

"Yes." Haley answered, not batting an eyelash.

"Wait, Peyton's coming to the wedding?" Luca asked, still slightly dazed.

"Yes sweetie." Brooke smiled at him, patting his head. "Eat your sandwich."

Lucas shrugged, leaning back against the couch and turning on the TV.

"It'll be fine." Brooke tried to reason.

Haley scoffed. "Yeah, while Nathan and I are saying our vows Peyton's staring at his ass."

"No she wont. But could you blame her if she did?" She asked. "Hell, half the woman at this wedding are gonna be staring at him."

"That's so comforting. Thanks Brookie." Haley smiled sweetly.

Brooke poked her tongue out at the smaller girl.

"What do you mean could you blame her? Have you been checking out my brother?" Lucas asked.

"No, but it was kinda hard to miss when I walked in on them, Miss. James over here ready to mount him."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, elbowing her in the side.

"Owe!"

"That's one image I don't need." Lucas shuddered. "Is he working today?"

Haley sighed with a nod. "Yeah, and speaking of jobs I have one to go to."

Brooke snorted. "Have fun."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Davis." Haley teased, placing a loud kiss on the taller brunettes cheek and one on Lucas' before practically bouncing over to the door. "Oh and one more thing, Peyton's coming dress shopping with us tomorrow." She spoke quickly before rushing out the door, not wanting to have to deal with the wrath of Brooke Davis.

"Haley! Get back here!"

…

"Okay so, what you do is simply go to the door and try and sell this."

"Don't I have to knock first?"

Skills rolled his eyes. "Yes, Smart Ass."

Haley grinned, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Thanks again for this Skills."

"No problem Haley J. I got your back." He winked, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Any questions before I send you into the lion den?"

She quirked an eyebrow with a small snort. "One actually, are you coming to the wedding?"

"Of course." He answered. "Well I'll let you get going."

"Oh I have one more." She smiled sheepishly.

Skills sighed teasingly. "Shoot."

"What do I do if they like slam the door in my face?"

"Go to the next one." He told her.

"Right." She nodded.

"Have fun." He said playfully as he walked away, ready to start.

Haley sighed then, looking down at the different patterned ironing board covers in her bag, and bravely knocked on her first door. As it swung open she hadn't even gotten one word out before it slammed closed in her face. _Greeeaaat_.

…

"I'm telling you babe, people are mean." Haley pouted, cradling her phone between her shoulder and ear as she juggled a basket in the other with her bag while looking over the selection of cheese in front of her.

Nathan chuckled, "So I take it the first day went well?"

She scoffed. "If we didn't have a wedding to pay for…" she trailed off as something white with blue splotches caught her eyes. "Eww, who eats blue cheese?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "People?" He offered confusedly.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, putting the smelly food back down. "Anyway it's not even good pay, today I made ten bucks. Why can't we sell something people actually want to buy? Like… I dunno… hot men."

"Talking about hot men," Nathan grinned, just imagining her rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna be working late tonight, I've gotta get this report finished."

She sighed but answered. "It's okay, I think Brooke and Rach are coming over anyway, we're making plans for tomorrow."

"Cake shopping?" He offered hesitantly.

Haley chuckled, finally deciding on a plane orange cheese. It looked the most normal. "Dress shopping, and you go cake tasting, not shopping, I think." She added. "I already know you don't pay attention to me, it's fine." She spoke teasingly.

"Baby, I think last night I gave you some very _attentive_ attention." He practically purred down the line.

Haley felt the skin of her neck heat up, and she looked around to make sure no one was listening, even though it would be near enough impossible for them to hear their conversation. "Nathan…" She warned.

"Caring for your every scream and moan…"

"Nathan." She said a bit more firmly and he chuckled, just imagining her face red as a tomato. "Talking about… _that,_ I was thinking about something to make the day even more special." She admitted, picking up some milk and placing it into the basket.

"Yeah?" Nathan typed a few more words onto his laptop.

"Well I was thinking…"

"About getting to the end of this sentence?"

"Funny." She deadpanned. "That we shouldn't have sex until the wedding." She held her breath when there was silence. "Do you still love me?"

Nathan's eyes were slightly wide and he'd turned all of his attention onto his soon to be wife. "Are you serious?"

She nodded her head then realised they were on the phone. "Yeah."

"Emm." He cleared his throat with a small chuckle. "Okay." He agreed, despite the protests from inside his pants.

"Really?" Haley asked, slightly shocked. Nathan Scott going without sex for two weeks? "Nope, not cold." She said while tapping her feet on the floor.

"What's not cold?" He asked confused.

"The floor. Hell hasn't frozen over." She teased, while grabbing some bread.

"Ha ha."

"I try." She giggled. "Are you serious though?"

Nathan sighed, running a hand over his face. "Yeah, but it doesn't have to start 'til tomorrow right?"

Haley laughed. "Sure."

"Good." He breathed out. "Okay well I better get back to doing some actual work, I'll kiss you later."

"You better." She grinned. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Sliding her phone into her jeans pocket, Haley hadn't fully thought it out and her basket and bag hit the floor, items going everywhere. "Shit." She cursed under her breath, feeling her cheeks heat up already.

Bending down she started to pick up her stuff, thanking God that the milk hadn't exploded. "Oh, thank you." She said when someone started helping her put things back into the basket and helped her up. "I'm such a klutz-" she stopped when she saw who it was. "Chase."

"Hey Hales." He nodded at her and she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the way her nickname rolled off his tongue.

"How are you?" She decided to be polite, seen as if he _was_ the creepy/stalker/photo guy she kind of wanted to stay on his good side.

He shrugged, "I've been better. Not like I can say the same for you." He pointed to her left hand.

Haley's eyes darted to the ring and she immediately felt guilty, all thoughts of creepy stalkers fled from her mind. "Chase…"

"It's fine Haley." Chase told her. "You wont marry me but you'll marry him, it's totally fine."

Well you don't sound like it. She wanted to say so much but she didn't. "Sorry." Was the only thing she could think of. _Why the hell am I sorry?_ _**I dunno**_**. **A voice replied. "Wait, how do you know I was marrying Nathan?"

Chase shrugged and replied coolly, "does it matter?"

"Yeah." She said, an edge to her own voice.

"I saw him at the bar, we shared a couple of words that's it."

She got an uneasy feeling in her stomach again. "Okay well I have to get going, thanks for helping me up. Bye," she started making her way down the aisle, trying to ignore the pair of brown eyes burning holes in her back.

…

"Do you ever work?"

Lucas looked up from the book he was reading, smiling. "Only when I want to." He replied with the same playfully tone.

Haley laughed, taking a seat opposite him on the small round table. "I hate grocery shopping." She said.

"Why? Have to fight an old lady for the last bag of Cheetos?" She gave him a weird look. "Hey, it's happened." Lucas told her, shuddering at the memory.

"_Right_." Haley drawled. "So where is my best friend?"

"Emm, I think she said something about going to yours."

Her eyes widened, grabbing his wrist to look at his watch. "Fuck. That's the time already?"

"Yeah." Lucas chuckled.

"Crap." She muttered, grabbing his coffee mug and stealing a quick drink before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Bye Luke!" She called back as she made her way down the street to her and Nathan's apartment.

Lucas chuckled as he watched her go, bags and all. He squinted his eyes when a flash went off, but when he looked around no one had a camera so he shrugged. Going back to his book.

…

"This is the second time she's been late this week."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop moaning Davis, she'll be here soon."

"And she was late for dinner last week." Brooke said.

The redhead simply ignored her, leaning back against the door.

"So how're you doing?"

Her eyes popped open. Staring into her friends hazel ones. "I'm okay, a lot better now."

Brooke smiled kindly, pulling Rachel into her side. "I'm glad Hun."

"Me too." She whispered, just as a small petite body ran up to them not noticing the two bodies on the floor she toppled over the two girls.

Haley groaned and lifted her head from the carpet, resting her cheek against it. "What the hell are yous doing?"

"Waiting for you." Brooke replied, cackling at the sight of her friend; face down butt in the air.

"Hi Mr. Peterson." Rachel smiled at the old man who was walking past them, heading to his own apartment.

"Hello girls." He smiled amusedly at them.

Brooke and Haley sent him sweet smiles as well before standing up.

"Rachie!" All three girls turned to the voice.

"Peyt" Rachel grinned, they shared a hug.

Brooke and Haley shared a look.

"Peyton, what're you doing here?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"I invited her." Rachel filled in, giving both her friends a look that said you better behave.

"Well the more the merrier." Haley said, a over cheery smile on her face as she unlocked the door. Brooke waited until Peyton and Rachel were inside before grabbing her hand, yanking her backwards.

"The more the merrier?" She hissed quietly.

Haley narrowed her eyes. "I don't want her here just as much as you Brooke."

Brooke pouted. "This is so not fair. She better not stick her nose in."

"She better not make any moves on Nathan." Haley grumbled.

"Have you talk to him about it?" She asked.

"Brooke he's a guy, they're oblivious to anything that doesn't involve basketball."

"True." She agreed.

"Ladies what's the hold up?!" Rachel called from the living room.

"Hell here we come." Brooke muttered, clasping Haley's hand in her as they both snickered.

…

"So we'll meet here tomorrow around twelve-ish?" Brooke asked, all three other girls nodded their heads in confirmation.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Nathan Scott settled down." Peyton said suddenly.

"Sorry?" Haley's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's just, he was always the player, never had a girl more than a full week." She explained. "It's just kinda shocking to see him willing to spend the rest of his life with someone."

"Well he is." Brooke snapped.

"Brooke." Rachel warned.

"No Rachel, the whole of today she's done nothing but-"

The front door opened.

"Hey baby."

Haley let out a sigh of relief, happy she wasn't going to have to break up a cat fight, but now she was worried she may have to get into one.

Standing up she made her way over to Nathan.

Brooke smirked as she watched jealousy flash in Peyton's emerald eyes as the couple shared a long kiss. She so wanted Nathan, but there was no way in hell that was happening.

"Long day?" Haley asked as she cuddled into his chest.

"You have no idea." He sighed, placing a soft kiss in her hair. "I'm gonna go get changed." He said, smirking when she pulled him down for one last kiss by his tie. "Kinky." He whispered into her ear.

"Just wait 'til tonight then." She grinned seductively up at him, giggling as he groaned while making his way to the bedroom.

"Haley James you are such a nympho." Brooke cackled.

"Whatever." Haley laughed. "And for the next two weeks I'm celibate." She sighed.

"No sex until the wedding?" Rachel asked.

"Nope." Haley sighed. "But it was my idea so I cant exactly moan about it."

"But from the way you were talking I'm sure you'll have lot to moan about tonight." Brooke winked, nudging her friend in the side.

"You are so dirty Davis." Rachel sniggered.

"And that's why you love me." She smiled devilishly.

…

"Hey you." Jake smiled as his girlfriend walked into his arms, and was surprised when she connected their lips. "What was that for?" He asked slightly daze.

Rachel shrugged, pulling him in the direction of their bedroom. "No reason. I just think it's time we get… _reacquainted_." She smirked.

"Really?" Jake grinned, shutting the door with his foot.

"Mmhmm." She smiled, immediately ripping his t-shirt from his body. "God I've missed you." She moaned when his lips found her neck.

"You have no idea." He groaned out loud when she rubbed herself against him, both falling back against the bed.

…

"I hate Peyton."

"Okay." Lucas chuckled as she plopped down on their bed. "Why?"

"She's a skank." Brooke grumbled, a full pout on her lips. "The whole time we were at Haley's today I'd catch her staring at him, if she tries anything…" She trailed off, surprised when Lucas didn't defend the blondes actions. "What? Cat got your tongue?" She joked.

"No." Lucas smiled. "I just actually agree with you this time."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, last week when we were going over to Nate's apartment so I could see you she kept asking questions or talking about him." He shrugged. "But it wouldn't matter if she did try anything anyway. Nathan loves Haley and he's never loved another girl… ever."

"They kinda make you believe in true love huh?" Brooke smiled fondly.

"And we don't?" He mock glared.

"Well we don't have sex three times a day…"

"Three times?" His eyes widened.

"Sometimes more." She told him. "But for the next two weeks Natey boy and Haley Baley are both completely celibate." She snickered. "No sex until the wedding."

Lucas sucked in his teeth. "That sucks."

"Yeah but they're probably having wild monkey sex right now." She sighed, giggling when he started to kiss her neck.

"Then we better get started huh?" Lucas grinned against her skin, moving his hands under the material of her vest top.

She moaned in response as he palmed her breasts, and she seized his lips with hers in a sizzling kiss.

…

"God I love you." Nathan groaned aloud as he collapsed atop of his fiancé.

Haley laughed at that, still trying to catch her breath. "We're still not having sex until the wedding."

"I beg to differ." He smirked, kissing his way down her sweat slackened body. "Because what we just did would be illegal in some countries."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a cocky bastard." And then moaned aloud when his licked and suckled the inner skin of her thighs.

"With good reason." He mumbled, his tongue finding it's way to her core.

"Oh…" She raised her hips up and he immediately moved forward, his shoulders hitting the back of her thighs as he continued making love to her with his mouth.

"You taste so good baby." Nathan told her, his tongue thrusting inside; tasting more of her.

"God…" She panted, grabbing onto his black head of hair as his tongue glided along her wet fold before focusing on her clit, a loud moan ripping from her throat as he flicked it. "Nathan."

"C'mon baby." He said against her, knowing she was close. "_Cum_ for me."

If his words weren't enough his actions were, as he slipped his tongue inside of her and moved it in the most delicious of ways. The tight coil inside of her snapped, her loud cries of ecstasy making him rub himself against the mattress as he lapped her up, making her mewl softly.

As she came back down Nathan kissed his way up her stomach, flicking his tongue over her nipple before he reached her mouth and she immediately captured his lips, his tongue thrusting inside her mouth as his lower body thrust inside of her as well, making them both moan out loud. He stayed still for a few minutes, simply content with kissing her. Plus he knew she needed a few minutes after her intense explosion.

She clung to him and started to move her hips, moaning in satisfaction as his started to pound into hers. Tonight was the last night he'd be able to make love to her for fourteen whole days and that thought itself made him move his hips harder, his rock hard length slipping past her tightness and hitting the entrance to her womb making her cry out. The feel of her nails scratching at his back was making arrows of pleasure shoot through his veins, that tingling at the base of his spine more prominent now. He pulled out of her suddenly, silencing her cry of displeasure when he turned her over and entered her from behind, the backs of his thighs rubbing against hers as his length practically jack-hammered into her now. He palmed at her breast, his other hand finding it's way to her core, circling her clit, making her inner muscles squeeze around his erection and that act alone made him pound harder. She came with a muffled cry as she felt him spill himself within her both collapsing on the bed a tangled mess of sweaty limbs.

"God baby." She breathed out and he nodded his agreement against her back. "I love you." She announced making him chuckle.

Placing a soft kiss against her skin he withdrew from her, rolling onto his back and taking her with him. She sprawled out across his chest, her legs tangled with his.

"That was amazing." She giggled, kissing his sweat slickened skin.

"I know." He smirked cockily. "You sure you can handle two weeks without it?"

"Can you?" She fired back, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

Nathan simply pulled her closer breathing in her scent.

"So I phoned my parents, they should be here a couple of days before the big day." She said, trying to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Okay, I still have to phone mines." He announced, that was one phone call her was dreading.

"Want me to make it for you?" She teased, kissing his chest.

"No I'm a big boy, I can do it by myself."

"Oh I know you're big." She winked, her hand slowly running down his stomach, scratching at the small bit of hair leading down to his length.

"Everything's about sex with you James." He smirked, biting his lip to stop from moaning when her hand wrapped around him.

"Are you complaining?" She asked, her lips following the path her hand just took.

"Definitely not." He choked out, moaning aloud as her mouth engulfed him. There was no way in hell he could last two weeks.

…

…

…

**So first things first, thank you to RedRoom323, ItalHunni28, ravens23fan, ooohDREYY, Jess2303, annazhx, luvnaley23, xxktnxx, ga-4-ever, Bindy417, HJS-NS-23, naley19, Drama4zashley-Naley and OTHfan923 for the lovely reviews and getting me over 400 :) Love you guys! So this chapter… well I'm not sure about it, I wrote it a bit rushed, like the words were spilling from me haha, but I just don't know, I'm not sure about it. Anyway, next chapter we'll have the dress shopping and stuff, I'm not gonna jump another week ;) I'm not exactly sure how many chapters 'til the wedding, maybe five? A little more or less I'm not sure. Peyton is definitely not a favourite in this story lol. And I had to add in some Rake 'cause I don't think Jake was in the last chapter, and the whole Skills/Haley job thing, if you go back to chapter 17 you'll see they had a couple words about that, just in case anyone's confused from where it came from. Haha. Okay so that's enough babbling for today, please review :D **


	23. Enough's Enough

-

-

**Chapter Twenty Three: Enough's Enough**

-

- -

- - -

"We should really get up," Haley announced but despite her words she snuggled closer into the warm body beside her.

"We really should." Nathan mumbled tiredly into her hair.

"The girls are gonna be here any minute." She continued, her eyes closing more with every word.

"I have to head over to Jake's to meet the guys." He said, his body becoming more relaxed and his breathing becoming shallower.

"They won't mind if we're a bit late." Haley commented, not really believing her own statement.

"No…" His voice was barely audible as his face was cuddled in beside hers.

"And we only got to sleep a couple of hours ago." She finished, lazily laying an arm over his abdomen, curling herself into his side. They'd spent all last night and a fair part of the morning making love, knowing it would be their last for two weeks. They were both just falling back asleep when a loud voice broke through their slumber.

"_Naley_!" The shrill voice yelled. "Get your butts out of bed _right_ _now_!"

Haley groaned, burying her face into the crook of Nathan's neck.

Neither made any more movements to get up, until footsteps could be heard moving towards the direction of their bedroom.

"Haley we've got a lot to do today."

"Piss off Brooke." Nathan told her, holding his soon to be wife closer to him.

Brooke glowered. "Stop bitching Scott, by the looks of it you got enough 'Haley Time' last night, I'm sure you can spare her for a few hours." She said, hands on hips, eyes watching the unmoving couple.

"Just five more minutes mom." Haley mumbled, pulling the covers tighter around the both of them.

"No. No five more minutes, get up right now." Brooke stomped over, grabbing the covers but before she could yank them off the bed Haley clasped her arm.

"You saw enough of Nathan last week." Haley said a lot more alert, remembering the last time Brooke stormed into their room unannounced.

She shrugged innocently, "I'm sure Peyton would've enjoyed it a lot more. Now get up right now!"

"Huh?" Nathan asked, still half asleep.

"Okay okay I'm up!" Haley shouted, waving her hands in the air. "Can you give me a couple of minutes to get dressed?"

Brooke eyes her for a couple of seconds. "Two minutes, and if you're not ready I'm picking out your dress for you." She then turned on her heel, walking out of the room but not before turning around for one last snipe. "Oh and Nate, I'd get in a cold shower if I were you, Haley doesn't have time for a morning quickie." She winked at them cheekily before bouncing out of the room, ignoring the not so nice hand gesture Nathan sent her, his head buried into the mattress.

Haley grudgingly rolled out of bed, dragging herself over to the dresser.

"How the hell did she get in here?" Nathan asked, rolling onto his back.

Haley laughed at that. "The many mysteries of Brooke Davis." She sighed tiredly while pulling on clean panties.

"So after last night," Nathan began, a full blown smirk on his face. "You still sure about waiting until after the wedding?"

Haley winked at him over her shoulder while clasping her bra. "Yes."

He groaned, pouting. "Hales." He whined.

"Nathan." She said in the same tone, snickering a little.

"I can't go two weeks." Nathan said, standing up from the bed then, smirking as he saw her eyes immediately flicker to the part of him that was _definitely_ awake that morning. "Without touching you…" His voice took on a husky tone, as he came up behind her, "Been inside you…" His hand trailed down to the front of her lacy underwear, skimming over the soft fabric.

"Well," Haley gulped. "Then I guess the showers gonna be your new best friend." she teased, yelping when he pinched her ass. She then turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his waist. "Look, if you really don't want to we don't have to do it." The petite brunette told him, eyes wide and sparkling.

Nathan groaned quietly, "you are so evil." He chuckled when she dug her nails into his back. "Okay we can do it, its fine."

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him as she was about to pull away he moved his hands to the back of her head, holding her in place as he deepened the kiss. His erection rubbing deliciously against her panty covered centre. "And I'm evil?" She scoffed at him as he pulled away.

"I'll kiss you later." Nathan smirked at her as he made his way to the bathroom.

Haley glared at his back, that stupid sexy back… why did she want to wait again?

…

"So someone got lucky last night." Rachel smirked as she gave Brooke a side glance.

"I know, you're simply glowing." The brunette said with a cheeky smile.

"Ha ha. Smart ass, I was talking about you." She poked Brooke's side, making her squirm and giggle.

"What can I say? My Scott boy definitely knows what he's doing."

"Mmm, you better include Jaqkelski in that." Rachel grinned, leaning back in her seat.

"And my Scott!" A voice called from the changing room.

Brooke scoffed. "Babe, if you were smiling anymore I swear your face would split in half." She said, taking a small sip from her champagne.

Haley poked her head out from between the curtains, pointing a finger at her friend. "You're one to talk Davis, I don't think I've ever seeing you smile so much, you're practically sparkling, and you Miss. Gattina," she turned to the snickering redhead. "Have been floating the whole way over here." She then glowered at Brooke as she took another drink from her glass. "I don't know why you got that."

Brooke shrugged. "We're wedding dress shopping in a big posh shop; it's the one day we're allowed to act like snobs."

Haley snorted going back into the changing room. "That's how you act everyday."

Rachel let out a snort as well, slapping her thigh.

"So speaking of snobs, where is Peyton?" Brooke asked, looking around innocently.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "She's running late, she'll be here soon and ya know, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop talking about her like she's something you'd scrape off your shoe."

"Honey I wouldn't let her anywhere near my shoes. These are Gucci." She said, lifting up her foot to show off the black strappy heels.

Rachel scoffed with an eye roll, going back to her magazine.

"Haley! Will you hurry up!?"

"I'm coming! Jeez, this thing has feathers Brooke; it's trying to eat me." She grumbled from the dressing room.

"Stop being a baby."

"Well maybe if you'd have let me pick out a dress-"

"Well maybe if you hadn't decided to join Nathan in the shower this morning I would've let you pick the first one, I did warn you." Brooke cut in.

"She did." Rachel added.

"Traitor." Haley said, sticking her head out from the curtain again, pocking out her tongue at the redhead, the action happily returned. "Okay, here I am, the walking Oompa loompa," the petite brunette came out, arms out at her sides a frown plastered on her face.

Rachel hid her laughter behind her hand.

"Aww, you look precious!" Brooke squealed, walking over to her friend and fluffing out the already fluffy feathers.

"Brooooooke." Haley pouted, arms folded across her chest. "I do not, and I already told you, 'precious,' 'cute' and 'adorable' are not what I want to look like on my wedding day."

"Yeah." Rachel agreed. "And it really does look like it's eating you." She sniggered.

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Okay next please." She waddled back into the changing room. "Can someone please help me get it off?" She puffed.

Brooke got up from her chair, "I'd rather be in there with you than out here with Satan- sorry, I meant Peyton."

"I know things weren't exactly smooth sailing with yous in high school but now we're adults."

"Yeah, and adults shouldn't go after other adults' fiancés." Brooke said back, pulling the zipper down the side of dress.

"What? You think Peyton wants Nathan?" Rachel asked with a disbelieving scoff.

"Don't scoff at me Gattina; did you not see her looking at him all dreamy eyed?"

"Usually I'd agree with you Rach about Brooke and her delusions but it's true. When she and Luke came to mines and Nathan's last week she hugged him and it lasted a lot longer than it should have."

"A hug? Whoa, she really is a skank out to steal him." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Rachel we're been serious." Brooke told her, both her and Haley's heads popping out from the curtain. "Now pass us the next dress." She smiled sweetly when Rachel glowered while handing it to her. "Look how 'bout we prove it to you?" She offered from inside the changing room.

"What'dya mean?" Rachel asked, sitting back down in her chair, taking a sip from her own champagne glass.

"Well, we're all going out for dinner tonight right? To celebrate Hales and Nate's engagement, well I'm gonna show you what we're talking about."

"Like how she stares at him over the table." Haley added, yelping when Brooke unclasped her bra suddenly, the cold air hitting her bare breasts. "You couldn't have warned me?"

Brooke shrugged innocently, "this dress needs a strapless bra but since we don't have one, braless will have to do." She explained. "And I am so jealous right now."

"Brooke stop touching my boobs!"

"No wonder Nathan can't keep his hands off you."

"Guys." Rachel called, laughing at their squabbling.

"Or how she touches his arm every time he tells a joke or a story." Brooke continued.

"Who touches who?"

Brooke and Haley shared a look inside the small room, the taller brunette sorting out the skirt on the dress.

"No one." Rachel waved off, sharing a hug with the curly blonde. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good." Peyton smiled. "Ooh is that champagne?"

"Help yourself." The redhead said.

Brooke glowered. "That's mine." She said quietly.

Haley chuckled. "Well she can have as much as she likes of mines, I can't even look at the stuff without vomiting."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Yeah." Haley shrugged, zipping up the side of her dress.

Brooke let the subject go for now.

"Please tell me she doesn't look like an Oompa loompa." Rachel giggled to her friends.

"No," Brooke answered opening the curtain to reveal the small brunette.

"I like that one." Rachel said, Peyton nodding in agreement.

"Really?" Haley asked, scrunching her nose as she looked in the mirror.

"It's nice." Peyton offered.

"I'm not sure." Haley said, fingering the lace on the skirt. "No, this isn't it." She told them. To be totally honest she wasn't exactly bothered what she got married in, she'd get married in her jeans and t-shirt as long as got to be wedded to Nathan but this was one thing she'd let Brooke have, plus it was pretty fun dressing up in gorgeous dresses.

"I don't think so either." Brooke agreed, making Haley chuckle as they walked back into the changing room.

"You'd think you were the one getting married."

"Someday." Brooke grinned, "Hopefully."

"What about you Rachie?" Peyton turned to the redhead, "any wedding bells in your future?"

Rachel chuckled. "Not for a while, if ever. What 'bout you?"

"If I find the right guy." She smiled.

Brooke sniggered quietly behind the curtain, winking as Haley nudged her hip with hers, making a 'be quiet' motion.

"Well it's good that one of us found him, hey Hales?" Rachel smiled.

Haley popped her head out from behind the velvet drapes, "it so is." She giggled.

"You really think Nathan's the one?" Peyton asked.

Haley shrugged, going back in, finally fully out of the dress. "I dunno, I'm not sure if I believe in the one. But I love him, so much and I just, I couldn't imagine my life without him." She told them, a soft smile on her features only Brooke could see.

…

"Now I'd like top propose a toast." Brooke grinned, standing up from her chair and raising her wine glass.

"Why did we invite her again?" Nathan whispered to Haley, smirking at her when she slapped his hand lightly that was resting on her thigh but an amused smile made it's way onto her face.

"Cause she's the one who invited us out." She whispered back.

"Echm." Brooke cleared her throat, eyeing the two like they were naughty children misbehaving. "To my bestest best friend-"

"I thought I was your best friend." Rachel and Lucas cut in at the same time.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Shh." She narrowed her eyes at them both. "And her soon to be husband. The way they started wasn't exactly… a fairytale romance." She giggled sending Haley a wink. "But as we, and probably most of the people in here tonight, can see is that they're in love." She dimpled. "To Nathan and Haley."

"To Nathan and Haley!" The table chorused.

"That was so romantic Brookie." Haley giggled, earning herself a poke in the side from the brunette.

"What did you mean how they started wasn't exactly a fairytale?" Peyton piped up.

"What relationship does?" Haley shrugged, taking a sip from her water, she didn't exactly want the girl who'd been eyeing her fiancé to know how they got together in the first place.

"Lots." The blonde replied.

"Well not ours." Haley retorted, gripping her glass a little tighter.

"It wasn't so bad." Nathan grinned at her, squeezing her thigh softly as he could feel her body going tense.

"Having a one night stand with your future boss isn't bad?" Rachel cracked.

"In all fairness, she didn't know he was her boss at the time." Brooke piped up for her friend.

"But it was still a one night stand." The redhead pointed out

"Obviously it wasn't." Brooke fired back, gesturing to the couple who were sitting next to each other, as close as they could get.

"So how 'bout we order? I'm starving." Jake spoke up, intervening between the two girls. Two said girls shared one last heated look before turning to their menus. Haley bit her lip and inwardly sighed, tonight was about having fun and just been the twenty three year olds they were, but their seemed to be a lot of high tension among the group. Her eyes drifted to Nathan, raising an eyebrow as his hand kept riding higher on her thigh. He simply winked at her before turning back to his own menu. She shook her head, letting his weird behaviour drop, not that it was weird for him to feel her up in public, but the knowing grins and smirks he'd been sending her were spiking her curiosity.

"So Hales, get a dress yet?" Lucas asked, and Haley smiled softly at him for trying to break off the silence.

"No." She said with a small laugh.

"I personally liked the second last one you tried on." Brooke told her.

"You mean the on you made me try on?" Haley chuckled. "Dude, that dress was so tight I couldn't breath, I'd probably be walking down the aisle and my boobs pop out."

"I'm sure no one would mind." The brunette winked from over her menu.

Haley scoffed. "You really are obsessed with my breasts."

"What can I say? After seen them in the changing room I can't get enough." Brooke smirked.

"Wait, wait, wait." Jake interrupted, "there was girl on girl action going on and I wasn't there? Damn." He chuckled, kissing Rachel's cheek when she slapped his arm.

"And I also understand why you and Nathan barely come out of the bedroom."

"Brooke!" Haley whisper shouted, trying to hide her amused smile.

She simply winked, giggling behind her menu.

"Anyway I don't really care about the dress." Haley told Lucas, ignoring Brooke gasp of horror, rolling her eyes at her friends dramatics. "I'd stand up there in my jeans and t-shirt as long as I got to marry Nathan." She smiled, accepting the kiss on the cheek she received and leaned into his chest.

Rachel and Brooke shared a smile and the brunette moved her head in Peyton's direction and it was then the redhead noticed the daggers the blonde was shooting the couple, mostly in Haley's direction. Rachel's green eyes met Haley's and the smaller girl gave her a look over the table, that clearly asked if she believed them now.

"What can I get you folks?" A short stout woman asked, a friendly smile on her face as she stood at the end of the table beside Jake and Rachel, pen and pad in hand.

"I'll take…" Everyone started rattling off their orders.

"Shit." Haley muttered quietly when she knocked her fork to the floor. Bending down she grabbed it and it was then something caught her attention. "Oops, I'm such a klutz." She smiled up at Nathan as she 'dropped' it again, more under the table this time. Crawling underneath to get it her eyes narrowed at what she saw, Peyton Sawyer's bare foot rubbing against her fiancés calf, that's why he'd been sending her those knowing looks! He thought it was her! Well it wasn't and the blonde that was doing it was about to get a very unfriendly trip to the bathroom. Slapping her leg away from Nathan's Haley shuffled over to the other side of the table, getting up once she reached the other side. Ignoring the looks from her friends and a few diners around them. "Peyton's just gonna join me to the ladies room." She smiled extra sweetly to everyone at the table.

"Wha-" The blonde was pulled up from her chair, limping slightly as she only had on high heel on.

Brooke and Rachel shared another look, knowing if they weren't back in five minutes to go and see what was going on, having a good idea what had been happening under the table.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Nathan.

"What?" He asked after giving his and Haley's orders to the waitress.

"Don't 'what' me. You were the one playing footsy under the table with Peyton."

"What?" He exclaimed, "no I wasn't that was…oh." He mumbled, realisation coming to his face.

"Yeah." She scoffed, mumbling a few adulteries under her breath before smiling sweetly and giving her order to the waitress.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Haley what the hell?!" Peyton hissed, yanking her arm from the smaller girls surprisingly deathly grip. "What was that for?" She asked once they'd finally reached the bathroom, finding herself been pushed through the door.

Haley scoffed, "don't act all innocent with me. I saw you, rubbing Nathan's leg under the table."

"Well he didn't seem to mind." The blonde smirked.

"That's because he thought it was me." Haley returned her smirk for smirk. "What the hell do you think you're doing Peyton? Unless you haven't noticed, we're together, we're getting married for Christ's sakes!" She exclaimed hotly. "But I guess that doesn't really mean anything to whores like you."

Peyton narrowed her eyes. "I know Nathan wants me."

"You're delusional as well!" Haley laughed, which she had to admit sounded more like a cackle. "He doesn't want you Peyton, trust me." She told her darkly.

"You don't know hat you're talking about." She said, turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, you really haven't changed since high school." Haley spoke, slight disappointment in her voice. "After that whole incident with Brooke, even though you hurt her so much I was willing to give you another chance, I even told her that you might've changed, but you're still the same slut you were before."

"I guess that's how _Rachie_ and I get along so well." Peyton retorted, and before she knew it Haley's hand was coming across her cheek, the sharp sound echoing in the small bathroom. A palpable hand print on her skin, getting redder by the second.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends like that." Haley hissed.

Peyton's hand was cradling her swollen flesh but she couldn't help herself, "And I know that Nathan likes sluts, I mean look who he's with now." She looked Haley up and down with distaste. "So I'll have no problem getting him to sleep with me, I mean I'm sure he'll need someone to fulfil his needs until the big day seen as you're not having sex until then." And with that a fist was connecting with her face, sending her reeling backwards onto the plush red carpet.

"I don't want you anywhere near me, my friends or my fiancé, and I definitely do not want you at our wedding. So you better get your bony ass up and out of here before I do it for you." Haley said heatedly. "Actually , you might want to wait a while until the bruising goes down so I'll leave." She then walked closer to her, ignoring the way the blonde flinched as she grabbed her chin, but Haley couldn't help but smirk. "And if you do come anywhere near us, I will personally beat the living shit out of you." She snarled before storming out of the restroom.

…

Brooke was debating whether or not to make an excuse to leave the table, playing with her food wasn't doing much to distract her plus she could feel Lucas' concerned gaze burning holes into the side of her face.

"Are you okay?"

Aww, he was so sweet! "I'm fine." She bit out, despite how cute he was Haley could be in the middle of a bitch fight with Peyton right now and slapping the blonde bitch was definitely something she wanted to do.

Meanwhile Nathan's thoughts were also consumed by Haley, where the hell was she? He really needed to talk to her about that whole Peyton touching his leg under the table thing, he just hoped that she wasn't mad at him. He really did think it was her, and he'd thought she was caving on their whole no sex pact thing. He literally couldn't wait to get home and now he was just waiting for her to get back from the bathroom so they could go home and talk. His phone buzzed then, taking it out he read the text and immediately stood up.

"Nate man!" Lucas called after his brother, "where's the fire?"

Nathan stopped in his tracks, "sorry, I gotta go, I'll drop by the apartment tomorrow or something." He told him quickly before rushing out of the restaurant. Missing a very beating up looking Peyton limping back to the table.

"Oh my God." Rachel gasped, "what happened?"

"Haley hit me." She told her, as the redhead softly caressed her bruised face.

"She didn't." Brooke gasped. "That bitch." _She knew I wanted to be there when they finally got into it!_

"She did." Peyton answered, thinking she was calling Haley a bitch on her behalf.

Brooke did a little happy dance inside, okay more like a big humongous happy dance.

"Well you must have done or said something to egg her on." Rachel tried to reason, knowing Haley usually had a quite calm temper but when she got angry, she got _really_ angry.

Peyton broke out in tears then. "I didn't do anything!" She cried.

Brooke rolled her eyes with a scoff, watching as Rachel hugged the girl into her arms.

"You're not actually believing her!" Brooke exclaimed. "That's a pile of bull and you know it." She said angrily.

Lucas stood up, pulling his girlfriend into his arms. "Brooke maybe we should-"

"You're gonna believe this skank over one of your best friends after you saw her eyeing Nathan over the table ad I know you know what she was doing under the table." She spoke defiantly. "Are you really taking her side in this?" She asked a little softer this time.

"I honestly yond know who to believe Brooke!" Rachel shouted. "Have you seen her face?" She asked, gesturing towards Peyton who was still sobbing in her arms.

Brooke simply shook her head trying to hide the hurt in her eyes she turned away, grabbing her jacket and running from the restaurant.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled, giving Rachel and Peyton a hard look before chasing after his girlfriend.

…

"Hales?" Nathan called out into his apartment, walking through the darkness. "Haley?"

"In here." She called back, fumbling with the small stick in her hands, hearing his footsteps getting closer she frantically searched fro somewhere to put it, silently cursing herself for wearing a dress. Sliding of her shoe she then slid it in there, wincing as she put her foot back in.

"Hey." Nathan smiled softly as he saw her, "I got your text." He said.

"Yeah, I thought so." She smiled, laughing a little. "You got here fast."

"Yeah I practically sprinted home." He admitted.

"Sorry for rushing out of there." She apologised.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes then drifted down to her hands which her wringing together. Not a godd sign, but it was the bruising that caught his attention. "God Hales, what happened?" He asked worriedly, immediately taking her red knuckles in his hand.

"Nothing." Haley told him, knowing he wouldn't buy it for a second.

"Talk to me." He said, looking deeply into her eyes.

She sighed, knowing one look into them blue orbs and she was putty in his hands. "I hit Peyton…twice." She watched his eyes go slightly wide. "I just flipped when I saw her rubbing your leg under the table." She admitted.

"Hales I had no idea that was her." Nathan told her honestly, "I thought it was you."

She nodded. "I know." She breathed, "I just… my temper flared and I've noticed her looking at you all week and giving you lingering touches and stuff… that was the final straw."

Nathan smiled softly, brushing the back of his knuckles over her cheek. "What else is wrong?"

She closed her eyes at his touch, "I'm exhausted. After shopping today, and fighting and just… everything." She let out a low moan. "Oh, and I forgot to ask, were you talking to Chase last week?"

"What? Where?"

"At the bar, he said you shared a few words." Haley explained.

Nathan shook his head, "I don't think so, plus I cant exactly remember what he looks like, the last time I saw him I was hiding under your bed so kinda hard to get a good look from under there." He chuckled.

Haley nodded. "Well if he is the creepy stalk guy we haven't gotten anymore in a while." Nathan added.

"True, but I did run into him at the supermarket yesterday." Haley told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was a little busy." She told him a bit of a bite in her voice. "Sorry," she apologised.

"How about we just go to bed and talk about all this tomorrow?"

"I love you!" Haley exclaimed, flinging arms around his neck and leaving butterfly kisses all over his late in the day stubbly cheeks.

He hugged her to him, chuckling as her lips tickled at his skin. "C'mon." He pulled her a little into the direction of the bedroom, stopping when she took in a sharp breath. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing I've just got something in my shoe." She said while taking off the show in question, pulling out what was nudging at her foot but instantly stopping as she remembered. "It's nothing." She quickly told him again.

"Hales." Nathan chuckled, reaching out for whatever she was hiding behind her back now, the high heel dropped to the floor. "Let me see."

"No." She said stubbornly, moving out of his reach as he moved to grab her.

"Haley." He spoke a little more sternly, and she sighed, closing her eyes while shakily handing it to him, dropping the white stick into his open palm.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat and his heart hammer into his chest as he stared down at the test. "Are you pregnant?"

…

…

…

**Dun, dun, dun… I know you'll all want to kill me but I can live with that :P I'm just spitting out updates for this story haha. I really need to update my other two, but this one just seems to be the one I can write and write for, I could write the next chapter right now lol, but I gotta get to bed so it'll have to wait. Lol. So first of all I know most of you were waiting for Haley or Brooke to beat down Peyton and there it is :P you don't think it was too harsh? Cause I'm not sure… but you tell me. Also about the whole stalker thing, that is coming out, just a few chapters and you'll find out who it is but most of you know anyway lol. My clever little cookies ;) I didn't expect tog et so many reviews last chapter! And I love every single one of you! I squealed when I so how many! Hehe, thank you guys, it means the world to me! Thank you to Apple Bottom for her help. Love you a million Jensen's girly! :P oxoxo**


	24. There For You

-

-

**Chapter Twenty Four: There For You**

-

- -

- - -

"Are you pregnant?"

The question left a sour taste in his mouth, and as he looked in her eyes he couldn't tell what she was thinking like he usually could, her face was unreadable. Expressionless.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I haven't taken the test."

"But you were going to?" He asked, a slightly accusing tone in his voice.

"Why else would I have bought it." She bit back. "To sit it on the fireplace for decoration?"

Nathan rolled her eyes. "Well you didn't buy it for nothing. Do you think you're pregnant?" He rephrased his first question.

She shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Dammit Haley!" He yelled, frustration getting the better of him. "You must if you bought the test." He held up the little white stick as proof.

Haley stayed silent, biting her lip as to not say something she'd end up regretting later.

"Didn't we have this whole fight before? About birth control? God." Nathan ran a hand over his tired face.

Haley narrowed her eyes then, releasing her chewed flesh from between her teeth. "Are you actually trying to blame this on me? I'm twenty three Nathan! I don't want a baby. Actually we can't have a baby, we're trying to plan a wedding, and pay for it, and with all these bills on top of it we can't _afford_ a baby right now!" She shouted. "Oh and FYI, I _am_ on birth control. Since you can't seem to keep it in your pants for five minutes and oh, you didn't seem so worried about putting a condom on." She pointed out an indignant expression on her face.

He let out a gruff noise from the back of her throat, knowing she was right. Once he got a taste of her, hell s sniff of her he couldn't- wouldn't stop.

"So don't you dare try to blame this on me." She warned, poking a finger into his chest.

"Don't test me Haley." Nathan warned.

"Why? Watcha gonna do Nate? Huh? Hit me? Gonna throw me around a little? You know what I don't care anyway Nathan, you don't want a kid with me? Fine. Cause I don't want one right now and definitely not with you." She snarled before storming past him and into the bedroom.

"What're you doing?" He asked as he watched her grab a holdall from their closet, throwing clothes into it.

"I'm going to stay with Rachel for a while, someone who actually loves me."

"Haley, you know I love you. But I don't want a baby right now and you even said it yourself that you don't!" Nathan shouted angrily.

"Yeah I know that, but it doesn't mean that I don't want you to be there for me. You know what?" She stepped forward, taking the test from his hands. "Lets just not find out, how 'bout that?"

"Haley, stop." He said firmly, knowing she was acting out as she was angry but as she stomped away from him he followed her, even though he was angry he didn't want her to leave.

"No." Haley said stubbornly, taking the test and throwing it in the garbage can.

"You know I could just pick it out right?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah, cause you're the one who's pregnant. I forgot." She snickered.

"So you are pregnant?"

She let out a frustrated groan before opening the door and slamming it behind her again. Men were asses!

…

Haley tapped her foot impatiently outside the dark door, her bag handle clutched in both her hands. She didn't want to fight with Nathan about the whole pregnancy thing, but she wasn't about to stand around while he accused her of something she had no control over.

"You're not Rachel." She said.

"Wow, you're good." Peyton smirked evilly. "Now, what colours my hair?" She asked, pulling on a curl.

"I don't know, bitch blonde maybe?" Haley snapped. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Well my friend wanted to console, ya know, after you attacked me in the bathroom at the restaurant."

Haley's eyes widened slightly, she'd completely forgotten about that. She swallowed then, knowing Peyton would have twisted the story to make her sound like the victim. Taking in the girls swollen face, fat lip and bruised eye Haley sighed, knowing that the blonde did have proof that she hit her. You couldn't miss the red, purple and blue marks on her face.

"Peyt, I thought I told you to rest."

Haley watched as Rachel moved her worried gaze from the lanky girl to her petite frame, the concern in her eyes immediately turning to anger.

"What're you doing here."

Haley watched her, eyes full of disbelief.

"Can I talk to you?" Haley asked then added. "In private." When she saw neither of them make a move to leave.

Rachel sighed, stepping out into the hall and closing the door, but not before sending Peyton a small smile.

"Rachel-" Haley began but was cut off by the redhead.

"How could you do that, Haley? Have you seen her face?"

"Well yeah, kinda I mean I did do that to her, as you so nicely pointed out." The petite brunette pointed with a glower.

"Why? What did she ever do to you?"

Haley mouths opened in shock. "You saw! You saw her eyeing Nathan at dinner!" She shouted.

"That doesn't mean she wants him, and from what Peyton's told me you're getting the wrong idea." Rachel told her.

"And you're gonna believe that whore over one of your best friends?!" Haley yelled. "I can't believe you." She said with disbelief. "Are you really taking her side in all of this?"

When she didn't meet her eyes Haley sighed. "I guess that's my answer." She then turned around dejectedly. "Guess all these years of friendship meant nothing." She said, but her voice wasn't angry, just hurt.

With that she walked down the hallway, a slamming door echoing in her ears.

…

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted again, he'd been chasing her the whole way from the restaurant. Boy could she run. He finally caught up with her as she stopped to unlock the door and he placed his hands on his hips trying to catch his breath. "Baby…" He spoke softly, placing a hand on her arm.

Brooke sniffled, trying a different key in the door. "I'm fine Lucas."

"Don't pull that crap with me." He said, "talk to me." He encouraged, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Despite herself she leaned back against his chest, not at all surprised by the way he could calm her with a simply touch. "We've been through everything together Luke." She announced quietly. "And she just chooses Peyton over us like it's the easiest decision in the world."

Lucas stayed quiet, resting his chin on her shoulder and just let her speak.

"I just… after everything with the baby I can understand that she needs Peyton there to support her as well, I mean they were inseparable in high school." She said, scowling. "But we're her best friends and we were the ones here to pick up the pieces when everything fell down, not Peyton. It hurts Luke." She admitted, a few involuntary tears falling down her cheeks.

He still said nothing but twisted her in his arms so she could cry into his chest.

Lucas' head turned to the left when he heard a small hiccup and was surprised to see Haley, but what surprised him even more was that she had a bag on her shoulder and her eyes were puffy and red, mascara streaked down her cheeks.

Brooke lifted her head, more tears spilling from her eyes as she saw her best friend and she opened up her arms as a silent invitation which Haley happily took.

She could always count on her B. Davis.

…

"I'm coming." Luca called out, still half asleep as he dragged himself to the front door. "Nathan." He said surprised. He knew his brother and he was stubborn so it was a shock to see him making the first move. "What're you doing here? It's six in the morning."

"I know." Nathan replied.

Lucas then noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

Looking down the hallway to make sure neither of the girls were up he stepped aside. "Come on."

Nathan walked inside.

"Is she here?" He asked, never one to beat around the bush.

Lucas nodded, moving to the kitchen. "Yeah, she and Brooke slept in our room last night." He answered. "What the hell happened Nate?" He asked.

Nathan sighed, taking a seat at the table. "I fucked up."

Lucas snorted.

Nathan sent him a hard glare.

"What happened?" The blonde asked, getting two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Haley's pregnant."

Lucas instantly stilled, putting back the cups and getting two beers from the fridge. "Wow." He breathed out, taking a seat opposite the troubled man. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Nathan shook his head. "She thinks she's pregnant… I think." He hit his fist off the table in frustration. "She bought a pregnancy test. Last night after she ran out of the restaurant she text me and I went home, then I saw the test and we got into this big argument." He explained.

Lucas nodded.

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

Lucas sighed. "I'm not sure, last night she and Brooke went straight to the bedroom, cartons of ice cream and chick flicks in hand." They both chuckled a little. "But when she showed up she was crying, but she went to Rachel's before she came here." He sighed again.

Nathan's brow scrunched in confusion as to why Lucas seemed upset about that.

The blonde noticed the look on his brothers face and was about to explain but two giggling girls could be heard making their way down the hallway.

"I still can't believe you kissed Bad Breath Bryan."

"Hey! In my defence he was cute and I was young and naïve."

"You're still naïve." Brooke retorted, earning herself a shove from her smaller friend. "Oh hey babe, you're u-" she stopped short as she noticed her boyfriend wasn't alone. "What's he doing here?" She growled, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm here to see my fiancé." Nathan answered for himself, ignoring the sharp pain in his heart when Haley wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Lucas." Brooke snapped, ignoring the younger Scott brother.

"He's here to sort things out Brooke." Lucas answered, "and we should let them." He stood up, going to take her arm but she pulled back.

"I don't think so, he doesn't deserve to see her." She seethed, protectively standing in front of Haley.

"Brooke it's fine." Haley spoke up, Nathan wasn't completely so fault in this.

"Tutor Girl." Brooke said firmly, giving her a look.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll caw if I need anything." She joked, making the taller brunette giggle.

Brooke's face then became serious, giving Nathan a hard glare before storming out of the kitchen, Lucas giving the couple a small smile before following his girlfriend, knowing he was in for it.

They stood there in silence.

Nathan sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before re-opening them, surprised when he felt a small body wrap around his own. Despite his shock he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"What?" Nathan pulled back, holding her at arms length. "Haley you having nothing to be sorry for, I was an ass last night, I shouldn't have freaked out on you."

"No you shouldn't have." Haley admitted, "but I also shouldn't have kept it a secret, but I was scared about how you'd react and after your reaction last night can you blame me?"

"I guess no but you still should have told me Haley." Nathan insisted. "We're going to be married soon and we need to be open and honest with each other."

"I know." She sighed.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you." He apologised.

Haley nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck again then groaned into his sweatshirt.

"How sad is this? I can't even be mad at you!" She exclaimed, pushing him away.

Nathan smirked. "It's cause I'm so irresistible." He winked, chucking at her scoff. "And if it's makes you feel any better I didn't sleep at all last night."

Her eyebrows picked up at that. "Really?"

He nodded, pulling her against him again. "Really." He smiled, rubbing his nose against hers.

How could she be mad at him?

"We still have a lot to talk about." Haley informed him, her hands subconsciously going to her stomach.

Nathan nodded, "Hales, if you are pregnant we'll deal with it." He said.

Haley bit her lip.

"I'll make an appointment with Dr. Harper." Nathan said. "So we can find out for sure."

She looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "Since when did you become the grown up in this relationship?"

Nathan smirked, "I've always been the grown up."

She giggled a little before leaning up and pressing her lips to his is a soft kiss.

"You know," Haley began once they pulled apart. "Normal couples would've been at each others throats just a few minutes ago, but not us." She sighed in mock disappointment.

"When have we ever been normal?" Nathan smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Now how 'bout we go home? And you can tell me all about what happened last night?"

Haley let out a small groan, talking about Rachel and Peyton was the last thing she wanted to do, plus after what Brooke had told her she really wanted to strangle the curly blonde.

"Fine." She caved, then leaned up and kissed him again.

God she'd missed those lips.

Nathan's hands made there way under her tank top, rubbing at the smooth skin of her stomach.

Haley ran her finger nails over the bare skin of his back under his t-shirt, making him groan into her mouth.

When she felt one of Nathan's hands move up and cup her breast she was brought back to her senses, pulling her mouth away from his as they both fought to catch their breath.

"We can't do this here." She smiled with a small giggle.

"We just did." He smirked, winking as he removed his hands from under her tank top and grabbed her smaller one in his. "I'll kiss you later."

Haley rolled her eyes as she bit her lip. Why did he always have to be so cute and sexy?

They both walked into the living room, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

Lucas chuckled as he saw them, knowing they couldn't stay mad at each other for long.

Brooke made a disapproving sound. "You forgave him already?"

Haley glared at her taller friend.

She then shrugged, a large smile coming over her pretty face. "Naley's back together! Now we can start planning the wedding again!"

"We were never not together and when did we stop planning?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley's comment. "You shush, we still have lots to do today."

"Not today Brooke." Nathan intervened. "We have out own stuff to do today." He told her, sharing a look with his fiancé.

Brooke placed both her hands on her hips. "Fine, you go be in love but tomorrow we're straight back onto business."

Haley rolled her eyes but laughed.

What would she do without them?

…

"That wasn't so bad right?" Haley asked. "It wasn't." She then answered her own question.

Nathan nodded in agreement as he shut the apartment door behind them. "No it was good." He commented, "So we'll find out in a few days?"

She nodded, taking a seat on the couch. "I'm terrified." She admitted.

"Thank God." Nathan breathed out, taking the spot beside her. "Me too."

"What?" She squeaked. "What happened to everything's gonna be fine? We'll get through it together."

"We will, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared Hales."

"It's pretty nerve wracking huh?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." Nathan said, then turned to his side, placing a hand on her stomach. "How weird is it? That a little person could be growing in there right now?" He asked in awe.

She bit her lip with a soft smile.

Even though they were both scared she knew what he said was true.

Whatever happened.

They'd get through it together.

…

…

…

**So that last scene sucked sorry guys, but I just wasn't sure how to finish this chapter, in the next one I'm gonna deal with the whole Rachel situation, and also with Peyton. I'm not completely sure how but I will hehe. I'll admit that I rushed this chapter with the fight and then the making up but it's Naley, I couldn't help it :D **

So I just wanted to tell yous that I'm planning a new story, but not right now. Once this stories finished I might start writing it but I don't think I'll post it. I want to plan it out right now. It's called '**The Beauty and the Tragedy' **which is a song by Trading yesterday, you should definitely check I out if you haven't already.

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love each and everyone of them :)_


	25. Forgiveness

-

-

**Chapter Twenty Five: Forgiveness**

-

- -

- - -

"Haley."

The small brunette watched the redheads eyes go from shocked to hard, her face motionless. "Can I come in?"

Rachel stepped aside, opening the door a little wider.

"Thanks." Haley muttered quietly, walking into the apartment. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet slightly, feeling a little awkward.

"You must be here for something," Rachel spoke up when Haley made no move to, "to tell me I'm out of the wedding?"

It was Haley's turned to look shocked and she turned and watched as Rachel moved to the fridge. "Rach, I know we're not exactly on the best of terms right now but that doesn't mean we're not friends. We're having a dress fitting this afternoon." She announced.

"Well I'm not sure if I want to be friends with someone who hits _my_ friends." Rachel said, a hard stare sent Haley's way, ignoring the comment about the wedding.

"That's what I don't get." Haley laughed in wonderment. "Me and Brooke have been here through _everything_. _We_ were the one's who picked you up after the baby, _we_ were the ones who helped get you back to your feet _not_ Peyton. But she just waltzes in and suddenly we mean nothing anymore?"

"Of course you do!" Rachel exclaimed, hitting her bottle of water onto the counter. "You're my best friends!"

"Well it sure as hell doesn't feel like it." Haley told her. "You believe her over us."

"Haley…" Rachel sighed, "have you seen her face? She's still black and blue and it'll probably be like that for the wedding."

"Oh no." Haley chuckled, "no way in hell is that bitch coming anywhere near me or any of my family on Nathan and mines wedding day."

"Why can't you give her a chance?!"

"I did!" Haley shouted. "I gave her a fucking chance when she first got here and she screwed it up, kinda like how she screwed Brooke's boyfriend senior year!"

"Don't bring up the past, that was years ago!" Rachel retorted.

"But it still happened." Haley spoke, softer this time.

"She's changed." Rachel said certainly.

"How can you be sure of that?" Haley questioned.

The redhead shrugged, not answering.

Haley sighed, knowing she had to tell Rachel sometime and now was as good a time as anyway. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What." Rachel asked, a little hesitantly as she saw the unsure look in Haley's deep brown eyes.

The brunette swallowed, wringing her hands together and she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

It felt like a knock in the gut to Rachel.

When she said nothing Haley continued. "I just found out yesterday, I went to the doctors a couple days ago because I wasn't sure…" she trailed off as Rachel moved around her and into the living room.

"Is that why you came here?" Rachel seethed. "To throw what I lost back in my face."

Haley felt like she'd been slapped. "Rachel I would never-"

"Is this some sort of payback? For taking Peyton's side?" She asked, feeling the tears start to fall from her eyes. "Because if it is take it back Haley, please take it back." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Rach." Haley choked out.

"Please Hales," Rachel came closer, her cheeks damp, her eyelashes wet.

"I'm sorry." Was all Haley could think to say, a lone tear slipping down her porcine skin, hanging to her jaw for a moment before falling to the floor. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Go." There was no harshness or fierceness in the order, just pleading. "Please, just go."

Haley felt one more salty tear slip down her cheek and she nodded, moving closer before she left she touched Rachel's cheek, brushing the wetness away then did as she wished. She left, the door closing softly behind her.

…

"Hales, it's okay." Nathan consoled his fiancé who was crying into his chest.

"No it's not." She sniffled into his t-shirt. "You didn't see her face Nathan, she looked so broken. I shouldn't have told her."

"She had to find out sometime." He tried to reason, running a hand down her back, marvelling at the smoothness of the bare flesh that peaked out from where her tank top stopped. "And speaking of, we're gonna have to tell everybody."

"Yeah," she said softly, chewing at her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Nathan questioned.

Haley sighed, hating how well he knew her sometimes. "Do you think we should tell them all before the wedding?"

"Well, yeah." He told her, his brow scrunching. "Why? Don't you?"

"It's just… I don't want everyone to think that you knocking me up is the reason we're getting married." Haley explained.

"Knocking you up huh?" Nathan grinned, teasingly.

"Shut up." She laughed with a small sniff.

"Hales, there're gonna be some people that'll think you being pregnant is the reason we're getting married, but we have great friends who know differently."

"I know." She let out a breath. "You suck, Nathan Scott."

"If you insist." Nathan said in a low voice, leaning forward and sucked on the skin of her neck.

Haley giggled, running her hands through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Do you know in eleven days we're gonna be married?" She said excitedly.

"Really?" Nathan pulled back to look her in the eyes with mock shock. "Why didn't I know about this?"

Haley rolled her eyes at his teasing.

"But I guess it's okay, being stuck you a beautiful woman like you for the rest of my life?"

"Charmer." She muttered, closing her eyes as he started rubbing at her sides.

"You love me." He whispered leaning closer.

"Mmm, that I do." She giggled, popping a kiss onto the tip of his nose before standing up.

"Where're you going?" Nathan whined, a pout set on his lips.

"I have my dress fitting." Haley told him.

"Okay," he let out a long dramatic sigh. "But no telling Brooke about the baby." He warned.

"Fine, but if I cant talk you cant either, no telling Luke." She said.

"Fine." He grinned, standing behind her now, wrapping his arms around her waist, rubbing at the skin of her stomach as she checked she had everything in her handbag. "Can you believe there's a baby in there?" He asked, slight awe in his voice.

"Babe, it's like the size of a pea, hardly a baby." Haley said playfully, earning herself a pinch on the butt. "Hey!"

"What?" Nathan spoke innocently, but the sparkle in his blue eyes giving him away.

"Uh huh." She mumbled with a little laugh. "Have fun with Luke, I'll see you when I get home." She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the mouth before leaving.

…

"Wow," Brooke let out as her best friends walked out of the dressing room, "Hales you look… oh my God you look amazing." She said softly.

"Yeah I kinda do don't I." Haley giggled, looking in the mirror.

Brooke walked up beside her friend, linking her arm through the shorter girls. "It's perfect Hales." She smiled, then expected their appearance in the mirror.

"Thank you Brooke." Haley said earnestly. "For everything."

Brooke nodded, sending her a wink. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Ditto." Haley grinned, "and may I say you look gorgeous." She put on a mock British accent.

"Why thank you darling." She giggled back, doing a small twirl in her red bridesmaid's dress.

"Do you think Rachel's gonna show?" Haley asked in a small voice, looking at the corset style top of the dress.

"Why would she?" Brooke asked, playing with Haley's hair, she loved it short but she adored it now, it came below her shoulders and was still chocolate brown.

Haley cleared her throat, looking down at the ground. "I kinda went to see her earlier."

"What?" Brooke all but screeched. "Hales we promised not to go and see her until he apologised. She's in the wrong here not us." She told her, pining a piece of her friends hair back.

"I know." Haley sighed. "But she's still our friend Brooke, and I still want her in my wedding."

"Well she'll have to do a lot of begging for my forgiveness anyway." Brooke told her.

"Can she start now?"

Both girls' heads snapped around to the voice, only to see Rachel standing there, eyes red and puffy, a look of regret on her face.

…

"So you excited man?" Lucas asked as he fixed his brothers tie.

Nathan grinned, "I just can't believe in a little over a week she's gonna be my wife dude. I just love her so much."

"So I'll take that as a yes." Lucas chuckled. "There you go." He stepped back to let his brother look in the mirror. "Don't tell anyone I said this and if you do I'll beat the living shit out of you, but you look handsome little brother."

Nathan smiled, straightening out his suit jacket.

"How's Haley doing?" Lucas questioned, picking up his own jacket and putting it on.

The taller boy sighed, "not so good. This whole things really getting her down, and now adding the baby into all of this."

"Baby?" Lucas asked, his brow puckering in confusion.

_Oh shit._

"Emm… you know how woman are, that's what she calls the wedding." He said lamely.

Lucas got his signature squinty look on his face then he grinned, slapping him on the back. "So Haley's pregnant."

_Dammit._

Nathan sighed, but couldn't help but grin. "Yes but you can't tell her I told you, we wanted to tell all of you together."

"My lips are sealed." The blonde promised, a big ass smile on his face. "Congratulations man, and also, thanks for making me your best man, it's quite an honour."

"I would think so." Nathan chuckled.

"So when's Cooper getting here?"

"A couple days," Nathan replied, he'd phoned his Uncle to ask if he'd be his other groomsman and Cooper had agreed, telling him this girl must be something if she could get his knucklehead of a nephew to propose. "Mam and dad should be here then too."

Lucas grimaced.

"Dude it's like the visit from hell."

Nathan sent his brother a side glance. "More like Satan and his wife."

…

"What're you doing here?" Brooke questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"I need to talk to yous." Rachel announced.

"I think you did enough talking the other night at dinner." Brooke replied.

"I need to apologise." She said, stepping closer. "I'm so sorry, I should have never taken Peyton's side-"

"But you did." Haley interrupted this time.

"I know, and I wish I could change that I do but I cant."

"What's brought this on?" Brooke asked, slightly curious to her change of heart.

Rachel looked to Haley, regret in her eyes for what she did. "After you left…"

_She fell to the floor once the door closed, a pain shooting through her stomach as gut wrenching sobs overtook her frame. Two arms wrapped around her and she let them, falling into the persons embrace as she cried._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Rachel looked up through bleary eyes, "Why're you sorry Peyt?" She asked sniffling, the blonde looked like she was ready to burst into tears._

_Peyton looked down guiltily, she'd watched the two friends from the bedroom, she watched as their friendship was ripped apart and it broke her heart to know she was the cause of that. She'd always been jealous of Haley in high school, she got good grades, she was popular and she had the best of friends. Even though she was friends with Rachel she never had that bond with her that Haley did and she never would. Then once she came to New York and found out that the small brunette was getting married to Nathan Scott, all those old feelings had remerged. Even when she was dating Lucas she'd liked Nathan but he'd never given her the time of day and when she saw him look at Haley, like she was the only person in the world she got angry. Angry that she'd never have that, so she'd tried to take him from her, it was a loosing battle from the start, she knew that but jealousy made a person do stupid things._

_Rachel sat there shocked as Peyton spilled her heart out. _

"_I'm so sorry." The corkscrew blonde repeated, regret evident in her voice as salty tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Get out." Rachel said, in a calm yet firm tone, unlike the soft one she'd used with Haley mere moments ago. _

"_Rach-"_

"_Get the fuck out!" The redhead screamed, her eyes alight with anger and hurt. "Haley was right about you, I cant believe I took your side over my best friends!"_

"_I'm sor-" Peyton began but was cut off again by the seething girl._

"_You're a back stabbing two faced bitch Peyton, and I never __**ever**__ want to see you again. You don't go anywhere near her wedding." She told her, fire in her eyes. "And if you do…" she trailed off, the tone in her voice telling Peyton she wasn't messing around. "__**Get out**__."_

_Peyton did without question, tears rolling down her cheeks in remorse as she did. _

Brooke and Haley stood there shocked.

"I know after everything that happened, after taking her side I have no right to ask for your forgiveness and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't give it to me," Rachel said, her voice scratchy from crying. "But I'll spend the rest of our friendship making up for what I did."

"C'mere." Haley sniffled, pulling her into a hug.

Brooke stood, arms crossed over chest. Not won over that easily.

"You're still not off the hook, I'm still mad at you." Haley said.

"I know." Rachel laughed through her tears, just happy to at least be on speaking terms with her. "Brooke," she turned to her other best friend.

"It took a confession from Peyton to get you to believe us."

Rachel looked down, ashamed.

"And you're really sorry?" Brooke questioned.

"You have no idea." The redhead promised, true remorse in her voice.

Brooke rolled her eyes at how easy she caved but pulled both her friends into a hug.

"I'm still mad at you too." The brunette said, her voice muffled as her face was buried in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"I know." Rachel smiled, her tears slowing down. "God Hales, you look stunning." She said and pulled back to take a better look at her, "you too Brooke." She giggled when the taller girl cleared her throat.

"Thank you."

"And I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier, about the whole pregnancy thing." Rachel apologised.

Haley's eyes widened as big as Brooke's.

"You're pregnant?!" She screeched excitedly. "Oh my God, this is almost as big as when you told me you were getting married."

Haley chuckled at that, _almost as big_.

"Yes I am, but you cannot tell Nathan you know, we want to tell all of you together." She warned her.

"My lips are sealed," Brooke promised, making a zipping motion on her mouth, then her eyes flooded with guilt and she turned her head. "Rach…"

"No, it's okay." Rachel smiled but both her friends could see it was a little broken. "I'm so happy for you Hales, and yous are both always there for me and I think it's about time I returned the favour. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Haley and Brooke said at the same time, all three girls coming in for a hug.

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff." Brooke pulled back, wiping at her eyes. "I think it's time to get you fitted for your dress." She grinned at the redhead.

Rachel smiled, and whispered to Haley as Brooke walked away. "She been driving you crazy?"

Haley laughed. "You have no idea."

…

"Hey boyfriend." Brooke grinned as she bounced into _Naley's_ apartment, sitting on said boyfriends lap. "Brother of boyfriend." She smiled at Nathan.

Haley rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her and Rachel.

"Tutor Girl don't roll your eyes, the wind might change and you'll be stuck like that forever." She sing songed the old saying her Grandmother used to tell her.

"It's better than being stuck with you forever." Haley said back teasingly. "Hey you." She smiled at Nathan.

"Hey back," he grinned, kissing her.

Rachel stood by the door awkwardly, she really wished Jake was there.

"Rachel," Lucas spoke up, surprised to see the redhead.

"Hey Luke." She smiled softly, a little ashamed, she knew he wasn't happy with her, the look he gave her the night at the restaurant before running after Brooke was enough indication.

"So who wants Chinese?" Haley asked, trying to divert the subject away from where it was going.

"Ooh I do!" Brooke giggled then her nose scrunched up. "Are you sure that's good for the baby?"

Haley's eyes widened, but that was definitely not the direction she wanted the conversation to go in.

Brooke watched as her eyes sparked with anger and she smiled sheepishly. "Oops?" She offered.

"You told!" Nathan exclaimed, pointing a finger.

"Don't point at me Nathan Scott." She glared.

"Dude you told too." Lucas chuckled, ignoring the evils being sent in his direction from his brother.

"You told!" Haley exclaimed, pointing her own finger at him.

Nathan looked at her flabbergasted "Make it even?" He offered.

"Okay," She grinned, high fiving his hand. "Now who wants Chinese?"

She was answered by a chorus of 'Me!'.

…

…

…

**Ending not so good I know I know but its something :)**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 25. Now I know that Rachel was forgiven kind of quickly but they're best friends, also I'm not sure if that was Peyton's last appearance, a leopard can't change it's spots ;) Is that the saying? Or a leopard doesn't change it's spots? Och it doesn't matter, Anywho, Thank you all so much for the awesomely awesome reviews :P **

**Also this is for anyone reading any of my stories, I'm going away tomorrow night to Alton Towers so I wont be able to update Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry about that, and it may be a little bit before I do update but I get my Summer holidays on Friday so expect a lot more updates from me ;)**

**And one more thing, I'm thinking about deleting my story 'New Girl' and my one shot 'Tonight' from my profile, sorry to anyone who has favourited either. Just looking back my writing sucked, and hopefully I've improved a little by now lol. Thank yous again for the reviews. Love yous.**


	26. Too Soon?

**Chapter Twenty Six: Too Soon?**

-

- -

- - -

"Miss. James?"

Blinking her eyes a couple times Haley stood in the doorway of her and Nathan's apartment, trying to believe that the sight before her wasn't real and she was still sleeping.

"Are you Miss. James?" The man asked again.

"If I say no will you go away?" She questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He answered, "I'm Bill, and a Miss. Davis ordered these." He gestured towards all the cake boxes. "To be delivered here…" He looked at his clipboard and told her the address.

Haley groaned out loud, too tired to care how rude she sounded. "Would that be a Brooke Davis?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

And she narrowed her eyes as she could have sworn he was smirking at her.

"Well I don't want them." Haley said.

"Sorry Miss but we've been given strict orders to deliver them here."

"Really?"

"Yes, we were told not to leave until you took them."

Haley groaned again, cursing her best friend under her breath.

"Okay." She sighed, holding the door open and letting them wheel them in. "Can I just ask you something?" Bill nodded, as his co-worker wheeled some of the cakes inside. "What're you doing delivering cakes at five thirty in the morning?"

"Well," Bill cleared his throat. "Miss Davis can be very persuasive."

"And scary." His co-worker chimed in, walking outside to get another cart of cakes.

Haley closed her eyes, wanting to cry with tiredness.

Why hadn't she made Nathan get the door?

Oh yeah, he was out, running or something.

She watched as they left her with about a million cakes in her apartment and she sighed.

Boys suck.

…

Mmm.

Haley moaned out loud as she swirled some chocolate sponge around on her tongue, it practically melted in her mouth.

She used her black marker to place a large tick on the white lid of the box.

"Whoa," Nathan's eyes widened as he Skills and Jake entered the apartment. "Did a bakery blow up in here?"

"No, but Brooke Davis did." Haley grumbled, walking over to the couch, reading the label on the cake box.

"I left here at five for a run." Nathan announced confused, "and I come back…"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved a dismissive hand, "come over here and taste this." She held up her fork to him, and rolled her eyes when he stood still.

"I will." Skills offered, walking over with a grin and happily letting her place the cake in his mouth and he let out a dreamy moan. "That is so good."

"I know." Haley grinned.

"What is all this?" Jake asked, looking around his friends' apartment. There were boxes-which he guessed had cakes in them- everywhere, on the counter, on the coffee table, on the kitchen worktops. Everywhere.

"This, is Brooke being her crazy self." Haley answered him, spooning another mouthful of a different cake into Skills' mouth. "Good?" She asked.

Skills made a face, "Not as good as the Strawberry Delight, but better then the Mint Miracle."

"Mint Miracle?" Jake raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you get mint cakes?"

"Since now I guess." Haley shrugged, with a small laugh.

"Hales…" Nathan croaked out. "What is this?" He repeated Jakes earlier question.

Haley sighed, turning to face him as Skills continued to stuff his face with different flavours of sponge and icing.

"This my dear fiancé, is our very own cake tasting… whatever." She flared her arms. "I got al these cakes delivered this morning courteously of my best friend,"

"I thought you didn't want a cake?" He asked, lifting up a lid with a big black tick on it.

"I didn't." Haley answered with a small sigh, "but Brooke's my maid of honour and scary when she's mad."

"You could take her." Skills said through a mouthful of cake.

"And I thought you weren't having a maid of honour?" Nathan said, running his finger along the brown icing before scooping it into his mouth.

"I wasn't." Haley said, "but after everything with Peyton…" she trailed off, looking awkwardly at Jake.

"No, it's okay. Just because Rachel's my girlfriend doesn't mean I agree with all of her decisions." He told them.

The awkward silence was broken by a loud moan.

"Chocolate Heaven?" Haley grinned in Skills' direction, receiving a nod from the boy.

Nathan and Jake chuckled.

"Our lives are weird man."

…

"So have you thought about your bachelorette party?" Brooke questioned, receiving silence as her answer.

"I think she's ignoring you." Rachel announced.

Brooke sent her a look and the redhead went back to what she was doing.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously Brooke." Haley said. "You got me up at five thirty on a Monday, I have to work today by the way-"

"-You sell ironing board covers-" Brooke cut in only to be cut off herself.

-and I already told you I didn't want a cake, actually, I already told you I didn't want a big wedding. All I want was a small ceremony, on the beach with our friends and family."

"Yes, I know this but you also agreed to let me plan this wedding." Brooke said.

"But it's _my_ wedding."

"But _I'm_ your maid of honour."

Rachel's ears perked up then. "When did this happen?"

"When you decided to take sides with Satan." Haley snapped, then moving her glaring eyes back to the taller brunette.

"We only have five more days to plan this and a lot to do." Brooke told her.

"All the better reason to have a small ceremony, like I want."

"It's all about you." Brooke rolled her eyes.

Haley let out an flabbergasted scoff. "Well it is _MY_ wedding!"

"And _I'M_ your maid of honour!"

"Didn't we just have this fight?"

Rachel made a zipping motion with her fingers across her mouth as her two friends sent her evil looks.

"_I'M_ the bride!"

"Fine!" Brooke exclaimed, "have it your way, see if I care! Next time you want help don't come running to me!"

"I didn't." Haley said, frustrated. "I just wanted a small wedding!"

"Fine, then you have your stupid small, no cake, wedding." Brooke muttered, picking up her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked, pushing her just past the shoulder length hair back.

"Out."

"This is your apartment." Haley said, "plus I get to storm out this time, not you." She bit harshly, picking up her handbag and pieces of paper before doing just as she said and storming out of the apartment.

"Not a word." Brooke pointed a perfectly manicured finger at her redheaded friend.

Rachel held up her hands in mock surrender. "Wasn't planning it."

…

"I cant believe her!" Haley exclaimed.

Nathan watched as she paced back and forth as he and Skills sat on the couch, each with a box in their hands, accompanied by a fork.

"This is _my_ wedding, this is _my_ day."

"Guess you're not included." Jake joked from his spot by the counter, his own cake box and fork in hand.

"Not the time Jaqkelski." Haley warned him. "I just can't believe her!"

…

"I cannot believe her!" Brooke exclaimed, pacing back and forth on her Jimmy Choos. "First she asks me to plan the wedding then she complains about how I do it, and now she doesn't want my help."

"She did want a small ceremony, babe." Lucas announced.

"Take it back, take it back." Rachel muttered to him from her spot on the couch.

"And she didn't ask you to plan it."

"Oh God." Rachel muttered, placing her head in her hands.

"So maybe you should apologise?" He offered, in a small voice.

"Nice knowing ya Luke,"

…

"I just want a small wedding, and she wants to throw me… a freakin massive…"

"Wedding." Skills filled in for the girl in front of him, which right now, he could see was going a little crazy.

"And she gets mad at me! When I didn't even ask for her help!" Haley exclaimed.

"Babe, maybe you should calm down." Nathan suggested, "this cant be good for the baby-"

"It's not even a baby right now, Nathan." She told him, "it's like the size of a nugget."

"You're calling your baby Nugget?" Jake asked, through a mouthful of cake, only half listening.

"Thin ice Jaqkelski."

…

"Are you taking her side?" Brooke's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend.

"N-no." Lucas stuttered. "I'm just saying maybe you should back off a little, Haley's gotta be stressed with all this wedding stuff and the baby on top-"

"The baby," Brooke closed her eyes, "dammit." She let out a groan, falling onto the couch in-between Rachel and Luke.

"Feel like apologising now?"

"Shut it Gattina."

…

"Thanks for the help guys." Haley smiled, waving at Skills and Jake as they walked out of her and Nathan's apartment.

"Chocolate Heaven James!" Skills called to her as they got further down the hallway.

She chuckled, closing the door behind her. "I guess we have our wedding cake then." She joked, leaning against the door as Nathan walked towards her. "What'll we do with all this?" She gestured towards the mountains of boxes filled with half eaten cake all over their apartment.

"Hmm," Nathan twisted his lips, standing in front of her, bringing his hand out form behind his back he smirked. "I'm sure we can find something."

Haley gave him a panicked look. "Nathan, what're you doing with that." She tried to back away but was blocked in.

"This?" He asked innocently, raising his left hand a little.

"Yes that." She said, "Nathan Scott you-" She closed her eyes as suddenly sponge and icing was smashed against her cheek. She felt his fingertip tracing it's way up her soft skin.

"Mmm, it tastes so much better on you." He grinned.

Haley opened her eyes, meeting the challenging look in his own blue orbs. "You are so dead Scott!" She exclaimed with a laugh as he took off towards the kitchen. "You better run!"

…

"Nathan." A voice whispered into the eerily quiet apartment. "McMuscles?" She tried.

"Do you surrender?" Someone whispered back.

"Yes." She waved her white tank top from behind the couch in replace of a flag.

"Wait, are you topless?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I over here?"

Haley let out a loud squeal as she was suddenly lifted up and dropped onto the couch, a bulkier body laying on top of her.

She giggled as he started to kiss her chocolate covered collar bone.

Her hands moved around his back, scratching lightly at the strong muscle.

"Mmm." He mumbled against her skin, "this tastes good." He said, licking up some white icing from the top of her breast.

"Feels good too." She said, biting her lip. God it had been so long… too long… Haley pushed him back, straddling his waist.

"What about the pact?" Nathan asked, feeling his body sizzle as her lips started to work their way down his chest.

"Screw the pact." She muttered, licking around his nipple, smirking as he groaned out.

"God I've missed you Hales," Nathan moaned, gripping her hips and moving her against his painfully hard length. "So much."

Haley answered him by capturing his mouth in a heated kiss, their hands roamed and cake was smudged onto both their bodies but neither cared.

Her hands were working on his belt when there was a knock at the door.

"Leave it." She muttered against his lips and he nodded in agreement.

"You're so wet baby," Nathan murmured into her ear, gaining a breathless moan in response as he rubbed her through her lacy panties.

"Nathan please," She pleaded, clawing at his back.

The knocking became more persistent.

Someone was about to die.

"Haley Bop!"

"Oh my God." Haley groaned out, hitting her head off the armrest on the couch.

"We know you're in there, we can hear you." Someone sing songed.

"Oh my God." She repeated, scrambling to get off the couch, fixing her skirt and then grabbing Nathan's white shirt, which was now more… brown and cream and green… "Coming!" She shouted. "Put some clothes on." She told Nathan.

"Oh we know that deary but cant you answer the do-"

Haley opened the door quickly, smiling sweetly at the two people on the other side. "What're yous doing here?" She asked, "You're early."

"Well we wanted to see you before your big day." Lydia grinned, "but it looks like you're a bit busy…" She trailed off, looking her daughter up and down. "With good reason." She said when a tall raven haired man came and stood beside her. "Wow, he's handsome… this is Nathan right?"

Haley's eyes widened.

Nathan cocked an eyebrow, who were these people?

"I'm just checking sweetie." Lydia smiled. "Jim lets leave these lovebirds to it. We'll go back to our hotel and we'll come by tomorrow. Oh honey," she gestured towards Nathan's chest area, "You've got a lot something…"

"Come on, Lydia." Jimmy chuckled at his wife, leaning forward and kissing his daughter on her cheek. "We'll see yous both tomorrow."

Nathan watched as the couple walked back down the hallway, with a confused expression. "Who was that?" He asked his wife to be.

"My parents." Haley laughed at the expression on his face. "Welcome to the family, babe." She grinned, shutting the door and walking towards their bedroom.

Nathan stood there shocked for a few seconds before he asked, "So no breaking the pact tonight then?"

…

**Okay so I really don't like this chapter and I know that's bad, because I only want to post the best for yous but it was light hearted, right? The weddings getting close so drama soon, maybe two chapters? Next chapter I'm thinking bachelor/bachelorette parties? Then wedding :D It's nearly five in the morning and I'm shattered. So please excuse any mistakes or sucky-ness. Next chapter I promise to try and make better.**

_**And just on a side note, one of my other stories Yours To Hold, I was just wondering if yous could check it out? Anyone who isn't already reading? I know it's a lot to ask but there's only five chapters and just tell me what you think? I think it's okay so far, but that's just me lol. It's quite lengthy chapters and Naley, obviously. Please : ) I'll love you forever XD**_


	27. Arrivals

Hi guys:) Wasn't that a fast update? :P Hehe. And I think it's better than the last chapter, so I said that it would be the bachelor/bachelorette parties but I think they'll be next chapter, I forgot all about Lydia and Jimmy and Cooper, that's so bad lol. But they're here in this chapter :) And the rest of the James family will be at the wedding cause we all know Brooke isn't going to let Haley have a small wedding. Hehe. Hope you all like and thank you so much for the awesome reviews, please R&R. Also, I wrote this in an hour so sorry for any mistakes XD

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Arrivals**

-

- -

- - -

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

Lucas chuckled at his girlfriends melodramatics, "You love me really."

"I _really_ don't." Brooke glowered, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't care, cause you're stuck with me." He smirked, knocking on the door again.

Brooke muttered a "Whatever," choosing to ignore him.

The door finally flew open, a panting girl on the other side.

Both Lucas and Brooke's eyes widened.

"You're not my parents." Haley observed, slightly shocked.

"And you're wearing cake." The taller brunette said, her head cocking to the side slightly.

Looking down at her barely covered body Haley pulled Nathan's too big for her shirt around herself.

"And nothing else." Lucas added.

Brooke rolled her eyes, smacking him on the back of the head.

Haley narrowed her eyes at her soon to be brother-in-law.

"Haleyyyy." They heard a familiar voice sing, "is it your parents-"

"No," She answered, "and you should really stop letting me answer the door."

Nathan chuckled, smiling at his brother. "What're yous doing here?"

"_Brooke…_" He pushed her slightly towards her best friend. "Came to apologise." Lucas smirked.

"Did Brooke?" Haley questioned.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Brooke did, and she's sorry. Very sorry." She added with a small smile.

Haley smiled back. "Haley's sorry too, she went all bridezilla on Brooke."

Nathan and Lucas watched them then shared a look.

"Well Lucas and Brooke can see yous two were busy." Lucas said, wrapping an arm around Brooke's waist and pulling her back slightly.

Brooke gasped then, pointing an accusing finger at Haley. "You broke the pact!"

"I did not." Haley denied. "We were just…"

"Fooling around." Nathan filled in with a smirk, "now if yous can excuse us, we'll get back to it."

The door closed.

Nathan gave her a side grin, lifting her up over his shoulder.

Her giggles echoing in the small apartment as he jogged them towards their bedroom.

…

"So I hear you broke the pact."

Haley looked up to find her redheaded best friend looking down at her and she laughed, "I did not break the pact."

"That's not how Brooke tells it." Rachel said, sitting down.

"Nothings how Brooke tells it." Haley said and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"So yous made up?"

"Yeah," Haley laughed.

"So you're parents are in town?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "unfortunately."

Rachel nodded, twisting her lips slightly.

"My moms dying to see you and Brooke, or her 'other babies' as she put it." She smiled amusedly.

Rachel grinned, "they do love us."

Haley smiled, taking a drink from her mug.

"Everything okay Rach?" Haley asked, watching as the taller girl picked at the table.

Looking up Rachel nodded then shook her head, "no." She admitted. "I-" she took a breath, "I need to know that you trust me."

Haley put her cup down at that, sighing a little.

"The past few days I've noticed that things have been kinda weird with us."

"I know you're sorry Rach, and I forgive you, so does Brooke." The petite brunette explained, "but it's just, it took Peyton telling you the truth to get you to believe us."

"And I am _so_ sorry for that." Rachel said earnestly.

"I know." Haley smiled softly, placing her hand over the redheads. "It just takes time."

…

Haley struggled with the grocery bags as she opened the boot of her car, dropping them into it. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Tough day?"

Haley's heart missed a beat as she let out a shaky breath, shutting the boot she turned around to face the person.

"Chase," She smiled slightly, "haven't seen you in a while."

"No, I've been busy, new job." He explained.

She nodded, "that's good."

Chase nodded, bending down he picked up her purse handing it to her. "You dropped this."

"Thanks." She said quickly.

"So the wedding must be soon."

"Four days." She told him.

"Wow," He said quietly. "That is soon."

"Yeah," she smiled softly, she did truly feel bad for cheating on him. He was such a nice guy.

"You're gonna regret it," he said, "choosing him over me."

Or maybe not.

Haley shook her head softly. "Chase I love Nathan, what we had… it's nothing compared to what I have with him."

Chase stared at her for a few seconds before turning on his heel and walking away from her.

She took in a deep breath.

…

"He cornered you."

Haley rolled her eyes, putting the milk in the fridge. "He did not corner me," she told her fiancé.

Nathan rolled his eyes, taking a packet of eggs from the bags and handing it to her. "He scared you Haley."

"No he just freaked me out a little."

"Same thing." He rolled his eyes.

Haley smiled at him, moving to stand in front of him. "How about we just forget about, crazy ex-boyfriends and could be stalkers for a minute and just think about our wedding," She reached up to stroke his stubbly cheek. "Our baby," she took his other hand in her free one and placed it on her still flat tummy.

Nathan grinned, "how did I get so lucky?"

Haley rolled her eyes and simply kissed his chapped lips quickly.

Looking at his watch Nathan sighed, "sorry baby, I gotta go into work. Important meeting." He explained, "We're having dinner with your parents later, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "and just so you're ready, they're a little… out there." Was the nicest way she could put it.

"I'm sure they're a lot nicer than my parents." Nathan chuckled, "oh and Cooper's plane should be in soon, so Luke and I are gonna pick him up after work, alright?"

"Okay, that's fine." She smiled, "we're such grown ups." She giggled as he sucked on her neck lightly.

"Go," she pushed him towards the door, "make money so we can pay for this wedding."

"Already bossing my around." Nathan smirked, "I like it."

Haley laughed, "Go."

…

"So what're we doing exactly?" Rachel questioned as she sat on the floor of Brooke and Lucas' bedroom.

"We are looking for something new, something blue, something old and something…"

"Borrowed." She filled in.

Brooke nodded, "Right."

"And this is all the stuff that was saved from the fire?" Rachel asked, looking at the small box in front of them.

"Yeah," Brooke said quietly, "I got a call the other day and I didn't want to bother Haley, with the wedding and the baby."

"What about me?" Rachel asked with hurt in her voice.

"Rach," Broke sighed.

"No it's okay, I get it." She said, "I get that it'll take time for yous to be one hundred percent with me again but we're still best friends, you're still my Brookie and Haley's still my tutor Slut. I love you guys, and I'll wait for as long as it takes for you to trust me again, I will."

Brooke smiled, squeezing her hand softly. "And we love you too Bitch."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"And don't you forget it." Rachel giggled along with Brooke.

…

"So Coopers here, man that's awesome." Lucas grinned, he hadn't seen his Uncle in ages.

"Yeah," Nathan said, his grin matching the one on his brothers face. "He was meant to get in a week ago but you know Coop." He chuckled, raising up on his toes to scan the airport for him.

"Are my ears burning?"

Both boys turned around. "Coop!" The both exclaimed, pulling the older man into a hug.

"Wow, what happened to my scrawny nephew?" Cooper chuckled, ruffling Lucas' hair. "Nate." He grinned, pulling the raven hair boy into a hug.

"Hey Coop," Nathan smiled, patting his Uncle on the back. "We missed you round here man."

"I missed you boys too." He said.

"Still can't believe you're here." Lucas admitted.

"And miss this knucklehead getting married?" Cooper grinned, locking an arm around Nathan shoulders. "Never."

…

"Brooke." Haley breathed out, once again. Her temper was at it's boiling point. "I-no, I don't think you're listening." She admitted. "I don't _want_ a bachelorette party."

"Of course you do." Brooke insisted.

"No I don't."

"Hot man in thongs?"

"I have a hot man." Haley said, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"But in a thong?" Brooke grinned.

Haley had to laugh at her friends persistents. "I love you B. I really do, but I am going to strangle you if you don't shut up."

"Whoa, she's feisty Nate. I like her."

Haley turned around as she heard an unfamiliar voice, smiling when she saw Nathan and Lucas and who she assumed was Cooper.

"I have to go." Haley told her friend. "Yes I'll tell Lucas to get home."

"Haley!" Brooke yelled, "I didn't say that!"

"Bye Brookie." She said sweetly, hanging up but not before she heard Brooke shout something about this not being over.

Wiping her hands on the old t-shirt she was wearing Haley walked over to the three men. "Hi you must be Cooper," she smiled.

"And you must be the girl who my nephew tricked into marrying him."

Haley grinned, "in the flesh."

Cooper grinned, shaking her hand.

There was a knock at the door.

"Dammit," Haley cursed, "that must be my parents. They're not early for one of my schools recitals but this they're early for." She muttered.

All three men watched her amusedly.

"Can one of yous get it? I've gotta go get changed," she leaned up and kissed Nathan quickly on the lips. "Hey baby," before walking to the bedroom.

Lucas chuckled opening the door.

"Oh, hello." Lydia smiled, "you're not Nathan."

"I told you, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." She said to her husband.

Jimmy chuckled, shaking hands with the blonde boy.

"Hi I'm Lucas, Nathan's brother." The blonde boy filled in.

Lydia gasped, "and with his brother?"

Nathan thought he should make his presence known then. "Mrs. James, Mr. James." He smiled.

"Nathan." Lydia smiled, "I told you Jimmy, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Hi," Cooper grinned, stepping in between his two nephews. "You must be Haley's parents."

Lydia's eyebrows lifted. "Well you are one fine looking family."

"Thank you." All three chimed in.

"Mom, dad." Haley said as she walked out of the bedroom, "you're early."

"Oh we know deary, it looks like you were… busy." Lydia cleared her throat.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I'm not having an affair mom."

"Well no one could blame you." She told her daughter, giving each boy a once over. "The Scott's are a fine looking bunch."

"I'm actually Lee, Cooper Lee." Cooper announced, "I'm Nathan's moms brother."

"But you're so nice." Haley said perplexed.

"Well I better get going." Lucas said with a small chuckle, feeling a little bare to Lydia's wandering eyes. "Have fun." He kissed Haley's cheek, and shared a hug with his brother and Uncle.

"Oh we're family now, we hug." Lydia smiled, pulling him into her arms.

"Lydia, let the boy go." Jimmy chuckled, shaking hands with Lucas once his wife let go of him.

Haley grinned, "so who's ready for dinner?"

…

Lydia gasped, "you didn't."

Nathan nodded with a grin, "I did."

She put the hand that wasn't holding her fork to her heart, "that is so brave, Haley he ran into a burning building for you!" She exclaimed to her daughter.

Haley smiled, nodding, handing the plate of mashed potatoes to Cooper, "I know. I was there."

"That was kinda a stupid thing to do Nate," Cooper admitted.

"That's what I said!" Haley told him.

"Well I think it's heroic." Lydia grinned, patting his hand.

"So Cooper, Nathan was saying you raced cars?" Jimmy spoke up.

He nodded, "Oh yeah, it's such a rush, you'll have to come out on the track one day Mr. J."

Jimmy chuckled, swallowing the mouthful of food he'd just eaten. "Definitely, when were in Africa…"

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly as her dad started yet another story about their travels, her mom correcting him when he got bits wrong.

"You okay?" Nathan whispered into her ear.

She smiled. The one that made him feel all fuzzy inside.

"I love you." He kissed her softly on the lips.

She winked, interlacing their fingers, "I love you too, you big hero you."

He chuckled, playfully nudging her knee with his.

"Aww," Lydia cooed. "Yous two," she motioned in-between them. "Are so cute."

Cooper and Jimmy grinned at them through mouthful's of food.

Haley gave her mother a look to be quiet.

"You caught yourself a handsome one Hales," she winked at her daughter.

Haley felt her cheeks flush, did she actually just wink?

"So Cooper," Jimmy cleared his throat, knowing his baby girl didn't really like the be the centre of attention. "You're one of Nate's groomsman?"

"Yes I am." Cooper grinned proudly. "And Lucas is best man."

"Lucas, that was the boy who was here before?"

Haley nodded at her moms question. "That's Nathan's brother, Brooke's boyfriend."

Lydia's eyes widened. "That's _Lucas_."

She nodded.

"My Brookie got herself a cutie too, what about Rach?"

"She's dating Jake, you'll meet him tomorrow probably." Haley said.

"And is he handsome too? Oh I bet he is."

"You think I'd be jealous," Jimmy commented, "but I'm used to it."

"Oh shush you," Lydia smiled at her husband. "You know I love you, but I'm allowed to look."

"Mom!" Haley exclaimed with a small laugh.

"We're old honey, not dead."

She rolled her eyes.

"So Nathan," Lydia ignored her daughter. "What size shoes do you wear?"

"Mom!"

…

…

…


	28. Beautiful Day

Hey peoples :) Here's another update for yas! Thanks yous so much for the reviews, they mean everything to me! And also for getting me over 500 reviews, I was like 'shocked face' eyes bugged out mouth open and everything haha. Yous are all awesome :P So the next chapter is Naley's wedding day :O I know! Hehe. And you know what that means, yes, drama. Mwahaha. But don't worry, it doesn't really come until the end, and even then you have to wait 'til next chapter ;) But I don't want to give too much away. Anyway I'll talk about the next chapter in the… next chapter. Lol. I wasn't going to update until tomorrow or the next day but I just couldn't help myself, plus I think yous deserve it :P Now the next chap will probably take a little longer but I'll try and write fast :D Now please R&R :)

**__**

READ!

Okay so I had to change this chapter since everyone was getting so worked up over Haley been 'drunk' which she wasn't really, haha. She only had a little bit which I know you're allowed to have but it may offend some people. So I changed it, go back and re-read it if you want, actually re-read the last scene, see if you can tell what I Added ;) Haha. Okay, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon but I'm not sure how to start it and also I'm working quite a lot over my Summer holidays but I'll try and make it soon. Sorry again guys.

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Beautiful Day**

-

- -

- - -

"Good morning _soon_ to be husband." Haley grinned, taking the tray she was carrying and placing it over his body onto the bed.

Nathan groaned quietly, wanting to burry his face back into the pillows but a very delicious smell filled his nostrils. "Mmm," he smiled sleepily. "Waffles."

"Waffles." Haley kissed his jaw from her spot behind him as he lay on his side.

"And why is it such a good morning?" Nathan asked her, with a small yawn.

"Because," She whispered into his ear, blowing slightly, grinning when he shivered, "tomorrow is _our_ day, and that means it is a very, _very_ good morning." She bit his lobe with a giggle.

Nathan grinned, taking a forkful of waffle into his mouth, "So good." He told her.

Haley smiled, her fingers tracing invisible patterns onto the sheet that was thrown over his hip.

Her smile grew as he lifted the fork to her mouth and she happily took the food from it. She moaned, "I make an awesome waffle." She dimpled, chewing the tastiness.

"So if this morning is a very, _very_ good morning," Nathan spoke through a mouthful, "what's tomorrow?" He asked, happy that the mood was so light between them.

"Our wedding morning." She giggled, feeling giddy inside. "I'm not usually like this you know." She said, pretending as if it was some super important secret.

"Like what?" Nathan asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Happy." Haley admitted, with another giggle. "God, what is wrong with me? I keep, giggling like a freakin' school girl."

"Cause tomorrow you are going to be Mrs. Scott." Nathan smiled, "and I can't wait."

She smiled rubbing her nose against his, "I can't either." She then stole the bite of food from his fork before running out of the room, "time to get your lazy ass out of bed!"

Nathan chuckled, "always bossing me around."

…

"Good morning." Haley grinned at Cooper as she walked into the living room.

Cooper mumbled something back in response, handing her a fresh cup of coffee, taking a seat at the island in the kitchen with his own.

He watched as Haley continued to move around, taking bits and pieces from the fridge and cupboards while humming to herself.

"Is she always this…" he trailed off, watching the dazzling smile take over her face as his nephew walked into the kitchen, "…smile-y?"

Nathan grinned, slapping his Uncle on the back.

"And why are you so… smile-y?" He eyed his nephew.

"Because today is a good day, Coop." Nathan said, his smile so big even a blind man could see it.

Cooper watched them both. "Shouldn't it be tomorrow that yous two are annoyingly happy?" He asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"You cannot ruin my mood today Cooper Lee," Haley grinned at him, sizzling some bacon in the frying pan.

"Really?" He lifted a challenging eyebrow.

"Really," she affirmed, adding sausage to the pan.

"You are going to eat your words Haley James," Cooper grinned.

"Okay, but can it wait until _you_ eat my delicious fry up?"

"I guess." He said, eyeing the food. All greasy and bad for him. God it looked good. "Brooke called,"

"Yeah? I didn't hear the phone." Haley said.

"I picked up, she said something about a party." He grinned. "Oh and Luke said something about a party too."

Nathan rolled his eyes, taking a seat beside his Uncle.

"A Bachelor party by any chance?"

Cooper's grin widened, "that was it." Moving his gaze to Haley.

"Not ruining my mood." She sing songed, taking the pan off the stove.

"I will," He winked, then turned back to his nephew. "Yeah, he said they would meet us here."

"And what did Brooke say?" Haley asked, taking two glasses from the cupboards.

"You have to meet them at hers, or else they'll come and get you."

She rolled her eyes. She loved her best friends, she really did but God she wanted to strangle them at times.

She placed a plate in front of each of them and a glass of orange juice.

"Hales," Nathan chuckled, "I just ate a whole plate of food."

"Well eat some more," She smiled, taking a seat opposite them with her own plate and glass. "You're growing boys. Plus you'll need your strength for tomorrow night," She winked, biting off the end of a sausage.

"Oookay, so not what I want to hear in the morning." Cooper said.

Haley sighed in mock annoyance, turning to him.

"Okay, what is this big horrible news you have for me?"

Cooper smirked, "Deb and Dan fly in today."

She stared at him for a minute before glowering. "You suck Lee."

He chuckled, he loved his sister but Haley had told him what happened the last time she was there and he couldn't help but feel protective over the girl.

Nathan smiled as he ate his second breakfast. He was so glad that Haley got on with Cooper, he was the one member of his family he got on with. Lucas on the other hand was closer with his Uncle Keith. He was his dads brother. Keith was married to Karen Roe, now Scott and had a little girl, Lilly Roe Scott.

"Well I wont see them, I have a party to get ready for." She smiled wickedly, biting a piece of bacon.

"I thought you didn't want the party?" Nathan questioned his bride to be.

"What do you mean?" She tried to sound offended, "my best friends throwing me a bachelorette party, of course I want it." Haley said then stood up. "Eat your food."

Both men chuckled, but did as she said.

…

"Mom, dad." Haley answered the door cheerfully, then her smile dropped, "what're you doing here?" She asked tiredly. Her parents seriously drained the energy from her, well not really both of them, just her mother to be precise.

"We wanted to come see you." Lydia smiled. "How you doing honey, nervous?"

"No," Haley shook her head, letting them in. "About tonight? Oh yeah." She smiled at her father, kissing his cheek.

Lydia laughed, "Brooke's Brooke. Tonight will be fine, as long as you don't wake up in a field naked like I did on my hen night."

Haley cocked an eyebrow.

Jimmy chuckled, turning his attention to his daughter. "So you're fine?"

"I'm good." Haley grinned. "Real good." She said a little more breathily as her gaze drifted to the two men sitting on her couch.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as both his girls' eyes landed on Nathan and Cooper, and he didn't even bother saying anything as he walked over to join them.

Brooke and Rachel suddenly walked in the door.

"What're we staring at?" The redhead asked, moving to stand beside Lydia.

Brooke grinned as she stood beside Haley.

The bride to be let out a dreamy sigh.

"It's like McSteamy and McDreamy all rolled into my living room."

"Mmhmm." all three woman agreed.

"Don't you mean McMuscles." Brooke giggled when Haley elbowed her side.

"The guys should be here soon and then we can head over to mines."

It was then Haley turned to look at her best friend. "You're here."

Brooke quirked an eyebrow. "Yes…"

"_Here_." he repeated, "I though I was supposed to go over to yours?"

"You were, she was afraid you'd bail." Rachel sniggered.

"Rachel!" Brooke hissed, then shrugged with an eye roll. "Okay so I thought you'd bail."

"Well I'm not," Haley told them, "I'm coming. It'll be fun." She shrugged.

"That's my girl!" Brooke cheered with a small wink. "Hot men in thongs."

"You do know you're dating Lucas, right?" Rachel asked.

"Doesn't mean I can't look." Brooke grinned devilishly, "plus, what I'm looking at is _so, so_ scrumptious." She breathed out, all the woman's eyes moving back to Cooper.

"You do know that's my Uncle right?"

Haley jumped around with a small blush, a sheepish smile on her face. "What-what're you talking about?"

Nathan simply grinned, kissing the side of her mouth. "You are such a bad liar."

"I am not." She protested, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He winked at her in response.

Rachel, Brooke and Lydia 'aww'd'

The couple rolled their eyes, Haley burying her face into his chest as they laughed.

…

"Dude, your wife so has the hots for your Uncle."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "she's not my wife yet Tim."

Tim shrugged, "she still has the hots for him."

Nathan glared at Tim's head, wishing it would just explode or something.

Lucas chuckled.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, so does Brooke."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Tim.

Cooper raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Is he…?"

"A bit of an idiot?" Skills filled in.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

Jake grinned, "you get used to it."

"So does Rachel."

Jake glowered at Tim.

"Just shut up man!" Skills exclaimed, slapping the back of his friends head.

Jimmy nodded in agreement, "yeah that's my daughter you're talking about."

"Rachel's your daughter?" Tim's eyes widened, "does Haley know?"

All the guys rolled their eyes. "Shut up Tim!" As they piled into the car.

"Hey, Nate."

Nathan turned as he was about to climb into the SUV top face his soon to be father-in-law, "yeah?"

"You don't mind me coming along do you? Cause I could-"

"Nah," Nathan grinned, "it'll be fun, and I promised Mrs. James that I'd look after you."

Jimmy chuckled with an eye roll. "That woman will be the death of me."

…

"…_**It's ladies night!"**_

"Oh my God!" Haley exclaimed with a laugh, then turned to her maid of honour.

"I told you!" Brooke grinned, "hot guys in thongs!"

"You do know that if Nathan ever finds out about this he'll kill you?" Haley laughed over all the screaming and music.

She winked, "Hey, if Lucas doesn't know then there's no reason Nathan has to."

Haley laughed, as she and Brooke waved about some dollar bills.

"Brookie, I gotta hand it to ya, this is some night!" Lydia grinned before running of to another part of the stage.

Brooke and Haley watched shocked before the taller brunette let out a laugh.

"That's your mom."

Haley closed her eyes with a small breath, "I know, I know." And they burst into giggles again.

"Rach!" Brooke called, waving the redhead over.

"This is mad!" Rachel laughed as she reached them.

"Just wait." Brooke winked.

"I wonder what the guys are doing." Haley said aloud. Even though she had all these guys dancing in front of her Nathan was the only one she wanted, the thought of another woman touching him turned her stomach.

…

Nathan chuckled, slapping his brother on the back, "I gotta hand it to ya man. This is awesome."

"I thought you'd like it." Lucas grinned, looking around the bar. He'd rented it for the night, a large screen TV was in one area, with a PS3, XBox, and all the games you could imagine. An other area you could sit and watch basketball games, there were pool tables scattered everywhere, and a free bar.

"What do you think the girls are up to?"

Lucas gave his brother a look, "do you really want to think about that?"

Nathan shook his head with a chuckle. "I guess not." Thinking about Haley being touched or turned on by anyone else turned his stomach, and he had to ask something that had been bugging him since Tim had opened his big fat mouth. "Hey, you don't, you don't think Haley likes Cooper do you?"

Lucas gave his brother a disbelieving look, turning in his leather recliner to face him. "Nate, I'll only say this once, so listen. I've watched you two together and even though in the beginning it wasn't exactly… a fairytale." He chuckled along with Nathan., "I can see she loves you, and I know you love her."

"I do." Nathan swore earnestly.

"Then that's enough." The blonde smiled.

Nathan nodded, then let a grin take over his face.

"I think Jimmy's having a good time anyway." He chuckled, looking at his soon to be wife's father.

Lucas chuckled as well, watching Jimmy and Cooper in an intense game of NBA Live.

"This is great man, thank you."

The older Scott turned to Nathan with a grin, "Just wait 'til you see what's next."

…

"Where are we?" Haley questioned, a large but confused grin on her pretty face.

Brooke grinned, looping one of her arms with her own as Rachel took the other. "You are going to love us." She giggled.

"I already love yous." She promised.

"Then you'll love us more." Rachel smiled.

"More hot men?" Gigi asked.

Brooke grinned as Lydia linked her other arm with hers. "Well, kinda." She laughed.

…

"Man where the hell are we?"

Skills chuckled at his friends inpatients as they walked through a back door to a large club, the very club his bride to be walked through mere seconds before.

"Nathan?"

His head shot up at the sound of her voice and a dreamy grin overtook his handsome features.

"What're you doing here?" Haley laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I have no idea."

"Join the club," She smiled, breathing in his scent.

"Well, as we're the awesome friends that we are." Brooke spoke up as everyone joined together inside the club, "we though, what better way to spend tonight than spend it together? You can be an unmarried pregnant couple tonight." She joked.

"What?!"

Brooke's eyes widened, "we weren't telling the parents 'til after the wedding, were we?" She smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

…

"So you're not mad?" Haley asked her parents.

"Of course not!" Lydia smiled, hugging her daughter. "My baby's having a baby!" She got a little teary eyed. "Just wait until tomorrow."

Haley groaned, thinking about being surrounded by her whole family. She shivered at the thought.

"Congratulations Pumpkin." Jimmy smiled, pulling his little girl into a hug.

"Who knew you had it in ya," Cooper chuckled, slapping his nephew on the back.

Nathan grinned, wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders, and silently pulling her away from the group.

"For once I'm glad for Brooke's crazy schemes." Haley laughed, cuddling into his chest.

Nathan smiled, planting a kiss on top of her head.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?"_

"…_If I should die before I wake, it's cause you took my breath away, losing you is like living in a world with no air. Oh…"_

The both looked up onto the stage, and both there eyes widened as Brooke was up, singing her heart out on the karaoke machine.

"…_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave, my heart won't move it's incomplete, if there was a way that I could make you understand…_

But they both broke into fits of laughter as Lucas sang with her.

"Oh God." Nathan chuckled, placing a hand on his stomach as it began to hurt.

"How drunk is he?" Haley laughed, knowing Lucas wouldn't willingly get up on stage to sing.

"…_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe…"_

Haley groaned, "I love this song as well." She pouted, giggling into her soon to be husband's chest.

"So, how drunk would I have to get you up there?" Nathan grinned, pulling her flat against his chest so she had to look up at him.

"Oh no, no no, no." She instantly protested. "I do not sing."

"That's not what your mom says." Nathan smirked.

Haley silently cursed her mother. _See that woman…_

"I'm not getting up there." She told him.

He grinned, his hands skimming the waist band of her short black skirt. Which as he looked down at her legs, all soft and smooth seemed even shorter than it was when she left the house.

"I'll do anything you want," he promised with a side grin, the one he knew she loved.

"Tomorrow night is our wedding night." She said.

Nathan nodded, "Uh huh," he breathed softly into her ear. "_Anything_."

Haley bit her bottom lip, glaring at him. "You do not play fair." She whined with a small moan.

"I play to win." He grinned, kissing the side of her neck.

She let out a shaky breath.

"Go Jimmy!"

The moment was cut off by her mothers shouting, and the loud clapping coming from everyone in the bar.

"Hello." Jimmy smiled, clearing his throat.

"I didn't know your dad sang," Nathan whispered to Haley as she turned around, resting her back against his chest.

"Oh yeah," She smiled, resting her hands over his which were laying against her stomach.

"This em," Jimmy spoke into the microphone. "This is for my daughter, and my son-in-law." He smiled at the couple, then began to sing…

"_There's two things I know for sure: She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank god for all the joy in my life…"  
_

Haley bit her lip and she smiled up at her father tear eyed. He used to sing this song ot her when she was little and when he'd tuck her into bed.

"_Oh, but most of all. For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride." "I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried." In all that I've done wrong I know I must have done something right to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night…"_

Lydia James smiled tearily, she may act a little crazy most of the time but she loved her husband even more now than the first day she met him, and her love was growing every day. As she watched him sing to their baby girl, well she'd never been prouder.

"…_Sweet 16 today. She's looking like her mama a little more everyday, One part woman, the other part girl. To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls, Trying her wings out in a great big world…"_

"…_But I remember. Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time." With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night…"_

"…_All the precious time, like the wind, the years go by. Precious butterfly. Spread your wings and fly…"_

The next part Jimmy really got into it, knowing that tomorrow his Baby girl wasn't going to be his anymore, she'd always be his little girl, his baby, but now she was making her own family. He and Lydia hadn't always been there for her when she needed them most, they were always going somewhere or doing something but they loved her. She was the youngest of their children, and this was the last time he'd walk one of his daughters down the isle.

"…_She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride-room just staring at her. She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there, Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair "Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time." "Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"…"_

Nathan kissed the top of Haley's head, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"…_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right. To deserve your love every morning and butterfly kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is…"_

Then for the last small part, Jimmy made eye contact with his daughter. Singing just to her.

"…_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…"_

As he finished there was a round of applause and whistles.

Haley ran up to him as he came off the stage and she hugged him, kissing his cheeks. "Thank you daddy," She whispered into his ear.

"I love you Princess." He promised, hugging her back.

"I love you too."

…

A throat clearing could be heard throughout the room as everyone turned to face the stage, watching the petite brunette smile shyly.

"Hi." Haley squeaked and was answered with a lot of clapping and whistling. One wolf whistle which she could tell was her one and only best friend. "Thanks to my, mom and fiancé I am, going to sing." She glared at both of them, to which she received grins at in return. "I wouldn't smile, _honey_, you're up here next." She smirked at Nathan. Everyone laughed and he shook his head.

Taking a breath she sang…

"…_Strong, strong as a mountain, one you can count on, that's how my love is for you sure as forever we'll be together, 'til the sky's no longer blue. I know it won't always be easy, when we need to be strong, baby believe me…"_

Lydia and Jimmy smiled proudly as the stood side by side, and their hands found the others as they watched their baby girl singing her heart out.

"…_I'll do whatever it takes, to hold on to your love, swim every ocean if that's not enough, walk to the ends of the earth, through the pouring rain, to hold on to your love… I'll do whatever it takes…"_

Nathan's heart beat sped up, and his smile was proud as he watched her sing. _His_ Haley. She was singing for him.

_"…Brave, I'm not that brave, but there's not a day I wouldn't take on the world for you, and fight, baby I die there's nothing I wouldn't go through just for you my heart is eternally yours, just to be in your arms is what I'm living for…"_

Everyone in the club was silent as they watched her sing, not one of them could believe such an amazing voice was coming from such a small girl. Except the ones who knew her best.

"…_I'll do whatever it takes, to hold on to your love, swim every ocean, if that's not enough, walk to the ends of the earth, through the pouring rain, to hold on to your love… I'll do whatever it takes…"_

Haley found those two blue eyes as she sand the last part of the song, and she winked at him, receiving a grin in return, one that melted her heart.

"…_I'll do whatever it takes, to hold on to your love, swim every ocean, if that's not enough, walk to the ends of the earth, through the pouring rain, to hold on to your love… I'll do whatever it takes…"_

…

"Nooooo." Nathan whined as someone tried to pry his fiancé from his arms. "My Haley." He stated, rubbing his nose into her hair.

"But you'll see her tomorrow." Rachel tried to reason, as she and Brooke tried to pull Haley away.

Haley grinned dreamily up at him.

And he smiled lazily back at her.

"Usually I'd be all for your coupley-ness." Brooke told them, grinning when she finally managed to get Haley free. "But you'll kill me tomorrow if you're hung over."

"But I don't wanna go." Haley pouted, happily returning to Nathan's arms. "You give good cuddles." She murmured into his chest.

"I like giving you cuddles." He mumbled into her hair.

Cooper chuckled, "man you are wasted."

Lucas laughed alone with his Uncle. "Nate come on, you'll see Hales tomorrow."

"Just give us five minutes." Nathan said, then when no one moved he added, "alone."

Haley giggled, "We're not gonna run off."

"Fine, but I want your cute little butt in that car in five minutes exactly." Brooke gave Haley a hard look.

"Finally." Nathan grinned when they did as he asked, and he cuddled her closer. "We're getting married tomorrow." He whispered into her ear.

"Mmm." She smiled, "I know."

"You are going to be _soooooo_ hung over," Nathan chuckled.

"Ditto." She giggled, kissing his shirt clad chest. Even though she hadn't had anything to drink she just let him say what he wanted, he'd had enough liquor for the both of them tonight she thought with a chuckle, nuzzling her nose against his strong abs.

"I think, I think I'm in love with you." He grinned, looking at her through one eye.

Haley bit her bottom lip, leaning up and pressing her lips to his. "Mmm, you taste like alcohol." She laughed. "I think I'm in love with you too."

"And I love you." Nathan promised, placing his hand on Haley's still flat stomach.

Haley smiled softly, placing her hand over his. "We both do."

"Haley!" The moment was ruined by Brooke's shrill scream, and she turned to glare at her friend, watching as the brunette tapped an invisible watch as Rachel rolled her eyes, pulling Brooke back into the car.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't wanna go either." Haley told him, bunching his shirt in her hands.

"But you have to." He sighed.

"But I have to." She repeated with a small pout.

"One more kiss before I go?" Nathan asked, with a cocky smirk.

She smiled.

"I guess." Haley giggled, leaning up and meeting him in the middle. There was no easing into it, the kiss was hot and passionate, the air crackled as their tongues clashed. Their lips met as their teeth met the others.

They pulled away moment later, both panting for breath. "See you tomorrow?" Nathan asked teasingly as she walked away.

"We'll see." Haley winked with a giggle at the look on his face.

"Haley." He warned playfully.

"Good night, McMuscles." She clicked her tongue, "I'll see you tomorrow." she blew him a kiss as she was pulled into the car with Brooke and Rachel.

Nathan grinned as he watched her go, and felt someone's presence beside him.

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked as he and Cooper approached his brother.

Nathan watched the car for another moment before nodding, the grin never leaving his face. "Yeah,"

"Tomorrow you're gonna be a married man." Cooper smirked, wrapping an arm around his nephews shoulders. "Excited?"

Nathan's grin grew as Haley's smiling face flashed into his mind. "I can't wait."

…

…

…


	29. Perfect Day

**Okay, firstly if you haven't already go back to the last chapter and read the bit in **_**Bold Italic. **_**I changed some bits so just read that and you'll see.**

Now onto the chapter, so I know that most of you-actually all of you will hate me at the end and probably do for making you wait so long for an update :D But don't any of you dare skip ahead, I'm watching you. Mwahaha. Haha. Okay seriously though, but everything comes out next chapter, about the photo guy and everything. Hehe. Okay so now with that said please read end enjoy.

_Thank you for the reviews :)_

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Perfect Day**

-

- -

- - -

"He-llo?" A groggy voice answered the phone, the body that belonged to it sprawled out across his large bed, he was _way_ too tired to even move let alone speak.

"Wow, if your breath smells half as bad as you sound, no way are you getting to kiss me today."

A slow smile stretched his lips, "I think you kinda have to, to ya know, seal the deal."

"Hmm, we can work around that."

He chuckled, rolling over onto his back, the covers staying low on his waist, "I missed you last night," he admitted with a low breath.

Haley smiled, "I missed you too, I'm surprised you're even awake." She laughed.

Turning his head to the side on his pillow Nathan groaned out loud as he saw it was only 7:15 in the morning. "Haaaaales." He whined, wanting to bury his face back into his pillow. "Why're you up this early?"

"Have you met Brooke?" She asked, "She had me up at six, it's never too early to start getting ready, actually why aren't you getting ready?"

"Hales, Baby," He chuckled, "I'm a guy, it'll take me five minutes to get ready, have a shower, throw on my suit…"

"Boys have it so easy." She said, looking at herself in the mirror, her hair was still wet from the shower she'd just taken, she had a towel wrapped around herself and was currently waiting for her best friend to come back and start doing her hair. She'd told her she was able to do it herself but Brooke had been adamant about her and Rachel getting Haley ready, two to one. She couldn't win.

"We do?" He asked with a small chuckle, groaning inwardly as the pounding in his head started, "So you were the one who had to get down on one knee and propose?"

"You didn't get down on one knee." She said stubbornly.

"The first time, but the second I did."

She grinned at the memory, him in all his naked glory proposing to her, he was so cute. "I really miss you now." She pouted.

"Haley James! You better not be on that phone to Lover Boy!"

"The Natzi calls." Haley rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later," She couldn't help but grin giddily.

"You can count on it." He promised, "I'll kiss you later."

She bit her lip, God she _really_ missed him. "Love you." She then hung up just as Brooke and Rachel walked into her room.

"Hey." She smiled brightly, too brightly.

"Who was on the phone?" Brooke questioned, setting down all the stuff she needed onto the bed.

Haley grinned, "My husband."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, "Did you elope and not tell us?" She teased.

"I wish." She muttered playfully under her breath, giggling as Brooke gave her a teasing glare. "No, I was just testing it out, see how it felt."

"And how did it?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty good." Haley smiled, chewing on her bottom lip, if she kept smiling like this she'd have one permanently attached to her face.

…

Who the fuck was making so much noise at eight in the morning?

Nathan put his pillow over his head, trying to bloke it out but it didn't work.

Swinging his legs around so his feet were flat against the floor he rubbed at his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in his head before he stood up, making his way to the living room.

Someone was about to die.

And he wasn't surprised as he saw who it was.

"Tim!" He yelled, closing his eyes as a sharp pain shot through his head.

The shaggy haired boy didn't turn around, just continued to do what he was doing.

Grumbling, Nathan walked over to him, pulling the ear phones from his ears. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Whoa, Nate man." Tim smiled goofily, "Oh I was just practicing my moves, ya know, lots of single chicks at this wedding." He nudged his friend.

Nathan rolled his eyes, really wishing he and Haley had just ran off and got married with a few of their friends, that's all they wanted, to get married.

"Well just keep it down." Nathan told him, walking into the kitchen for some aspirin, "where's Coop and Luke?"

"They went to get some food, they'll be back soon."

He nodded, taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So you scared?" Tim asked, sprawling himself across the couch.

Nathan took a box of aspirin from one of the drawers, "Why'd I be scared?"

"Well this is your last day been a single guy, well until one, then you'll be a married guy."

"Wow, Tim, did you just figure that out?" Nathan pretended to be shocked, smirking as his friend scoffed. Taking two small pills he took a large gulp of water, swallowing them. "Nah, I'm not scared, I actually cant wait." He grinned, sitting down beside Tim after her moved his feet.

"Better you than me." Tim muttered.

Nathan rolled his eyes, he would never grow up. He was like a fifteen year old stuck inside a twenty three year olds body.

…

"Nervous?"

Haley looked at Brooke through the mirror as the taller brunette fixed her hair and a soft smile took over her face. "Surprisingly, no."

Brooke smiled, "tired?"

"God you have no idea." Haley laughed, a few of her curls bouncing.

"Well you did keep us up all night."

"What? I was excited." She giggled. "And you were the one who got me up at six in the morning."

Brooke winked at her in the reflection, "I don't mind, I was talking to Lucas and he said Nathan crashed the minute they got home, after gibbering about you the whole way there."

"Aww." Haley smiled then rolled her eyes, "he was _so_ drunk."

Brooke laughed, placing a silver clasp into Haley's hair, pinning up a few pieces then hiding it under another layer. "Finished."

"You are amazing Brooke Davis." Haley said, looking at her hair in the mirror.

Brooke grinned, fluffing out some bits, "Now all we have to do is the dress and the make up." Moving a few pieces of hair off her friends shoulder she winced slightly.

Haley saw it in the mirror and smiled softly, lifting her hand to her friends. "It's okay."

Brooke gave her a small smile, "Does it hurt?" She asked softly, lightly grazing her fingers over the burn scars on her friends back.

"Not anymore." Haley told her, it was the one thing she was worried about while wearing her dress, but it hid the burns on her legs and some of her back, not a lot but her arms were still bare. But she only had a small scar on the palm of her hand, and one near her shoulder on her back.

"Just… I just, can't believe we came that close to losing you." She whispered throatily, squeezing Haley's hand.

"Don't you start with the water works Davis, you'll have me starting." Haley sniffled a little, fanning at her face.

Brooke giggled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Tada!"

They both turned to find a grinning Rachel, holding the dress.

"What happened?" She asked, instantly knowing something was up with her best friends.

"Nothing." Brooke dismissed it, "just a girly moment." She laughed, walking over beside the redhead. "Now you do Tutor Girls make up while I run and get a few things."

"What things?" Haley asked.

"Just things." Rachel said, smacking Brooke's behind playfully as she passed.

"What aren't yous telling me?" Haley questioned at Rachel's reflection in the mirror.

"Nothing." She grinned.

"Uh huh." Haley replied, not believing a word either of them said.

"I cannot believe our little Baby James is getting married!" She giggled, swivelling Haley around in the chair so she could see what she needed, it's not like her friend needed a lot of make up, she had a natural beauty.

"Honey, you look gorgeous."

Haley smiled as her mam walked into the room, dressed in a knee length black dress and her hair twisted up in a sophisticated knot.

"I haven't even got my face on yet." She joked, "and you look beautiful mam,"

"Yeah Mrs. James you're smoking." Rachel grinned, ordering Haley to sit still as she applied mascara.

Lydia grinned, "Thank you Rach, I cant wait to see you in your dress, Brooke told me you looked amazing in it." She told her daughter.

She smiled, "It's beautiful."

"Now, you haven't seen your father have you?"

Haley shook her head, laughing as Rachel slapped her thigh playfully, telling her to sit still.

Lydia sighed, "He took off this morning, saying he was going to meet the boys at the church so they could get ready."

"They're here?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you are not allowed to see Nathan."

All three women's heads turned to see Brooke, carrying a small bag.

"Wow, mama James, you look hot." She grinned.

"As do you Brookie."

The brunette tossed her hair with a teasing grin, "And I don't even have my dress on yet."

"What's in the bag?" Haley asked curiously.

A soft smile took over Brooke's face, "This, Missy, is for you." She said, handing it to her best friend.

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Rachel filled in.

"Aw, you guys." She gushed, "you didn't have to."

"It's tradition." Brooke shrugged with a small giggle, "now open it."

Haley happily open the bag, pulling out the first thing.

"I thought I could lend them to you for today." Brooke smiled.

"These are gorgeous, Brooke. Thank you." Haley said, standing up and hugging her friend, "put them in for me?"

"Of course." She grinned, taking the two diamond earrings and putting them into her ears. "They look fabulous on you."

Haley laughed as she did a pose.

"What about something blue?" Lydia asked.

"I think this is just the right amount to count." Rachel grinned, holding up the blue garter, twirling it around her finger.

Haley laughed, moving the garter up her leg, just under where her towel finished.

"That's two, we couldn't find something old." Brooke smiled sheepishly, "unless you want an old condom I had since junior year." She offered.

"It's okay, I've got this one girls." Lydia smiled, taking a red velvet box from her purse. "I wore this bracelet the day I married your father, Haley." She opened it, revealing a delicate silver chain, glinting against the velvet. "I thought you'd like to wear it today."

"It's beautiful, mam." Haley gasped softly as her mother clasped it onto her wrist, the two small hearts that dangled and interlocked catching her attention.

Lydia grinned, fighting back tears. "I'm glad you like it honey." She said, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"I love it." Haley corrected, hugging her back, "I love you too."

Lydia laughed, "I love you too."

"It's gorgeous." Brooke said, "now all we need is something new, we were too poor to buy something."

Haley laughed, "I love you two." She said, pulling them both into the hug.

"I think I might have something to help you." Jimmy popped his head in through the door.

"Daddy! Come in." Haley grinned, hugging her father.

"You look radiant Baby Girl, and you'll look absolutely stunning when you get your dress on, but you always look beautiful." He whispered into her ear as if it was their own little secret.

She giggled. "Thank you Daddy, how's Nathan?"

"Excited, but nervous." Jimmy chuckled.

"You said you had something new for her, Papa James."

"Oh, yeah." Jimmy smiled, "sorry." He pulled out a small deep red velvet bag, handing it to his daughter.

Haley fingered it before dipping a finger into it and pulling out a silver chain, hanging from it was a delicate heart shaped locket. The initials N and H were engraved into the front of it.

She smiled softly, running her finger over it, knowing exactly who it was from. "Nathan."

"Is there a picture inside?" Brooke asked.

Haley grinned, opening it her eyes went slightly wide, and she was sure her face was as red as a tomato. It was the photo she'd written on the back off the time she'd left his apartment after their first night together. She had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind and they were kissing.

One the other side was one that had been taking a few days ago, Nathan was standing behind her with his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach where their child grew while hers were holding onto his arms. His head was resting in the crook of her neck while her head was resting slightly against his.

"It's perfect." She said softly.

"Good, then it'll match with you." Brooke grinned, "because after we're finished with you Lover Boy's not gonna know what hit him."

…

"Nate, man, calm down." Lucas chuckled.

"Me? I'm calm, I'm calmer than calm."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "now you're starting to sound like Tim, and you're left knees gonna fall off if you keep bouncing your leg like that."

Nathan smiled sheepishly, "Nervous habit."

"We know." Cooper chuckled as he fixed his nephews tie after he'd stood up. "You getting cold feet?"

"No." He answered without hesitation, "But what is Haley is?"

"Nathan, Haley wants to marry you. Trust me."

"Listen to your Uncle Nate." Jimmy told his soon to be son-in-law as he walked into the room.

"Did she like it?" He asked, referring to the locket.

"She loved it." Jimmy smiled, "putting it on with her dress as we speak."

Nathan nodded, letting out a breath, "Good. That's good."

"Yo Nate, where's the rings?" Tim asked.

"The rings?" Nathan said, then a whole new bunch of nerves hit him. "Oh my God, the rings. I forgot the rings!"

"Nathan-" Cooper started only to be cut off.

"I cant believe I forgot the rings! Haley is going to kill me-"

"Nathan." Cooper grabbed his nephews shoulders. "You gave them to me a couple days ago, to keep safe."

He let out a breath, "Why didn't you say that?"

He simply chuckled, patting him on the back. "Take a breath Nate."

…

"Take a breath Hales," Brooke smiled, giving her best friends hand a squeeze, handing her, her bouquet of flowers.

Haley nodded, doing as she was told.

"You'll be fine."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Just don't trip."

"Rachel!" Brooke exclaimed, slapping her friends arm.

Haley chuckled, "I'll try."

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen." Jimmy announced, a proud smile on his face.

"Guess that's my queue." Brooke smiled, kissing Haley's cheek. "Love you Tutor Girl." She whispered before walking down the aisle.

"You look stunning, Baby Girl."

"Thank you daddy." Haley smiled, leaning up to hug him. "And I'm not a baby anymore." She joked.

Rachel winked at her before taking after Brooke.

"You'll always be my little girl." Hr promised, kissing her forehead.

Haley felt tears prick at her eyes, as they both heard the wedding march start.

"Ready?" Jimmy asked as she looped her arm through his. "You can back out if you want, your mother and I wont mind."

Haley grinned with a small laugh, "Mam would have a fit and you know it. Plus I'm ready, more than I've ever been in my life."

…

"You look good Nate." Lucas squeezed his brother shoulder, "Don't worry."

Nathan chuckled, "Thanks man."

"And Haley didn't take off." Cooper winked with a teasing crooked smile.

Nathan grinned, turning to look at the two doors at the back of the church, waiting impatiently for his bride to walk out of. He didn't have to wait long as the wedding march started and the doors opened and he had to remind himself to breath.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked down the aisle, her arm looped through her dads and he couldn't stop the wide smile that overtook his face. There were no words to explain how she looked in that moment, she was simply… indescribable.

Haley's eyes found his and she grinned, winking at him, He looked _so_ handsome in his black tux. She was so lucky.

"Who gives this woman away?"

Jimmy smiled, "Her mother and I do." He pulled Haley's hand from around his arm, giving her cheek a soft kiss, and turning to Nathan to give his hand a firm shake.

Nathan grinned at Jimmy, enthusiastically shaking his hand, before reaching for Haley,

pulling her up in front of him Haley smiled, mouthing 'I love you' which Nathan

returned wholeheartedly.

"We come here today to celebrate the love of Haley and Nathan. An unlikely match some

were inclined to say. Two people who fell in love despite the obstacles along the way, some would say would tear a couple apart. But here they are, five months later, more in love than ever and surrounded by friends and family, wanting to declare their love for all to hear." The minister smiled. "But if there is someone here who feels they have some reason as to why this marriage should not be, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He smiled as no one spoke up, and was about to continue…

"I DO!"

Haley's eyes went wide as she turned her head to the side, mouth opening as she saw who it was and she could practically feel Nathan's anger radiate off of him.

So much for the perfect day.

…

…

…


	30. That's Love

**Thanks yous so much for the reviews, I seriously didn't expect so many and many of you are gonna **_**loveeeee**_** me this chapter, (Note sarcasm) But you shall love me in the end ;) Okay now please read and enjoy :) MWAH! Love yous!**

**Chapter Thirty: That's Love**

-

- -

- - -

A large gasp echoed in the huge hall.

Haley's shocked voice was only audible to the two girls that stood beside her, and to the four men opposite them. "Chase?"

"Chase." Nathan spoke through gritted teeth, and Haley felt his grip tighten on her hands, his whole body going rigid.

Everyone in the church was silent, watching the scene unfold in front of them. Some were wondering who this guy was, others were watching with interest and the few who knew the whole story looked at each other helplessly.

"_That's_ Chase?" Lydia whispered to her husband. "Wow." If only she knew.

Haley's shock soon turned to anger, as her eyes narrowed at him. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Haley, I love you." Chase told her as he stepped closer.

"And I love Nathan," she replied, "Chase I broke up with you."

"Yeah, because you were sleeping with _him_." He gave a disgusted look towards Nathan, who if it was for Haley's hand clasping his would be beating the living shit out of him right now. There was a soft gasp at the knew information. "But I'm willing to overlook that Hales, we were good together."

"Chase," Haley laughed incredulously, "we were horrible together-"

"No we weren't." He said, a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, we were. What do I have to say to get it through to you? I don't love you and I _do not _want to be with you."

"You do, Haley. I know you do." Chase said, "remember the photos you got? That was me, I just couldn't let you go without a fight."

Nathan felt the vein in his neck throb. "That was you?"

Chase ignored him. "I had to see you, and that was the only way I could show you that I couldn't let you go."

"You're sick." She spat. "Turning up on my _wedding_ day is one thing, but taking photos of me? You seriously need help."

"And you're a slut," Chase replied, finally showing his true colours. "You're going to regret this."

"That's it." Nathan said, walking down the few steps to the aisle and grabbing Chase by the collar of his t-shirt with one hand and punching him in the other, if he hadn't of been gripping the material he would have fallen back with the force.

Chase managed to get in a shot, then made a run for it.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted, slipping off her heels and hiking up her dress before running after him.

"Oh my God." Lydia James placed a hand over her heart.

"Nate!" Cooper yelled, knowing that if his nephew got a hold of Chase he wouldn't stop until… well the outcome wasn't good. Cooper, Lucas and Jake all took off after them.

Brooke and Rachel looked at each other in shock.

"Haley!" The brunette shouted, running down the aisle, Rachel in tow.

Lydia shook her head, taking off her heels and holding them in her hand as she grumbled something about it's always the quiet ones before running after her daughter.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted again, as she got outside, but what she saw was something she was not ready for. "Nathan!" She screamed, running down the steps at the front of the church.

But it was too late.

The car that had been heading in the two boys' direction had already collided with both their bodies, knocking them over the top of it and onto the ground. It came to a screeching halt.

Haley ran down to Nathan's broken form, and she immediately kneeled down beside him, "Nathan, baby, Nathan." She babbled, taking his head and softly placing it in her lap.

"Oh my God." Rachel breathed as she and Brooke got outside.

"Nathan, baby, come on." Haley cried, rubbing her hand over his blood soaked cheek, the silver chain that hung from her neck, the little silver heart pendant he'd given her less than an hour before moved with her every movement.

"Oh god." The person who'd been driving the car gasped, he hadn't meant to hit them. They'd just came out of now where. "I am so sorry…"

"Someone call 911!" Haley screamed at her friends, right now all she could think about was Nathan's lifeless body lying beside her.

…

Your wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of your life.

It wasn't supposed to be the day where your crazy ex-boyfriend showed up, made a scene, and ended up getting himself and your fiancé hit by a car.

As Haley lay on the small couch in the waiting room with her head on Lucas' lap those were the thoughts running through her head.

"We didn't even get married."

Lucas looked down, "What?" He asked softly.

"It's our wedding day, and we didn't even get married." She repeated, her stomach churning as she felt like she was going to be sick. "We didn't even get married." She said in a soft whisper, a sob escaping her throat as Lucas pulled her up and into his arms.

She cried into his shoulder, wetting the white shirt her wore, then she pulled back. Looking down at her dress she got that sick feeling again, it was stained with her boyfriends blood. So were her hands, and now Lucas's shirt.

Lucas said nothing, simply sent her a small smile and she cuddled into his side, every now and then a small sob or muffled cry escaping her.

It wasn't fair.

Nathan and Haley didn't deserve this.

This was the second time this year his brother had been in hospital.

The blonde shook his head and simply held Haley closer to him. They needed each other now. He needed to stay strong for her.

As he heard footsteps Lucas looked up, watching as his Uncle came to stand in front of them.

"Hey," Coopers voice was scratchy.

"Hey." Lucas replied as he took a seat on the other side of Haley.

"I was just talking to Dr. Sheppard," He told them both, laying a comforting hand on Haley's leg, which was covered in white dress as she was squished into Lucas' side. "He said that Nathan's just going into surgery." The words were like poison on his tongue as he spoke them.

Haley bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly but it wasn't enough and a gut wrenching sob escaped her.

Cooper and Lucas just sat there with the heart broken girl who they both loved. She'd become a big part in both their lives and God knows what would happen to her if Nathan didn't make it. To any of them.

Suddenly a body came out of nowhere, instantly squishing herself between her best friend and Cooper, Brooke cuddled into Haley's back as she cried, simply been there for her. There was nothing she could say to make this better. Watching Haley with Nathan on that road after he'd been hit was one of the most heartbreaking sights she'd seen, and this one added onto the list. Lifting her head she sent her boyfriend a thankful smile, but it was nowhere near the usual grins she gave him but she didn't care, she just lay her head back down on Haley's shoulder. Reaching for the smaller brunette's hand she gave it a squeeze, interlacing their fingers together.

"Brooke?" Haley sniffled, gasping for breath.

"Yeah it's me, sweetie." Brooke replied, happily opening her arms as Haley turned around and cuddled into her chest. Brooke rested her head atop of hers, closing her eyes as she rubbed her back. She hated blood, she never had a strong stomach for it, but right now it was the last thing on her mind as her best friend cried her heart out into her bridesmaids dress as her own white one was covered in the red substance. Her fiancés blood. _No one deserves this._

Haley held onto Brooke for dear life. Even though both she and Rachel were her best friend she'd always just felt a little closer to Brooke, she was her safety blanket. She was the one Haley had ran to after she'd lost her virginity and they'd laughed together, talking about what an ass Jason Thomas was, but what a _fine_ ass he had. Brooke was also the one she'd gone to when her first real boyfriend had dumped her and now she was the one Haley went to when the first guy she loved more than she could say with words was lying on a table, his life in the hands of another person.

"Hales I'll be right back," Lucas told her, kissing the side of her face with a soft kiss, then pressing one to his girlfriends forehead. He had to go see his parents and the James', let them know what was happening.

"I'm sorry." Haley sniffled a few minutes later, lifting her head from Brooke's chest and wiping at her eyes, but she knew it was no use.

"Why?" Brooke asked with a small laugh, wiping at Haley's cheeks, feeling her own eyes glaze over.

"I got your dress all wet, and there's mascara on it."

"Nothing a dry cleaners can't fix." Brooke announced, and was rewarded with a small smile.

"This isn't fair." Haley told her, both girls faintly hearing cooper say he'd be right back and was just going to get a coffee for them.

"I know, Baby."

"Nathan's been here more in a few months than most people have in their whole lives." She said. "First there was the fire, and he ended up in a coma, and then when he woke up he had a brain tumour." She could feel the tears starting again. "Now he's in here and…" A sobbed escaped her again, "I just don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it."

"Oh Honey." Brooke cuddled her, her neck going into the crook of her neck. "You can't think like that, Nathan's strong, he'll pull through this." She said with so much confidence that Haley had to believe her. "But don't tell him I said that."

Haley laughed, wiping at her eyes again.

"Haley?"

Both girls heads snapped at the voice.

"What the hell do you want." Brooke snarled, Chase stood in front of them, his arm in a cast, a few scrapes and bruises on his face.

"Haley I and so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He continued.

Haley scoffed quietly in disbelief. Looking up at him with so much anger and pain in her eyes it made his own heart hurt, she stood up, coming face to face with him. "You didn't mean for what to happen? To run into the church today and ruin my wedding? Cause a big scene? Make Nathan run out after you and get hit by a car?" Her voice got harsher with every word.

"So did I ." He whispered.

Haley scoffed loudly this time. "Oh, so you were lying on an operating table? Your life in the hands of someone else?!" She screamed, "No, you got off scotch free, I cannot believe the fucking nerve you have! Do you see what you've done?! Nathan could die, Chase!" she pushed his chest. "Is that what you wanted? Huh?!" She did it again, feeling someone come up behind her and try and hold her back but she took one arm and swung it, slapping him, a red handprint already appearing on his cheek. "I wish it was you!" She screamed at him, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Jimmy James, took his daughter in his arms as she started to sob into his chest.

Cooper dropped the two coffees he'd just gotten onto the small table and grabbed Chase by his non broken arm, (even though he'd had loved to have used the other one and cause him more pain) and led him away from his _family_.

"Family for Nathan Scott?"

Everyone looked up as a man appeared, he was quite tall with black/greyish hair and a very gorgeous smile. "I'm Dr. Sheppard."

"How is he?" Lucas asked before anyone could.

"Well…"

…

"Hey, I got you a coffee." Brooke smiled a soft one, the hospital room door closing behind her as she sat beside her best friend.

Haley gave a small laugh, "Bun in the oven? No coffee allowed? Ring any bells."

"Oh shoot." Brooke muttered then a big grin overtook her pretty face. "Well it's a good thing I got you decafe then isn't it?" she teased, handing Haley the white cup.

"You are a god send Brooke Davis." Haley smiled, taking a sip then scrunching up her face.

"It's awful, by the way." She said then added cheekily. "But it's the thought that counts."

Haley laughed, setting the cup down. "Yeah," she replied, her gaze turned back to the body lying in the bed.

"He's gonna be fine, Hales." Brooke smiled, placing a hand on her friends arm.

"I know." Haley nodded, "it's just… until he wakes up… I just need him to wake up." The doctor had told them that Nathan had been very lucky, he'd suffered severe blows to the abdomen and his leg was broken, he had cuts and bruises but either than that he was going to be fine, he should be awake in a few hours, after the anaesthetic wears off.

Brooke smiled in understanding.

"You know, I think I just got deja vu."

Haley smiled an almost painful smile thinking back to that day.

"Well I'll be right back, I'm gonna go find Lucas." She announced, running her palm over the top of Haley's head before walking quietly out of the room.

Haley moved her chair closer to Nathan's bed and she lifted her hand, slowly running it through his black locks, the soft hairs brushing in-between her fingers.

"Hey you." She felt a ghost of a smile grow on her lips, "So you really scared me today, you've really gotta stop that." She teased him. "So the last time you were in here, even though the Doctors told me not to I came into your room, and I sang to you. Even though I knew you couldn't hear me I just did it, just in case you could." She brushed her thumb over his cheek bone. Then letting out a breath and softly moving her fingers over the scar on his arm she sang the same song she did to him the last time he was in there.

"_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far."_

She was so busy looking down at the brownish/red mark on his tanned skin that she never noticed two blue eyes open and look straight to her.

'_Baby there's no place that far'_

"Wow,"

Her head snapped up at the croaky voice and a smile instantly appeared on her pretty face, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hi." Haley grinned.

"Hi." Nathan gave her a crooked amused smile. "What happened?"

"Short version." Haley told him. "Wedding, fight, car, us not married."

Nathan nodded, wincing slightly as he moved, "I was afraid of that." He sighed, taking her hand and lacing their fingers. "I'm sorry, Baby."

Haley shook her head, standing up and squishing into his side, been careful of his wounds. "You have nothing to be sorry for, well only if you didn't wake up cause then I'd have to go to all the trouble in taking you back from the dead and killing you myself." she let out a big dramatic sigh. "Then you'd have to be sorry."

Nathan chuckled, cupping her cheek and connecting their lips, only to pull back with a curse.

"You got a big fat bruised lip." Haley explained why it had hurt. "Sorry," She smiled sheepishly.

"How's my girl? And my little guy?" Nathan asked with a smile, rubbing a hand on her flat stomach.

An amused smile grew on her pink lips. "Little guy?" Her smile grew even wider as his cheeks tinged a light red. Not often did Nathan Scott blush.

"I…em, I-"

"You are so cute." She gushed, kissing his cheek softly.

Nathan glared mockingly at her.

"I _loveeeee_ you." Haley giggled kissing his neck.

Nathan smiled, "I _loveeeee_ you too."

…

"Okay, yous are going to love us."

Haley and Nathan turned away from each other to look at their friends, and Haley's parents and… Deb and Dan. Haley groaned inwardly. The both looked stiff and awkward, like they didn't want to be there.

"But we already love you." Haley grinned, cuddling more into Nathan's side as he was still in the hospital bed. She'd managed to convince Dr. Sheppard to let her stay the night.

"Well you'll love us even more." Brooke matched her grin for grin, as she stepped aside and a male body walked through.

"Minister McNeil." Haley said surprised, "What're you doing here?"

"He's here to marry you." Lydia filled in, grinning like a child.

"If you want." Jimmy finished for her. "Of course."

And before you say anything, you're still in the dress," Brooke said, not mentioning all the blood on it. "We have the rings and Nathan's got a broken leg so he can't run off this time." She teased, grinning as Haley glared mockingly at her.

Nathan turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "You wanna?"

"Do you?" She asked back.

"More than anything."

"Good." Brooke smiled and Haley laughed a little.

Everyone got into their positions.

Rachel and Brooke at Haley's side on the right, and Cooper and Lucas on Nathan's as the couple lay on the bed. Lucas took the two rings from his pocket and handing his brothers to Haley and Haley's to Nathan.

Jimmy and Lydia stood on the right as Deb and Dan and the guys stood on the left. Minister McNeil stood at the foot of the bed.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today-"

"Skip that, just get to the good stuff." Brooke told him, sending her best friend a wink.

He chuckled, "Do you Nathan Royal Scott, take Haley Elizabeth James to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Nathan turned to face her, the grin she fell for on his handsome face. "I do." He promised sliding the band onto her finger.

"And do you Haley Elizabeth James, take Nathan Royal Scott to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Haley ran her thumb over the stubble on his jaw, her hand resting on his neck. "I do." she proclaimed, the round band slipping easily onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Nathan grinned, cupping her cheek before connecting their lips. Haley smiled against his lips, feeling him flinch a little as his mouth was still a little sore. Laughing a little as she heard Brooke and her mother 'Woo!'

"Congratulations." Minister McNeil smiled before quietly exiting the room, they could sign papers later.

"I love you, Nathan."

"I love you too." He grinned.

"Photos!" Brooke suddenly exclaimed., taking out the disposable camera from her bag and clicking. "Smile!"

Nathan chuckled, kissing her again, their life as a married couple just beginning.

…

…

…


	31. Alone At Last

Thanks yous so much for the reviews I love yous all. Now this chapter is pure cheese and fluff :P so there aren't that many chapters left in this story, and I've nearly finished writing it so it should be all up soon. I just feel like I've stretched it as far as it can go, now my two main priorities are **Ourselves To Blame **and **Yours To Hold**. So please R&R :)

**Chapter Thirty One: Alone At Last**

-

- -

- - -

"Hales,"

"Two seconds, Babe."

"Just for a minute, please." He added, with a charming smile, one that usually had her a pile of mush.

"I'll just be a sec," she repeated.

But not today.

"_Haaaales_." Nathan whined, falling sideways against the couch, the place he'd been taking up residency for the past week and the next five to come. "I'm bored."

Haley let out an aggravated breath, blowing the few short hairs that had fallen in her face out of it. Since they got home she'd been running around working, doing the housework, and she'd recently gotten another job at the supermarket as a cashier. It wasn't exactly the job she'd been dreaming of but it paid the bills. Nathan had to take sick leave from work but he wouldn't get paid for it.

She rolled her eyes as she heard him call for her again.

What the hell did he think she was? Bilbo the clown? There to entertain him?

Taking her hands from the sink of dirty dished and drying off the bubbles and water on a tea towel she walked through to the living room.

"What, Nathan?" She asked tiredly, he'd probably just want some chips or coke or something.

"Sit." He smiled, rubbing at the spot beside him. "Please."

Haley smiled, feeling a little ashamed at her thoughts before. Doing as he requested she cuddled up into his side, been careful of his stitches.

"You've been running around here all day, just sit with me for a few minutes." Nathan told her, resting his chin on top of her head as she rested her son his chest and they both watched the TV. "You feeling better now?"

Haley almost melted at the honest concern in his voice. "Yeah," She breathed in his scent, one of the perks of having him around the house all day was that he was always wearing his basketball shorts (they were easier to put on with his cast) and either wife beaters or old t-shirts, or sometimes even just in his boxers. Earlier this morning she'd been sick, her stomach still felt a little iffy but she felt a lot better. "It was just morning sickness. What about you?" She asked, turning to look at him, "leg sore?"

"I'm fine but I do feel a little bad having my pregnant wife running around for me." He admitted.

Haley laughed. "Well I'm sure she doesn't mind." She grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. His bottom one was still a little bruised and cut but the swelling had gone down.

Nathan felt her about to pull away so he sucked her top lip into his mouth, swallowing the breathy moan that arose from her throat. His hands moved up her bare arms and pulled her a little more into him, his left hand laying on her neck and holding her to him. Haley ran her fingers through his already devilish hair as the kiss grew more passionate. She felt his tongue asking for entrance and she happily granted it. His hand travelled from her neck to her stomach, pushing up her white tank top and he felt her pull away.

"No." She told him, catching her breath, pulling down her tank.

"Whaaa…? Hales." Nathan sighed, "C'mon." He grinned, leaning back into her.

"No." Haley repeated, getting up from the couch. "No sex until you're better."

"But I'm feeling _soo_ much better." Nathan tried again, just missing her hand as she walked past him.

"Nathan, you have a broken leg."

"So? I could lie on my back."

She rolled her eyes. "Not what I mean. And you had an operation, you have to rest, Baby."

"And I will… after we have hot newlywed sex." He told her, managing to pull her down beside him before she could move away. "C'mon Hales." He whispered hotly into her ear. "It's been three weeks… nearly four, plus it has to be illegal for us to have been married a week and to not have had sex."

Haley tried to fight her instincts and pull away from him, biting her lip as he kissed her neck with a feather light kiss. _Pull away!_

"Baby," He licked at her earlobe and she moaned out loud. "God I want you."

Haley turned her head and attached their lips for a heated kiss, and she pulled away a minute later, got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Nathan groaned out loud in frustration, falling against the couch as he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Turning his eyes back to the TV he sighed, running a hand over his face, these were going to be six _long_ weeks.

…

"So I was thinking," Nathan called to Haley as she was shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Uh oh." She joked, stirring the pasta sauce.

"Ha ha." He deadpanned.

"What were you thinking?" Haley questioned as she got two bowls from the cupboard.

"Doesn't matter. You'll just make fun of me."

"Aw, Honey I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" She teased, looking at him over her shoulder.

Nathan smirked, "Well there is a way you could make it up to me…"

Haley rolled her eyes with a small grin, "One track mind."

He chuckled, "I was thinking that tonight we should just stay in and rent a movie or something." He told her.

"Nate that's a great idea." She smiled. "Oh and don't forget tomorrow night everyone's coming over."

Nathan nodded, "How could I forget? With you reminding me every five minutes." He chuckled as a few seconds later a dish cloth came flying his way. In a couple of days Haley's parents were leaving, well her whole family, and since they didn't really get a chance to spend anytime with them they'd all decided to come over tomorrow night for a farewell party or something like that. His parents were already gone, they went after he and Haley had gotten married in the hospital, but Cooper was staying for a few more days, and both Lucas and Nathan were delighted, plus he didn't mind his Uncle lodging with him and his wife. He grinned at that, Haley was his _wife_ now. She was _his_. But it's not like she wasn't before.

"Okay so," Haley spoke as she walked into the living room, a bowl in each hand. She stepped over Nathan's cast as it was propped up on the table with a cushion underneath his foot. "What movie do you wanna get?" She asked, handing him a bowl.

He shrugged, taking his fork and stuffing a few pieces of creamy pasta into his mouth. "I dunno, maybe you should choose?"

"Since I have to go for it?" She grinned teasingly, turning sideways and crossing her legs to face him.

He smiled sheepishly, "Hales if I could-"

"Nathan, you have a broken leg, and you are not moving, unless you have to pee." She put some pasta into her mouth. "Or maybe if I'm not here and you need food, but only if you're starving, and use your crutches." She told him, grabbing the remote from his hand.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed, trying to grab it back but she pulled it out of his reach, "You're picking on a cripple, I call foul."

"And I call Supernatural." Haley grinned, watching as Jensen Ackles walked around with a tight black t-shirt.

"Okay, no." Nathan protested. "This show sucks."

Haley gasped, smacking his hand away, "You take that back Nathan Scott."

He grinned, "I love you."

"Uh huh." She mumbled through a mouthful of food. "Doorbell!" She shouted as a loud dinging sound rang through the apartment. Setting down her bowl on the coffee table she jumped over Nathan's leg and ran to the door.

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows as some big hairy… _thing_ ran about on the screen, and that dude, Jaden Apples or whatever his name was shot it.

"You're an idiot, you don't have to knock. Weirdo."

Someone scoffed. "Well I don't want to walk in on you and Nathan doing… stuff."

Haley laughed at her brother-in-law.

"Hey Nate," Lucas smiled, dropping down on the couch beside him. "Ooh pasta." He said, looking at the bowl on the coffee table. "How're you feeling?"

"Better." Nathan smiled.

"Well your face definitely isn't." Lucas joked, taking in his brother cut and grazed chin, cheeks and mouth.

"Shut up." Nathan chuckled, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Here you go, ya scrounge." Haley walked back into the living room, handing Lucas a yellow bowl and sitting in the chair beside the small sofa.

"Aw, I love ya Hales." He grinned.

"Cant your girlfriend cook for you?" she asked teasingly.

"Have you met Brooke?"

"Point taken." She laughed.

"Where's Coop?" He asked them.

"He's out for the night," Nathan answered, "wanted to give us some time, just the two of us."

Lucas nodded, "What the hell is that?" He asked, turning his head to the side as he looked at the TV screen.

"Dude I have no idea." Nathan answered.

"Well yous two girls have fun," Haley smiled at them, picking a pair of odd socks out of the ironing basket and putting them on. "I'll drop by the Video Store after work." She told her husband.

Slipping on her trainers, Haley told Lucas, "Don't let him get up unless he _has_ to, and help him to the bathroom if he needs to go." She got a mumble as an answer.

After popping a quick kiss to Nathan's lips she grabbed her jacket and handbag, "Bye guys!" She called.

"Bye Hales." They called back simultaneously making Haley chuckle, closing the door behind her.

…

"Have a nice day." Haley smiled at her tenth customer of the day, after the old woman had disappeared she rubbed at her cheeks, God they were sore. Who knew been a cashier would be so painful?

Sighing inwardly she turned to her next one, "Hi I'm…"

"Wearing a pinafore." Brooke laughed.

"What're you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Buying toilet roll… and all this stuff Lucas put on this list." She said, looking at the piece of paper in disgust.

Haley chuckled, "And is that all?"

"I also had to get some stuff for tomorrow night." Brooke admitted.

Haley smiled scanning a loaf of bread. "Where's Rach?"

"At home spending time with Jake." Brooke answered, watching the bag boy pack her stuff. "How's Nathan?"

"Good." She smiled, "I've got him on house arrest."

"Ah." Brooke nodded with a grin.

"So my shifts nearly-"

"Miss James!"

Rolling her eyes Haley watched as Mr McCabe walked up to her till. "It's Mrs Scott."

"Whatever," He dismissed, "Stop chatting, I'm not paying you to talk, and you still have ten minutes left of your shift." He said before walking away.

"_I'm not paying you to talk._" Haley mimicked.

"What an ass." Brooke announced.

"Try working for him." Haley said, "So is this for tomorrow night?" She teased, holding up a can of whipped cream

"Haley!" Brooke admonished, then grinned. "Tonight." She winked.

"Ew." She joked, earning herself a slap on the arm. "£39.95 Bitch." Haley grinned.

Brooke pursed her lips before a sheepish smile grew on her lips. "I only have-"

"Thank you ma'am." Haley said a little louder than necessary and took the twenty dollar note out of her best friends hand. "Shh." She whispered when she saw Brooke was going to say something.

Brooke smiled, "You are a Babe, Miss James-Scott." She grinned.

"Quitting time." Haley smiled, happily sliding off her twisty chair and closing her till.

"So you wanna come over for a while?" Brooke asked, as she took one of the bags and Haley took two.

"Oh, sorry I cant, Nathan and I decided to jus have a night in," Haley answered, as she wrote down her time and checked out, slipping on her black coat.

"Okay." She grinned. "Aren't you gonna take off your pinny?" Brooke asked with a smirk as she looked at her friends pinafore.

"You shush, and no, I'll just take it off when I get home."

"Okay, want me to walk you home then?" Brook asked, "I can pick up my boyfriend on the way." She joked.

Haley laughed, "I'm gonna stop by the Video Store so it's fine."

She nodded, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled, hugging Haley tightly and taking the two bags from her hands. "Bye Hales."

"Bye B." Halley grinned, waving as her friend walked in the opposite direction, heading to the Video Store.

…

"Okay I have enough food so we can eat all of it and go to bed feeling sick," Haley announced as she walked into the apartment.

"The best kind of way to go to bed." Nathan smirked, "Well unless you were naked, that's definitely my other favourite."

"Ha ha." she smiled, falling back onto the couch, a bag in each hand.

"So what'd you get?" Nathan asked, leaning forward to try and move the cushion supporting his leg.

"Movies and food." she answered, getting down on her knees and fixing it for him.

"Wow specific." He joked, pulling her into his side.

"Mmm." She snuggled into his shoulder.

Nathan smiled, rubbing his nose in her hair making her giggle.

"Okay, so what first? We have Risky Business, Big Daddy or Disturbia? I personally vote for anything with Adam Sandler… or Shia Lebeouf." She added.

Nathan chuckled, "Okay then, how 'bout Big Daddy?"

"If you want." She told him and he smirked. "Then Disturbia?"

"Yeah." He smiled, watching as she put in the DVD.

She quickly scrambled back onto the couch, gently helping Nathan move, so he was lying along the length of the sofa as she cuddled into the back of it, her face squished against his chest.

"Alone at last." Haley mumbled, kissing his t-shirt clad toned chest.

"At last." Nathan repeated, kissing the top of her head and she pressed the play button on the remote.

…

…

…


	32. Baby Bumps

You guys cannot imagine how sorry I am for not updating, especially with all the response last chapter but I got my Twilight books a few nights ago and I've had my nose stuck in them lol. I couldn't put them down! 'Blushes' I've only got like 200 more pages left of Breaking Dawn but I decided to take a _little_ break and update for all my lovely and patient reviewers :) So this chapter is just more fluff really, and I'm not sure when the next one will be up, hopefully soon. And also, a quick thing on my other stories, 'Yours To Hold' and 'Ourselves To Blame'. I'm not sure when they'll be updated either.

Just one more thing.. I Loveeee Edward Cullen and I cannot wait for the movie! And if you haven't read the books you have to. Okay rant over, now please read and hopefully enjoy :D

**Chapter Thirty Two: Baby Bumps**

-

- -

- - -

"Mmm." Haley smiled dreamily as she cuddled more into the warm body beside her, the covers wrapped so tightly around her that she was surprised she hadn't stopped breathing. "Are you okay?" She mumbled, her eye lids drooping as sleep once again started to take over.

Nathan chuckled softly, lifting an arm an tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hales, go to sleep, it's three in the morning."

"I'm fine." She told him, her actions saying different as her eyes were fully closed now and her breathing becoming steady.

He simply grinned, turning back to the TV. After they'd finished the movies they'd moved to the bedroom, Haley by his side the whole way in case he toppled over. For the past hour she'd been trying to stay awake but the days events-the weeks events were catching up to her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as her breathing evened out and she was dead to the world.

Lifting up their hands, he smiled as he looked at both their wedding bands. Marrying Haley was the best thing he'd ever done in his life. God he loved her. _So_ much. They weren't a perfect couple, they fought over the stupidest things but making up was always worth it. He smirked at the thought, plus she was hot when she was angry. He frowned slightly as he remembered her earlier protests, she was scared that she'd hurt him. But why? He'd told her, he could just lie there and enjoy the ride, his smirk widened as he remembered the slight tint of red that had arose on her cheeks, and how far down that blush went-

_**Drrrriiiiiiinnnnggggg.**_

Who the fuck was that? Sitting up and managing to grab his crutches Nathan hobbled through to the living room, quickly answering the door before it woke up his wife, they'd only been married for a week but calling her his wife was the most natural thing in the world. "Coop?" Nathan spoke, "I thought you were out for the night?"

"Obviously." Cooper smirked at his nephew, motioning towards his only boxer clad form.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Get in." then closed the door. "What're you doing home?"

"Well, I missed you guys." The older man teased, sitting on the couch and kicking off his boots. "Nah, I was just gonna come home and use the key you gave me but I forgot it. Sorry, did I wake ya?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, but you could've woken Haley, she just fell asleep."

"Sorry." Cooper apologised again.

He chuckled. "It's fine, I swear to god she sleeps like she's dead, a hurricane could be going on outside and she would sleep through it all."

Cooper chuckled, "Fun night?"

"Yea," Nathan grinned, it had been quite a while since he and Haley had just stayed in together and just watched movies and stuffed their faces. Not since they'd first got together. "You?"

He shrugged, "Can't complain, just got a bit bored. Decided to come home and annoy yous two, but since James is asleep I'll just have to settle with you." He joked.

Nathan laughed, "Sorry but I'm just gonna head to bed, see ya in the morning. Oh and it's Scott." He smirked.

"Yeah, night man." Cooper chuckled behind him, then turning on the TV as he heard the bedroom door closed his head turned to the side as that show Haley liked… _Supernatural_ was on. He watched as a big green alien looking thing was screaming on the screen, _what the fuuu…_

…

Nathan's eyes fluttered open as he felt something softly stroking his cheek.

"Creepy." He commented when he found Haley staring at him.

"Shut up." She laughed, stopping running her fingers over his cheek and smacking his shoulder lightly. "Morning." Haley grinned, moving her face closer to his.

"Morning." Nathan gave her a crooked grin before her lips softly met his. She pulled away a couple of seconds later, a flash of silver caught Nathan's eye.

The heart shaped locket was dangling from her neck, lightly grazing his chest. Picking up the dainty pendant in his fingers and opened it.

Haley smiled as he gazed at the photos.

"Do you like it?" He asked, eyes never leaving the pictures.

"I love it." She promised, lacing their fingers together after he'd closed the heart. With everything that had happened she'd never gotten a chance to thank him for her present.

"I'm glad." Nathan grinned, happily accepting another kiss from her.

"Okay," She reluctantly untangled herself from his arms and got up, ignoring his protests. "I have to go meet Skills, and then I've got to go to the supermarket." She explained.

Nathan sighed, he hated her having to work so much, "I have to call Luke anyway, I have to talk to him about something."

"Ooh, what?" Haley grinned, clasping her pink bra.

Nathan chuckled, "I'll tell you later."

Haley gave him a teasing glare, picking her jeans off the floor. "So I think everyone's coming round about seven, and it's only… ten." She told him. "I'm gonna go round to Brooke and Luke's after work, she bought some stuff so I'm gonna help her take it-_OhmiGod_!"

Nathan's eyebrows shot up, "What? What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly, if he could he would've been at her side right that second. But it took him about a minute to get his legs off the side of the bed.

"Oh my God." She laughed, somewhat gleefully. "Look! Look!" She pointed at her stomach.

Nathan did as she said, what was he supposed to be seeing?

Haley rolled her eyes with the biggest smile she walked closer to him. "These jeans," She referred to the pair that she was wearing, still open as they were pulled up her hips. "Were always a little too tight for me," She told him, "But today, they wont even tie." She said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

Instead of the usual flat skin he could feel the slightest roundness to her stomach and he grinned, one that matched hers. "Oh my God!" He laughed, and she nodded with excitement as he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Wow," He said when he placed his hand on her belly again.

"It's only gonna get bigger." Haley laughed, laying her hand on top of his.

…

"Hey, Nate." Lucas greeted as he walked into his brothers and sister-in-laws apartment.

"Hey man, I'll be two secs." Nathan grunted as he yanked his basketball shorts up.

"Need some help?" Luke asked with a small smirk as he sat on the armchair.

"I'm fine." Nathan gritted out.

"Oookay." Lucas replied. "So why'd you want me to come over?"

"I need you to drive me somewhere." Nathan told him.

"Where?"

"_Somewhere_." He drawled, "Aha!" He grinned in triumph as he finally managed to get his shorts up, usually Haley was home to help him, but she'd left before he was out of bed this morning.

"Congrats." Lucas quipped.

"Finally get his pants up?" Cooper asked as he walked into the living room, a towel draped around his neck. "Good job Buddy." He teased, ruffling his nephews hair.

"Thanks." Nathan said sarcastically, punching his Uncle's shoulder as he sat beside him. "Ready to go?"

Lucas nodded, watching his brother struggle to get his crutches but didn't even bother asking if he needed help. He was just too damn stubborn.

…

"Anybody home?" Haley called, closing the door to Lucas and Brooke's apartment behind her.

"In here, Honey!"

She chuckled , walking into the kitchen. "Hello Sugar, good day?" She teased, standing beside the taller brunette.

Brooke grinned, bumping her hip with Haley's. "Very good. Okay, Rachel should be here in a few minutes and then we can carry all this over to yours."

"And by carry you mean take the car." Haley corrected.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Oh my God, how much did you make?" Haley laughed, taking in all the trays of food.

Brooke grinned, "I got Mrs Prescott from across the hall to help me."

Haley laughed, "So any idea why my husband had to talk to your boyfriend this morning?"

"Nope, any idea why my boyfriend left before I did to go and see your husband?"

"Nope." Haley answered.

"Ooh! I forgot to tell you, I got a pay rise." Brooke grinned gleefully.

"Honey that's great." Haley congratulated, bringing her friend into a tight hug. "Did you sleep with your boss?"

Brooke slapped her arm, "No, plus my boss is a woman." She announced.

"Hello?!"

"In here Rach." Brooke called back.

"Hey Stranger." Haley greeted with a grin.

Rachel smiled, "Ha ha. I know I haven't been around-"

"We were ready to file an missing persons report." Haley told her, popping a mini quiche into her mouth, glaring at Brooke when she smacked her arm. "What?" she asked with a mouth full.

"They're for the party."

Haley made a face which Brooke made right back.

Rachel grinned with a laugh. "I missed you guys!" She exclaimed, pulling them in for a hug.

…

"So when's everybody getting here?"

"Emm, about seven, so they should be here soon." Haley replied, looking at the clock on the wall. "Where are Nathan and Lucas?"

"I'm sure they'll be here." Brooke said, her eyes drifting to the couple on the couch. "Maybe we could get this done quicker if we had more people to help." She said loudly, referring to the setting up the food on the table the girls had gotten from Jakes.

Jake and Rachel both got up with a teasing sigh the redhead grinned, wrapping her arms around Brooke's neck from behind. "Your wish is our command." And kissed her cheek.

Brooke grinned, "I wish for three more wishes."

Rachel twitched her nose. "Done." And they both giggled.

Jake walked over to where Haley was balancing three plates full of food on her arms. "Need some help?"

Haley turned to smile at him, "Nah, when I was sixteen I got a job as a waitress at this café," She stopped as one of the plates started to wobble, but luckily Jake caught it before it fell. "And I guess I'm a little out of practice." She laughed.

Jake chuckled, "So where's Cooper?"

"Oh, he went to pick up drinks with Skills and Mouth, but it was also a way they all got out of helping to set everything up."

"Ahh." Jake nodded with a grin and a nod, setting down the tray, then taking the two from Haley's arms and putting them down as well.

"Thanks." Haley smiled, her head turning s the door opened.

"Ola!"

She rolled her eyes, walking over to the two people, "Hey Dad, Crazy Woman."

Lydia James grinned, pulling her daughter into a hug, "Hello Spawn of Crazy Woman."

"Hey Pumpkin." Jimmy chuckled, hugging her as well.

"So where's that gorgeous son-in-law of mine?"

Haley opened her mouth to answer when two boys appeared behind her parents.

"Right here." Nathan smirked, accepting the hug Lydia gave him.

"Did you get taller?" She questioned, "I swear I didn't have to look up so much last time I saw you. Lucas!"

Haley rolled her eyes, moving her mom out of the way to let her husband past, he was still getting used to his crutches. "Hey Baby." She smiled, rubbing a hand on his back as he limped over to the couch, she took his crutches from him as he sat down.

"Hey, Wife." Nathan grinned, pulling her down to him and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Nathan," she pulled away slightly breathlessly, "We can't-"

"They're not even looking." He chuckled.. Jimmy was talking to Jake and Lucas while Lydia was helping Rachel and Brooke.

Haley smiled, curling her legs beneath her as she sat with him. "So are you gonna tell me where you were today?"

"So impatient." He teased.

"Me?" She gasped, pretending to be shocked. "So you gonna tell me?" She grinned cheekily.

"Well, I wa-"

"Mirinda!"

Both their heads turned at Lydia's loud shriek.

"Who's that?" Nathan whispered.

"My mom's sister." Haley replied, watching her mother greet the slightly plumper woman at the door. "And that's my Uncle Bert, her husband and then with them are their two kids, Joey and Cara."

"Wow,"

"Honey," Haley laughed, cupping his face in her palms. "That's not even a quarter of it."

…

"You got yourself quite a catch there Sweet Pea."

_The best._ Haley smiled at her Aunt Belinda.

"Look at those buns."

"Billie!" Haley admonished.

"Come on Hales, even with a broken leg and crutches he's the hottest man in here, but that Cooper…"

Haley laughed, "I missed you so much." She said, cuddling her.

Belinda smiled. "I missed you too Sweets."

"Okay, you need to hide me." Lucas suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Okay…" Haley said with a laugh. "Why?"

"Your cousin, Drew just challenged me to an arm wrestle and there is no way I can win."

Haley nodded in agreement.

Belinda sighed, "I'll be right back. Andrew!" She walked off in the direction of him.

"Drew's her son." Haley explained.

Lucas nodded, "You have one big ass family." He chuckled, taking in the apartment, there were people _everywhere_, you couldn't move without brushing or banging into someone.

"Yeah," She smiled gleefully. Picking up two glasses and filling them with juice she asked coolly, "So where were you today?"

Lucas smirked, accepting the cup she gave him. "You're not getting anything out of me James."

Haley pouted. "Luke, please." She batted her eyelashes. "_Pleeeease_."

"Nope." He grinned at her cheekily, walking away.

"Fine!" she shouted after him, folding her arm over her chest.

"Hey," She closed her eyes as hot breath tickled the back of her neck.

Turning around she smiled.

"You having fun, baby?" Nathan asked, moving his weight to his left arm.

"Yeah, but I would be having even more if I knew where you were earlier." She told him, then bit her lip. "Oh God, I'm already turning into a nagging wife."

Nathan chuckled, "Okay." He pulled her over to a slightly secluded corner, making sure no one was listening he said, "I quit my job."

"What!?" Haley said loudly, then noticing a few people turned their heads she said quieter, "What?"

"Look I know it sounds bad-"

"Bad? Nathan, we have a baby on the way, and there's no way we can survive on my salary, we're just scraping by as it is." Haley told him.

He smiled, "But I got another one."

"Huh?"

He chuckled, "The school was looking for a new coaching assistant, so I went there first to see if it was still available, and I got it."

Haley let out a small squeal before wrapping her arms around his neck, She grinned, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I can start as soon as I'm better, I'll get flexible hours and I'll be home a lot more."

"Nate this is so great." Haley smiled, running a hand softly down the side of his face, his cheek stubble tickling her palm.

"And you doubted me." He grinned.

Haley giggled, kissing him again.

Nathan chuckled against her lips as he heard a voice-quite possibly Lydia's go, 'Woo!'

"I love you," Haley smiled.

Nathan kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you too."

…

…

…


	33. Wanting

Hey everyone(: Okay so this chapter not a lot happens, simply fluff and more fluff. So I can tell you now that they are 36 chapters and then the epilogue and then this story is _fin_ (: I'm currently working on the epilogue so all the chapters should be up soon. Thank you so much for the reviews my little Poptarts! I love yous all!

_33, wanting._

-

-

Whoever thought putting on your trousers would be as hard as trying to keep up with Brooke Davis at a sale in the mall?

Well right now, as she couldn't tie her jeans Haley James did.

Letting out a frustrated breath she fell back on the bed. "Nothing fits me anymore!" She exclaimed, then held in her breath and tried to tie the button again, she grinned when it slipped through the hole but suddenly pinged of, flying across the room.

"Did you say something?" Nathan asked, limping out of the bathroom, one crutch under his arm.

"Nothing fits me anymore." She repeated, tears suddenly falling down her cheeks.

"No, no, no." Nathan mumbled, he was still getting used to Haley's hormones, and at three months pregnant they were becoming worse every day. "Baby," He wobbled over to her, "Baby," he repeated, sitting beside her on the bed.

"What?" She sniffled, turning to face him as she sat a little hunched over. "How can you even look at me?" She cried.

"Because you're beautiful." He smiled when she gave him an 'as if' look. "And I love you," He grinned, wiping away a tear with his thumb, "And you're carrying my child." His hand travelled to her slightly rounded stomach, ignoring her hand that was trying to stop him. "Our child."

Haley sniffled, looking up at him. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Nathan chuckled. "You have no idea how much." He cupped hr cheek and pulled her forward, attaching their lips. He groaned in protest as she pulled away.

Haley shook her head whilst standing up. "No. No, I can t kiss you, then I'll want to do more and wont be able to stop because of these stupid hormones." She huffed walking over to the TV and picking up the pair of black sweat pants from off the floor.

"But Hales, it's been two weeks since the accident, I feel great." Nathan said, falling back against the bed watching as she slid off her jeans, leaving them crumpled on the floor as she walked over to the dresser. "What're you doing?" He chuckled.

"_I_, am looking for a pair of girls boxers, you know those red ones?" She asked, raking around in the drawer.

"What's wrong with the pants you're wearing?"

"These," She snapped the waistband of the plain white panties. "Are granny pants and I can't wear them cause you can see the outline, not like anyone would, because why would anyone be looking at my ass?"

"Because it's one fine ass." Nathan smirked, it turning into a grin as she glared at him over his shoulder.

"These will do." Haley said, picking a lacy black thong and slipping of her other pants before sliding them on along with her sweats.

"Are you working today?"

"Just with Skills for a couple hours." She replied, "then I'll be home and you'll have dinner waiting for me. You're such a good husband."

Nathan grinned, "I'll order pizza."

"Chinese."

"Chinese." He corrected.

"Don't blame me, it's your son." She told him, rubbing her blouse clad stomach. Ever since Nathan had said it was a boy she'd gotten used to calling it that as well. When she'd asked him why he said it the second time he'd told her about the whole dream he had while he was in the coma.

"Oh okay." Nathan grinned, taking her hand and pulling her towards him and ran his hands over her back underneath her black blouse. "I love you."

"Mmm." She bit her lip as he kissed her neck. "I love you more."

Nathan chuckled, pulling her onto the bed with him, his grin widening at her small squeal. "Impossible." He mumbled into her hair as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Nathan…" she gasped as he cupped her breast, "…your leg." she mumbled, biting her lip. Ever since Cooper left a couple days ago he'd been even more horny than usual, and adding that to her hormonal horny-ness they were just a couple of… of horn dogs!

"It's fine." He replied, pushing himself a little farther up the bed. "God." He breathed out, palming her breast. "I've missed you Hales."

Haley moaned, "I have to get to work…"

"Be late." He muttered, kissing his way along her jaw.

"I'm already late…"

"Be later."

She pulled her face away from him. "I really have to go." She panted.

"Haleeees." Nathan pouted.

"But…" She grinned, "we an continue this when I get home." she trailed a finger down his chest, his bare…Bare chest. "If you want?" she asked while biting her lip to stop her smiling.

The smile that grew on his lips nearly blinded her. "I want," He kissed up her neck. "I want so much."

Haley giggled, pulling away and standing up, fixing her t-shirt. "I'll see you when I get home." She made her way to the hall. "There's left over pizza in the fridge if you get hungry, and your pain killers are in the drawer under the micro-Ah!" She held her hand over her heart as she turned around and he was right behind her.

"And you'll try and be home as quick as you can." Nathan grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning on his crutches.

Haley bit her lip as she stared into his big blue eyes. "Stop it." She warned, turning around and picking up her handbag.

"Stop what?"

"Doing the eye thing." She replied. "Trying to get me to cave and call Skills to tell him I can't go around and sell things with him today, and I am not, not going into work."

"I'm not doing an eye thing." he smirked.

"But you are." Haley announced, "And you're still doing it. Okay I'm going now."

"Bye, I love you!" He shouted after her, chuckling as she avoided his eyes whilst closing the door. He sighed, _she better get home soon._

…

Haley groaned, falling ungracefully onto the chair, resting her head on the café table.

Skills chuckled, "You a'ight Baby J?" He asked, sitting down opposite her.

"I think my shoes are mad at my feet." She told him. "Because they're _killing_ me. That was the longest day. Ever."

He nodded in agreement. "So how's my little niece or nephew?" He grinned, ordering a beer as the waitress came up to their table.

Haley ordered a coke before turning back to him. "He's fine." She smiled, rubbing her belly, "driving me crazy already but fine."

Skills smirked, "He?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Oops. Well we don't know but Nathan just has this feeling it's a boy," Haley didn't want anyone else to know about his dream, it was just between the two of them. "We both do."

He grinned, "Well his Uncle Skills always got his back."

…

Turning the key in the lock to her apartment Haley sighed, she was so tired.

The minute she was inside and the door was shut she found herself pushed up against it.

"What took you so long?" A husky voice breathed against her face. "I missed you." He nipped at her earlobe.

Haley moaned, suddenly not feeling so tired anymore. She ran her hands up his side, then back down just to slip back up underneath it, feeling his stomach muscles flutter under her touch.

Nathan bit his bottom lip, really whishing he didn't have to lean on his crutches and he could touch her freely.

"C'mon." Haley grinned, turning so her back was facing the bedroom. "So how was your day?" She asked, slowly moving backwards.

"Em, it was fine." He answered, watching her every movement. "Jake and Tim came over, we played some NBA Live…"

Haley nodded, dropping her handbag beside the couch, lifted her arms and started to unbutton her blouse. "Mines was okay," She couldn't stop the smirk that grew on her lips as his eyes followed her fingers. "Skills and I had lunch, it was nice, I had a burger."

Nathan nodded soundlessly, slowly crutching behind her. He felt the erection that he'd gotten the minute he pinned her up against the door grow harder as the creamy skin of her breasts came into his view, almost spilling over the top of her bra.

"We sold four covers today." Haley told him, her blouse slipping off her shoulders and falling to the floor.

"Awesome." He replied, shutting the bedroom door with one of his crutches.

"And tomorrow I have the _whole_ day off." She grinned, "so we can spend it together." Her sweat pants hit the floor just as he came to stand in front of her. "Just the two of us." She grinned, cupping his face between her palms and biting his bottom lip before releasing it. "Lie down." She moved him to the bed.

"Why?" He asked while been pushed down onto the mattress.

Haley smiled seductively at him, straddling his waist when he was finally lying on his back. "Well, you were the one who said you would just lie their and enjoy the ride."

Nathan grinned then, _God I love her_.

…

"Hi boyfriend."

Lucas looked up from his laptop as his cheery girlfriend bounced onto the couch beside him. "You look awfully happy."

"I always look awfully happy." Brooke grinned, resting her head in his lap while turning to look up at him. "I love you."

Lucas stopped typing looking down at her. "I love you too," he chuckled.

"So I was thinking…"

"Here we go." He teased.

Brooke scolded him, "shut up." She slapped his arm, "Okay so, we should throw Haley and Nathan a reception."

"What?" He closed his laptop, giving her his full attention. "Why?"

"Well, after the whole incident at the wedding then having to get married in the hospital… they missed out on reception, and a honeymoon."

"They weren't going on a honeymoon anyway."

"Yeah but that's not the point." Brooke insisted. "They deserve a night just about the two of them, no car crashes, psycho ex-boyfriends or … anything else that could ruin something." She told him.

Lucas nodded, "Okay, you're right, they do deserve that. But didn't all our family just leave? Why would they want to come back?"

Brooke smiled wickedly, "that my dear, dear Broody is all taken care of."

He chuckled, "so even if I didn't agree with this you were gonna do it anyway?"

"You cant prove that."

The blonde grinned, "I love you,"

"You better." She pushed him backwards so he fell against the couch. "Now," She sent him a seductive smile. "Lets make you love me more."

…


	34. Surprise

Hello my lovely's :) here's a chapter for you, kisses and cuddles to all who reviewed.

_34, surprise._

-

-

"Brooke," Haley groaned as her friends hand clutched her own, dragging her along, "where are we going?" She asked again.

Brooke sighed, "I told you, it's a surprise."

Haley watched as she grinned at her over her shoulder, resembling a Cheshire cat, "I hate surprises." She grumbled.

"Stop pouting," Brooke said, "Now c'mon, you're gonna love it. I promise."

Haley let out a loud laugh, accepting the hand her friend held out for her, "the last time someone told me that I wound up pregnant."

"Ignoring you." Brooke sang, whitening along with the rhythm of her red high heels clicking on the pavement.

"Guess what finger I'm mentally holding up at you." Haley smirked as Brooke simply whistled louder. "So what exactly did your boyfriend do with my husband?" She questioned, catching up with her taller friend, placing on hand on her belly, it was getting harder and harder to run everyday.

Brooke sent a side wink her way, "you'll find out soon."

"Where are we?" Haley's brow scrunched as she looked up at a large building, a large neon sign read _'Clear Blue' _above the door.

"We," Brooke smiled as they walked up the steps, hand in hand. "Are at your reception."

"Whaa..?"

"SURPRISE!"

Her mouth fell as the doors flew open.

The first people she saw were her mom and dad, _didn't they go home?_

The next was all her friends, grinning from ear to ear.

Also a few of the people she worked with and some friends she recognised of the others.

And last but certainly not least was her husband, standing in the centre of them all.

The smile that graced his features as their eyes met had her heart hammering in her chest, but before she could even take a step toward him a pair of arms were thrown around her, holding her as tightly to the body as her belly would allow.

Haley smiled softly as she was embraced in a familiar way, only the way a mother could.

"I missed you."

Lydia chuckled, "Sweetheart we only a few weeks ago."

"A few _long_ weeks." came Haley's muffled reply. "hey," she pulled back so she could look at her mom's face. "What're you doing here? Not that I'm complaining."

Lydia smiled, "well Brooke phoned me, telling me that she'd planned this whole thing for you so here we are." She explained, rubbing her daughters arms softly.

Haley smiled at the word _we _and was just about to look for her father when another pair of arms wrapped around her, taking her mothers place. She faintly noticed all the guests mingling now, drinking and eating while laughing and smiling.

"Hey Baby girl." Jimmy smiled into her hair, his strong arms pulling her towards him.

"Hi dad." Haley grinned into his chest, "Need. Breath."

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly, pulling back. "Sorry."

Haley giggled, "it's okay, I missed you too."

He chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You look beautiful." He complemented her, taking in her practically glowing face and rounded stomach.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she smiled, getting compliments was never something she was good at.

"I agree." A husky voice sent chills down her spine.

Jimmy squeezed her arm lightly before walking away.

Nathan grinned crookedly as he came to stand in front of her, lazily wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So you were in on this?" She asked with a teasing smile, locking her arms around his waist.

He winked, simply bending down to attach his lips to hers and kissed her slowly, savouring the feel of her.

"Mmm," Her eyes were still closed when he pulled away. "I missed you today,"

He chuckled, "I missed you too,"

"How's the leg?" She asked, looking down at the boot the doctor had given him.

"A little stiff," he shrugged, "but it's better now." He smiled charmingly down at her.

Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes and ignored the two extra beats her heart did.

"I love you," He promised, his fingertips trailing lightly up and down her back.

But she couldn't ignore the beat it missed as he said those words to her and she smiled, "I love you too."

_x__**o**__x__**o**_

"You know, you're kinda smooth on your feet for a cripple."

"The things you say to me, Hales." Nathan fluttered his lashes and held a hand over his heart.

Haley smacked his chest with a giggle, "it's just, I've seen you dance… and It's not pretty." She bit her cheek to stop from laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"I'm offended." He told her, "I'm a _great_ dancer."

Her muffled laughter could be heard from where her face was smooshed against his chest.

"You're mean, Haley James." He whispered into her hair with a small grin.

She looked up then, matching him grin for grin. "Scott." She whispered, leaning up a little higher on her toes with every word. "Haley. James. Scott." And connected their lips, slowly moulding hers against his.

"And it always will be." He mumbled between kisses.

Haley giggled, "how'd I manage to fall in love with someone so cheesy?"

"Cause I'm so good looking." He sent her a dazzling smile.

"Rhetorical question." she rolled her eyes, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as a small yawn escaped.

"Tired?"

Haley shook her head, yet her actions said different as another yawn emitted from her throat, "I'm fine." She told him.

Nathan shook his head, taking her hand in his he moved them off the dance floor. "Lets go home." He smiled sweetly at her.

She was ready to object but that smile did it and she simply grinned back, "Okay."

He placed a hand on her stomach, kissing her cheek. "All three of us."

_x__**o**__x__**o**_

_**Sorry for the absolute cheesiness but I couldn't help it, the stories finished and it's all I have left lol. **_


	35. Family

So short chapter again but full of fluff and super cuteness, I promise my lovies :)

I love you _**a**__**ll**_ for the reviews. Big or small they make my day :)

Just one more thing, after this chapter there's another and then the epilogue(: I've also written chapter one for my story _The Beauty and the Tragedy _so it should be up soon and I've started chapter two, also chapter seven of _Yours to Hold_ is also in the works(: I know it's been ages since I've updated that and _Ourselves to Blame_ but I'm trying. _Really_:)

_35, family._

-

-

Nathan's lip twitched slightly as another sigh was emitted from the person sitting beside him on an equally un-comfy plastic chair. He simply kept his eyes on the paper in front of him, pretending to read it as he felt her body slump slightly but straighten up again, never one to give up without a fight.

_Sigggghhhhhhh._

He couldn't stop the left side of his mouth from rising and he turned to face his pouting wife.

"Something wrong, Babe?"

"No I'm fine." Haley replied, a innocent smile on her plump pink lips.

He nodded, turning away, just waiting for it…

_Sigh_.

He chuckled, turning his head to look at her.

"I'm bored!" She complained, finally giving up her act. "If they say be here at three o'clock the should actually mean _three_ o'clock,"

He bit his cheek to stop the grin he could feel pulling at his lips, wrapping an arm around her hunched shoulders he kissed her cheek softly, "It's only five past, Hales." He announced.

"I know," she glared, "But that's still five minutes late." She said, rubbing her belly.

Nathan smiled, placing his hand on top of hers, knowing she was just as anxious to find out the sex of their baby as he was. Even though he was 99.9 percent sure it was going to be a boy he still wanted it confirmed and to also get the thirty bucks Lucas had bet him that it was a girl.

"I can't believe you're six months already." He told her with a crooked grin, the time had breezed by, his cast was off and his leg was as good as new, except for the scar above his knee.

"Me either." She admitted, linking her fingers with his, resting their adjoined hands on her bump, laughing lightly when a small kick could be felt beneath them.

"Guess Nugget can't either." Nathan chuckled.

Haley looked at him adoringly, he was so cute. Something she swore he was more excited about the pregnancy than she was, the smile that overtook his face the first time he'd felt the baby kick was… even a blind man could have seen it, the only other time she'd seen that smile was when she'd said yes to marrying him and when she said 'I do' at the alter.

"I love you." She promised suddenly, running her fingers softly under his stubbled jaw, giving him the smile she saved especially for him.

"Mr and Mrs Scott Dr. Michaels will see you now."

His reply was cut off by a nurses announcement and he stood up, then helped up his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist while they followed the woman in the pale pink uniform into a room.

"She'll be right with you," She smiled sweetly then disappeared out of the door.

"So this is a hospital room, huh?"

Haley laughed, rolling her eyes while she sat on the examining table, her legs swinging side to side. "You have been in one before ya know."

"Yeah but I've never been in one when I _wasn't_ the patient." He explained.

"True." she grinned, patting the space next to her and he happily sat down, immediately his lips found hers, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. "Mmm." She moaned lightly when his tongue traced her bottom lip, she pulled away, "that's how I got into this mess in the first placed." She teased, pecking his lips quickly.

Nathan chuckled, nipping her neck playfully.

The door opened and a slightly stout woman walked inside, her long grey hair pinned to the top of her head neatly, a friendly smile gracing her features, "am I going to have to throw you two out of here for indecent behaviour?" she joked lightly, taking a seat on the swivel chair by her computer.

Nathan grinned, "right after you tell us the sex, Doc." Earning himself a slap in the arm from his petite pregnant wife.

The doctor chuckled, she'd grown very fond of the young couple over the past few weeks she'd been seeing them, she had a soft spot for the two.

"Then lets get started." She smiled, telling Haley to lie flat on her back and lift her shirt up a little.

Haley shivered as Melinda-Dr. Michaels name-rubbed some of the jelly onto her stomach.

"Sorry it's slightly cold." She apologised.

Haley chuckled, _slightly? understatement of the year._

"Now lets see if he or she decides to show us anything today."

Nathan smiled, the last couple of times they'd come to find out he or she had refused to move.

"Already stubborn," Haley rolled her eyes, "just like his father."

"So you think it's a boy too." He simply grinned down at her.

She laughed, swatting him away with her free arm.

"And there it is." Melinda smiled, "congratulations, it's a boy."

Nathan's grin grew ten times its size. A boy. A _son_.

A few tears slipped down Haley's cheeks as she watched the fuzzy black and white image on the screen. Their boy. _Their_ son.

"A boy." Nathan's expression could rival someone's who had just won the lottery, "a son." He repeated his thoughts to her.

Haley sniffled slightly, looking into his slightly glossy clear blue eyes she cupped his cheek. "Our son."

_x__**o**__x__**o**_

The minute the couple entered their apartment they were pounced on by a grinning brunette. "so what is it? A Brooklyn or… well a Brooklyn, Victoria Beckham called her son that…"

Haley rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly as she moved around her friend.

"What is it?" Brooke repeated, following her small friend, patients was never something she had time for.

She looked over at Nathan and he nodded, the joy he felt radiating from his whole body as he confirmed that she could tell them.

Looking at Lucas Haley grinned, "You owe my hubby thirty bucks, Luke,"

"Dammit." the blonde cursed.

Brooke instantly squealed, "A boy!"

Haley giggled at her friends exuberance.

"Have you thought of names yet? Oh! A theme for the nursery? I can make tons of little baby clothes!" She rattled off.

Lucas chuckled after giving his brother what he'd won he gave him a hug, "Congrats man." He smiled.

"Thanks Luke." Nathan relied, slapping his shoulder.

Haley smiled as he kissed her forehead and gave her a small squeeze, "and how's my little nephew?" He grinned at her stomach, his lips stretching as he could feel smalls kicks greet his palms as he touched the bump.

Haley slapped his arm in mock annoyance, "you woke him up."

"Nah, he just loved his uncle Lucas." The blonde grinned.

"Uh huh." Haley giggled, squeezing herself into her husbands side. "Don't you two have your own house?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just prefer yours." Brooke replied teasingly.

Her small brunette friend rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"That'll be Rachel and Jake," Brooke announced as the doorbell rang. "they want to know if it's a little boy or girl, and Skills, Mouth and Tim are coming over later to watch movies." She said, dragging Lucas with her to answer the door.

Haley and Nathan chuckled.

"You okay?" He whispered into her ear, placing a kiss on her lobe.

She smiled, pecking the corner of his mouth, watching all of her friend pile into their apartment her smile grew. Perfect." she answered, and gladly accepted the hugs from all their friends. Their _family_.

_x__**o**__x__**o**_


	36. It's Time

Okay in this chapter I need yous all to pretend that Nathan's apartment had two bedrooms lol. You'll see why once you read but you've probably already guessed, the smart cookies that yous are :) Love you all and please enjoy.

_36, it's time._

-

-

"I don't think that goes there." Haley announced, turning the instructions in her hands around, _how the hell did you read these things?_

"It will." Nathan said between clenched teeth.

Haley rolled her eyes as he tried to force two bits of wood together. Men and their egos. "Are you sure you don't want to look at the instructions?"

Nathan scoffed/laughed. "It's a crib Hales, I think I can put it together."

"Obviously you can't." she murmured, they'd been in the small room that was beside there's for almost an hour as he tried to put the wooden crib they'd bought a couple of weeks ago together. 'Together' wasn't exactly the right word. He'd already snapped a bit and the screws that came with it were no where to be found.

"What?"

"Nothing." she rolled her eyes again, grumbling quietly to herself as she waddled from the room. "I just want little Edward to have a bed by the time he gets here." She grinned to herself, _one, two, three…_

"Haley." Nathan followed her from the room. "I am not calling my son Edward."

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, "It's better than Michael."

"Michael is a perfectly good name." He told her, resting his elbows on the kitchen table while she opened the fridge.

"Yeah, except when you're naming him it only because it's Michael Jordon's."

He grinned at her and shrugged, "it's still better than _Edward_."

"Whatever you say, honey." She batted her lashes at him, opening the water bottle and taking a gulp before handing it to him. "Now will you please call Lucas and ask him to come and help you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "For us." She gave him her best sad eyes and placed a hand on her stomach.

Nathan grinned lopsidedly and shook his head, sighing he pulled her into his chest, "You don't play fair, Mrs Scott."

Haley grinned, leaning up and placing a kiss under his jaw. "Never said I did."

His eyes closed shut involuntarily at the feeling of her lips on his skin, leaving a burning trail in their path as she kissed her way down his neck.

"Okay so I'm going over to Brooke's, then we're going shopping," She told him, "Call Lucas please." she smiled before walking into their room.

"Hales," He groaned in frustration, his body reacting o it's own accord.

Haley giggled innocently, sending him a wink over her shoulder as she closed the door. _She never did say she played fair._

_x__**o**__x__**o**_

"Mmm."

"Get a room." Brooke told her friend.

Haley put another forkful of chocolate cake into her mouth. "I would get a room with this cake, I bet I could show this cake a good time."

Brooke rolled her eyes but laughed. "Okay so after we're done here I need to go to _First Steps_."

"Why?"

"Well I cant have my little nephew running around naked, can I?"

Haley sipped her milkshake. "Brooke, Nathan and I've already bought clothes for him."

She scoffed, "Brooklyn is so lucky he has his Aunty Brooke, at least one adult in his life with fashion sense." She giggled as Haley slapped her arm. "I just want to buy him something."

"Not even born yet and he's already spoiled." Haley smiled softly, unconsciously placing her hand on the side of her belly.

Brooke smiled, "Just want Aunty Brooke's for."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Haley said as they stood up, both girls linking arms as they made their way to _First Steps_. "Nathan and I want you to be Edward's godmother."

The shock was apparent on the taller brunettes face, "Oh my God, Haley." she pulled her into her arms, holding her as tight as her belly would allow. "Really?" Brooke pulled back just enough to look into Haley's eyes, feeling her brown pools glaze over.

"Of course." She grinned, laughing when she was immediately crushed into another hug.

"Oh, you are going to be the best looked after baby ever." Brooke grinned tearily, "and you are not naming him Edward." she told her best friend.

Haley simply laughed.

"Godmother and lunch all in one day? You do spoil me James."

"I didn't pay for lunch, I thought you did?"

Brooke shook her head and the both fell into laughter again as they made their way to the shop.

_x__**o**__x__**o**_

Haley groaned as she made her way into the kitchen, with one hand placed on her lower back she tried to be quiet which wasn't an easy task when she felt as big as a house. Been eight and a half weeks pregnant was not fun, especially not for her feet, or her back.

Placing a hand on her stomach she couldn't help but smile as her palm was met with a swift kick. "I know Baby, I know." Even after fighting over the last couple of months about names they still hadn't agreed on one, and even after asking again and again for him to tell her what his name was in the dream he had Nathan wouldn't budge. She'd even threatened to withhold sex, but with her hormones on overdrive with the pregnancy, and the sheer hotness of her husband that threat didn't hold out.

She jumped slightly as two strong arms circled her waist but leaned back into the hard chest, a soft smile growing on her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Where'd you go?" Nathan murmured into her ear, bending down slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Haley laughed quietly, "well your son it would be fun to play kickboxing with my bladder." she leaned up and grabbed the jar of peanut butter from the cupboard. "And then he got a craving for peanut butter." She explained innocently, turning around in his arms, while he kept his locked around her waist.

"How come he's always my son when he makes you get up in the middle of the night?" He grinned, trailing his nose along her cheek, his lips following.

"Because there's a few times you've woken me up in the middle of the night." She grinned wickedly at him.

Nathan smirked, his eyes shutting and a small sigh escaping. "Good times." He chuckled as she smacked his chest. Watching her sit on the large counter in the middle of the kitchen he leaned on the side opposite her. "So I was thinking, since he could be coming out anytime now that we should finally name him."

"I was actually becoming quite fond of _Him_." Haley told him, "Or _Baby_, either way I'm sold." She smiled teasingly.

Nathan cracked a grin, God he loved her. "I was actually thinking of James."

All teasing fell from her face.

"But Baby's fine with me, too. If that's what you want-"

He was cut off by her lips attaching themselves to his.

Running her fingers through his dark silky locks Haley pulled back, a breathtaking smile on her face. "It's perfect, Nathan. I love it."

He grinned, "Good."

A small splashing sound suddenly sounded.

"And I think he does too." Haley gasped silently, placing a hand on her stomach.

Nathan's eyebrows rose in shock, but an anticipating smile broke out on his lips.

"It's time."

_x__**o**__x__**o**_

So my lovelies, sadly next chapter is the last, I wanted to make it longer but I was just running out of ideas and honestly I don't think I could have even if I wanted to, but I think I stretched it out as far as I could. Thanks to everyone who reviewed(:


	37. Epilogue

Hello my little stars(: just a couple things to say before I let you read hehe.

Firstly, **thank you **to _everyone _who has reviewed this story and stuck with it from the beginning, I seriously wouldn't be able to write without you guys, what you think means the world to me(:

Secondly, thanks to all my girlies, yas know who ya are;) who helped me when I got stuck and kicked my butt into gear to get this story updated. Love yous(:

So I've never really been good at ending things, ya know in school when you have an essay to write and you have to write the conclusion? I always get stuck on that bit, so hopefully this last chapter doesn't suck, hehe, I just always get stuck on how to end things.

Okay enough from me, again _thank yous **so** _much, you all deserve cookies(:

_Epilogue_

-

-

"Lizzy!" Haley shouted for the second time, getting another giggle in return. "Come here!" She tried to sound stern but the smile that crept onto her face gave her away.

"No!" Giggles echoed after the word.

"Gotcha."

A small squeal of delight rang through the garden as the little girl was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Uncle Nat'an!" She wriggled in his arms to try and get free. "Put me down! Aunty Hawey will get me!"

"No way squirt." He grinned.

"You are so your mothers daughter." Haley said breathlessly as she smiled at the small child in her husbands arms.

Lizzy giggled. "Mommy says that 'bout Jamie too."

Haley laughed with a small head shake, knowing that was true. Despite having his fathers bright blue eyes everything else about her and Nathan's son was her double. James had his mothers button nose, lips, and smarts. He was smart for his age, he out smarted her and Nathan on plenty of occasions. But even though he could be cheeky he was as good as gold.

"Well Mommy's always right." A voice announced from behind them.

Haley laughed quietly when Nathan rolled his eyes, letting down the squirming child before wrapping an arm around her waist and bending down for a kiss.

"Outrun by a three year old Hales?" He teased with that crooked grin she fell in love with.

"Whatever," she dismissed his comment with a smile and turned to her best friend. "I thought you weren't coming till two?"

Lucas chuckled, placing a hand on the small of his wife's back. "We were, but Brooke missed Li too much."

Brooke grinned sheepishly, "Can you blame me?" she joked, cuddling their daughter in her arms, Elizabeth Brooklyn Scott was the exact double of her, with her dark brown hair and brown eyes, but she had her fathers personality, with a little Brooke as well, according to the brunette she was the best of the both of them.

"Did you have fun with Aunty Haley and Uncle Nathan?" Brooke asked.

Lizzy nodded enthusiastically and big grin on her face, "Yeah! We went swimming, and Uncle Nat'an pushed Aunty Hawey in!" she giggled, "and Chris let me use his paints, I made you a picture!" She then wiggled free of her mothers grasp and ran inside to get it.

"Where are my little nephews?" Brooke grinned.

Haley simply held out her hand, the taller brunette took it and they both walked inside the house.

Lucas chuckled, "how are ya, Nate?"

Nathan moved his gaze from Haley' retreating back to his older brother and grinned. "Great man, seriously." And it was true.

He had three beautiful baby boys-even though Jamie hated it when he called him a baby-and a beautiful wife.

After they'd had Jamie, just a few months after Haley found out she was pregnant with Chris, and just a few months ago she'd given birth to their third son, baby Mathew.

"Same." Lucas smiled adoringly after his wife. He still felt his stomach flip when he thought of Brooke as his wife. Unlike Nathan and Haley Brooke's pregnancy had been the complete opposite, just a few weeks after they were married she found out she was pregnant, and they'd both grinned at the thought that Elizabeth had been conceived on their honeymoon.

"How's Jake?" Nathan asked, he was always worried about their friend, knowing he was going through a hard time.

Lucas nodded, "he's okay, he's got Kayla for the weekend."

After giving birth to a beautiful baby girl with a flash of red hair that resembled hers, Rachel had found it difficult to share her time between her daughter and her boyfriend. Even though she and Jake still cared for each other they split a few months after Kayla's birth with all the stress and shouting they both decided it was better they took some time apart.

"He'll be fine." Nathan said, his gaze turning back towards his and Haley's house. With everything that happened to his friend Nathan was even more thankful for having Haley in his life.

_x__**o**__x__**o**_

"You are just precious." Brooke gushed, "Yes you are."

Haley smiled as she watched her friend interact with her baby son.

"He looks just like you Hales," the taller girl cooed down at the boy in her arms, his wide brown eyes shining back up at her.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, with Jamie been the perfect blend of both of us and Chris just like Nathan…" She trailed of, an adoring smile overtaking her face as she softly ran her fingers over her his head, the small amount of brown hair tickling at her fingertips.

"You want more kids?" She questioned, looking up into Brooke's hazel eyes.

She nodded, "Lizzy's just so great, a handful-" She let out a small laugh, "-but I love her, and I would love a little boy just like Lucas, and maybe another girl." She admitted.

Haley grinned, "Look at you all motherly." She giggled teasingly. "Have you seen Rachel lately?" She took the baby from Brooke's arms, cradling him against her chest while walking over t his crib.

Brooke followed, "Yeah."

"How is she? I feel so bad, I wanted to go and see her but with Chris been a two person job and with the new baby…" She trailed off, settling Mathew down, laying a soft kiss on his forehead.

Brooke shook her head with a laugh, "You are too good, ya know that Haley James Scott?" she teased, "Rachel knows this and she knows that you want to be there for her but she understands. Chris really a handful, huh?"

Haley groaned quietly, as they made their way from the room. "You have no idea, he's _just_ like his father."

Both woman giggled as they made there way into the living room.

_x__**o**__x__**o**_

"_Mommy!"_

All the adults slightly winced at the loud shriek that came from the other side of the room.

Brooke sighed and smiled, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Chris stole my crayon!"

"I did not!" The little boy denied.

"Did too!"

"Did not, stupid head."

"Chris!" Haley's voice interrupted the children's squabbling. "Don't call people names." She told him.

"Here Izzy." Jamie spoke up, holding out his yellow crayon, "You can have mines." He smiled a big toothy smile at her.

The little girl giggled, happily taking it from him, a faint redness to her cheeks. "Thanks Jay Jay."

"Aww." Brooke and Haley said simultaneously at the scene before them.

Nathan chuckled as Lucas' face didn't look as pleased as his wife's.

"It's alright man," He grinned, slapping his brother on the back, "No one can resist the Scott charm."

"Plus they're related." Brooke spoke up, throwing a scowl in her husbands direction.

"Eww, God Luke stop being so gross." Haley joked.

"Ha ha. Uncle Lucas is _gross-sssss_." Chris sang with a giggle as he jumped onto his mothers lap. "I didn't steal her crayon Momma," He turned his big blue eyes onto her.

Haley chuckled slightly, hugging him closer to her chest while running her fingers through his soft raven locks, mumbling something about Scott's under her breath.

"No! that's wrong!" all adults' heads turned towards the two little children sitting on the floor.

"It's a line, I can't draw it wrong." Jamie told Lizzy, she was so _annoying_. Stupid girl.

Elizabeth huffed, folding her arms across her chest, sticking her chin out. "_Mommy_!"

Haley jabbed her friends side teasingly with her elbow and said with a grin, "Well she's definitely your daughter."

_x__**o**__x__**o**_

Haley sighed with a soft smile, falling back into her bed and happily cuddling into Nathan's arms.

"Lizzy's quite a handful, huh?"

Haley laughed as she could hear the grin in his voice. "But she's adorable."

"You ever disappointed we never had a girl?" He questioned suddenly.

Haley shook her head, "I'm happy with my boys," she kissed his bare chest, "but yeah, a little girl, just like you would be nice." She admitted.

Nathan rolled them over, settling himself between her thighs. "We could, if you want." He lightly traced his lips up her neck, smirking when he heard her breath hitch and felt her heartbeat quicken.

Haley laughed a little shakily, "you are not getting another child out of me Nathan Scott."

"C'mon Hales." He said suggestively, rolling his hips into hers.

"Matt's not even a year old." She gasped when his hardened length rubbed against her centre.

"A little girl," He grinned into her ear, tracing the outside of it with his nose, "just like you."

She shook her head, feeling her resolve slipping with every roll of his hips into hers. "Have you ever given birth to an eight pound human being?" Her voice was a lot breathier than she would've liked.

Nathan licked at her collarbone. "Jamie was only seven."

"Chris was nine." She replied, biting her lip to stop from moaning when he softly sunk her teeth into her skin. He _knew_ what that did to her.

"But making them was so much fun." He practically purred into the hollow just bellow her shoulder.

"A little girl." Haley murmured quietly, her lips barely moving. A fuzzy picture flashing in her mind, a beautiful little girl with her soft brown curls and Nathan's blue eyes. Her lashes fluttered then, her deep pools meeting his cobalt ones.

She grinned as she cupped his jaw in her palm, bringing his face so it was directly above hers, his lips in prefect reaching distance…

"One more." She watched as his whole face brightened and his lips pulled up at the side. "But that's it." She told him.

"One more." He agreed with a smirk, knowing full well that was a false promise. He wanted a lot more kids with Haley. And they were only twenty eight…

Haley happily accepted his lips on hers, "I mean it Nathan." She mumbled against his mouth, "_One_ more."

He chuckled, his hand wrapping around the back of her knee and hitching her leg around his waist. "Whatever you say."

_x__**o**__x__**o**_


	38. sequel?

Hey everyone(:

so I was trying to write a chapter – well for anything really. My muse has been seeing someone behind my back, i'm sure of it and anyway, I decided to have a look over my old stories for inspiration and as I was skimming through You Can't Always Get What You Want I found myself grinning like an idiot as I remembered how much I loved writing that story. And an idea popped into my head. Why don't I write a squeal. It could just be a small fluffy story with them trying to deal with the kids or a longer one, still with them trying to deal with the kids but also their own storylines. I donno but I've always ended my stories with them becoming parents/having babies and I would love to write them already having them..

if anyone understood that LOL ...

So I just thought i'd post the idea here to see if anyone's interested.

I've got a couple of ideas but i'm not really sure, so if anyone would like to discuss or has ideas just PM me and I'd love to discuss them with you.(:

Enough rambling – sequel; yes/no?

–

_Hayley_


End file.
